Remnant of a Worm
by Halfmasked
Summary: Post-GM Taylor in Remnant. Taylor Hebert; villain, hero, monster, savior, Khepri. She awakens in a hospital in Vale. Where was she? What would she do? Who would she be? Hero or villain? Monster or Savior?
1. Prologue

**Remnant of a Worm**

* * *

Post-GM Taylor in Remnant. Taylor Hebert; villain, hero, monster, savior, Khepri. She awakens in a hospital in Vale. Where was she? What would she do? Who would she be? Hero or villain? Monster or Savior?

This story contains massive spoilers for Worm, I would highly suggest reading it before starting this story. Regardless, the next chapter will be a quick overview of Worm and RWBY for those who want it.

Worm is owned by Wildbow

RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Ruby Rose_

I danced my way down the street, my headphones blaring music in my ears. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I was going to Beacon.

I was going to _Beacon!_

…Oh my god, I was going to Beacon.

I slowed my pace and took a moment to register that. I wasn't going to be with anyone from Signal. I wouldn't know anyone there. Not only that, I was going to be two years younger than everyone there. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb!

I hopped back and forth on my feet and began to panic.

Okay, okay, calm down. It'll be fine. I'll get to see all their cool weapons! Oh! And then I'll get to show off Crescent Rose! Bam, perfect starting conversation. And then we can talk about… something? Oh, why is talking to people so hard!

 _Wait._

 _Yang._

I let out a heavy sigh, relief pouring over me, dissipating the tension in my body.

Yang would be there. I wouldn't have to worry about being alone. I… I'd just be on her team. That way, I wouldn't even have to make an idiot of myself trying to talk to anyone. Thank god, that would've been stressful.

The street was empty this time of night. After talking to Ozpin and the aftermath of the robbery it had gotten pretty late. The last Bullhead heading back to Patch would be leaving just after I got there. It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to get back home, have some milk and cookies, and go to bed. Hopefully, Dad hadn't told Yang about what happened tonight or else I'd be up all night recapping every single thing. I wanted to talk about it; I'd fought a bunch of robbers, met not one but two Huntsmen, _and_ I got into Beacon. The only thing was that I was pretty sure Yang was going to smother me to death in a hug after I told her and I didn't think I'd survive that right now.

A glint of something caught my eye from an alleyway across the street. The light of a street lamp from the other side of the alley reflected dull red off of a large puddle on the ground.

 _Is… is that?_

Just ten feet from me, lying facedown in a puddle of blood in the middle of the alley, was the body of a woman.

 _Oh god._

 _What do I…?_

 _Is she?_

 _How did?_

Too many questions happened at once. I didn't notice I was getting closer until I was next to the woman. She wore a skin-tight black bodysuit with weird white armor plates that were littered with scrapes and burns. Her face was completely covered by a mask with broken white lenses. Her wavy black hair lay damp and matted with blood beside her head. She had some sort of weird backpack that looked cracked and broken, along with a utility belt holding various items including a knife. Her willowy limbs were contrasted with a right arm that was missing from the elbow down, the flesh marred by scar tissue and the costume looked like it had been burned clean off.

Oh g-god. Is-is she some kind of Huntress? D-did someone k-kill a Huntress?

I shot up when I noticed a small labored movement from her chest, a small rise and fall.

SHE'S ALIVE.

My fingers fumbled with my scroll as I slapped my headphones until they stopped playing music. I tried and failed to call an ambulance. My fingers were shaking too much.

 _Stop. I have to help this person!_

Finally, after the third try, I got the call through.

"Vale emergency hotline, please state your emergency," an obliging female voice stated.

"H-help! T-there's a-a w-woman. She's b-bleeding. I…" I stole a quick breath, "I-I think she's a H-huntress!"

"Calm down miss. I'm sending an emergency team to your scroll's location now. Is there anyone else in the area? Are you safe?"

"I-I'm fine, I-I'm trying to be a Huntress so I should b-be fine. I was j-just walking down the street and saw her just lying t-there."

"You're an upcoming Huntress? Signal or Beacon? Actually, never mind. What's your name miss?"

"R-Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Alright, Ruby. Can you check her Aura levels to see how depleted they are? It'll help the first responders get an estimate on how to start treatment."

Without replying I started looking for an opening in the woman's armor, someplace where the skin was open. None of the burn marks or scrapes opened up to the skin. I grew more frantic as my eyes shot over the woman's body. Ultimately, I found myself staring at the woman's missing limb.

 _Here we go._

I tried to steel myself, but all I did was realize how hectic my breathing was and how the nervous sweat had long since formed on my body.

I began to peel up the sleeve above the woman's arm, revealing a scarred stub leading to angry red skin. I placed my hand and pushed my Aura out, expecting to feel the weak pressure of an almost exhausted base of Aura. Instead, I couldn't find even a single hint of Aura protecting her body.

 _Is her Aura so drained that I can't even sense it?_

I pushed deeper, trying to find something. Anything. Anything that could possibly help this person. Suddenly, I felt my prodding of Aura forced out by a fierce and cold wave. I felt an immediate chill as I caught the sensation of the mountain of Aura locked away within the woman.

 _Wait, is she not a Huntress then? Why is she wearing all this gear then?_

"…ss…Mis… Miss Rose… Ruby! Are you still there?! Please respond!"

The noise shook me out of my shock, making me fumble the scroll and almost drop it.

"Um-Yes! Yes I'm still here."

"Okay, good. Please stay on the line miss. Now were you able to check her Aura levels?"

"Y-yes! I… I don't think she has had her Aura activated yet. I could…"

I froze again. A new dread forming from what I realized.

"I… I don't know the chant or even how to unlock someone else's Aura!"

That was it. This woman was going to die. Without Aura helping to stabilize her I knew she wasn't going to make it. I felt it. She was going to die in this alley all because I couldn't do anything.

Tears spilled down my cheeks and I felt my chest heaving with sobs.

"Miss Rose, please. I… I'm going to try to walk you through the process. It might not work but we are going to try, alright. You think you can do that for me, Ruby?" the responder's voice was both comforting and subtly commanding.

I sniffed, wiping my face with my sleeve.

If there was a chance, I had to try.

"O-okay. What do I do?"

"The chant is to help calm and initiate the unlocking of someone's Aura. It tells her soul what to do. What you have to do is show that person's Aura how to act. So, I need you to push your Aura out into the woman and shape it just like you would if you had your Aura active but within her. You'll feel tired afterward but that's completely normal. Understand?"

"Uh, yes. I think so."

"Repeat after me."

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

I repeated each sentence as the responder spoke them, letting my Aura flow through my hand and into the fallen woman's body. With each word, I felt more of my Aura fill the woman, and as it did I felt the woman's Aura push into mine.

Please work. _Please_ be okay.

The feeling of the woman's Aura was scary. It felt harsh yet concise. Ruthless yet not malevolent. A sharp edge rather than a wave that flowed through the body. The pressure needed to unlock the woman's Aura was intense, the amount of Aura I needed to use was staggering. Finally, I felt the dam break as the woman's Aura cascaded throughout her body.

A ragged breath came out as I felt the fatigue from the loss of my Aura, surprising myself from the amount this woman must have needed for me to need to use so much.

The woman's chest seemed to rise more than before, her breathing taking a more consistent rhythm. A dull gray Aura radiated around the woman, cutting in the air around her.

"She… she seems to be doing better. I-I think it worked," my voice sounded raw.

"That's good Miss Rose. Glad to hear it. Authorities should be reaching you within a couple minutes. Just stay on the phone with me."

I sat sprawled in the alley, my back resting against the grey brickwork behind me. It wasn't comfy by any means, but I was too exhausted to care.

Relief flooded my body as I smiled at the sounds of sirens drawing closer to me. I sobbed a few times with the relief of tension.

After giving a small statement to the police I watched the injured woman as the ambulance doors closed behind her and they rushed off. The glow of her Aura still faintly surrounded her.

"You certainly seem to get into some interesting situations, Miss Rose," a familiar voice said almost amusingly.

I turned to see both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch for the second time that night. Ozpin was in his black coat, vest, and pants, highlighted only by his gray hair and the green turtleneck he wore underneath it all. His hands rested comfortably on a cane, which was made up of a silver handle with a finger guard that led to a black shaft. Glynda Goodwitch stood with arms crossed at his side. The riding crop she held earlier was held with a firm grip. She wore a white blouse that was covered at the stomach by a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. Stockings led to shin-high black heeled boots. A black cape that was vibrant purple underneath ended in wispy tatters past the length of her skirt. Ozpin looked friendly yet put together while Glynda looked both professional and intimidating.

I tried to smile but couldn't quite make it.

"Ya, it's certainly been… a night. Heh," my voice died out near the end. I had never actually seen someone so close to death before in person and my mind couldn't stop going back to her lying there. "Um, what brings you here Professor?"

"I was alerted of a potential fatally injured Huntress, in the middle of the city no less. When I saw your name on the report I saw it as all the more reason to come by. Are you okay, Ruby?" The last sentence reflected his worry and made me feel somewhat better. Something nice after a terrible experience.

"I'm…okay? I haven't seen… that before. Not so up-close and personal. I know that being a Huntress means that I might have to deal with that but… I didn't expect it to be so…" Again, my volume died on me. The same scene of the woman dying and the panic of not knowing if I could help. Her blood pooling, her breath ragged and uneven. Not knowing what would happen. Not knowing if I could help.

"Yes. It is an unfortunate reality, one that all Huntsmen experience at some point." He gave me a reassuring smile. "But you did as a Huntsmen would do, Ruby. You saved that woman's life. No question. I have been told that she would have absolutely passed if not for you. So, remember this night. Though your path may be difficult, it is worth it." Ozpin looked straight into my eyes. I saw a gleam that seemed like he was both proud and happy. And he was right, I had saved someone.

"Thank you, Professor. That helped a lot." This time I managed a smile, not having to force or fake it. I did save someone. I was happy and proud of myself. I think Mom would have been proud too. And Dad and Yang of course…

Dad and Yang.

"Ohh crap!" I brought out my scroll and checked the time. The last Bullhead for Patch had left a while ago. It seemed I was stuck in Vale for the night. "Ughhhhhhh. What am I going to do!?"

"I assumed you might be in need of a place to stay for the night. If you would like, we can prepare one of the dorm rooms at Beacon for you. A glimpse of where you will be sleeping if you pass the initiation in two weeks." Ozpin offered and gave a nod to Glynda who began typing and sending a message on her scroll.

"Thank you that would be great. I'll call my Dad and let him know. Thank you, Professor Ozpin."

"It is no trouble, Ruby. Now come, we mustn't keep the ship waiting. I believe all of us have had a rather long day." Ozpin turned and began walking back to a ship that had parked down the street.

"Miss Rose, I don't think I will need to remind you that even though the semester hasn't begun, that you will need to follow _all_ of Beacon's rules for your stay?" Glynda stated, sounding more like a command than a question.

"Um, yes of course Professor." I gave her the best salute I could as I said it, but it only seemed to make her frown more.

"Come along then." She shook her head as we headed off to Beacon.

* * *

 _Ozpin_

"What can you tell me about this young woman, Dr. Sard?" I asked. I felt that there was something more to this woman, and I hoped that Noah would confirm my suspicions.

Noah Sard was a doctor at Vale General Hospital whom I had known for longer than I cared to admit. He was a shorter man with short reddish-brown hair to match. He wore a standard white lab coat that covered a white button-up shirt and a tie that matched his hair and name. I had always liked Noah, as he was an honest man. Told things to you straight, if rather blunt. He seemed to know when I was looking into something that might help against the Grimm or looking into someone that would do good for the world.

Glynda and I had arrived at the hospital early the next morning, after sending Miss Rose on her way. She had wanted to come along as well, but I told her that she should tell her father about everything that had happened. I knew that she would be able to come another day to see the mystery woman, seeing as the woman's injuries would have, without question, meant an extended stay at the hospital.

"I was honestly hoping you would be able to tell me something about your Jane Doe, Ozpin." Noah's deep voice contrasted with his small stature as he stroked the stubble on his face. It was the kind of voice that filled the room you were in, making it feel bigger than it was. "Haven't seen something like this since the Revolution. And even then, cases like this were rare since the Grimm always went for the most injured if they made it that close."

I remembered those times when the worst of the injured had to be transported immediately into the deepest part of the camp as the Grimm were drawn to their negative emotions from the pain. Even more so on top of the rage and hate in the air from the war itself. But to compare this woman to those critically wounded in the war? There was absolutely something more to this woman.

"Can you explain that further Dr. Sard? I don't know if comparing this young woman to war veterans is exactly necessary," Glynda asked.

"Scar tissue on over ten percent of her body from small cuts all the way to a large laceration above her left hip. Contusions basically everywhere. Old and recent. I don't know if she was being beaten up every day or abused for a long time, but there's a plethora of old damage that shows she's had a history of either of those. Her right arm is missing from right above the elbow down. It had been cauterized to close it from how it looks. There's a bit of metal almost infused into the bone of her acromion, must have gotten stabbed in the shoulder by…something and the bone healed around it. There is a faint scar that seems to just peek out from her hairline. The location and how cleanly the cut was made suggests surgery, but we found no evidence of it. Unless someone was cutting her head open and just stopped. Damn, it's a lot when you say it all in a row. Well, almost all of it," Dr. Sard listed each injury mechanically from a set of paper he plucked from his desk. I did notice a slight bit of disbelief and worry bite into his tone towards the end.

I sat wide-eyed, and Glynda sported a deep expression of worry and grief instead of her usual frown. She was always strict and professional, especially with training the students of Beacon. I knew it was to produce the best Huntsmen she could and hopefully teach them some modicum of discipline. However, whatever hell this young woman had gone through, a woman around the age of our very own students, was something else. I was floored as well, more worried than before. I hoped this young woman had not let her terrible experiences define her. I had seen so many lose themselves to the darkness in their past. It was always painful to watch. And painful to experience.

"Wait. You said 'almost' all of it?" Glynda inquired, her voice's tone matched the look on her face.

"Yup. All of Jane Doe's injuries were old, well 'older', besides the arm but that was cauterized. They've all had time to scab or scar at least. The blood on the scene-" Noah pulled a few pictures from the stack of papers, "was from her getting double tapped in the back of the head. The bullets went in clean and kept going straight through. Most of the damage they seemed to have done was to a weird tumor that we found growing on her brain. Sadly inoperable but it doesn't seem to be pressing against her brain to the point of causing damage. Honestly, it's the least harmful gunshots-to-the-head wounds I have ever seen or heard of. The holes are already closed and now all that's left to heal is inside. I don't know if someone tried to execute her, but they may have inadvertently performed brain surgery via bullet on the poor girl. Her Aura seems to have helped a lot though, the flaring up around the bullet holes and tumor seemed to calm down a lot even as she made it to the hospital. That girl who had to unlock her Aura should be proud, she saved Jane Doe's life. Anyways, there's no telling what kind of effects all this will have on Jane Doe though, both mentally and physically. Could be memory loss, motor function loss, or a whole host of other complications. Won't find out until she wakes up… If she wakes up." With that Noah dropped the list of the woman's injuries back on the pile before bringing his hand to rub his eyes. He seemed tired, sounded like it too. It certainly was a lot to process.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with that information. Glynda was looking at me now, her eyes asking the question for her. 'What do we do?' Frankly, I didn't know. It was an unfamiliar feeling. One that I had hoped years of experience and planning would prevent, though the unexpected always finds a way to happen, regardless of how long one has lived.

"Perhaps it is best to simply wait and see. You were not able to find any scroll or other identification for the woman?" I asked.

"No kind of I.D. However, there was a handgun, taser, pepper spray, a folding baton, and a fancy black knife. She was also wearing some kind of hi-tech backpack but it's too destroyed to figure out its function. No dust, no scroll, no Lien, nothing that would help. Her belt might have held something but all the pouches either have holes or are empty. Might have been scavenged from before or after she was shot. No matching missing person, no matching criminal picture, no emblem, nothing that we could find," Noah read off another list.

"That is an impressive amount of weaponry for someone without their Aura unlocked," Glynda pointed out.

"Yup, and not only that, she was wearing this weird flexible bodysuit that was extremely tough. We weren't able to cut it with any standard tools. Something weapons-grade might be needed for that. Took a hell of an effort getting it off her though, the thing was covered in ash and blood," Noah remarked.

"That is unusual indeed. Any idea what it is made of or who manufactured it?" I asked.

"No clue. Doesn't have any kind of tag or serial number though. So, I don't think it was mass produced. The thing has been through hell though; any identification might have been lost or destroyed."

"Hmmm. Well, thank you very much for everything Noah. Please keep me updated on the young woman's condition. I would be most interested in hearing her story." I stood from my chair and moved to shake Noah's hand across his desk, my other hand still resting on my cane.

"Any time Ozpin, I'm glad someone like you is taking interest in this. I hate having to leave people who have gone through something like this young woman has all on their own," Noah replied, taking my hand with a strong grip.

"Thank you again, Dr. Sard," Glynda said politely.

"Until next time, Miss Goodwitch."

We exited the hospital in silence, neither speaking until we got in our car to head back to the Bullheads leading to Beacon.

"That was a very harsh case if I may say so," I stated without looking at Glynda.

"I agree. I can't imagine what that girl has gone through. I'm especially worried about the gunshot wounds. Some kind of execution? What kind of gang or criminal organization would need to do that to someone without Aura?" Glynda added, her fingers curling tighter around the steering wheel.

"I am unsure if it was gang-related. I think that we would have noticed some kind of organization executing civilians in such a fashion. Also, the equipment she had on her… There are too many questions that feel like they would lead further from the truth in this instance." It was somewhat frustrating not knowing, not being able to help. "I think I'll send a message to James, perhaps Atlas has some idea on the armor the girl was wearing. Or rather, young woman, she did seem around the age of our first years," I mused out loud.

"Ozpin, are you implying that you are going to enroll this girl at-"

"No. Nothing of the sort. We don't know what kind of person she is, her capabilities, or what her history regarding this incident was. Though, the equipment she was wearing either implies that she is proficient with all of it or is overcompensating for a lack of skill. However, the sheer quality of the equipment would lead me to think the former rather than the latter. Regardless, I feel her story might be important to know in understanding if there's a threat that caused her current state. I hope to intervene or prevent anything similar if this isn't an isolated incident."

"This is all dependent on if she wakes up at all."

"Oh, I'm sure she will Glynda. I have a feeling she's not the type to give in so easily."

* * *

 _Khepri?_

Lights.

Shapes?

Pain.

Senses?

Awake.

 _Awake._

Alive?

 _Alive._

* * *

 **Prologue End**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.


	2. Chapter 1: Incubation

**Chapter 1: Incubation**

* * *

 _Khepri?_

Lights. A white ceiling.

Pain, throbbing pain.

A shape passed by me. Blurry, moving.

Within my range of control.

A new addition to my swarm.

I pushed my senses towards the figure.

Nothing.

There was no control.

There was only pain.

Pain everywhere.

 _Have to get away._

Enemies.

 _Conflict._

They would attack me. Too much unknown.

All enemies, all conflicts.

Everyone would attack.

 _Inflict pain. More Pain. Worse Pain. Worse than death._

Didn't know them. Didn't know their abilities.

 _Have to retreat. Regroup before attacking._

The blurry figure made noise.

A threat?

Words? What words?

 _Don't understand._

 _Can't move._

 _Can't speak._

The figure moved closer.

Had to get away. Run.

Move.

 _Move._

Nothing.

Body wouldn't respond.

Wouldn't move.

I had no swarm.

No control.

I couldn't feel them.

I felt nothing.

Only pain.

And sleep.

Want to sleep.

Can't sleep. Figure getting closer.

 _Have to fight._

Beeping noises around me. Other voices outside of my vision.

Distracting. Have to focus.

 _Have to fight._

A light appeared from the limb of the figure. Shining into my eyes.

Stinging. Annoying.

Close my eyes. Make it stop.

Shouldn't have.

Can't open them.

Too hurt. Too tired.

But can't fall asleep…

* * *

It was dark now. The white ceiling had tiles now. Or had I just not noticed them before?

No one was around. Just the annoying beeping. Alone. Was I safe?

I tried to move. Muscles were sore, seizing even with little movement. Couldn't get up. Couldn't move.

 _Got to get away. Have to fight._

Wait.

Why?

Conflict?

Where?

Thoughts were cloudy, trying to think of something. Everything was confusing, not making sense. Along with the pain, throbbing in the back of my head. Worse than my body. Except for my arm. That throbbed too.

Where was I?

Did I get away? From the strangers? Wait. Not strangers. They were enemies. Were they? Couldn't remember. Fuzzy. Blurry.

 _Need to look around. Can't move. Use swarm._

No swarm.

 _No swarm. No control. No senses._

Panic. Panic in head. Trying to panic. Body won't respond. Too Tired. Couldn't keep up.

Couldn't feel. Only pain.

Tired.

I thought I felt something. Too tired. An extension of me. Elsewhere. Not me, but also me. Part of me? Couldn't remember.

So tired…

* * *

Room was orange now, light flooding in from a window painted the white room anew.

Sunrise? Sunset?

I wasn't sure. Could only think of the beeping. Still annoying, but the distraction helped.

Distraction from the pain. There was less of it now, but it was still there. In my head and arm. Beating my senses to the rhythm of my heart. Slow, constant.

I was... relaxed? Calm? I was unsure. Thinking still hurt. Although it made things less fuzzy.

There was a vase of flowers beside me. Big and red. Roses? How long had they been there? Who put them there? Lisa? Probably not Grue. Definitely not Rachel or Imp. Maybe Sabah would, with Lily as a tag-a-long. There was a card at the foot of the vase. It had a picture of a happy corgi that held a colorful sign that said something in its mouth. I could make out the shapes of the letters but couldn't connect the meaning. An odd choice from the group, but if it was Lisa I wouldn't be surprised if there was some hidden snide joke somewhere.

Wait.

No, they wouldn't.

I controlled them.

 _Enslaved_ them.

Didn't I?

Couldn't remember their faces, only names.

I knew I had taken over the bodies of thousands of people. Had I done that to my friends?

Yes, I had. Right? I think I had. Didn't remember.

Only knew that I did it.

Against Scion.

He's gone now. It's over. Did what had to be done.

Regret?

No, I didn't regret it. Maybe I regretted how it had to happen, but not that it was done. Or maybe I just regretted how I got there in the first place?

Too much for right now.

I was in a hospital bed, but I didn't seem to be imprisoned. What had happened? I remember running, going through a portal. Then…

Contessa.

Hate her. Bullshit powers. Could have changed the world but instead used it for Cauldron.

I didn't hate her for killing me. Wait. I was alive. I remembered the sounds. Gunshots. Two of them. My hands shook from the effort of moving underneath the silk blanket that covered me. I felt the hospital gown as I walked my hand towards my head.

I traced the features of my face.

A mouth too wide lined with dry thin lips. Eyes, ringed by long lashes, were a little too large for my face. My vision was blurry. My contacts weren't in anymore; had they been taken out?

I felt two soft spots on my forehead. Two dimples where the bullets had exited my skull. The fact that I had two bullets go straight through my skull and out the other side and not be permanently brain damaged could be chalked up to Contessa. Or maybe Panacea or Bonesaw. Well, no permanent brain damage that I knew of or realized so far. The effects of mutating my Passenger and any defects caused by the bullets were indistinguishable right now.

My hand continued along, each pull of my fingers feeling like a herculean effort to drag the rest of my arm up. I felt my hair; the black wavy locks were still present. Though oily and dry, I couldn't have been happier to know they survived the battle. A part of my mom still with me.

Using my hair as an anchor I pulled my hand along to feel the back of my head, where the pain was most centered. I was relieved to feel two bumps of scar tissue rather than a shaved section of scalp.

I let the weight of my arm drop it back down to my side.

A sound to my right. A young woman with neon blue hair walked in wearing a nurse outfit. She propped the door of my room open with her feet as she struggled to pull a cart that was almost too wide to fit through the door in. I heard a victory grunt as she pulled it through, or at least I thought it sounded triumphant.

She turned and then froze as our eyes met. My head was slightly tilted to look directly at her, letting me feel the soft pillow with the side of my cheek. I was getting tired again.

"Oo, oowur ahak. Oww urr oo eeying?" the nurse said to me with a warm smile.

My brow furrowed. Did she just say words? Is she speaking another language? Did Contessa drop me on some random world where I couldn't get in the way of her group's plans again? Or was it like before, when I had stopped being able to understand the words of everyone when fighting Scion? I hoped it was another language. Or that I was just too tired to register the words. I didn't want to be unable to talk to anyone again or to never be able to read again. I think the latter would be worse in some ways.

The nurse was talking again with a friendly tone. I knew they were words, but my mind couldn't seem to register them. I really hoped it was because I was so tired.

I let out a yawn and the nurse let out a small laugh at it. Then Morpheus took me once more.

* * *

Something was wrong. No. Something that was missing suddenly returned, like having a forgotten memory spring back into view. It danced along the outside of my window, spinning and corkscrewing in the air. The nurse came in to find me with my eyes closed, crying tears with a happy smile on my face. The fly flew through the air at my whim. It wasn't the same as flying myself, but it was the next best thing.

I hadn't realized how much comfort and safety I had felt disappear when I couldn't feel my bugs anymore. They were an extension of myself, a proof that I would be able to act and battle anything that came my way. During my brief bouts of wakefulness, I hadn't realized how tense and nervous I was until my control took hold of the fly. I remembered having small moments that pricked at my mind since I woke up in the hospital, moments of my power waning as the insects around me went in and out of my control. I didn't remember what those moments were till now. My control felt stronger now. I could feel my range extending slowly, inch by inch.

I felt the nurse come up and wipe off my face from the streaks of tears. I was a little annoyed at the sudden touch, but I didn't make any reaction to it. I couldn't move to do it myself anyway.

I had trained my body the best I could. Always trying to improve and adapt. To be able to fight alongside my swarm or in case I had to fight without it. Being as weak as I was I knew that my swarm would have been the only way to fight if I had to. Also, I had grown too accustomed to the extra senses and feeling of my swarm. If I had to choose between getting my arm back (again) or getting my swarm back, I would pick insects every time.

Thank god I can't control people anymore.

When facing Scion, everyone just became another piece, another thing to control, another part of the swarm. I didn't like that I had started to think of them like that. I wasn't sure if it was my passenger's fault or my own. After Panacea the line between it and me became blurred. Either way, it didn't matter, it wasn't something I planned to attempt to repeat unless it was truly necessary. But I would use every other option available before going down that path again.

Would I be fighting again?

The question put all my other thoughts on hold. What was there to do now? Would anyone even accept my help anymore? I was Khepri. The one who took away their freedom. Forced them to fight, forced them to die. Sacrificed them as pawns.

Or I used to be Khepri? Who am I?

I had abandoned Skitter, she wasn't able to help where it was needed.

I wasn't Weaver. I don't think I ever really was.

I wasn't sure I was Khepri either, the name Contessa called me for what I had become to battle Scion.

Was I Taylor? Not anymore. I don't remember what she was like. I thought I was Taylor near the end instead of pretending to be Weaver. Was that Taylor though? Was that her Dad's little owl? Was that the girl who argued with her mom about the themes of Don Quixote? Who stared at her poster of Alexandria and dreamed of flying?

No, I think that girl died. Died a slow death of sacrifices and compromises in the name of necessity. Died trying to become someone else. Died trying to help. Maybe I was just pretending to be Taylor at the end. Always pretending…

My eyes shot open, already blurry with tears. I knew who I was. I was a liar.

A lie to the Undersiders, a self-made cover operation to ultimately turn them in.

A lie of a villain, all to save a little girl.

A lie of a hero, only using them to further her own goals.

A lie of a savior, someone who enslaved the world to save it.

And a lie of a girl named Taylor. A lie of a life.

I choked on my sobs. The heaves of my chest straining against my sore ribs. My eyes scrunched together to try and prevent more tears. Trying to hold them back so that the nurse wouldn't come back and see me like this. Broken, vulnerable, alone, and not a clue of who I was.

* * *

More days passed. At least I thought they did. I didn't know how long I had been slipping in and out of sleep.

I knew the nurses were worried about me. I had been able to react with slight nods and meeting their eyes before, even though I couldn't understand them. Now I just couldn't bring myself to do anything but stare straight at the ceiling, basically catatonic.

The flowers beside my bed had been changed at some point. There was even a balloon now. I still hadn't seen any sign of the Undersiders or Protectorate. No capes of any kind. Not even any kind of security to watch me. It left me thinking that Contessa had somehow dropped me in some other world. Had she gotten Glaistig Uaine to use Doormaker's power and drop me here? Why? She had the chance to kill me. Were the bullets to stop the growth of my corona pollentia after Panacea changed it? Probably, since I was becoming more like I was before I changed. Only Contessa could pull off something like that. But for what reason?

There were too many questions with no answers.

I was getting stronger now. I was able to sit up and move my arms and head around fine. I did stretches and tested the condition of my body. Not when anyone was around though. I was doing surprisingly well. I had a mild irritation that hummed throughout my head and a dull throb from my stub of an arm. I wiggled the stump and saw that the end of my limb had been capped with a metal casing. Grafted around the wound and seemingly infused into the flesh. I wasn't sure what the purpose of it was, hopefully not some sort of tracking device. I couldn't see any signs that it could be, and if it was tinker made to run off of my bio-electricity then I felt like it would have needed the standard tinker maintenance by now.

I wasn't in top condition. There was a scale built into the monitoring system of my bed that told me I had lost about fifteen pounds. Whether it was from my diet or whatever method of healing they used I didn't know. Losing an arm also might have contributed to that as well.

I was starting to be able to comprehend words again. Only bits and pieces. Sometimes grammar and context were lost on me. I talked to myself when I was alone, testing my own voice. It seemed to work though sometimes consonants seemed to fail in my mouth. Jumbling into incoherent nonsense and groans. I was just happy that I was somewhere that spoke English and that I was able to understand spoken words at all. It gave me some hope for reading again.

I didn't show any of this to the nurses or the reddish-brown haired doctor who came in every once in a while. It would mean trying to talk to them, to explain things. I didn't want to right now. I wouldn't know what to say. I didn't have any answers and if this was some other world, I didn't want to get locked up for study if they found out more about me. Or sent right to prison or killed if they knew what I had done.

The doctor would talk with the nurses, just little updates on my condition. They were worried about brain damage. They didn't know how much I was understanding at all. They knew I could at least nod and give some form of confirmation which they said was promising. My lack of shown language skills was worrying to them though. At least that was what I think they were saying. They didn't say anything of substance around me though, nothing I fully understood anyways. Nothing to help me know where I was or what my situation was.

I had a small collection of flies now. The flies here were rather beefy, bigger than the average I remembered at least. I had them hide under my bed or in the air vents whenever people were coming by. I played with them, reveling in how the finesse and precision of my control continued to increase. My range was around a block at the moment and rising.

One thing did concern me though. The number of insects in the area seemed to be extremely small. I had sensed flies, worms, and a sparse amount of fruit flies. That was it. There wasn't even any variety in the species of flies or worms either. I doubt the Protectorate or any other group would have taken the time or even had the resources to destroy the ecosystem of an area by killing almost every insect within. I had decided that the alternate world theory was a given at this point. Meaning that I had no idea of the laws, social paradigms, culture, or history of the world at all. If the environment was different enough to somehow survive with so little insects then I guessed it might be much more drastically different from Earth Bet or Aleph.

That also meant that I wouldn't even be able to see the Undersiders or anyone else anymore. Not even Dad… I should feel something more from this. I knew it. I cried at my own weakness before, of not knowing what I would do or who I really was. But I couldn't cry at never seeing my friends again? Not even at not knowing if Dad was still alive or not? Instead, I was just empty and tired at the feeling. Had I grown used to losing the things I cared about? Had I already accepted that I would lose them when I became Khepri? When I left the Undersiders and became Weaver I knew I would be separating from them, but I guess I had always assumed that they would still be around in some form. I did get some letters from them and saw them during Endbringer attacks. We didn't interact at all really but they were still there. Maybe I just hadn't realized what it was like to truly lose them? Just more and more questions, about the world and myself.

I turned over and closed my eyes. I wasn't finding any answers here. I knew at some point I would have to leave. To find out about the world and figure out what my place in it would be. If there was one for someone like me. Whoever that was anyways.

* * *

Two more days had passed. My memory was getting better, less clouded. My body was stiff from the lack of movement and jittery with the pent-up need to do something. It was like some kind of force was filling my body. Flooding it with energy and compelling it to move, to do more. It was nothing like adrenaline or the feeling of what it was like being at my peak of physical ability. It was more like being coated in armor but also filled with strength and speed. It was more than that, it felt like I could just do more, be more. It wrapped around me when I called on it. It made me feel like me.

I was nursing a bump on my head from an incident yesterday. I was in the bathroom of my hospital room when I called that weird force within me. I looked in the mirror and saw a grey glow had coated my body and gown. It was the color of an overcast sky, promising the arrival of either sun or rain. I had jumped in surprise smashing my head in the ceiling in the process. I must have jumped vertically 5 feet easily from just being surprised. I didn't know what had happened or how, but I had to rush to clean up the pieces of ceiling tiles that had fallen down before the nurses came to investigate what happened.

I hadn't brought out the weird glow since. I hadn't noticed any negative effects so far and it seemed to make me feel better than I had before. I felt more solid with it out like I was more protected somehow. My own personal shield at will.

Was it some weird by-product of what Panacea had done? Did my shard mutate somehow and give me some kind of brute powers as well? It went against everything I knew about the shards. Glaistig Uaine had called me the 'Queen Administrator'. Referring to my shard rather than to me. One that controls life. I knew from my time at Cauldron that I couldn't trigger again. Was it this world? Or did the residents here do some kind of experiment on me to try and give me powers? I hadn't sensed any hostility or anything besides a basic hospital atmosphere and my bugs haven't found anything that I would consider a surveillance device.

 _Damn it._

Again and again. More questions. More not doing anything. More being trapped in this room. Not knowing what I should do but knowing that I had to leave at some point.

What is it that I want to do? Who is it that I want to be?

I wanted to move but didn't know why. I wanted to leave but didn't know where.

I couldn't talk to ask questions and I read to find out more.

I wasn't sure if I was a hostage, prisoner, or some stranger.

I didn't know anything and I couldn't do anything.

I started to go through the breathing exercises that I had done with Dr. Yamada. Eyes closed. Breath in for four seconds. Hold it for seven. Breath out for eight. Again. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

Need to think. I had to learn about this world and see if I could find some evidence on whether it was another Earth or not. I had to sneak out of the hospital for this; I wasn't sure what the rules and expectations for me were in this situation, but I didn't want to find that I was now indebted to some local warlord for my treatment or was going to be sacrificed or something. I wanted to test my weird glow and see what other effects it had on my body and abilities. I had to gather money and find a place to stay if I was going to survive, meaning I had to see what kind of currency this world used and figure out how to get some.

In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

I was avoiding the real question. Those were all things I should do right now. Not what I wanted to do.

What I wanted to do…

I got up from my sitting position on my bed and walked to the window. A massive city spread out across my view. Large walls stretched on for miles around the entirety of the area. It seemed like a modern society, with instances of a much higher normal standard of technology than Earth Bet. Nothing at a tinker level, but I did notice many flying ships that, judging by their flight paths, were commercial rather than military. People walked down the street with abandon. Even late at night, I had seen teenagers playing freely. It was a peaceful and safe city. The people never knowing the fear of danger walking in the open like the people had ingrained in them in Brockton Bay. Was there even a place for someone like me in this peaceful world? All I had known was fighting, driving myself to accomplish my goals.

Maybe I could be an English professor?

I chuckled at the idea. Remembering Mom. Running a hand through my hair. I shook my head. I didn't think I could be that kind of person. I had tried to train Theo. He learned, but I didn't think I was a very good teacher. Not the kind for kids and normal students anyways.

I returned my gaze out the window. The sunset burst out brilliant reds that mixed with the light blue of the sky. An aurora of yellows, purples, and reds danced and mixed. This city seemed so much more colorful than any I had seen as every shade shined more brilliantly against one another to compete in some contest of world beauty.

I still hadn't answered what I wanted to do. Or who I was going to be. I stood there for several long minutes, just enjoying the vibrant display in the sky. How long had it been since I stopped and took in something like this? Not since Mom was alive I think. We'd sit in the backyard watching the clouds, talking about stories we had read or want to read. Things that had happened at school or with Emma. How her day at work had been. Waiting for Dad to come home and take out the lasagna from the oven. Then I'd go up to my room and plan out my hero career. Thinking of costume ideas and dreaming of flying alongside Alexandria. It wasn't hero worship, but I did want to help people. All of that had just been soiled by reality. I didn't even think such a thing as a hero actually exists anymore. We were all just people, flawed and imperfect. Selfish and trying to make their way in the world. Bullies in power or an everyday person trying their best.

It was so much easier when I would just read fantasy novels and dream of myself being the hero of some epic quest against the forces of evil.

Of course.

It was so simple.

So obvious.

Lisa would have been laughing her ass off at how long it took to realize it. Or she would have gone on a tirade of revealing all the hidden truths in my heart that I didn't even know having already figured it out a week ago, Sherlock style.

Who did I want to be?

It was the same as when I had first realized I could try and be a hero.

I had only ever wanted to be someone who could help.

Sometimes that meant not being what others may have labeled a hero or villain. It was something that Skitter, Weaver, and Khepri had all tried to do.

But most of all, it was what Taylor wanted to do.

I might not know who she is anymore. If there was any other truth in who Skitter, Weaver, or Khepri were. It doesn't even matter if I didn't know who Taylor was right now.

I was just going to have to find out.

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

Alright, so I guess I'm trying this. It's my first story ever, so correct me on all my mistakes or crappy sentences. I'll be without internet for weeks at a time because of work so I don't know what my writing schedule or uploads are going to be like. I'm also new to using and uploading on forums, so there may be some formatting issues. Hopefully not though.


	3. Chapter 2: Resurgence

**Chapter 2: Resurgence**

* * *

 _Taylor_

That night I decided to leave.

I found my equipment had been stored in a small storage office on the floor below.

My senses through my bugs still felt hazy, similar to how it had been during my early villain days. I was at one and a half blocks of range but I felt it waxing further out like waves. Flies had decent vision for insects and I used them often for spying. For hearing or speech, they weren't my first, second, or third choice but I would have to deal with that when the time came.

Some nurses were making their nightly rounds. I knew I had about half an hour before they would check in on me after I had monitored their nightly rounds for bug control practice. I had already mapped out my route.

I was ready.

I grabbed the card that had been left with the flowers. I still couldn't read it as I still had trouble putting meaning to the jumble of letters, but I hoped I could get some info on who left them when I could. _If_ I eventually could.

My contacts had been left in a small case next to the flowers. I cleaned them in the bathroom and set them in. Blinking as the world gained clarity.

I decided to forgo the slippers that the hospital had provided. I was going to be wearing my body suit soon and in case something went wrong I trusted the traction of bare feet over the slippers. Cold tile met me with every step as I crept out my door. I hadn't known what the hospital looked like as I had stayed in my room the entire time.

It was very similar to a hospital in Brockton Bay but seemed cleaner and sleeker in design. Small colorful decorations could be found almost everywhere you looked, contrasted from the white walls and tiled floors.

I crept down the halls, using my small collection of flies to alert me of any movement. I could have used my bugs to block out the security cameras or at least hold something over them. I decided against it and just made sure to keep my swarm out of the camera's view.

After they found me missing along with all my stuff gone I was pretty sure they would have an idea of what happened even if they didn't have any security footage. So, I didn't want them to know I had some way to block out cameras or control bugs. Also, the security guard watching the camera feeds seemed to be taking a nap in his office, my bugs feeling his snoring breath as he leaned in his chair.

My hospital gown didn't provide much in the way of protection from the chill so I had my arm wrapped around me for warmth with my stump pressed against my side. I stopped at an intersection in the halls as my bugs caught movement.

Shit _._

One of the patients woke up back the way I came. I felt the older woman groping for the call button to have a nurse come to her. One nurse was coming down the hall to the left and was the closest one to come to the summons. I could try to backtrack and go down a different path to avoid the nurse but it would mean crossing a section where I couldn't hide from the security cameras.

I looked around for options. There was a laundry cart to my left and two private rooms on each side of the halls. Had to choose fast.

The nurse walked by at a brisk pace, her hand holding a thin screen with two curved metal sides that was beeping faintly. Her shoes tapped against the hallway floor as she passed by. I heard the sound of the door opening down the hall as the nurse disappeared within.

I let out the breath I was holding. The first thing I did as I crawled out of the dirty laundry was check to see if the doors to the other patient's rooms were locked. They weren't.

Of course, I dove into dirty laundry instead of risking a locked door.

Skitter and Weaver wouldn't have minded, but Taylor really wanted a shower. Getting sponge bathed was fine, though letting another person wash you was still uncomfortable.

I kept moving, taking my time opening the stairwell door as silently as I could. I had my bugs steal some hairpins from some of the patients, one I swore had dog ears but I didn't spare the time to check.

I arrived in front of the storage room. Just in time to hold out my hand and let the hairpins drop into it. My multitasking ability seemed to be in working order but it wasn't something I wanted to push so soon after recovering my powers.

The door clicked after a moment of fidgeting with the pins in the lock, and slid open to reveal a small room filled with aisles of metal shelves that held plastic bins. I moved immediately to the one where my costume was stored in. It was marked as something but I couldn't make it out.

My costume was still dirty and torn, and layers of blood and grime still smeared the outfit. Tears and scuffs riddled the costume. Some of the plating of the armor had been cracked and broken. They hadn't washed it. Probably thought I would be throwing it away considering the amount of damage it had taken. While it was usable, I knew I would have to remake another one from scratch. The damage was just too extensive to try and patch up.

I let my hospital gown fall to the floor and began dressing in the skin-tight outfit. The smooth familiarity of the suit was tainted by the patches of charred rips and dirt that rubbed against my skin. There was a smell to it, something between old sweat and blood. I tried to put my mask on but yanked it away as soon as the odor within made contact with my nose. If my suit stank, the inside of my mask reeked.

I moved to the far end of the room. A row of bright steel lockers with number pads for locks stood apart from the basic steel framed shelving.

I had a meager number of bugs, twenty-eight in total. Made up of flies and a few fruit flies.

At most I could monitor the halls for any incoming movement. That meant it took time to find my belt and weapons using the two flies I could spare.

Well, time to see if my trip through the ceiling was something I could repeat. Just not with my head this time.

I pushed the glow outward, letting it fill and surround me. It was always there in some capacity, but I had to focus to let it flow through in full force.

I took a stance and gave a forward kick right into the keypad of the locker. I felt the resistance of the metal scrape angrily along the edge of my grey glow as the locker bent and split around my foot before giving way to hit the back of the locker. I stood there on one foot with the other leg stuck in the door of the locker.

I guess that worked too, although it was… _more_ than I had expected.

I had felt the impact but it was dulled like it was hitting something around my foot instead of the foot itself.

So, the glow was like a forcefield that I could feel with?

I pulled my leg out and grabbed my belt and weapons from the hole I had made. I could have tried to pry the twisted metal of the door open but I was worried at the noise that might make.

Everything was accounted for; my nano-thorn knife, pepper spray, baton, handgun, belt, and my flight pack. I looked over everything, surprised to see the pepper spray bottle was still intact. Not surprised that the flight pack was beyond repair, the shutters for the wings and arms dented and crushed. The anti-gravity discs looked burnt black. My Glock 22 handgun had come out unscathed for the most part. I only had the fifteen rounds in its clip, my extra ammo forgotten or lost at some point. The folding baton was garbage, having been bent to the point that it couldn't unfold. The belt was empty, no phone, no more silk ropes, no first aid equipment, basically nothing really. Either the rips let all the contents fall out or Contessa fucking robbed me of the last of my stuff after she shot me. I didn't really remember what I had left in it anyways. The nano-thorn knife was still somewhat functional. I let it wind up which took around seven seconds as it disintegrated the dirt that clogged its systems. It was only going to last a little longer before shorting out. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to use it too much before I could get situated with a replacement weapon.

I strapped on my flight pack; the extra weight was familiar. I would need to find a place where I could dispose of it without someone finding it. I didn't need people trying to investigate me for how it got made or where it came from. I wasn't sure of the technology difference in this world but I think the work of a tinker might cause some questions to be thrown my way.

I slipped out off the storage room and headed towards the stairwell, letting my bugs scout ahead.

Tracking the area around me, moving in concert with my swarm. It felt right. Familiar. Comforting. Like things were in some way normal.

Last step of my escape was the front desk. A pair of night nurses were filling out some paperwork. The lobby was surprisingly empty. On Earth Bet, there was always some kind of traffic moving through at all times of the day. Maybe I was lucky and it was a slow day. Or people didn't get hurt as often here. Or the average person couldn't afford the healthcare costs.

I had a bundle of flies ram into a cup of cold coffee that sat on the edge of the desk beside one of the nurses.

I heard the cup shatter accompanied by cries of surprise.

One of the nurses left in a hurry, my bugs feeling the insides of a closet filled with cleaning supplies as the nurse rifled through it. The other nurse had bent down to pick up the broken shards.

I dashed out as soon as they were occupied and slipped through the automatic doors as they parted to let the cool night air reach me.

Slipping along the shadows of the barren parking lot of the hospital, I found myself in an alleyway between two bricked apartment buildings across the street.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings to see where I should head next before glancing up to see the moon that was illuminating the sky.

A broken picturesque scene shone before me as I took in the devastated remains of what was once a full moon that hung unblemished by clouds in the sky. Pixel dots of debris seemed to be drifting around larger pieces of a moon that was seemed to be falling apart from its center. Leaving just a little more than have of it intact.

I walked out of the alley and into the middle of the empty street to get a view of the sky that wasn't partially blocked by buildings. Not caring about who might see me, I stared in shock at the destroyed moon.

"The moon is shattered. The moon is _shattered._ _The moon is shattered._ "

How? What?

Do the tides still work? Is this world just waiting for the broken sections of the moon to rain down and wipe everything off the face of the planet?

Not the time for this.

I took another look around with both my eyes and bugs but I couldn't make out any direction I should be heading. I saw the wall that went around the city, lots of non-descript shops that were currently closed, and a large tower that jutted into the sky in the middle of the city.

I began walking aimlessly down the street, swerving down alleyways and avoiding any people when I could. Brockton Bay had enough abandoned warehouses for all the gangs to hide in and for squatters to catch a night's rest under a roof. I knew that wasn't something that was normal for other cities but maybe I would get lucky. If I was able to find a warehouse district of some kind that is.

I was glad to be moving about finally. The boredom and loneliness of the hospital had left much too much time for introspection. I needed to move, to do something. Less thinking about what my existence and role in life will amount to in an unknown world where everything I had ever worked for may be pointless.

Crap, I was doing it again.

I never used to be like this, asking myself all these questions.

Then again, I'd never really had the time to think about all this. There was always too much to do, nothing to make me doubt what I should be trying to accomplish. I was always just trying to help.

Now I had to question everything I knew, everything I had done, and everything I was going to do.

I let out a strained bizarre laugh. An 'I'm-totally-not-crazy' kind of laugh.

Nope, not thinking about this. Can't deal with this right now.

It was all… too much.

I didn't know where I was or where to go in the city. I decided to head in the direction of the city walls and see if there was an obvious reason for why the entire city was barricaded off from the rest of the world.

Any kind of 'goal' to keep me from my thoughts as I explored the city.

It seemed to be a peaceful place to live. Clean and colorful. Lush plants grew in designated areas while the shops displayed grand signs marking their name and brand. The designs of the houses seemed to be an odd cross between London and New York apartments: alcoves, trimming, and fascia panels giving depth and design to the buildings. A large monorail system ran through the city from a two-story height above the streets. It seemed to run throughout the city rather extensively, which would explain the small number of vehicles I had seen.

All-in-all, the city was beautiful and massive. My trip to the outer wall was going to take at least an hour even if I picked up my pace.

I passed a large store with a giant sign across the front that caught my eye. The windows were curtained shut but I was able to slip a handful of bugs through the air vents. The inside was similar to a jewelry store with long glass panels that held bright colored gems of various size and shape. The colors were the only detail I was able to see through my bugs due to how striking they were. There were also colored tubes that corresponded with the colors of the gems.

A large sign hanging on the wall caught my interest. There were bumps on the bottom corner of the sign that felt familiar. A headache began to form as I tried to remember.

Braille. This world had Braille.

It took me five minutes to make out the words. Having to spend time connecting each letter to a full word and then to its meaning.

I could only make out a few letters by sight, but the bumps of the Braille were easier to make out. My sense of touch seemed to convert to information easier than my sight right now.

The sign was a warning for customers to follow standard Dust safety measures when handling Dust.

They were dangerous in some way? Why were they called Dust? They just looked like large gems. Not very clear or pure gems either. The color seemed to permeate and fill the gems, making them impossible to see through. At least my bugs couldn't see through them.

I continued on my way, more questions piled on to the ever-growing list that I had gathered since arriving here.

I dropped my flight pack into a dumpster behind a large closed supermarket. Hiding it under some other bags of garbage before leaving. It was dead weight at this point and it seemed as good a place as any to get rid of it. I was going to miss flying. And the extra arms.

I passed a few clothing stores on the way and stopped to see what kind of fashion was normal in this world. It was very interesting, to say the least. Almost like a cross between what you would find in a fantasy video game and a high-class fashion store. Well, at least what I think would be considered fashionable in Earth Bet.

For the last couple years, my everyday outfit had been my costume, so that I always prepared to go out as Weaver or for training.

The wall of the city came into view as I made my way at a brisk jog towards it. I hadn't started out jogging but I needed to feel the exertion.

It was a solid cement wall that reached at least fifty feet into the air, with doors leading into the structure along the bottom as well as watchtowers at regular intervals.

There were guards posted in the towers and along the wall.

My bugs traced large guns mounted on the outside of the walls, but none that faced inwards.

So, whatever they were watching for, they were expecting it to come from outside the walls rather than inside. Is the city or country at war? Are they expecting a night raid? What kind of attack would they be expecting that would require a wall of this size and thickness?

I walked closer to the wall and leaned against the back of a local house across from it. The smooth stonework of the grey house was cool on my back. My bugs flew over the wall and into the forested area that neighbored this section of the city.

My range wasn't huge compared to what it had been but it was far enough for my bugs to feel the indents in the ground along the forest floor. It was also enough range to feel the presence of fireflies and a small nest of some kind of… wasp? I could feel the strange bug and control it just like any other, but I had never come across its kind before.

I had one fly back to me as the rest began their investigation of the forest.

I could feel the body and capabilities of the bug with my powers but seeing it was another matter. They were at least double or triple the size of regular wasps. They had three sections that comprised their body like any other wasps. They were mostly black with their chitin being lined with a deep reddish orange. There was a strip of thicker chitin that went along the back of the wasps leading to a terrifying stinger. It was at least an inch and a half long, wider on one axis than the other. It reminded me of a sword. Only female wasps had stingers in my world, here that restriction didn't seem to apply. I flew the bug onto the wall of the house and used the stonework to try and flex its stinger to test its strength. The tiny blade of the bug held straight and true even using the full strength of the bug.

It took me some time to build up the will to send to bug back over the wall. They were extremely useful bugs without question. Strong, good senses, with stingers that could do some serious damage. My biggest problem was that I hadn't sensed any in town yet. My powers gave me a sense of the bugs capabilities and things like their venom or other adaptations they have developed. That was usually the case. This was a new Earth where this kind of bug might have some form of plague that lived on the armor of the bug outside of what I could sense. My curiosity might have gotten the better of me by bringing the bug into the city but I didn't want to take the chance in a world where my conventional knowledge might be completely inadequate. Hopefully, there was a library or internet where I could read up on the world. And that these sword-wasps weren't super rare or something. Otherwise, I'd have to remember where I found them. For now, they'd stay outside the city.

I narrowed my eyes as my bugs on the forest floor felt footprints of some kind of giant animal. A deep pawed imprint that housed four long claw marks for each step taken. From the length of the strides, the animal must be bipedal but what kind of scary animal would make footprints like this?

I was thinking too narrow. I was on a different earth. Who knew what kind of weird terrifying animals could have evolved here. I should be thankful that I ended up somewhere with humans at all. Regardless, these creatures must have been are large and deadly. The size of the print matched that of a very large bear while the claws were the length of knives.

I didn't get a chance to even ponder how such an animal would look as my bugs caught the sight of glowing red eyes through the trees. The senses of the sword-wasps gave me a clear image of the beast's figure emerging from behind the trees.

The creature was indeed bear-like, except that the fur covering it was pitch black. It contrasted with the bone-like armor that shaped its head, made up stone-like patches on its joints and claws, and covered its back with spikes. The most disturbing thing was the eyes of the monster. They were blood crimson without pupils and seemed to leave trails of red light as they moved. Red curved lines seemed to decorate the bone mask of the bear-monster in intricate lines. It was hard to tell with only the dim light of the destroyed moon between the trees, but I thought I caught glimpses of black fog emanating from its black fur.

There was something off about this thing, even more so than its appearance. I had my bugs fly around its head as it meandered about. From its footprints, I could tell it wasn't the same animal as the creature that had made the prints I had found. The bear-thing's prints must be at least double the size and it was a quadruped. If it stood on its hind legs like a bear than it would have been at least ten feet tall. It was acting somewhat like a regular animal. At least I think it was. I only really knew the usual habitats of bugs rather than those of large mammals.

It wasn't breathing.

That's what felt off. There was no breath throwing my bugs off around its mouth.

What the hell kind of monster was this thing?

Were they natural? Was it some kind of weird Nilbog spawn creature?

I decided to watch the creature for as long as I could. Maybe it stored air in large quantities. For traveling underwater? Or maybe there were large areas of unbreathable gas that would give cause to develop something like a camel's hump but for air instead of water.

After another half hour of watching the beast, I was much less certain. There was no movement of its chest and still no signs of breathing. Eventually, the monster took one last glance at the city's wall and then disappeared into the forest beyond my bug's range.

Maybe animals like that thing are why the city is completely walled off. Is the wildlife that aggressive? The guards in the towers were armed with something very similar to assault rifles and the guns mounted outside the walls were large enough to take down rhinos. How is it that they haven't the technology to better control the wildlife then?

I was missing something, or there was even more dangerous wildlife I hadn't seen yet. Normally, I wouldn't have thought that creatures of such a size as that bear-thing would be plentiful enough to sustain a large enough population to fend off a large armed force. But maybe it was possible in this world. Maybe the bear-thing was much deadlier than even its monstrous appearance and size showed. My last thought was more worrying though. If they didn't need to breathe, did they need to eat?

 **Chapter 2 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

So yeah. I had planned to get out Chapter 2 and 3 by Oct 23 because I'll be leaving for work tomorrow. I don't think I'll get Chapter 3 out unless I don't edit it. I don't even want to post this chapter yet but I wanted to have Taylor doing something at least before I peaced out for a bit. I won't have internet or access to my computer during my 7 days on. I get a week off after; 7 days on, 7 days off. But I don't know how my writing schedule will be with this schedule.

After reading comments and reviews from everywhere I posted this I now feel I might have released the Prologue and Chapter 1 before I should have. I haven't taken the time to edit them like I should have and I haven't planned out my story like I should have. I'm super happy people are enjoying it but I just reread what I've posted and got annoyed with myself.

I should say that this fic is partly inspired my GreatWyrmGold's fic 'Shards'.

I loved its introduction of the Undersiders into Remnant and how they reacted to everything. It is a dead fic which is sad but something I would suggest reading regardless.

Thank you again to everyone pointing out my spelling, grammar, and perspective shtuff.

I like being in Taylor's head, talking about her feelings and such. But the introspection is more Taylor's turmoil than plot progression. It will be like this for a while, she's alone and its really only be a couple weeks since she went to fight Jack Slash, having Scion begin to perform omnicide, and then being stranded in an alternate universe. Until there's characters for her to talk to and such she'll be taking some time with her feelings.

Also, she literally hasn't gotten a chance to talk to another character yet so until then, Taylor's thought train is a go.

P.S. Next chapter has a fight scene finally. Also, the appearance of the first 'named' character from RWBY that Taylor gets to interact with.


	4. Chapter 3: Nostalgia

**Chapter 3: Nostalgia**

* * *

 _Taylor_

Time passed as I wandered away from the wall back into the city. The size of my swarm had grown from my little voyage but was still immensely smaller than the amount I could have gathered by standing still on Earth Bet.

My meandering was violently stopped by the wave of data from my bugs crashing into me as my swarm frenzied. A cutting headache needled its way into my head as a piercing whine seemed to flood my bugs' senses. Waves of screeching agony in my bugs continued as I tried to discover the source. The singular moth I had collected died from the pressure while my fruit flies actually went deaf. Then all at once it stopped, leaving me rubbing my temples to soothe the ache. I hadn't felt or sensed anything personally but my bugs certainly had. I felt the stress from my swarm wane and fade as I checked in on them individually to see what had happened.

It had felt like what my bugs had experienced with some ultrasound bug deterrents but hundreds of times worse. Normally, I would block out the bugs' senses or force through the annoyance from a household version of the ultrasonic deterrents but the sudden strain had caught me off guard.

What the hell was that?

Whatever it was, the effect had been widespread enough that my bugs scouting at the edge of my range had felt it.

Was this why the population of bugs in the city was so sparse?

I was beginning to worry over the number of bugs in the area and how feasible it would be to gather them in this world. I would have to take weeks to breed them before my swarm would reach the size that I would usually take with me on a regular patrol at this rate. Months before I had the amount I would use for a serious threat.

I would also have to take precautions against whatever caused that feedback as well.

As I wandered down the city blocks I listened to snippets of conversation in the houses I passed by. Not many people were awake at this time of night but I still was able to overhear some things that might be useful.

Remnant, that's what my bugs had heard rambled from a young purple haired man, "Why…. everywhere on Remnant…. be happening…. Vale?" Drunkenly slurred would be more accurate.

Remnant was either the name of the town, country, or world from the tone of the conversation. A little dramatic and dark. I did know groups that called themselves things like Cauldron, the Slaughterhouse Nine, the Fallen, etcetera. Names that deserved the feelings and weight that came with them. Any name can work if you put enough reputation and action behind it. Hell, Rachel's cape name was ' _Bitch'_. No one made fun of it more than once after fighting her dogs. I became the warlord of a section of a city with the name 'Skitter', so I probably couldn't criticize. I wasn't sure what 'Vale' was referring to.

My bugs skittered around frantically to burn off the nervous energy as I came to another intersection in the road, another choice of where I should go.

The streets were artificially pristine, maddeningly so. No graffiti, no litter, barely any bugs, no rodents that my bugs or I had seen. Any of those would have told me something more about the city. Its character, its customs, its citizens. Why would the government waste so much time and resources maintaining this level of immaculacy in their city? Were they trying to be perfect in some way? Was that some societal goal? Were they just showing off to other cities or leaders at how clean their town was? Or was it just some way to raise the everyday person's quality of life to get them to forget about the bone armored black monsters living outside their walls?

"What am I doing?" I spoke to the empty air.

I had left the hospital to get information, anything that could get me an understanding of the world so that I could approach any groups in the area on my terms. Being cornered in a hospital room wouldn't let me do either of those things so I left. Got what I could and ran.

What was I hoping to accomplish really though?

Leaving before I was fully recovered, before spying on the hospital occupants for more information, before finding out the extent of my language problems.

I wasn't normally like this. Not checking for more info. I was sure that the hospital records could have told me if I was a Jane Doe or if they knew my name. Well, I could have at least taken the papers till I could read again.

What was I doing?

Foolish, amateurish, dangerous. Going against everything I'd learned.

I stopped and lifted my only arm to feel my heart.

It was frantically pounding.

I hadn't noticed I was almost hyperventilating, that I was focusing more with my bug's senses to ignore the dizziness I was feeling, that I was shaking slightly with each movement.

I was panicking.

I almost laughed as I began to realize the signs. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in… I couldn't even remember. It was almost obvious thinking back on it. I wasn't thinking clearly, pushing myself to irrational actions all in an attempt to alleviate the sheer consternation of my situation.

Four in. Hold for seven. Eight out.

I forced the feelings down, chaining them within me.

It was not the time or place to deal with them. What's done is done, now I had to think of what to do now.

I turned right down the intersection and strode off with purpose.

I noticed the smell first before I reacted to the chill of the breeze. It was something that reminded me of home more than anything else I could think of.

The sharp smell of an ocean wind as it came wafting through the city from a bay. I thought of Brockton Bay. Of the ferry my dad never got the chance to restart. Of the dockworkers working and waving to me as I passed on my way to my dad's office, bringing him his lunch that he had forgotten. Of the warehouses that softly creaked with the gusts of wind from the bay. The outline of the Rig and the silhouettes of the partially sunken boats of the Boat Graveyard in the distance.

It was nostalgic but it was also what I was currently looking for.

If there was an ocean then there was probably a docks section. If there were docks then there was probably a shipping center nearby it. And you need warehouses for shipping.

I was tired. My stress and sudden physical exertions after weeks of not doing anything had brought a creeping exhaustion. I could stay up if need be but I wanted to be rested in case I had to run or fight. It all depended on how the locals would react to the mysterious gunshot victim disappearing from their hospital fully armed.

Why hadn't they taken my weapons? Was it normal for people to carry weapons and thus they had no restrictions on them?

God, I'm tired of thinking of all these questions that just show how fucked I am when it comes to knowing about this place.

I followed the scent of the sea breeze until I found a river cutting its way through the city. The direction of the water's flow guided me as I walked along the water's bank.

From the number of people that I had found that were currently awake, I would say that this is certainly a city that sleeps. There was no one on the streets at night and I had only found one or two clubs in my journey so far. Though, perhaps I just wasn't in the commercial district of the city. I could have stayed and tried to gather more info, but I was tired and starting to feel it. Regardless, I doubted there would be a night shift working the docks. Or at least not too many that I couldn't slip past and find somewhere to rest. Warehouses would be large and open, usually only bothered if they were being filled or emptied, the rest of the time they sat unheeded storing their contents. Perfect for a rest.

My first thought had been to use a park or something to sleep in, but I hadn't seen any homeless populace yet and the sight of one with my attire would absolutely draw suspicion.

I arrived at the warehousing section of the docks to see that it was incredibly sparse. Large areas were left wide open. Some of them were packed with shipping containers while other sections seemed to be waiting for some to be delivered to them. Cranes built along the concrete walkway that marked the edge of the water stood ready to load or unload incoming ships. Large areas that looked like they were marked for aircraft sat nearby, which showed that they also loaded their air transport here as well.

Dad would have cried tears of amazement looking at this place. It was so clean and streamlined for efficiency. There was plenty of room for everything and none of the equipment looked three decades old like the Dockworkers had to use.

Dad…

I never got the nerve to find out if he survived. I knew that if I asked and found out he didn't… I wouldn't have been able to keep going. To know that I had failed to be his daughter till the very end.

Well, now I can say that I really did fail him forever.

He wouldn't be proud of me for doing what I did. I know that. But would he have at least understood why I had to?

I had to believe he was still alive. That he had somehow made it out. He had been holding onto the memory of his daughter. The girl I had been. The Taylor that died in the locker.

We had reconciled afterward and kept in contact through my years as Weaver. But I don't think we ever became parent and daughter again. That was just another relationship I had left behind in my preparation for the end of the world. It hurt, thinking about it like that. It hurt more knowing that I would probably do the same thing if the stakes were the same. That I would always choose the small chance to help the world rather than trying to reconnect with my dad.

The chains on my emotions shattered as I stumbled to a stop. I shuddered out a breath, trying to rein in my overflowing thoughts. Tears demanding to form as I fought to suppress them.

I had left him behind, not even checking to see if he was alive. I had gone behind the backs of the people I loved to become a monster that enslaved people. All for the tiny chance that I might be able to make some difference in the battle against Scion. All while knowing that I wouldn't be able to come back to them afterward. I had left my Dad and now I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.

"Fuck." I couldn't hold them back. The warm tears spilled down my cheeks as my body slumped against the side of a warehouse. I let my body slide down so that I was hugging my knees, squatting on the ground as I sobbed into the empty air.

"Fuck."

* * *

I didn't know how long I cried for next to that warehouse. My tears had dried at some point but I hadn't moved.

I felt better. Letting some of what had been building out. Building since I woke up in the hospital.

My mind was blank except for some mundane thoughts. That my arms felt warm around me. That my suit still smelled. Also, that I knew I was going to be sore when I tried to stand.

Suddenly, my bugs saw figures approaching that became illuminated by the lights built into the outside of a small isolated warehouse as the group marched on.

Their outfits and weapons had me cautious immediately.

They wore puffy black pants that were tucked into heavy boots that ended just below their knees. White vests that came down in tailcoats with gray trimming. They had black cloth gloves that clung tightly to their skin, ending just before the elbow. Black undershirts that held hoods obscured their heads while iron colored masks with slits to see through covered everything but their mouths.

Some were armed with long slender scimitars that widened near the tip. Others carried large heavy rifles with red highlights and light metal tubing that ran along the barrels. I couldn't think of a comparison to any gun I was familiar with.

They held their guns with awkward confidence, a trait I had seen with gang members who hadn't actually used one before but thought they were invincible because they had one. The ones with swords had an unease about their weapons as well, their weapons hitting their legs as they moved as though they weren't used to it being there. Untrained, the lot of them.

The ones with the sheathed blades were carrying large metal trunks in pairs. The others were situated around them, guarding their cargo towards whatever destination they were planning on.

They were being led by a tall tan skinned overly-muscular man with similar attire but accented and customized to make him more distinctive. Instead of a hood, his white vest rose up to create a collar around his neck, leaving his short black hair visible. Heavy forearm guards protected the back of his hands up to his elbows and matched the foot and shin guards around his boots. A black tribal tattoo snaked around his left arm, curling and breaking in a demented snake-like design. His mask was also different from the others. It was entirely white with red accents curving around the eye holes with slim cruel trails that came down from the eyes towards his chin. It covered his entire face and had a pointed seam lined vertically down the mask, marking the middle.

It reminded me of the bone mask of the monster I saw in the forest.

What worried me the most was the abnormally large custom chainsaw that swung freely from the back of his waist. It was a dark grey weapon with a chainsaw blade that was almost as tall as me. He wore it comfortably as it swayed back and forth against his back with each step. It seemed like a cumbersome and unwieldy weapon, but the presence and strength the man seemed to exude made me believe he could use it to devastating effectiveness. Unlike the rest, he was obviously used to his weapon.

I then noticed something each of them had. All had animal features. Some had ears or horns that poked freely through their hoods, while some of them had tails swishing freely under their coattails.

I couldn't tell if the leader was like them until I marked each of them with bugs. Rough reptilian scales were hidden under the cloth beneath his forearm guards.

The leader was holding some kind of screen before pointing to the door of the warehouse beside him.

"It's this one. Open it up and stack them in the corner. That annoying bowler hat will do the rest. Now move." His voice was gravely and slightly accented as he commanded his men to action, "We have one more shop to hit tonight before we rejoin with the others."

I was fairly certain this wasn't a legal procedure, more so when a female horned member smashed the heavy lock that had been hanging from the large sliding door of the warehouse with the butt of her rifle.

I counted nine targets; four carrying swords, four with rifles, and the leader.

The swordsmen and the leader were heading inside. I couldn't get in without either breaking into another entrance or somehow sneaking past the rifle users. Both would lose me the element of surprise.

I still didn't know if there are powers of some kind in this world, beyond the weird glow I had. If it was some kind of experiment they did on me I think they would have guarded or tracked me better or at least not put me up in a public hospital. Either it was something common or that they didn't know about it and there was some other cause not related to my arrival here that triggered it.

I had used it in spurts during my jog around the city. Letting the grey light fill my body, strengthening my muscles and pushing me beyond what I could do normally. It gave me a minor brute power, possibly a low mover rating as well depending on how fast I could go. I also felt like my use of the glow was rough, like I wasn't moving it around my body right. From a little practice, I think I would be able to use it better but it was something that would take time and training. Neither of which I had time for right now.

So, I couldn't use my powers in an obvious manner, not that I had enough bugs for a bug clone or to hide within. I had fifteen rounds for my pistol, my bottle of pepper spray, and my nano-thorn knife. I didn't want to use the knife unless I had to though. It was lethal when activated, the technology made for cutting through the impossibly dense body of an Endbringer. I could use it normally; the edge was still sharp. But I didn't want the impacts of using it to worsen its already floundering condition. Best to save it until I had a target I needed to kill.

My body was just as stiff as I thought it would be as I sat up from my squatting position and began to sneak around towards the masked group. Moving with experience as I silently made my way to the side of the warehouse and poked my head around the corner to see the group. For now, I was hidden in the shadow of the warehouse but I would have to cross into the lights that lit the area around the warehouse to get to them.

There was a thirty-foot distance to the first one, sprinting I should be able to make it to them before the first shot if I made some kind of distraction in the opposite direction.

I took out my useless baton and began to calculate how to arc my throw so that it would clatter enough for the guards to look away from my position.

Should I be doing this? Attacking an armed and dangerous gang in a foreign world without knowledge of the group or being properly armed. The pun not being intended.

I froze in an overarm throwing stance. Trying to find a reason to follow through.

When had anything like that stopped me before? Fighting a group of enemies that I probably shouldn't, alone and unsure. It reminded me of my first night out as a cape, encountering Lung and the ABB.

It may be reckless, but I wasn't going to let them just do whatever they liked. I was tired of people thinking they could do whatever they wanted regardless of the cost to others.

I threw the broken baton in a high arc and took out my pepper spray, my bugs signaling the second my targets turned towards the loud clangs that echoed from the baton bouncing along the concrete. I burst around the corner and rushed the first guards. I wasn't prepared for just how fast I was going with the increased speed from my grey gleam running through my muscles. I had to change my charge into a tackle as I slammed into the nearest guard's back, throwing him off his feet and crashing into the grunt in front of him and sending both sprawling.

I didn't take the time to be impressed by the sheer force I had just shown from my attack nor how unfazed I felt from the impact. I was already ducking and raising my pepper spray towards the remaining rifle users as they began to turn back towards me.

The burning orange stream flew towards them as their wild shots passed over me. The sounds piercing the night's silence. Their masks didn't seem to protect them as they screamed in pain, dropping their weapons in favor of clawing at their eyes.

I sprung forward, firing the spray into the open door of the warehouse while aiming a right kick to the temple of the guard trying to pry his mask off. My body shifted faster than I had ever felt, pushing more weight into my kick while also spinning me off balance. I felt a bit of resistance as I watched a blue shimmer seem to wash over his body, similar to my own glow.

They had glows too. Meaning that they all had minor brute ratings as well. Was it a finite resource or was it like Glory Girl's forcefield where it'd reappear in a moment?

Best not to test it with my own glow.

Whatever it was, they were still up after taking hits that would down any normal human easily.

I heard the shouting of the other members as I regained my balance enough to send a front kick into the member I had already attacked, sending him careening into his partner as they both still tried to fight off the pepper spray.

I aimed a kick to the face of one of the guards that I had crashed into before spraying them both in the face. I let the now-empty canister of pepper spray drop as I reached for my gun. Turning toward the open door of the warehouse, I stared down the rest of the gang members as they moved toward me.

Crates large and small filled the building, wide thin windows lined the walls to let in light.

I had been able to get two of the gang members that were just inside the warehouse door with my pepper spray. I felt them drop the trunk they were carrying on the ground with a loud bang as they reached for their eyes.

The trunk's clasps came undone as the lid flew open, revealing containers of colored powder and the crystals I had seen in the shop in town. It seemed the fall had caused some of the lids to come undone as their contents spilled into the rest of the container.

"You idiots! Careful with those or you'll blow us all to hell!" yelled the leader as I felt him and the remaining gang members draw their weapons.

They were carrying some kind of volatile explosives? Those gems and powder? This just became a little more serious than the drug smuggling I had guessed it was.

I read the shift in their muscles, the repositioning of their stances. Letting me react before they acted.

I pivoted to the side as the first one attacked with a wild two-handed swing meant to cleave me in two. I watched the sword cut the air just in front of me as I fired from my hip into his side, my bugs giving me his location to correct my aim as he moved.

This time it was a brown shimmer that cascaded around him before dissipating as the last bullet found purchase into his unprotected hip. He screamed in pain but that didn't stop me from stepping back and sending a quick front kick into the gunshot wound that sent him staggering into the path of another member.

I leaped back just as the next member sent a lunge towards my side but I was out of reach before she finished the strike.

They were sloppy strikes on their end, but my overly fast movements meant I was wasting time correcting my balance from overcompensated dodges.

With the glow, my body was reacting more quickly and forcefully than I was used to. All my training and experience in my motions threw me off as my weight and momentum changed thanks to my grey glow. I couldn't take the chance to stop using the glow either. I was afraid I would lose its protection as well as not being able to keep up with the speed of their attacks.

The one who lunged at me and another grunt dived to the side with incredible speed as I raised my gun. They would probably have been fast enough to dodge the bullet even at this distance if it weren't for my bugs tracking where they were.

I aimed and fired so that it would hit the girl in the middle of her roll. My first shot landed in front of her as my arm jerked ahead too fast and overtook her trajectory. The impacts jarred her as her dive became an uncontrolled roll across the ground and sent her head first into a metal crate, her purple gleam dying from the impacts though I didn't think the bullets penetrated her skin.

Two remained excluding the leader, who seemed to be waiting for his underlings to finish me off or fall themselves.

I grabbed the edge of the pile of metal crates that were stacked next to me and hoisted myself up with amazing ease thanks to my newfound strength. Just in time to hear the scratch of steel and blade as one of the members let out a sideways slash to where I had just been, their growls of frustration and rage ringing behind me.

I fired down at them and was flabbergasted as the one who had slashed at me blocked the bullets with his sword. The other sword user dodged the first shot only to move into the path of another.

I sidestepped a quick stab at my feet from one as I jumped, landing on the shoulders of the one who had just taken the bullet. My momentum carried through as he fell onto his back, both my legs stomping down with as much force as I could muster as he connected with the concrete. Cracks formed from the impact and he screamed in pain. My feet felt his glow fade and his bones crunch before I somersaulted forward under the sideways slash of the remaining gang member and rolled back up.

I used the brief distance I had gained from the maneuver to holster my gun and pick up one of the fallen member's swords, turning to my enemy as I did.

I could hear the squirming and gasps of pain from the still conscious pepper sprayed members just behind me in the entrance to the warehouse.

The one member who had blocked my bullets came at me with a surprise flurry of slashes. My training to fight a blade user like Jack Slash and my bugs letting me read how my opponent was moving were the only things that saved me.

I wasn't a swordsman and this person wasn't totally untrained like the others were. He wasn't fantastic by any means, but he knew how to move and not lose his balance. How to move from one attack to the next without leaving a huge opening. I wasn't used to how much strength and speed someone was able to fight with thanks to the colorful glows of the people of this world, but he certainly was.

I was forced to send strong wild strikes at him, forcing him to block or parry my blows rather than make his own. I couldn't let him build the momentum of his swings to get an opportunity to hit a critical spot. I wasn't able to do much else though.

I was being pushed back and out of the warehouse, making sure I didn't fall over any bodies with my bugs as we fought. I felt a dull impact on my right shoulder as my one-handed rising block didn't have the strength to fully divert the thrust that had been aimed to gut my stomach, letting his blade's edge skid along the top of my shoulder.

I felt a loss of something. The reserve of the glow I had felt lessening. The area I had been hit being washed over by the constant flow of the glow's energy, bringing it to the same level of glow as everywhere else on me. At least I knew if it was a finite source or not though.

I ducked under a horizontal slash and tried to poke at his leg only for him to step out of the way and arc his sword up around his head to come down in a vertical strike that forced me to leap into an inelegant roll to escape.

He must have been building up to this as he pounced towards me with a single long stride to where I was still trying to recover my stance, roaring a battle cry as he began a fatal slice that would have cut me from hip to shoulder.

Luckily, I had also been waiting for such a moment as a fly zoomed into his throat midway through his roar. He stumbled as he choked, giving me enough time to hit his approaching blade with an uncontrolled swing. The blades bounced off each other and I let mine fly from my hand as to not let its backward force push me off balance for my rising foot to his crotch.

The gang member tried to howl in pain from the blow but the choking made it sound like a strangled wheeze instead. His stagger gave me enough time to step down with my attacking foot and bring the other one up to hit the same spot again, my glow moving in full force to amplify the blow. He fell to his knees and looked up just in time to watch my fist connect with the center of his face. Once, twice, three times his head flew back from my punches.

I brought out my gun and pistol-whipped the kneeling man, his shimmer dropping with the blow and his mask cracking around the impact.

Did different people have different amounts of glow or did training one's glow produce such a prominent difference in capability between this member compared to the rest?

I felt the leader of the gang step over his fallen team outside the warehouse, the weight of the enormous chainsaw being easily held by one hand.

"This was your chance to prove yourselves worthy to the cause. Why is it that only one of you was able to show the strength of the Faunus?" his voice rose into a shout as he glanced about to the rest of the gang. "No matter. You, _girl,_ " he spat the last word like an insult and pointed at me with the chainsaw. Showing no strain from lifting the easily seventy-pound monstrosity with one hand straight out. "I was wondering if I would get the chance to break anyone during my time here," he smiled as he said it.

The leader began to stalk forward, the chainsaw sparking along the ground as he held it pointed down at his side. I aimed my gun and fired all but one of my remaining bullets at him, each bullet bouncing off the black shimmer around him. If it hurt or affected him then it didn't show as with each step he picked up speed until he was running full speed at me.

He hacked at me with a rising slash that forced me to jump over the grinding blades that rushed upwards under me, only for him to turn with the blow and spin to hack at me again with a horizontal slash. I had just enough time from landing to dive forward, sliding on my knees as the open tears in my suit let my bare legs scrape along the rough ground. My glow seemed to pulse with the impact.

He was slower than the last member I fought, but his ungodly strength and the fact that his glow was, judging by his reaction to the bullets, many times more durable than the others made him a scary opponent. I couldn't underestimate the difference in how fights seemed to go thanks to the change in capabilities from the glow everyone had.

This would be a fight of attrition where I would have to hit him until he fell before he killed me with one hit. With his speed and durability, he would most likely just ignore my attacks and wait for the opportunity to grab or kill me regardless of how I was trying to hinder him.

No chance for mistakes. Couldn't get caught. Couldn't get hit.

I didn't turn back to him as I rose up from my slide and ran down the side of the warehouse, kicking one of the members who I had pepper sprayed but hadn't knocked out as I went, her head snapping back with the blow. I felt the leader chasing after me but was relieved that I was gaining some distance.

My bugs were already moving, abandoning the fallen guards and diving into the trunk's contents, each grabbing and covering themselves in the bright red powder as much as would still let them fly.

I holstered my gun once again and drew my nano-thorn knife. I turned in time to sidestep a massive downwards swing from the chainsaw that ripped up the ground as it made contact, sparks and gravel flying from the rotating instrument of destruction. I activated the knife and felt it begin to start up.

When the blade was in top condition the activation was instant. In Cauldron's headquarters, it had taken five seconds to warm up. I didn't know how long it would need this time.

I stayed close to the side of the warehouse, using it as a shield to prevent him from swinging from its direction and retreating fast enough so that he wouldn't maneuver around me so that I was trapped against it.

I weaved and jumped away from savage swings as the leader growled in frustration at every missed hit, keeping my distance and not attempting to test my strength against his by blocking or parrying. The chainsaw ripping apart any surface it touched, sending bits of debris scattering against my forcefield, whittling its reserves.

Soon I would be at the end of the warehouse and without any cover to stop his barrage of swings. I would be forced to either confront him outmatched or run away. Or continue the chase around the entire warehouse, giving his followers enough time to recover and flank me.

I ducked under a slash meant to bisect me and used my bent position to leap backward just as my powder covered bugs flew towards his head, biting his exposed neck and trying to penetrate into his head through his ears.

The gang leader growled in annoyance, not been hurt at all by the feeble attacks of my bugs. He staggered back a half step, the sudden jerk sending my bugs flying from his neck. He whipped his weapons up in a quick slice across the front of his body in an attempt to cut away my swarm.

As soon as the chainsaw connected with one of the bugs it exploded, causing a chain reaction of detonations as my suicide bomber bugs burst in a fiery discharge around his head.

I turned away from the light of the tiny bombs, feeling my meager swarm vanish.

That was going to be a very useful tactic in the future.

I blinked disbelief as my bugs that were hidden in his armor told me that he was still standing. I watched through the clearing smoke as the gang leader brushed off some ash from his mask. The sound of the chainsaw still revving its murderous song all the while.

"Enough tricks. Come here, _girl,_ " he snarled as he charged me once more.

He stabbed forward with a one-handed strike and I was forced to dodge towards to warehouse wall.

Shit!

He had anticipated my position as he stepped forward and spun towards the chainsaw. Using his spin, he slammed the upper part of the chainsaw's handle with his free hand, reversing the chainsaw's forward momentum and redirecting the blade to pin and butcher me against the wall. He yelled a victory cry as he trapped his prey.

I knew I didn't have the time or room to dodge. I raised my knife praying that it would start up in time.

I felt the air hum as the nano-thorns whirled to life just as it made contact with the chainsaw blades.

The spinning chainsaw almost ripped the blurring knife out of my grip but stopped as I felt my blade begin to disintegrate the opposing weapon. The chainsaw blade's connecting links flew apart at deadly speeds, stabbing into my side and embedding themselves into the warehouse wall. I felt each impact as my glow's reserve of energy took another hit.

I was lucky that I was missing an arm otherwise it would have been harshly riddled with the flying pieces.

I kept the momentum of my knife going as I stepped forward to follow through with the cut. The leader's cry of victory changed into a gasp of confusion as I split his weapon in two, my attack connected with his blackish glow. It stopped my slash for just a moment as wild waves of glimmer emanated from the contact before I separated his left arm at the bicep.

He screamed in pain and rage as he held his bloody stump of an arm. Blood pooled out in heavy slops along with his heartbeat. His cries echoed throughout the docks as he teetered backward.

"YOU FUCKING HUMAN PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" he thundered at me.

I didn't see his face as I was already spinning toward him with a heavy roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Again, my body moved with uncontrolled momentum, but this time I wasn't worried. He flew back toward his allies and bounced once along the ground before rolling to a stop.

I stood there exhausted and panting, noting how much glow energy I had used from getting hit and enhancing my movements. Letting the blur effect of my knife slow to a stop as I turned it off.

My senses lurched as I realized that the female guard I had shot in the warehouse and had crashed into the crates was standing in warehouse door. I dropped my knife and spun towards her, drawing my gun. She stood rifle in hand and a large fist-sized gem like the ones I had seen at the Dust shop in town primed to throw. Her allies still struggled against the pepper spray.

"FOR THE WHITE FANG!" she bellowed as she hurled the gem towards me, then aimed her gun at it.

One of the last of my bugs was at the muzzle of my gun in an instant while another flew to line up my shot.

I exhaled and shot my last bullet at the gem just as it reached the halfway point between us.

I saw a flash of red and a burst of heat as the explosion rocketed me away. I felt my glow's energy crash and dissipate completely as I was launched backward, ricocheting off the ground several times before stopping.

My vision was blurry and fading as I slipped into unconsciousness, the cloudy visage of fire and wreckage disappearing into black.

 **Chapter 3 End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

So, there's been a few common questions that I've seen which kinda sucks cause I've had my own answers for them written down for a while to be put into later chapters when doing notes so now it kinda feels like post-rationalization for author decisions but whatever. Y'all just have to wait till I edit those chapters. I mean WRITE those chapters…

After a week of not being able to write I was left with only being able to jot down notes on post-it's. Which basically has led me to decide to rewrite chapter 4 entirely. SO that might be a bit.

So, the White Fang grunts have Aura. Why? Because I refuse to believe everyone who has fought them so far is not a mass murderer otherwise. This is more of the White Fang unlocking the Aura of their members, so they can be used as soldiers. No training, just a general enhancement.

As for the White Fang 'Lieutenant' (That's his 'name' on file at least), he's slow and doesn't use much finesse in his fighting. This is literally the only way Taylor could fight him, and even then, it was the bullshit level of deadliness that is nano-thorns that let her win. The reason his Aura didn't last is because a molecular cutting edge designed to fight Endbringers would annihilate Aura consumption.

Tell me how the action is, reading over it I wasn't sure if it was clear enough. I don't want to just say something like "We exchanged a barrage of blows back and forth." Though that has its uses. I want to go through each complicated hit and maneuver in the fight so that it can be a proper ridiculous RWBY fight. But I also don't want fight scenes to be thousands of words of me explaining the momentum and direction of one attack either.


	5. Chapter 4: King Takes Pawn

**Chapter 4: King Takes Pawn**

* * *

 _Taylor_

My body ached. The stub of my arm throbbed with a dull irritating pain. There were faint groans from somewhere near me, along with a distant noise of what sounded like a small jet engine.

My palm slapped the ground as I used it to push myself up. My legs shook as I struggled to get them under me.

I was tired, so tired. Moving at the rate that my sky grey glow allowed seemed to become much more apparent when I ran out of it or at least had only recovered a small base amount.

I forced myself to stand. Groaning from the twinges of sore pain. I shook myself out to loosen up as I surveyed the scene around me.

A large black detonation mark stained the burnt ground from where the gem exploded. Broken bits of concrete and shards of warehouse wall littered the area. The leader had been burnt on one side of his body, probably saving his life as the burn closed the wound of his missing arm and prevented him from bleeding out, though, his breathing was shallow and weak.

The other members of the gang had also been blown away by the force of the explosion. The ones outside the warehouse had taken the full brunt of the explosion, while I could still make out the small groans from the two that had been inside.

The woman who had thrown the gem hadn't been so lucky. The explosion fired some of the broken pieces of the leader's chainsaw into her abdomen. Blood stained the areas of her vest where the pieces had punctured her. She was sitting against the warehouse wall, where she looked to have dragged herself, unmoving.

I limped over to where I found my nano-thorn knife. It had been blown away and seemed to have missed where I had landed by a small distance. My empty Glock lay not too far from it.

I hissed through clenched teeth as I bent over to pick it up. That explosion would not have helped in trying to keep it in a usable condition. I figured I might have only a couple uses until it quit if I was lucky.

Bruised, battered, and limping. I began my escape.

I still didn't know the groups of the cities or how they would react to what had just happened. I was hurt, out of resources, and not ready for a fight. Best to get away and try not to be implicated in all this.

My arm went from bracing my opposite shoulder to helping my leg move as I hobbled forward.

The deep hum of engines slowly became louder, and my hobble turned into a slight jog. I hissed through the soreness as I forced my body to comply.

After both explosions my swarm was decimated, leaving me barely able to see shapes through the kaleidoscope vision of my bugs.

I moved away from the scene, eventually finding my way into a large maze of shipping containers. Rows and paths marked with signs for location purposes.

I slowed to a silent shuffle as I heard a bombastic man's voice shouting down the corridor of containers somewhere.

"Hello! Are you there? Hello? We aren't here to harm you! We just want to talk!"

Shit, they know about me being there and are already searching.

"Peter… I don't think shouting like that while having your weapon out will help us…" an older female's shy voice began but faded into a murmur.

"NONSENSE!" the male bellowed, almost sounding like he was boasting to a room full of people as he spoke. "My voice embodies inspiration! There was one time I was able to encourage a whole battalion of troops to…" I blocked out the long-winded story of supposed heroics the man began as his voice easily made their location noticeable.

It made them feel less villainous if anything listening to the man's tale, but traps always disguised themselves as something else.

I squeezed between two containers in the row I was in and used the bars that marked the container's doors to begin climbing.

I had to press my back against the container to wedge myself into a position where I could reach up to where there were bars to grab. The progress was slow, but it also let me maintain my silent approach. I was able to just bring my leg up and hook my foot on the edge of the roof of the container, letting me pull myself up and roll onto the surface just as the pair that was looking for me passed the crack in the containers that I had been climbing in.

I dared a peek over the edge to see my pursuers three containers below.

The two figures were rounder in appearance, but while I would call the man was stocky, plump seemed to fit the woman better. The man had short gray hair that parted down the middle, with a thick mustache that hid his mouth. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold buttons and trim, with an ascot of a matching red tucked into the attire. What looked like a blunderbuss with battle-ax blades on the handle was strapped at his side. The woman had hair that almost reached her shoulders before they curled outward to make a single round twirl around her head, the color going from a faint orange to a dull wholesome pink at the ends. She wore a buttoned-up lab coat with black boots and stockings that were lined with trimming that matched her hair's gradient. A silver square metal backpack with six black handles piercing the exterior contrasted with the large eyes and meek presence she gave.

I let out a sigh before having to shoot backward as the pair suddenly turned towards my direction.

"Did you…?" the woman asked.

"I think I did. Hello there? Miss? We just want to have a talk." Peter shouted.

I sent my biggest fly buzzing as loudly as I could over the side of the container, letting it fly in an inconspicuous course around the area before landing on the nose of the man.

A quick puff of air from Peter sent the fly hurtling off before I easily corrected its flight in the air, moving out and away.

"O-ho! Not even a single bug can escape our sight Professor Peach!" Peter proclaimed as his entire belly seemed to move with his following laughter.

"We should probably keep going… We have to find the girl… We don't know if she was hurt in the Dust explosion…"

"Indeed, it was a rather harrowing scene."

"It was A TOTAL WASTE! SUCH AN UNREFINED AND NEEDLESS EXPLOSION! THERE IS A RATIO FOR DUST THAT MUST BE KEPT! NOT FOLLOWING PROPER SAFETY PROCEDURE FOR DUST IS THE ENEMY!" the calm voice of the woman filled with fanatic energy as she roared her claim to the heavens. Her hands curling in an almost maniacal fashion had her sides.

"Of course! Let us continue our search!" Peter agreed, not seeing anything out of the ordinary with Peach's change in demeanor.

He called her Professor Peach. Were they from a school of some kind? Or was it some kind of research group that was trying to find me. They sounded concerned for me but they didn't say anything about their intentions.

That group wasn't going to do anything besides rob a place, they weren't preparing to assault a public place or do anything overtly hostile. There was no reason for me to go after them like that.

I laid flat on the cool metal of the shipping container, gazing up into the sky.

Even if they hadn't said it outright, they could have been planning to kill people when they said they were going to hit a shop that night. It was best to interfere even if I wasn't absolutely sure of the extremes they were willing to go to.

No, damn it.

Mrs. Yamada had called me on this before.

Always post-rationalizing my decisions.

No. I needed something familiar, to ground me. That's why I stopped them.

Regardless, it was the right thing to do. It wasn't a decision I was going to regret, only the execution of it was sloppy.

I need more bugs, resources, weapons, information, allies.

I need to get situated so that I can properly deal with the next threat.

My tirade was interrupted by the angry growl of my stomach. It vibrated with a dull need that echoed the soreness and fatigue I felt.

I looked sideways just in time to roll myself back down between the shipping containers. I took a slow deep breath and held it, waiting.

A few seconds passed before I heard the sound of heels on metal ring out from a blonde woman's landing. She walked around the container, stepping over me and onto the next container before I heard her leap off again. She was easily jumping the gaps between the rows of containers without slowing and in heels.

"More glow users," I thought.

This wasn't good. Another group with glow reinforcing their bodies. My own reserve of the glow energy was returning, but only in droplets rather than a stream. It would take some time to refill. I wouldn't be able to fight another group like the last one again, and this new group seemed to be more competent than the last. Unique weapons and outfits. I couldn't rank how strong they would be. Best not to find out until I was ready.

I made my way from the warehousing section, the lights of the airships searching the area fading from view. The buildings around me were large and had smokestacks that were bellowing faint wisps of steam from them. Factories of some kind. A weird long steel locker was set against one of the buildings, at least ten-foot long with a futuristic design. I wasn't sure of the purpose but I wasn't curious enough to try and find out.

I was hurt, tired, but satisfied. The fight had given me much needed knowledge about the glow I had and how it was used. Also, that other people had it as well, though their colors were different. Were the colors an indicator of some kind of trait they had or the level of strength? The leader had the strongest glow and his was black, while the competent grunt had a dark green aura. Did darker colors mean better trained? No, the fanatical girl had a purple shimmer and she didn't match up to the stronger members at all.

Some answers and more questions.

For now, I just needed to make some distance and not get spotted…I turned my head and caught a glisten of light shining off a lens. I slowly turned to see a camera I had missed thanks to my lack of bugs zooming in on me. We stared at each other before I heard a clinking sound followed by clanks of metal on concrete coming from behind me.

I turned around to see that the odd locker had opened to reveal three robots stepping out of them. They had a humanoid shape, made completely out of dull gray parts except for very small sections of a deep blue on their legs, chest, and visor. Each sported a long sleek rifle that matched their color scheme.

"This is the VPD. Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground. I repeat, put your hands on your head and get down on the ground. You have been marked as a suspect in an ongoing investigation," a robotic voice faking inflection announced as they raised their rifles at me.

I wouldn't make it to around the corner before they shot me and I didn't have enough glow to trust taking the bullets.

I sighed and raised my hand to my head, wincing from sore muscles as I knelt to the ground.

In a way, I guess this was inevitable.

I would have to wait for an opportunity to escape. If not, a jail cell was technically a place to stay for the night, at least until I was able to give my side of the story. Hopefully, that would be enough to not get me charged with anything. Approaching the law enforcement of the city was something I wanted to avoid until I was ready but being in their custody would make things easier and harder. Harder because they might treat me as a criminal but easier if I cooperated.

I didn't move as two of them surrounded me. The third holstered its rifle on its back and it produced a pair of thick steel handcuffs.

"You have been registered as a witness and possible participant to an active crime. Please comply with law enforcement personnel until you can be questioned. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law," the robot's mechanical voice continued to read out an exact copy of the Miranda rights as they moved to cuff me.

A robot police force? That was an impressive feat of technology if this world didn't have tinkers. Especially if their programming was sophisticated enough for them to be first responders to potentially tense and dangerous situations like these.

Though the robot froze as he went to grab my missing arm and saw nothing there.

Maybe not as finely programmed as I first thought.

Instead, the robot cuffed my hand to its own and then pulled my hand behind my back.

Well, I guess that works too.

I gazed up into the sky at the approaching sounds of engines only to be blinded by a sudden skylight beaming down on me from the incoming aircraft.

The aircraft landed in the street intersection and I took the time to admire them.

They had long oval cockpits made up of gray and black panels with a tailed end. Two plated bars of metal spiked out from the center compartment that held long round engines that swiveled for vertical takeoffs and landings. They were also marked with gray and black panels, along with two long air blades used to direct the propulsion of the engine's thrust as well as stabilize the ships upon landing.

The two other flying ships had stayed in the air, shining spotlights on me that created dots in my vision. I heard the clangs of more robots landing on the ground to surround them. I also heard what sounded like ambulance sirens getting closer.

I waited as a pair of officers came toward me. They were both wearing aviator sunglasses despite it being night time, along with light jackets over buttoned shirts with black ties and dress pants. One had slicked back brown hair and a thin trimmed beard while the other was cleanly shaven with chestnut hair that was a spikey mess. I noticed the golden shine as light danced off the swaying badges on their necks. I also noticed the pistols visibly showing on their belts.

"Come on now Miss, we have some questions for you down at the station." His voice sounded like someone trying to do a Brooklyn accent.

"Of course, Officer," I responded.

He and his partner nodded to one another before they headed back to the aircraft they had arrived on. The robot I was handcuffed to began to march behind them, forcing me along with it.

After a wordless journey in a caged section of the airship, we landed on the roof of what seemed like a fairly standard police station.

I had hoped the trip would have given me enough time to recover enough of my glow to try and pull the robot along with my hand far enough to grab my knife but the police station was closer than expected.

There were cops at desks, some doing paperwork while others were talking with people. If a picture was taken and shown to me before I came here I wouldn't have noticed anything out of place except for the lone cop with mouse ears, seemingly isolated from the rest judging by his body language. It was something I was familiar enough with to recognize instantly.

Was it because of the animal feature? Some form of racism in the world? The gang I fought had specifically said, " _Human_ piece of shit." I should have marked the choice of diction before. They must have been some extremist group fighting against discrimination if I was reading these signals right.

Why do people always find a way to divide themselves from one another?

I sat in a dimly lit room with a single light shining down in the middle. It would be atmospheric if it weren't so cliché. My hand was chained to a clamp bolted into the table. One I could break with my glow, but that would leave me in the middle of a police station surrounded by cops.

The two cops who had brought me here arrived after about ten minutes of letting me stew. A common tactic but futile; I was used to both sides of the table.

One turned on a camera that was in the corner of the room, my bugs telling me there was another recording behind the see-through glass.

"Hello there missy, my name is Detective Bruin and this is Detective Dunn. We'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened."

"Ask away," I replied.

"First off, name?"

The moment of truth, something I had been contemplating during my wait. If what I had done as Khepri was known... I didn't think they'd gun me down after already capturing me and seeing that I wasn't controlling people… hopefully. Otherwise, if they found nothing, then I'd know that I was a nobody in this world.

I took a deep breath. "Taylor Hebert."

Detective Dunn flicked his wrist and the pieces of metal, identical to the one the gang member had used, popped apart to reveal a screen. Some kind of computer then. He started to tap something onto a screen in front of him before he turned to his partner. "She isn't showing up in the system."

My shoulders dipped a fraction from relief, they didn't know who I was or what I did. Now I would just have to lie enough that I didn't seem suspicious enough to hold me longer or to make my story not credible.

"Are you lying to me 'Taylor Hebert'?" Detective Bruin asked me, saying my name like he was using quotations.

"I'm not lying."

"Then why aren't you in the system for any of the kingdoms. You born in an outside village or something?"

"Yes, I was," I answered, smoothly latching onto the lie.

"Which one?"

Shit.

"It's small, nothing that you would have heard of," I continued calmly.

"Try me." I could feel Bruin's eyes narrow as he leaned forward at me.

"Washington." There were more than eighty cities with the name so it was the most generic one I could think off the top of my head and I cursed myself for not thinking of something else the second the word left my mouth.

"I see," Bruin said. I could tell he wasn't outright denying my claim. They didn't have a registry of names from people born outside this kingdom and it seemed they didn't have a complete list of the village names either. It was a lucky guess if anything.

At the same time, I was trying to read the words on the screen of the cop on the other side of the glass, but he was scrolling too fast for me to make out the full words. I could make out the letters but trying to match them to a word took too long before he moved on.

"Where is this 'Washington' Miss Hebert?"

"I can show you on a map," I said quickly as the detectives looked at each other before Dunn flipped his screen over to show me the world map.

My surprise didn't show when I saw the world I was in. None of the continents remotely resembled any I had known. One of them looked straight up like a dragon even. Some of the areas were marked with symbols; Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo.

I committed the names to memory as I slowly raised a finger to mark my 'village' on the map.

My bugs also noticed another pair of people walk into the room behind the glass, one was silver-haired wearing green while the other was a blonde woman wearing white and black. I didn't have enough bugs to make out finer details but I knew they were talking.

I wish I had more bugs. I felt deaf and blind without them. Not being aware of everything around me was slowly making me anxious.

I focused again on the map in front of me and pointed to an area between Vale and Vacuo. From this and from what I had picked up in town, Remnant was the name of the world while Vale was the kingdom I was in.

"It's right around here."

My bugs picked up a long, "Hmmmmmmm," from the man in green, hopefully, it wasn't because he had picked up my lie.

"I see, that's quite the journey then Miss Hebert," Bruin commented, seeming to buy the location I had given him.

Not much knowledge of the towns outside the kingdoms. Lack of communication? No, they all had wireless computers in their pockets. Probably something to do with the monsters they were walled against.

I should have let myself get arrested at the start of the night; I was finally learning about the world.

"Can you give me your account on what happened tonight Miss Hebert?" Dunn asked politely. I think they were almost doing a good cop bad cop routine. What was with this world?

"I came across an armed group breaking into a warehouse, they commented how they were planning on making another robbery that night after they had dropped off the Dust they had stolen. I decided to intervene," I explained, being as general as I could.

"And you didn't think to contact the police?" Bruin quickly questioned.

"I didn't have the means to call anyone."

"Hmmmm. Then what happened?" Dunn asked.

"I fought with the group who resorted to deadly force immediately. I was able to fight them off until one of them got desperate and threw a large chunk of Dust and shot at it which caused the explosion."

"So, you just came across a group of armed criminals and decided you would do a good deed for the day? Trying to be a Huntress? Play hero?" Bruin nodded sarcastically as he spoke, his tone both questioning and disbelieving.

"I _needed_ to help." The statement shot out of me before I could think. The emphasis on the word 'needed' might have been seen as a need to do good like how Dunn's eyes told me he was impressed by my conviction. I heard the desperation behind it. How it wasn't about doing the right thing, it was about finally doing anything. Knowing that I could still do something. Something that I could do after the battle with Scion. Knowing that becoming Khepri hadn't taken that from me.

My eyes shut for a fraction longer than they should have as I blinked, the only sign of my inner turmoil.

I really needed a break, to collect myself. Work through everything.

A notification beep sounded from Dunn's computer, which led to Dunn pulling Bruin back and whispering into his ear.

"If you'll excuse us, Miss Hebert," Dunn said before they both left the room.

I was immediately tense, ready for action. My bugs moved to the rest of the station, watching to see if more men were mobilizing. Getting ready to put me down after they had finally found out who I was.

The door opened a moment later to reveal the silver-haired man with small round shaded spectacles. He sported a green turtleneck covered by a black suit that gleamed with bronze buttons. I stood at just under six feet without shoes. This man was easily another half a foot taller than me. Two mugs were in his hands, steam lightly wafting into the air. He sat down in the chair across from me, looking comfortable and content as he sipped his drink before setting the other mug across the table in front of me.

I didn't even look at the drink.

A blonde woman followed behind him, staying just out of the room's light against the wall. She looked professional and stern. I couldn't tell if her outfit reflected both or if it was her expression that made the rest of her seem that way. She was beautiful but beautiful in the way Alexandria was. Someone who you knew looked amazing but had the strength and character to make you think of those before her looks. I also realized that she was a member of the group that had been searching for me in the shipping containers.

Either they were part of the police force or they were a group with enough connections to get in here regardless.

If it was the second, I would have to be ready.

Break the chain and slam the table into the man while my bugs distracted the woman. The door was only reinforced wood, with the glow it should be possible to break. They didn't seem to have any ranged weapons on them so I'd have to take my chance with the police rather than trained glow users.

"Cocoa," The man claimed with a small smile that was covered by another sip from his mug. "I find it a small comfort to help get through the day."

"Who are you?" I asked, giving no notice to the mug still.

"Oh of course. Pardon my manners. My name is Ozpin. I am a professor and the headmaster of Beacon Academy here in Vale," he recited. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hebert."

A headmaster as in a principal? Was this man the head of a school and not part of the police?

He must have noticed my quick glance at the woman as he continued, "And this is Professor Goodwitch." Giving a small gesture behind him, Goodwitch gave a small nod in response.

"Do you know why I'm here, Miss Hebert?" Ozpin asked. He spoke with a certain authority that wasn't forceful, but rather reassuring. The type that thought they were giving genuinely good advice from a place of thoughtfulness. Arrogant in its own way, yet kind.

"No. I thought I was being held by the police, not a school," I prodded.

"As part of the Council, I oversee much of Vale's activities. Also, any conflict that may require a Huntsman is brought to my attention." There was no indictment in his tone but I still felt the, "As everyone should know."

A principal, head of the local elite response team or whatever Huntsmen were, as well as one of the kingdom's leaders. Truly, I had met my arch enemy.

"Also, one of my prospective students was the one that found you, on top of the brutal injuries you received, it was more than enough to be a situation I asked to be updated on." Another sip from his mug.

"How are you feeling Miss Hebert?" Concern touched his voice, honest concern even. Or just a good liar.

"I just got blown up. So, okay I guess." His chest leaped in a soundless chuckle while I saw the scowl on Goodwitch's face deepen for a moment.

"I was referring to your _other_ injuries."

Damn, he's aware of the hospital and my escape. I had hoped I wouldn't have been connected to my hospital escape only hours after it had happened.

"I'm alive." The weight of the sentence was more than Ozpin could have possibly understood.

"Indeed." He smiled again. "Do you mind drawing up your emblem Miss Hebert?" He pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen that he set beside the still steaming mug in front of me. "It would help in better identifying you."

"I lived outside the kingdom so there won't be any records of me," I responded quickly.

"That's fine, just use the emblem you were given at birth and we'll use it to identify you now."

An emblem… So, everyone in Remnant gets a mark or something to I.D. them? I glanced at Ozpin and noted his eyes. This fucker was testing me.

"I don't have an emblem," I said, risking the answer.

He smiled even more. More satisfied than impressed with the answer, like I was meeting his expectations. I didn't like it.

"People with Aura, mostly Huntsmen, and Huntsmen in training, as well as higher military officials, wear a symbol or emblem that is unique to them. This is to help identify them if something unfortunate were to occur, but it is mostly to help people further identify with their clothing and equipment. Thus, making it easier and more efficient for them to strengthen and protect it with their Aura," he explained, watching my reaction to each bit of information he said.

So, it's called Aura. Good, I was getting tired of thinking of it as 'the glow'. There was an efficiency aspect to Aura that I'd have to think about. Also, wearing unfamiliar armor or clothes wouldn't let your Aura usage be at its best. Was it because the unfamiliar shape of the new clothes made it so your Aura didn't cover it like it would clothing you had a history with? Or was it just that Aura was uncomfortable with things it wasn't familiar with? Or did Aura have an effect on objects that it was used on enough that made them easier to channel Aura through?

"So, it is not unnatural for you not to have one." I called his bluff and passed. And my mounting dislike for the man spiked slightly but if he needed to test me to trust me then I would go along with it. "But I wanted to ask anyway. You were able to battle a squad of armed criminals by yourself, an impressive feat. So, I had thought that perhaps you were part of a group or were trained in some way."

"It was just something I picked up along the way." I was trying to be as vague as possible with my answers. There was too much I still didn't know and too many ways I could draw suspicion. Well, any more than what I'd already conjured.

"May I ask why you left the hospital, Miss Hebert?" Ozpin continued his questions, no ire or suspicion in his tone still.

"I didn't know where I was. I had been shot in the head, so I was understandably confused." My use of my injury made Goodwitch's stern look falter but not Ozpin's.

This time Ozpin took his time, taking a long drawn out sip from his mug. Nodding in satisfaction at the drink. "Is that the only thing you didn't know, Miss Hebert?"

"Why do you ask." Ice tinged the words. He was catching on and I didn't like it. I wasn't in a position to deal with the fallout if he was implying what I thought he was.

Instead of answering he brought out his pocket computer and turned it towards me.

The video that played showed me standing in the middle of the street just in front of the hospital. My voice was faint from the distance from the camera but audible, "The moon is shattered. The moon is _shattered._ _The moon is shattered._ "

God damn it, Taylor.

"Not only that, but the knowledge of things like a person's emblem is fairly common. As well as the name of the gang members you fought, who are known as the White Fang."

I hadn't named the gang and he noticed it. He was perceptive, I'd give him that.

"I want you to know that you're not in trouble in any way. Someone shot you, Taylor, twice in the back of the head. Such an injury can cause serious issues to a person if they are lucky enough to survive." Ozpin kept his voice level and calm with the concerning tone still prevalent.

Yes, but I don't think those issues are usually getting trapped in another universe.

"Memory loss is one of these issues." It wasn't the comment that froze me, it was the shift in his tone. Like it was a proposition almost. Was he trying to say that I should use amnesia as my excuse for all this? Or was he questioning if I really did have amnesia?

Every answer to the question was bad. For what purpose would Ozpin have to… Unless he suspected me from being from another world maybe? No, there were no signs besides my ignorance of things. It sounded pretty stereotypical but then again, someone shot in the head runs away from the hospital not knowing common knowledge about the world... It was a much better jump in logic than someone from another universe. But if he did…

It was stupid. Idiotic. I knew it wasn't true. But if there was a chance that Ozpin knew about other worlds then he might also have a method of traveling them.

I knew he didn't. This this was some hopeless idea born from my desire to see my friends and dad again.

And I knew I couldn't let it go.

"I… I woke up and I had no idea where I was. I know my name and everything. But I can't remember where I came from or where I should go," I grew more confident as I spoke. It was technically the truth after all.

"I see. May I ask if you have any idea of what it is you would like to do?"

That has been the million-dollar question since I'd woken up, hasn't it. But I was more focused on how he asked the question. There was something more in his voice like he wanted something.

"I'm not sure. There are no records of me and I don't have any money or other clothes. My first concern was finding a place to sleep in peace though. I haven't really made a plan beyond that." I really hadn't.

"I see. Well, there is a number of jobs within the city. You've already seen the shipping yard. There is also the opportunity for someone of your caliber to help fight more crime like you had tonight."

"Does stuff like with this group happen a lot?" I sounded more hopeful than I had wanted to.

"There has been a recent increase with crimes such as these. Dust robbery and smuggling. We didn't know the White Fang were involved until now though." If he noticed my tone, then he didn't show it.

I kept my face blank, the mask that I had developed through countless conflicts and situations was more familiar than my everyday expressions.

"Also, we are always looking for able-bodied individuals to help combat the ever-present threat of the creatures of Grimm outside the city walls." Again, he seemed to be fishing for recognition from me to see what I 'remembered.'

Grimm?

"Would those be the black furred bone armored things outside the walls?" I took a shot in the dark.

"You are correct. I'm glad that they are something you are still familiar with. It is always good to know who the enemy is." He nodded at my answer while I pumped my fist in my head.

Wait.

" _We_ are always looking?" I inquired.

"Ah yes. As I said, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. A school that teaches young individuals how to battle the forces of Grimm," he responded. It didn't sound like a subtle invitation but it felt like one. "May I ask how old you are, if you are unsure that is perfectly fine."

"I turned eighteen just a few days before I arrived at the hospital." It was an odd question but I guessed he was seeing at what age I would compare to those in his school.

"You would only be slightly older than our first-year students then," he confirmed for himself.

He didn't inquire about how much I remembered about being shot, though I suspected he wanted to keep me away from a bad mindset for what he was pitching. I noticed the particular way he phrased the answer. Rather than saying, "The first-year students at my school are usually seventeen years old," or something to that effect, he went out of his way to reference it back to me. He was abandoning subtlety and basically inferring that he would like me at his school.

"Are you offering me a place at Beacon, Professor Ozpin?" Best to confirm.

He set his cocoa down and interlocked his fingers in front of his face, his gaze holding a slight intensity to them that hadn't been there before.

"Miss Hebert, after getting shot and losing your memories, you escaped from the hospital you were in completely unnoticed. Where you then encountered an ensuing crime that you chose to stop in spite of your condition. After defeating said criminals, you were then able to avoid detection by the police and four fully trained Huntsmen before finally being found. Doing all this despite the fact that your Aura was only unlocked less than two weeks ago," he let a pause sit in the air before continuing. "We need every able individual that we can in order to fight the threat of the Grimm and you have more than shown your capabilities tonight."

I understood his assessment of me but I tensed at the thought of taking his offer.

I did not want to go back to school. After everything I had done, it felt... small and unimportant in comparison to what I was used to doing.

My reaction must have shown because he seemed to back off slightly.

"You would be provided resources to learn and train yourself. Food and accommodations are included of course. And you would be learning essential skills to help protect the world from the Grimm," he listed, still pressing his pitch.

Playing to my need for answers, a living situation, as well as my apparent desire to do good from my attack on a criminal group when I found that they were going to commit a crime.

I didn't trust him though. Too many tests and underlying secrets he seemed to know of. He did seem honest in his reasons for why he wanted me in Beacon though.

It would solve all of my current problems.

I had done nothing but ask questions about this world, wonder what I was going to do for now on, on top of trying to figure out what Aura was and why I now had it.

This felt like deciding to join the Wards and Protectorate all over again. Before, I had turned myself in because it was what I needed to do. It was something to help our chances for the end of the world. It wasn't a choice, it was part of my objectives. It was the best position to build and coordinate more assets to better the world.

Now, I didn't know if it would help. Or if it was the right path for me to best help.

"Do I have to answer now?" I asked.

"The last group of new students is arriving tomorrow for roll call, while the last initiation is the day after. It is the final scheduled time for first-years to enroll and all students are required to participate in both," Goodwitch stated, almost like she was listing out rules to follow.

Meaning I didn't get time to think it over then.

It wasn't a choice before but it was now. If I passed this up I didn't think I'd get another offer like it again. I wanted more information but I would need to go to Beacon to learn everything I wanted. But before I said I would go to Beacon I wanted more information about the world and such.

I should take the offer. Take the chance. I've seen the walls and the Grimm, I know there's a threat. It makes sense that he would offer a possible fighter a position to help that cause. I know he has underlying motives. Maybe he likes the control or has some hidden agenda. Being at Beacon would help me figure that out.

It made sense to.

Still…

I didn't know if it was the right choice. If I was trapping myself from potentially doing something else.

I also didn't want to waste my time with a school setting again. Possibly having to deal with an Emma and Sophia situation again.

I'd moved past Emma and Sophia at this point. There were just so many more important things I had to deal with that all their abuse and harassment seemed small in comparison. Being put back in that environment again when it only brought back bad memories was less than ideal.

I had seen the worst of things though and I doubted anything like them could happen again. And if it did for me or someone else, I wouldn't let it be ignored as it had for me.

I realized a long span of time must have passed as Ozpin waited patiently for my answer.

Four seconds of breath in. Hold it for seven seconds. Exhale for eight seconds.

Okay.

But what if I was approaching this as I had been with the Wards? Trying to gather assets again? I didn't want to treat people like that again. Like tools for my objectives. Like Khepri had. Sure I had become friends with the Chicago Wards eventually but the fact of the matter was that I had approached them as a way to coordinate and build resources for my own ends. Them becoming my friends was something that happened after. That wasn't okay. It felt like it undermined the foundation of my relationships with them looking back. Maybe that was why I never got as close to them as I had the Undersiders despite spending more time with them. I had never really been with them with the intention of being close in the first place. I became friendly with my allies rather than becoming friends.

At some point, I must have wrapped my arm around me because I was beginning to feel the strain of my fingers digging into my skin.

Four in. Hold for seven. Out for eight.

I wanted to be better. To not use people like I had before. Enslaving people like I did... It was wrong. So wrong. It spat on the idea of wanting people to work together like I had always wanted. Even if at the moment it felt like they were. A dream falsely come true.

I needed to be better.

"What… What is the school like?" It wasn't the best way to express my worries about going back to school, but I couldn't think of another way to word it at the moment. I had stopped looking at Ozpin and had angled my head straight up at the blank ceiling.

"We separate the students into teams of four that become partners throughout their years at Beacon. We train them in combat, Dust usage, the history of Remnant, mathematics, science, and other standard courses." His tone switched to be less about explaining the school and more directed towards me in particular. I noticed his smile dropped as well. "We make sure of the safety and well being of our students, Miss Hebert. We want them to enjoy their time at Beacon as well as train them to become the defenders of the world."

He must have thought I was worried about how the other students would treat me instead of how I would treat them.

I shouldn't let something like this stop me. I couldn't do better if I didn't try.

I took a deep breath in.

"Will there be consequences if I drop-out? Am I allowed to if I feel it's for the best?" I returned my gaze to Ozpin's, matching his intensity if not exceeding it.

"Of course. Though you would be no longer able to use the resources the school provides, we understand if some feel the need to leave." He didn't react to my stare, outwardly anyway. "No consequences or punishments," he finished.

Judging by how the first actual conversation I'd had since arriving on this world had led to me being questioned for having memory issues, I sure wasn't going to be able to bluff my way out of my ignorance of the world around me.

I should have taken the time to learn about the world before committing to anything, but this answered all my problems as well as gave me somewhere to live and something to eat.

I didn't know if this was the right choice, but I was going to have to take the plunge to find out.

I dissected his body language for any sign that he was being dishonest. All signs pointed to him being genuine.

"Then, I would be happy to have the chance to attend Beacon Academy." There was strength behind my words, though I still didn't feel all of it.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Hebert. I'm guessing you will need some accommodation for the night?" His small smile returned as he spoke. I was starting to guess that it was his usual expression.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble then yes."

"Then I believe we can set you up for a night at the Beacon dorms. Tomorrow is when the other students are going to be arriving so you may not be staying in that particular room afterward. Provided you pass the initiation that is," Ozpin added.

"You mentioned an initiation. I don't know how well I would do on a test without remembering the world that well." I didn't think Ozpin would offer me a spot that I couldn't possibly get. "I'm guessing it is some kind of combat test then?"

"Perhaps. But more importantly, if you aren't going to…" He gestured at the mug in front of me. I slid it over to him. "Everyone needs a small comfort eventually," he remarked before sipping from the new mug.

"I'm more for tea but thank you anyways. Also, am I under arrest or…?" I brought my cuffed arm up and let the chain go taut.

"After reviewing some footage from the warehouse that the White Fang hadn't yet been able to tamper with to hide their excursions, along with your story and collaboration from the hospital that you couldn't have been involved in the incident beyond trying to intervene, it has been determined that you are not going to be charged with anything." Goodwitch's glare turned to me as she finished and it was most certainly a glare.

Footage from the warehouse? Was there a camera I missed?

Fuck, what did they see? I had lied about who shot the crystal that caused the explosion. Where was that camera set up?

"Miss Hebert, while you did a service stopping the White Fang this time, do not think there were no consequences for what you did tonight. We are trying to train people to handle situations, not have students go off and try to be a hero before they are ready." To others, it might have sounded condescending or unnecessarily harsh considering what happened but I agreed with her. People died tonight, I wouldn't mourn them or regret their deaths, but I would work to do things better next time.

I simply nodded at her, my eyes meeting hers. Glynda's hard stare didn't seem to be malicious. In fact, I thought it was her usual expression. I did see understanding there though, that we both knew this was about those that died without saying it out loud.

"Additionally, we are having the other students arrive tomorrow afternoon as well Miss Hebert. So, I expect the room you use to be in a _respectable_ state after use," Glynda chided.

"Of course, Professor Goodwitch." I almost laughed, going from scolding me about killing people to keeping my room clean.

Detective Dunn came in and uncuffed me, I instinctively tried to rub my wrist but ended up waving my stump in front of myself awkwardly. I was trying to be more aware of it being missing but I still found myself forgetting.

I followed Ozpin and Goodwitch back to the roof of the police station, where it seemed they had their own airship waiting for them.

The lift-off and trip to Beacon was done in relative silence beyond some small talk between Ozpin and Glynda about getting me set up and minor things regarding the ceremony for the new students tomorrow.

I was more than thankful for the reprieve of conversation. I had slumped into my seat and was only moving to stop myself from nodding off to sleep. My adrenaline had come down from the fight, hiding from the authorities, and interrogation. Now I was feeling the consequences.

All at once the sensations sparked in my mind, subconsciously being added to my senses just as we began our landing.

I felt the surge of data echoing from all around me, like stars lighting up my senses and filling me with awareness.

Bugs.

A normal amount of them at least. Three and a half blocks worth skittering along the grounds around the meadowed area around the large structure that I assumed was Beacon.

I sagged again in relief and in annoyance. I had been so desperate and worried that I wouldn't be able to fight at my best in this world but it seemed that all the worry was for nothing. If I had just gone out of town a bit I would have found enough bugs that I might have been able to do more information scouting and set myself up somewhere without having to resort to taking Ozpin's offer.

But then again why were there bugs out here? Was it only in town that they were limited? When did my range change so drastically? I had only felt around two blocks earlier. I was feeling a little trapped by the sudden turn of events and the choice to come to Beacon so maybe that explained it.

Still, I wasn't at my best. Was my Gemma still recovering? Why the sudden jolt in range then, shouldn't it be a gradual thing?

I really wish you would pick a constant for once passenger.

At my best, my power gave me six blocks of range, which was around a solid mile radius of control. I tried to remember the feeling of those times. The sheer dominion of senses that I had established, the ability to regulate so much of a battlefield.

The feeling started small but slowly rose as the ache in my head flushed into a migraine, but still, I pushed.

I realized I had clenched my eyes shut in concentration.

"Are you alright Miss Hebert?" Goodwitch asked, stern even in her concern.

"Yes, sorry. Just a bit woozy from the explosion still I guess," I lied.

"Well, tell us if there are any troubles remaining in the morning," she said before getting out of the airship after Ozpin. I hadn't even noticed he had left, I groaned when I stood and began to follow.

Something was wrong with my passenger. My range was now at around four and a half blocks.

 _I_ had pushed the limit, it wasn't my shard regulating my range.

"Are… Are you okay?" I whispered into the ether of my mind, knowing that I would get no answer.

The headache still remained, throbbing in odd sections around my head. Was this what a thinker headache felt like? Lisa wasn't kidding, this was insistently painful.

If my passenger wasn't controlling my range, did that mean I could? Could I push my control even further? I would have to experiment, hopefully with less backlash next time though.

"This will be the dorm room you will be staying in," Goodwitch stated.

I hadn't even noticed that we had entered the school grounds and the dorm building. The new sensations of a sizable swarm were a welcome comfort but I had been too caught up in my thoughts and too tired to have positioned them into scouting the area for me yet. My exhaustion must be worse than I thought.

A janitor judging by the grayish green uniform he was wearing passed Glynda a set of clothes that she thanked him promptly for before handing them to me.

"I hope these will be acceptable until you can acquire some other clothes," Glynda remarked as I nodded in thanks for something not ripped to wear.

"I expect you will be needing some supplies for your stay, Miss Hebert. You didn't have a scroll or any other identification on you when you were brought to the hospital. Tomorrow we'll have to get that straightened out as well as gather some things for you," Ozpin said, bringing out the little fold-out computer that everyone seemed to have to indicate that it was what a scroll was.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry for the trouble. And thank you." I was trying to be more polite than I had been to the authority figures in my life before. As well as showing that I was thankful. Two things I was never good at.

"I will not treat my conversations like a battle," a mantra I repeated in my head that sounded like Mrs. Yamada's voice, a mantra that I knew I wouldn't be able to fully commit to. I didn't trust them, but that didn't make them my enemy either.

Best not to antagonize the only people offering help to me in a universe I was unfamiliar with. I also wanted to make sure I didn't try and associate the teachers and staff at Beacon with the ones I had at Winslow.

"Also, the hospital did take the liberty of having you outfitted with a cybernetic neural up-link attachment, it might be an idea to get fitted for a combat prosthesis," Ozpin noted.

"A what?"

"The metal end that has been attached to the end of your missing arm, its meant to act as an attachment port to work a robotic limb," Ozpin answered. "It will take some time to make but Atlas should be able to send it to Beacon within two weeks," he offered.

"I see. Not that I would be against something like that but it sounds like a very expensive item for a new student who you just met tonight and hasn't passed their initiation into the school yet." A robot limb maybe in the vein of Defiant's work would be as good a limb as any for a replacement. Or even at the level, those robot cops had would be great as well. But I felt the offer had hidden intentions behind it, too much was being offered to be too quick.

I didn't miss the original limb at all. It was an acceptable loss considering the situation. Even when I lost it I was more annoyed that I had only just had it regrown. Also, the blinding searing pain.

"Well, then how about we wait till after the initiation and discuss it afterward," Ozpin suggested.

"Alright." I wasn't going to take the offer, I didn't want Ozpin to consider me owing him a favor or being in his debt any more than I already was. I also wanted to research what caliber of prosthetic limbs were available in Remnant. "Just essentials would be amazing right now. Thank you, again." I smiled, it honestly would be amazing. Saving me days of having to plan out a money source and probably living on the streets.

"Coco from team CVFY should be in Vale to the best of my knowledge. I believe she would be… eager for such a task as helping Miss Hebert shop," Glynda remarked to Ozpin as she looked through a list on her computer.

"I agree, she would be… perfect for such a task. She would make a good guide for the attractions around Vale as well for someone unfamiliar with the city. If she is willing of course. Otherwise, we may have to leave you to your own preparations after we have confirmed your I.D. for the Kingdom of Vale," Ozpin agreed.

"Of course, thank you," I replied.

"It is no trouble, Taylor. We will see you in the morning." He gave a faint smile before leaving, Glynda nodding to me before following.

I stripped my filthy costume to the ground and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to look at the room.

Sleep demanded my presence even though I was trying to organize my thoughts.

I didn't like how they were talking about this Coco person. They way they phrased it had built a bit of apprehension to what they could be referring to. But after everything I'd dealt with, how bad could it be?

 **Chapter 4 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

So, I read a few RWBY crossovers before starting this and I never liked how Ozpin just thumbs upped anyone to come to Beacon. The problem was that I wanted Taylor to go to Beacon. No matter how I wrote it I knew it was going to feel contrived in some manner. I could have not had her at Beacon but then every encounter with any RWBY characters afterward would feel contrived. I did have another two chapters that would have been a smoother transition and add more about her recovery but they didn't really add anything to the story or characters, so I decided to scrap them. Basically, things were gonna feel forced either way if I wanted to get Taylor to interact with some actual RWBY characters within a reasonable time-frame so I decided to take the hit now so it's understandable that Taylor can interact with the RWBY cast.

As for the whole 'nerfing' Taylor thing, I do have reasons for the lack of bugs both for world and writing purposes. Her 'ability to change her range' is something that I had planned for a while (She will NOT be getting like a drastic increase to her range and stuff. This is not an OP Taylor fic. No city-wide range or anything, her 6 block radius is ridiculous enough) The reasons for it is written in a scene that I'm SUPER excited for… but it isn't coming up until somewhere in the Volume 2 time-frame and we still haven't gotten through Volume 1 Chapter 1 technically… so yeah.

Ozpin was notified offscreen about the incident as well as getting an alert from the hospital that Taylor was missing, that's why they responded so quickly and were there to look for her. He connected the two incidents. Not just because.

Also, Professor Peach is a thing. She's never shown or has a personality mentioned but I wanted to show that there are not only four faculty members at Beacon. I don't do huge role OC's unless I have to so don't worry about her being a big deal.

Chapters won't be this long usually, same with author notes. I somehow end them at about 4k words each time for the first draft. Chapter 3 got some rewriting done to it and this chapter was almost completely redone so they just became this size.

Next episode is… shopping I guess?


	6. Chapter 5: In An Ordinary Fashion

**Chapter 5: In An Ordinary Fashion**

* * *

 _Taylor_

It was bad.

Worse than I would have ever thought.

I had heard about Glory Girl being pushy and overwhelming with others, especially when it came to shopping. Lisa had always found a way to both manipulate and convince me into buying things when shopping.

Shopping with Coco was like shopping with Lisa and Glory Girl combined.

The day had started out well. My Aura had apparently kicked in enough to make moving bearable. Having a shower again was incredible. I took a long look in the mirror right after.

My cheeks were gaunt, my skin was pale, and my eyes were shallow. I stared into them for a long while. They were a bright hazel that might have looked colorful on my face if it weren't for my hard expression, which made them seem fierce and cold instead of the warmth they could have shown. That warmth had been something I had inherited from my parents. I could barely remember Mom's eyes clearly now, and my memory of Dad's eyes were mostly downcast and melancholy now...

I traced the two circular marks on my forehead, feeling the soft skin of the bullet holes that now forever marked my forehead. I could cover the scars with makeup if I wanted but I wasn't sure. I think I wanted the reminder, that I had chosen death… and lived. It was important that I didn't run from that. The scars were something that would force me to think about it, even if I didn't know how I was going to reconcile having truly accepted and possibly even wanted death at that moment. Deserved it even.

I found the black tracksuit that Glynda had given me last night for some spare clothing laying on the floor of the empty dorm I had stayed in.

It was a nice room, a bed for each student that was going to be assigned to that room, four in total. Gender separation didn't seem to be a factor for when it came down to the team living situations from what my bugs had seen of the other rooms. Each dorm held their own bathroom and shower. Complete with two sinks and mirrors.

The sun had only just risen despite my late night. I felt tired and sore still but old habits seemed to kick in after my night of combat as I awoke to the clock on the wall pointing at 6:28 am.

I took the time to strip the chitin plates of my costume off. They were broken, chipped, burnt, dirty, and several other levels of disrepair. My bugs had already found the communal laundry room for the dorm as I began the process of scouting Beacon. I snuck down to it and put the rest of my costume through a wash. It really needed it. Then I went back to my dorm to get ready.

I strapped my knife's holster around my bare waist and hid the weapon underneath the light hooded jacket of the tracksuit. It was noticeable but not blatantly so. I tucked my gun into my pants; I didn't have any ammo but it was one of the few weapons and things I now owned in this world.

I took one last search through my belt before I gathered up my tattered belt and ruined armor plates for disposal. The only thing left had been the case for my contacts from the hospital, which I stuffed into a pocket.

My eyes kept drifting from my task to the card I had taken from the hospital. The one with a corgi on the front that I had gotten along with a vase of flowers from someone. Someone who had visited me more than once according to how the flowers were replaced during my hospital stay. I hadn't read the card yet; I was worried that trying would show me that I couldn't read anymore. That despite getting better and being able to make out Braille that written words would still be lost to me.

I would need to be able to read if I was going to learn about this world and go to school in it and this was as good a time to find out if any.

I steeled my emotions into a mask as I opened up the card. I sagged in relief when I could make out the words in my head. I did feel myself slow or stop on some words as my brain worked to associate meaning to the formation of letters. I knew I would have to practice more to fully regain my reading prowess.

The message on the card was simple and impersonal. A few sentences stating how they hoped I would get better and such. It was signed from one 'Ruby Rose'. With a postscript saying that her sister also says she hopes I recover.

I didn't know a Ruby, nor had I heard of one. Ozpin had mentioned that I had been found bleeding from my gunshot wounds in an alley. Was this Ruby person the one that found me? Or maybe she was a caring nurse at the hospital that had looked after me.

I went to throw the card away but decided against it. I folded the card and tucked it into my pocket.

It was nice, knowing that a stranger was worried for me. It was something I think I needed, a small comfort.

I tidied the room and folded the sheets and blankets I used onto the end of the bed for the staff to clean before gathering my things and heading out. I stopped by the laundry room and grabbed my now wet but clean spider silk costume.

A note I found on the outside of the dorm door told me I had until 8:00 am before I was to leave with Goodwitch and head back into town so I decided to take a little tour around Beacon to pass the time. It also told me that I was allowed to use one of the equipment lockers for my things if I so desired. I dumped my bag of broken equipment into a local garbage can as I exited the dorm building. I went straight to the locker room and stored my dripping costume inside my locker, it needed to be air dried.

I hadn't seen all the features of the school in the night but seeing it now was incredible. My bug's senses did not do it justice. Beacon was a cathedral of a school with sprawling towers and arches that decorated and supported the architectural wonder of a school. All surrounding a lighthouse-like tower that shined with a faint emerald light.

This place would have given Hogwarts a run for its money, both the Earth Aleph and Bet version of it. It was a medieval castle out of a storybook mixed with a futuristic academy. I saw training rooms, exercise equipment, sparring rooms, giant classrooms, and tons of computers and high-tech machines that I could only guess what their use was. This school certainly did not spare any expense for their students' education. At least I think this is impressive for this world.

The cafeteria was an enormous room as well. Windows surrounding a tiled room filled with rows of large benches.

I felt uneasy in the room. I had almost never eaten at the Winslow cafeteria for fear of running into Emma and Sophia. Though they still managed to hunt me down wherever I snuck away to have lunch. Even in my time as a Ward I almost entirely ate my lunch in my room as I worked on something else at the same time.

The cooks were up and serving some of the staff that were awake, none of whom I recognized. They were happy to give me a plate of eggs and toast that I took to an empty table.

Someone in a gardening outfit and a different janitor from last night were talking to a tall pale man with forest green hair that spiked backward.

His glasses hid his eyes as he seemed to move with unnatural speed between gestures. I guessed that was why his clothes were disheveled.

I ate my meal in peace, even going for seconds when I was done. The food seemed to fuel my Aura, or maybe finally not being hungry just made me think it did. I was listening to Ozpin and Glynda talking in Ozpin's office through my swarm.

Ozpin's office sat atop the lighthouse-like tower. It was a circular room with grinding gears moving visibly through openings in the wall and circling amongst one another in the ceiling. His desk's design was also a steampunk lover's dream. My bugs were hidden behind the gears, feeling the vibration of the deep clunking of their movement.

"While I do agree she may have the capabilities to enter Beacon, it is rather late to add another participant to the initiation. Miss Hebert's presence does present a problem with the number of students for making up teams…" Goodwitch remarked.

Both she and Ozpin were seated, Ozpin drinking yet another mug of hot chocolate.

"Do not worry. I have already added something to the test that should balance out any ramifications that young Taylor's participation may bring," Ozpin replied.

"I see, I do wish you would be more forthcoming in these tests you set up… but I believe you enjoy the machinations and theatrics of it all," Glynda said, sighing as she did. Ozpin only chuckled in response.

They continued on but nothing else of importance came up. In the meantime, I had scouted a good section of the school but even having walked around I still hadn't been able to cover the entirety of the school. Apparently, there was large outdoor arenas for combat training, tracks for running, pools, and other facilities that would need huge areas from a brochure I found at a front office-like desk. And from what I had seen so far, Beacon did not do anything small, especially the size of the rooms.

I stopped my brief research when I noticed Glynda leaving Ozpin's office to meet up with me so I closed my scroll and headed out.

The courtyard leading out of Beacon was an elaborate garden with a circular moat surrounded by a ring of pillared arches. A smooth concrete walkway was flanked by reddening leafed trees that lead out of the school's perimeters to the rocky barren land that surrounded Beacon. A utopian sanctuary amidst a wasteland.

The walkway leading out of Beacon lead towards the edge of a cliff that overlooked a large river that raged against jagged rocks far below, heading all the way through Vale and into the ocean.

I looked up to see the fractured moon still in the morning sky; only the larger fragments were visible amongst the bright colors.

This world certainly had the pretty and ominous vibe down.

I decided to leave the majority of my bugs behind, bringing only enough that I could confidently hide them through the trip to Vale and while scouting.

I sauntered my way over to where the aircraft leading to and from Beacon was stationed. The smaller ships like the ones I had taken to Beacon were called Bullheads from what I had read, while much larger ones used for the transport of many individuals were just called airships because of the sheer variety of types used.

I had waited for Goodwitch to arrive, having been somewhat early, before we boarded a Bullhead and headed into town.

Goodwitch wasn't much in the way of conversation but neither was I. We gave each other short polite greetings and she explained what our itinerary would be and what I should expect to do. Beyond that nothing else was said.

First, I headed to the VPD headquarters where I was shuffled into another small room that reminded me of the PRT's interrogation rooms.

I gave a detailed account of my actions, why I was there, and why I chose to intervene in last night's event. Detective Bruin, who was conducting the interview, was surprised by the methodical nature of my report. I had given hundreds of these battle summaries in my time as a Ward and this was just another one of those.

Goodwitch and I left after only fifteen minutes, the VPD satisfied by my account and assured me that they would be in contact if they needed anything else but to know that I wasn't in any trouble.

I was relieved at not being in trouble with the law after my first night out of the hospital but I felt like Ozpin might have had a hand in easing over the situation behind the scenes. It all went along too smoothly and quickly to sit well with me.

After Goodwitch registered me with an I.D. and citizenship for Vale, I was left to wait outside the kingdom's city hall building for Coco to arrive while Goodwitch returned to Beacon to prepare for the arrival of the other students.

After I had gotten my things, I would head back to Beacon by airship along with the other incoming students so as to not seem more acquainted or in favor with the faculty of the school.

Apparently, Coco was a second-year student at Beacon with a drive for fashion and fighting. I wondered if that meant she was specifically knowledgeable about combat gear that looked nice. I did need something to cover my costume if I was still planning on making use of the lightweight resilient fabric. If there was any doubt before, then it was official after I washed it that it was non-repairable. The dirt and blood washed away to reveal more tears and frayed ends. Some in less than modest places. I hadn't noticed it last night but I sorely hoped that blood or ash covered the embarrassing rip that was on the inner thigh of the costume.

My plan was to wear it under some other clothes for extra protection until I could find some spiders to make a new one.

I had come across some regular spiders but as we were leaving Beacon I had felt a specific kind of spider for a couple of seconds on the cliffs over the waters. It felt like feeling a spider version of the sword wasps I felt last night. Something different than anything I had felt before, unusually deadly and big, and something that I couldn't wait to get my hands on.

For now, I had to buy a scroll; this world's cellphone, TV, video game station, computer hybrid. A variety of outfits for different uses. As well as toiletries and the works for everyday living.

Ozpin had given me something similar to a visa card. The currency was called Lien which was nice to know. I was told that I was free to spend what I wanted in moderation but I felt like this was a test on its own. To see if I was willing to take advantage of the hospitality Ozpin had given me. An easy test for me at least; I was never a shopper and hadn't bought anything for myself besides books and tea really.

While I was waiting I took the time to scan the population for Faunus. I was surprised that a Roman god's name would be the name of the part of the populace with animal features. It was a weird parallel considering the Roman god Faunus was a satyr, a half-goat half-man. I had learned about the Faunus after seeing the box I could check mark for being either human or Faunus when registering for my citizenship. I made the natural jump in logic to what this difference meant when my bugs watched a man with small deer antlers walking outside the building. So far, I had seen horns, tails, feathers, and other people that had some kind of animal aspect.

Honestly, it didn't surprise me that much. After getting used to heroes in spandex, Case 53's, and monsters like the Endbringers or Echidna, this wasn't that unusual. Hell, Canary had more animal features than any Faunus I had seen so far.

I did take notice of the way the Faunus looked around though, marking the people staring at them or that were getting close. It was the same look any colored individuals would do when they were near Empire 88 territory in Brockton Bay. In Vale, there were people of all different skin tones and appearance. Yet, only the Faunus seemed to be wary. God, I hope the humans of this world aren't some pseudo-Empire 88 for the Faunus. Except instead of being Nazi white supremacists who hate anyone without white skin, they hate animal people. And instead of just being one criminal gang of assholes they were a large portion of all of humanity. It wasn't even that much of a difference between the two races. Some people had small horns that grew from their forehead, no longer than two inches. Yet, they were still getting some odd looks from people across the street.

I sighed and shook my head. Humanity always found a way to not cooperate.

I shook my head and turned to see the person I guessed was Coco walking towards me as soon as she turned the street corner.

She was about as tall as I was with her caramel colored velvet heeled boots that reached the top of her shins. A pair of form-fitted black jeans under them were topped with a low hanging belt that was held together by a golden ring with a circle sectioned into four quadrants in the middle of it. She wore a white low hanging tank top that was covered by a tight sleeveless suit jacket that matched the color of her boots that she left unbuttoned. A black neck scarf was tied sideways on her neck that was decorated in intricate thin white lines. Her hands were covered with silk black gloves while her wrists held a variety of bracelets that matched her outfit's color scheme. A small black purse with a black diamond leather design hung from a thin bronze chain around one arm. A pair of black aviators hid her eyes against pale fair skin. A black beret sat atop dark-brown hair that reached her ears, except for one length that reached past her shoulders as its color dipped into a golden-brown color at the end. Everything about the outfit accentuated her figure and beauty. It was the kind of outfit that would never work for anyone else who tried to emulate it.

Coco walked with purpose, strutting with the confidence of someone who knew they were the center of the room. Not in an arrogant way or one that demanded attention. Powerful is the word I would use. Not particularly in strength but in presence. Although, she was in a school designed to teach superpowered kids to kill monsters so I guess she was also effective in combat as well.

She caught me watching her approach and came towards me, hips swaying and heels clicking with each step.

She stopped in front of me, her hand moved to one extended hip while the other pulled her sunglasses down her nose to reveal mocha eyes that gave me a look over before being hiding them again under her shades. Her eyes stopping on my tied off sleeve for a fraction of a second longer before they continued their inspection.

"Hey, kid. You must be Taylor, I'm Coco." She extended a hand out which I shook.

Kid? Really, I'm probably as old as her. "I am, and that makes you, Coco."

"Pleasure."

"So, you're taking me around town I guess?"

"I was told that you were in need of some supplies and clothes. Said you were new to the kingdoms and might need some help with getting around. And that I was to help you to the best of my abilities in this venture," she said slyly with a mischievous smirk growing proudly on her face. It was different from Lisa's that made people want to punch her in the face. It was confident and friendly rather than irritating.

"Yes," I said with a little hesitance. "The only clothes I have are ripped and matted to the point that I can't wear them." At least, not them by themselves.

"Wait. What about what you got on now?" she asked while looking over my baggy clothes with a slight grimace.

"Borrowed from Beacon."

"So, you're fate is in my hands then?" A shiver ran down my back as a vulpine grin that Lisa would have admired spread across Coco's face.

"I just need something to get by for now until I can get some money to pay for-"

"I was told, unequivocally, that Professor Oz was banking this trip."

"Well, yes but-"

"Oh, Tay. Don't worry. I'll make sure to take care of you."

"Thank you for your time, but I'm not a kid. I just need some help with getting to the stores."

She took a moment as if reassessing me. "You're right, you're definitely not a kid. But that means-", her grin turned catlike, "-that us girls can have an _adult's_ shopping day."

I didn't like how she phrased that.

"We're only grabbing some clothes and basic necessities. I don't want to spend someone else's-"

"That is precisely the time to spend somebody else money. You've got the head of a Huntsmen academy bankrolling you. Live it up."

I just shook my head slightly as I followed Coco down the street. If I was going to waste a large amount of money that wasn't on, it wouldn't be on something like clothes.

Looks had long since become unimportant to me. The only aesthetic aspect I held onto was my hair, my memento from my mom and probably the only feminine thing about me.

Standing next to Coco made me see what it was like to see a woman be sexy, feel sexy, and own it. It was never something I had really explored or felt the need to.

Coco was a supermodel but in a way that seemed… attainable? Well, not for me anyway. Like it was something Coco had attained through style and care instead of being a blessing from above. Though, she was also naturally pretty without a doubt.

It made me feel self-aware of how I looked; tired and worn. It was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Like a regular teenage girl getting self-conscious while looking through fashion magazines. I… didn't realize how long it had been since I thought of myself like that.

Maybe not having to worry about the literal end of the world was letting me feel like a regular person for once?

* * *

Coco had dragged me to twenty-three different clothing stores so far.

Twenty-three.

I wasn't allowed to buy pants at certain stores because of fashion reasons that made me think I was losing my ability to understand language again. Some stores were just for combat outfits despite them selling normal clothes as well. Heaven forbid I look at a pair of running shorts at the combat outfit store!

Currently, I found myself staring at a rack of shoes and boots that were supposed to be specifically for combat purposes.

"I really just want some practical boots that will stand up in a fight. None of… why are there six-inch heels on these combat boots?"

"It's so that if you get blood on them, they'll still look damn good _and_ still make your legs look damn good," she commented, modeling her own heeled boots as she did.

"I don't think your opponents will take the time to appreciate your fashion sense before trying to kill you."

"I strongly disagree, but more importantly, it's not for your enemies to like; it's for you to enjoy."

I understand where she was coming from, but I hadn't enjoyed fashion for the sake of aesthetics for a long time and I didn't see that changing anytime soon.

My plan had been to be frugal and not take advantage of Ozpin's goodwill if the money he had given me was some kind of test. Coco _destroyed_ that plan entirely.

She had this ability to convince you to do more by complimenting and encouraging you. Manipulating you into shopping like Lisa did, but as soon as you gave ground she would steamroll you into trying on more and getting this and that.

The other problem was that I wasn't sure how much was a lot of money for clothes and equipment because I wasn't sure of the value of exchange for Remnant's currency.

Every time I would build up the frustration or exasperation to tell Coco that I was done she would say some remark, make some joke, criticize some outfit, all of which just reminded me of shopping with Lisa. Each a stab in my heart as well as a memory of my best friend. Which stopped all my protests which gave Coco free rein. Halfway through I just gave Coco the visa card Ozpin had given me and sat down, waiting for whatever tirade of clothing Coco brought next.

Trying on clothes with one arm was a chore. It took time to maneuver the fabric with and around my stump. I would mutter curses when trying to get something on or off started taking too long because it would give Coco more time to find more clothes to try. Which then took more time to take on and off because of my arm. Which gave Coco more time to find more clothes. A brutal cycle of torture if there ever was one.

I even sacrificed a large spider in an attempt to maybe frighten Coco enough to stop her crusade. Coco didn't flinch or even slow her search through a row of blouses as she crushed the spider in her hand. She did take the time to replace her glove with an identical one she had in her purse though.

If Coco fought like she shopped, then she was one of the most terrifying fighters I could think of.

"Well, I think we're doing good for time. You _are_ going to be changing out of those clothes, but first, we need to get some weapons to finish off the ensemble," Coco directed as we had crossed off a few sets of basic outfits off my shopping list.

Weapons? Now that was something that I was actively invested in seeing. I needed replacements and I was curious to see what this world offered.

"So, there's just stores that sell weapons openly or-" I cut myself off as I was led into a lingerie store.

God damn it.

* * *

Few people could wear me down like this and Coco was definitely one of them.

"You are no fun at all," Coco remarked amusingly. "There's nothing wrong with treating yourself to some nice clothes every once in a while."

"I'm sure I'll survive with regular underwear, thank you."

We had stopped for a small bite to eat at a local coffee shop. I got tea and a small biscuit. Coco had a small slice of velvet cake with… well, cocoa. I decided not to comment.

"So, you're a student at Beacon?" I asked.

"Yup, second-year."

"What's it like?"

"We're helping people and killing Grimm. Trying to make a difference. I'm not so arrogant as to say we're changing the world, but every little bit helps and all that. How about you? You excited for going to Beacon?"

"It's more of a matter of convenience than something I had pictured happening to me." In many more ways than one.

She smirked with evident amusement at me. "So, being accepted to one of the topmost prestigious Huntsmen academies on all of Remnant was just a convenience? Damn girl, you have some high standards," she remarked before glancing at a clock on the cafe's wall. "We better get moving if we're to hit all the places we need to. But first." She pointed at me and then to the cafe's bathroom. "You, change, now. Enough of the having-to-go-outside-for-a-moment-on-the-weekend clothes routine. I didn't pick out all of this for you to not wear."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the various bags of clothes and made my way to the restroom.

I came out wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans held up by a white belt with a plain silver buckle and a small carrying case for various goods laying relatively flat against me. Form-fitting pants were the only kind Coco had allowed me to buy, even threatening to shoot the visa card out of my hand before I could buy anything else.

I believed her too. She showed me the gun she would do it with. A small gun she carried in her purse when she wasn't using her 'good purse', whatever that meant.

Even in a fantasy world where superpowered Aura users that fought monsters existed, girl-pockets were still bullshit.

I had a long-sleeved white blouse that had small delicate frills along the sides of the buttons up to the collar, with the right arm of the top tied at my stump.

A thin slate-colored military-styled jacket with silver buttons was worn over a top that ended in short sleeves. It had two black straps that circled around my waist and two around the end of each sleeve. A wide collar that lay flat against the shirt was trimmed black. Black epaulets accented with silver buttons lay on the shoulders that had two lines that came down diagonally towards my stomach before shifting straight down to the end of the jacket.

A pair of black leather boots with tiny wedge heels felt unfamiliar on my feet. I was already very tall and the small heels didn't help that. Even if they weren't even an inch. The boots reached my knees with two ashen straps around the tops. Almost a weird parallel to the strap of my jacket. Coco's choice, of course.

I decided to wear them just to appease Coco for now, also because I didn't grab one of the bags with the runners or combat boots I had gotten.

I liked the outfit I guess. My hair cascaded down my back in its usual curling waves. I felt like I was wearing a fantasy military adventurer outfit from a world set in modern times. If anything, I did look like everyone else on Remnant did, judging by all the other clothes I had seen people wearing compared to what I had worn before.

The color of my Aura was a grey color and Coco made me continue the monotone color scheme with my outfit. I wasn't against it but I did miss my brief spurts of colorful summer dresses I wore during my warlord days. As Weaver, I was either in uniform or in formal wear for meetings and reports, so the opportunity to wear something more vibrant was very rare.

One thing I did make note of though. Cocoa was a brown drink. It was the same color that Coco was wearing, and the color of Coco's hair, the color of her name, and she told me it was her Aura's color when I asked if she matched her outfits to it like she had mine.

She explained that an Aura's color was the color of someone's soul and that of course, that's what she would work with. She also said it was because she looked damn good in it. I wanted to question how that worked if she was named Coco before she knew what the color of her Aura was but decided against it. Did the Aura match the person's name for some reason when it appeared or did people get named after they found their Aura color? When did people get their Auras and was it a common or natural thing that everyone in the world had? Did other people have names based on colors as well?

Detective Bruin and Dunn. Bruin was brown obviously, wasn't sure on Dunn. The card I got was from Ruby, red. Coco, light brown. Professor Peach, peach. There were too many coincidences for my liking. Maybe it was some kind of naming convention for Remnant? If it came down to it, Hebert did mean 'bright or illustrious army'. I'd just say it was the 'bright' part if someone pointed out my name. Ozpin and Glynda didn't seem to match though… Not their real names? Although, I wasn't good enough with etymology to say for sure that their names weren't a specific color.

And what the hell did Coco mean by a person's soul? Probably some esoteric nonsense around the ideas about Aura. Similar to the weird ideas people had about parahuman powers, though the real answer of dimensional space whales was just as out there as any of the other theories.

I was really feeling Lisa's absence, as having someone whose power was to answer all these questions as they came up was something I would have killed for after getting more and more frustrated at my ignorance since my stay here.

Toiletries and other necessities were a quick purchase along with a basic scroll that Coco connected to my I.D. and Aura levels. I would have to look into how the device kept the status of one's Aura later.

I was surprised that there was an active percentage that could show what level someone's Aura was at. I would have to experiment to see how much force my Aura could take before running out and see if learning how to use my Aura better could improve those numbers.

Our next stop was a weapon shop. An actual one this time.

My nano-thorn dagger had maybe one more use and my gun was empty. Well, I hoped it would have one last use anyways. If I was going to do a combat test tomorrow I would need something to fight with.

I was floored by the brazenness at which the lethal implements were being sold.

There were swords, axes, spears, guns, and ammo all around as we entered the store. Complex mechanisms built into the weapons serves some kind of purpose. They weren't even that protected, some simply hanging from hooks while others were under glass cases.

I showed my gun to the shop owner who didn't seem to have any problem with someone presenting a gun in his store. He inspected it and remarked at how the barrel was slightly bent.

I took it back and noticed the problem as well. Damn. It must have happened from the explosion and I didn't notice when I picked it up. It was next to useless without rebuilding half of it with different parts.

So, a one-use dagger was now all I had.

Coco was surprisingly knowledgeable when it came to firearms but I guess she was at a combat school to kill monsters, after all, commenting how they were a little smaller than what she was used to but she knew some of the popular picks. I did suspect she was neglecting to mention any gun that wasn't aesthetically pleasing despite being a good weapon but I didn't protest.

I settled on a pistol that was slightly bigger than my Glock but was a heavier caliber. With Aura I could withstand the larger recoil and tracking my target with bugs made me an excellent marksman.

With the new pistol, Coco also had me buy some Dust rounds to try out. By taking the powdered form of the colored Dust gems I had seen yesterday one could make different effects with them. She had suggested either fire, lightning, or ice rounds. I snickered to myself a little at how I was apparently going to be using magic bullets now. I decided to take lightning and ice rounds, hoping that the lightning would both stun and damage my opponents on contact while the ice would lock them in place.

Sure, gems that controlled the elements that made fire bullets. Not even in my top 100 weird things that I could think of existing. Fucking tinkers ruined any conception I had for what should be considered normal.

After my fight with the White Fang, I knew I would need a melee weapon to use as my main means of attack. When everyone you fought had the potential to not only dodge bullets but block or deflect them with their weapons, a melee tool felt necessary.

I decided to go with a simple long tactical knife. With a length of around 24 inches, it was more like a short sword.

It was the closest edged weapon to a baton I could find. I wasn't trained in swordplay so I guess I would have to use both my knife and baton training to stumble my way through using one for now.

I would need to use a bigger weapon anyway if I was going to be fighting things like that bear Grimm I saw. But until I knew how to better use one, I decided to stick with the familiar tactical short sword.

Coco had suggested maybe using a knife-gun. Apparently, this world commonly combined guns with their weapons.

I only blinked when Coco said it like she was saying the sky was blue. Guns that were swords and vice versa… not as strange as lightning crystals to be honest. It was something I would look into but I didn't know how such a weapon would change how to use it so I thought it was best to stay safe for now.

I clipped the sheath for the short sword on my belt so that it hung horizontally as I walked, the handle on my left so that I could draw it reverse grip when needed. The pistol I strapped to a holster around my upper thigh. My nano-thorn blade I tucked away into one of my boots. The extra ammo I tucked into the carrying case on my belt.

We had just enough time to stop at a bookstore before I would have to head back towards Beacon.

Tukson's Book Trade was an elegant looking store with green signs embroidered with gold lettering and large glass windows that also were stamped with the gold letters. A bell rung as the door opened to reveal shelved islands and walls packed with books.

I tried not to show it but I was almost giddy. If I ever had to say that I had a hobby or did something besides training and going out in costume, it was reading. Ever since my mom would come back with stacks of books to decide which story she wanted to use for teaching her university classes I had been reading.

Simple stories where the good guys won against evil were a comfort in a world of grey morals. Stories like Tolkien's or countless other authors.

Coco moved to browse some magazines while a large man with clean-cut hair and mutton chops appeared from two heavy doors behind a counter at the back of the store. He wore a black and burgundy button-up shirt that was rolled up to reveal muscular hairy forearms.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can I help you?" he said with a smile that spoke of pride in the catchphrase.

I walked up to the counter, eyeing what Coco was reading out of the corner of my eye. Fashion magazines where the models were also holding giant weapons, huh.

"Hello there. I was hoping to buy some fantasy adventure novels, anything that you would suggest really."

I could find out about the basic history of Remnant and Vale from books at Beacon or online on my scroll. Aura as well. But right now, I was here for Taylor.

"Of course. If I were to pick three to start you off I would suggest 'A Tale of Two Dragons', 'Slave to the Sword', and 'Howling at the Moon'," he listed off the top of his head, his tone embedded with some fondness as he said the titles. "They're recent and I've found them to be easy to recommend to anyone willing."

"They sound perfect, thank you." I was beginning to like Tukson. He knew his business and obviously had a love for books.

Tukson moved methodically around the store, pinpointing each book off the shelf from memory.

I left the store with a grin on my face, excited to be able to sit down with them. A whole world of new reading material had been opened up for me and I wasn't going to waste it.

Coco and I parted ways as I headed towards Beacon. I thanked her for everything she had done.

She said she was always happy to flex her skills and left me with a, "Give'em hell kid."

I wouldn't say I liked Coco. She had confidence in herself that I found admirable. She knew what she wanted and would march off to get it. A confidence that was unmatched. She was quick to compliment and encourage. It was almost like what I thought spending time with a much older big sister would be like. Some of her teasing was somewhat annoying but it wasn't malicious in any way.

I knew that we wouldn't get along in a battle. She was the type to want to have things done following her stride, which wasn't a bad thing. She would be a good team leader though she might already be one for all I know. In a battle, I think I would undermine her. I was used to controlling the field as my bugs gave me the best real-time tactics coordination and I didn't think Coco was the type to strut to anyone's pace but her own.

Though, I was never one to follow someone else's pace either.

 **Chapter 5 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

I had no idea what I was going to do for Taylor's Remnant clothing till I started writing and honestly, I don't really know how much I like it. So, I might go back and completely change her outfit at some point.

Making up a casual outfit for Coco was fun, was looking at a bunch of Coco Chapnel fashion but none of it was Coco enough besides her purse so I just winged it.

'A Tale of Two Dragons' is from Avatar the Last Airbender. 'Howling at the Moon' and 'Slave to the Sword' are both books that Blake is seen reading in RWBY Chibi.

Sorry for the weird update schedule. Every second week I'm without internet and computer so I only have like half the time to write so its been a bit of a struggle to work on this consistently.

Also, thank you again to everybody correcting my grammar/spelling stuff.


	7. Chapter 6: The Moment

**Chapter 6: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For**

* * *

 _Taylor_

When I arrived at the loading zone to Beacon I saw a colorful variety of kids around my age walking up the ramp into a large airship. Blue, green, red, white hair and many other colors. Most of them sporting outfits that followed along their specific color scheme.

I let my bugs fan out, some marking students while the rest snuck into the airship. I didn't bring enough bugs to watch everyone, but I had a general enough idea of everything that was happening to avoid being disturbed.

I marked my bags as mine for some of the airship's personnel to load them with the rest of the student's luggage to be taken to my locker at Beacon. Despite the sheer amount that Coco had made me buy the other students seemed to have brought far more than me. We hadn't even taken the initiation to get into the school and they were already thinking they were moving in. One girl even had an attendant that had a trolley cart filled with suitcases and trunks, some of which looked suspiciously like the ones the White Fang had been smuggling. These ones had a picture of a snowflake with pointed arrowheads marking the ends of the flakes.

I'd seen the symbol before... At the Dust shops I passed as well as on some shipping containers at the docks. So, it was a brand of Dust I guess?

I stayed clear of everyone else, making sure to avoid anyone looking for conversation. My Aura was still in the midst of healing me. My limp had disappeared halfway through shopping with Coco and now it felt like it was starting on soothing the rest of my aches. When everyone was on the airship I snuck off to a corner and brought out my scroll.

I skimmed over the history of Remnant as the ship took off towards Beacon. I blocked out the yammering of excited and nervous students as I read.

It seems that a long time ago the creatures of Grimm appeared and began to indiscriminately slaughter humanity. The discovery of Dust lead to a turn of the tide in the battle against the monsters. Four kingdoms were established as bastions of safety from the Grimm, although many villages still remain outside the kingdoms. The kingdoms were spread out incredibly far from one another. Some on the other side of the planet though I didn't know the scale of Remnant in comparison to Earth Bet.

I guessed it was the same size because I hadn't noticed a difference in gravity. At least that's what I hoped. I wasn't sure if this was an alternate version of Earth or an entirely different planet in another universe. Who knew where Contessa dumped me.

There was a battle between the kingdoms called 'the Great War' that lasted decades. The kingdoms of Mistral had banned arts and freedom of expression in an attempt to control the emotions of their citizens.

Apparently, this was to prevent the populace from experiencing negative emotions to stop Grimm attacks, as they targeted places with people having such thoughts.

It was a scary concept, that the Grimm had some kind of empath ability to locate people who were having a tough time and then to target them. It just compounded how vile these creatures seemed to be.

Mistral and Mantle joined together when an island colony of Vale and Mistral began to fight for the land. The fighting caused Vale and Vacuo to join together, leading to a two on two war between all the kingdoms of the world.

A peace treaty led to the Vytal festival where all the kingdoms come together to compete in battle.

Then the Faunus Rights Revolution occurred after humanity tried to make a permanent internment camp for all Faunus on an island called Menagerie.

Wow, were they even trying to hide their intentions by sending the animal people to a place named after somewhere that is used to store animals so that they could be trained for exhibition?

Very subtle.

After years of fighting the Faunus were able to prevent the extradition of all Faunus to Menagerie but many had already been relocated there, creating a small kingdom for Faunus.

Discrimination against Faunus led to the creation of the White Fang, an organization meant to fight for equal rights for Faunus. They turned away from peaceful protest when a new leader was named and have since become an extremist group for Faunus rights.

Of course, I would get involved with an international terrorist group on my first night out.

"-robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa," a male voice reported from the holographic screens playing for the students along the walls of the ship.

Roman Torchwick.

I brought up the name on my scroll. A fat list of crimes was listed under him. Most notably though, was that recently he was connected to the string of Dust robberies in Vale.

Does that mean he was working with the White Fang? The group I had fought had just robbed a Dust store while also planning on hitting another one that night. The leader had said something about a 'bowler hat'…

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw some security camera pictures on another news article of Roman in the midst of a heist with a black bowler cap lined with red ribbon sitting comfortably on his head.

The only reason that a human-hating organization like the White Fang would partner up with a human criminal like Torchwick would be for his connections or expertise for some kind of undertaking. It'd be something I'd have to look into later. Or maybe Roman was secretly a Faunus? Stranger things have happened.

A hologram of Goodwitch interrupted the ongoing news program, causing the students to crowd around to listen to her.

There was a chipper tone in Goodwitch's voice that I knew was something she put on for the recording. She talked about Beacon and how we were going to learn to fight against evil and protect the kingdoms and some other stuff.

As soon as I recognized what kind of spiel it was I searched up Grimm and began reading about them instead.

I was disappointed when there was next to nothing really known about them besides the different types.

No known origin or how they spawn. They didn't eat, breathe, or sleep. All they did was wander around attacking any humans or civilization they came across.

The older the Grimm the more powerful and intelligent it usually became. Some Grimm seemed to actively avoid conflict with people. It was speculated that it was because they knew that attacking humans would lead to them being hunted in turn.

I would disagree. I bet they were smart enough to wait for times when they could do the most damage to humans during an attack.

None of their behavior indicated any kind of self-preservation. What they did have was an empath power to sense of when to attack humans when they were already in despair. They were literally born with the power to hurt humanity when it was at its worst. The smarter Grimm attack when and where it'd cause the most damage.

It was the same thing the Endbringers did.

As the airship began its landing I moved to be one of the first ones off the ship. Best to get ahead of the meandering students so that I could focus on other things.

My senses immediately acclimated to the new sensations I was getting from the local insects as they returned to my control.

A blond boy wearing a black hoody that was covered by heavy white armor plates, blue jeans held up by two crossing belts, and a blue handled longsword in a white metal sheath at his side pushed forward as soon as the door opened to barf out the contents of his stomach into a garbage can.

I guess air sickness could bring down even people who were supposed to be able to fight monsters.

I went straight to the auditorium where Goodwitch had told me the students were to gather when they arrived. There were no chairs set up so I took a spot closer to the stage leaning against the wall as I continued to read, this time starting on some articles about the history of Vale, its customs, and its attractions.

Outside the school grounds, burrowing between the cracks of some rocks were my bugs. They began to dig the tunnel from which I would build the den where they would sleep and breed. It was going to be one of many dens where I would build up my swarm.

The auditorium was styled like a giant circular antechamber with empty bleachers surrounding space below. The walls had arched engravings in the style of stain-glass windows with circles within circles making up the stone colored decoration. A large half-circle stage sat as the focal point of the room with dark grey round humps with sky-blue lines of light curving from the stage to the ground. The back of the stage was a towering monolith with pillar designs made from a tan brown carved into the stone. The same sky-blue lights as the stage were built along the sides of the structure. A single white microphone on a stand sat in the middle of the stage with both Ozpin and Goodwitch idly chatting as they waited. Chandeliers hung down from the ceiling to hold a large round light that illuminated the center space where the students gathered.

After about ten minutes I heard the large double oak doors of the auditorium close shut as the lights dimmed for everywhere but the stage.

Ozpin stepped forward towards the microphone and the crowd settled into a sudden unexpected silence.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He gave no introduction before his somber speech and his eyes looked lost, almost like he was seeing somewhere else as he spoke, but as I listened I found myself nodding along.

He knew that Beacon could teach us all it could, but it would be up to us to use that knowledge for something. The knowledge itself wouldn't tell us how to use it, that was something we had to decide.

I respected the purpose behind the speech. It wasn't motivational or welcoming dribble like Goodwitch's hologram had spewed out on the airship. It was advice for those who could find the meaning in his words, as well as a way to set the tone for what should be expected of the students here. Looking around I saw that few others appreciated the speech's sentiment.

Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone just as Ozpin began to leave.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," she curtly informed us before following Ozpin away.

I waited till the rest of the students had dispersed to wander Beacon, reading as I waited. I had a few hours before dinner and then some more time before we were to gather in the ballroom. I decided to go to the library.

Every room at Beacon that was meant to hold more than twenty students seemed to follow the trend of being able to hold at least ten times that. The Beacon library followed that trend and then some.

It was easily six times the size of the auditorium we had gathered in. The ceiling was easily seventy feet high with the walls arching inward twenty feet from the ceiling to make a roof that was thinner than the room and still absurdly huge. Bookshelves were lined up along the walls and easily reached thirty feet high, seemingly going through the floors of a second story balcony section that lined the sides of the room. This meant there was a massive space in the middle of the room between the bookshelves that had been filled with tens of long white tables for student use. Dozens of windows stood tall along the towering walls and filled the gigantic room with the ambient light of the sun. Thin banners wafted slightly from the ceiling, each at least twenty-five feet long but reaching nowhere close to the ground below.

There must have been millions of books stored within the room.

I gaped in awe at the ludicrous size of the facility. My bugs had not done justice to the excessiveness of the room from their senses.

A black-haired clerk politely cleared her throat to grab my attention.

"It is quite the awe-inspiring sight when you first see it." She gave an appreciative smile as she gazed over the room. "And also, such a huge pain to keep orderly." There was venom in her voice now, locked behind a smile I now knew was fake. "So, make sure you keep to the rules of the library." There was an unspoken "or else." "If you need anything ask a clerk or there are terminals throughout the library if you are looking for reports on a certain topic or a specific book," she said, gesturing to a blue screened terminal just beside the counter she sat behind.

I punched up the books I wanted on the terminal and noted the section they were in. I walked far into the back of the library for the Braille section as I found a book about Aura, a book about Dust and its uses, and a book titled 'How to Arm Yourself' which was about cybernetic prosthetic limbs that were made for combat.

I signed them out using my scroll while making sure to not make eye contact with the clerk and left the library.

I made my way through the school's gardened sections until I found a shaded section of wall that was hidden by trees with no one around.

A small group of my swarm met me there as I laid the books on the ground. The bugs got to work as I used their limbs to trace along and read the bumps of Braille on the pages. I also continued to have my other bugs dig their tunnel into the dirt. While all this happened, I began a series of stretches to keep my body limber and move around somewhat.

I had taught myself Braille while I was a Ward so that I could to read multiple texts at once, my multitasking ability that came with my powers allowed me to absorb the information of all the texts simultaneously. It was slow going. I had to reread sections as my brain continued to struggle to read the grooves on the pages.

I couldn't read several texts at once for long periods of time. The longest I had gone was two hours with six books at once. It wasn't a power problem that caused me to have to stop after a while, it was the headache I got from absorbing so much information at once. I was able to read them all at once, but it also meant I was doing six times the amount of studying compared to normal.

I began a series of tests to measure my physical limits when I was using my Aura. Push-ups and squats seemed to be so easy that I think it would have taken me hundreds of reps to feel any strain. So, I moved on to handstand push-ups, which were also surprisingly easy.

Even balancing felt easier with my Aura like I could feel its movement through my body and thus could make out any instability in my form.

If this was the case then Aura might allow me to do some extremely precise acrobatics. It was annoying to try and catch someone with enhanced acrobatics and balance. Someone like Circus would be a good example of that.

After an hour of pushing and training my flexibility along with testing my newfound aerobic finesse, I decided to head in for dinner. I stashed the books under my arm as I went over.

The cafeteria was still fairly empty, students still taking the time to explore the campus before going for food.

The food was very good for cafeteria food once again. A burger that had reminded me of Fugly Bob's in Brockton Bay called to me, in all its fatty goodness. Not my usual choice by any means, but something made me pick it over the rest.

I grabbed an empty table and dug into my meal. Since coming to Remnant I was finding that I was hungrier than usual. Maybe a consequence of Aura use.

The food made me think of home.

I felt like I was going to need a year for my body to recuperate after that meal. Truly, it would have made the cooks at Fugly Bob's proud.

I did another round of multi-reading, this time with me reading some information on Huntsmen and Aura in my scroll as well.

Aura had always been something in Remnant with no trace of why. The aspects of Aura were too common to be done by Shards. Maybe they were some kind of Trump given ability, like how Othala could give powers to others? But apparently, some people's Aura could be awakened in stressful situations, meaning they didn't have to get unlocked by another person with Aura which was the other method of Aura manifesting within someone. At least there were no reports that Aura caused changes to someone's personality so I wouldn't have to worry about that for now.

An announcement echoed throughout the school for new students to make their way to the ballroom for the night.

My bugs had hollowed out a decent chamber and were starting on their second as I dropped off my library books in my locker to switch them with the 'Howling at the Moon' book I got from Tukson's. I also changed into my pajamas, a simple white long-sleeved shirt with black pajama pants decorated with butterflies. Glenn would have laughed - I hope he survived.

The ballroom was a magnificently decorated room that looked like a less bright version of the ballroom from Cinderella. Curved staircases led to long balconies while windows draped with rich red curtains gave a view of the campus gardens. The lights had been dimmed enough that I would need a light to read but it was not dark enough to not be able to see where you were going. I would need to remember to acquire one later but for now, I would have to make do. Holding my scroll up to use its light and read with only one arm felt like too much of a hassle.

Beacon must make a lot of money to be able to maintain this facility or even just have this place at all.

I grabbed one of the red sleeping bags that had been set up for the students to use and glanced around the ballroom.

Most of the other students had already settled into sleep. There seemed to be only one light source that I could use to read from. Beyond a group of shirtless boys wrestling in their pajamas, I saw an elegant black-haired girl reading by candlelight to the side of the room and away from the roughhousing. She wore a simple black robe lined with purple. Intelligent yellow eyes that were highlighted with eyeliner wings of a blueish color against pale skin darted along the page as she read. A black bow rested comfortably between her curved bangs and long waves of hair that reached her lower back.

The girl had an expression of cool indifference on her face but her eyes showed an intensity that I knew meant she was engrossed in her book.

"Do you mind if I share your light?" I asked as I reached the pillar beside the small table that held the candles the girl was reading from.

She looked up for only a moment before gesturing for me to sit.

I took her offer and propped the sleeping bag against the pillar before planting my book on my bent knees and starting to read.

Simple actions had started requiring more steps when using only one arm. I didn't mind it really, it was just something I was going to have to get used to.

After a chapter of reading, I noticed through my swarm that the girl beside me was glancing at the book I was reading every so often. I turned slightly and her eyes met mine when she went to take another peek. Her eyes darted away while a small embarrassed flush was noticeable on her white skin.

"Oh sorry. I just saw that you were reading 'Howling at the Moon.' It's one of my favorites," she said.

"It is? I just got it today and hadn't heard anything about it so it's nice to know that it has at least one good review."

"Blake." She held out her right hand.

I had to set my book down and then turn to her to hold out my left hand for her to shake, wagging my missing right arm at my side. "Taylor."

Her embarrassment increased as she quickly switched hands to shake mine. Her expression quickly shifting back to calm and collected as the returned to her book.

We both continued reading in silence, enjoying the company but also understanding the joy of stories in our hands.

I heard a long, "Hellooooooooo," being sung followed by a sharp gasp from in front of me.

A wide smiled buxom blonde girl with lilac eyes, fair skin, and a heavy mane of sunny hair was dragging a shorter girl with hair that went from black at the roots to red at the tips by the arm towards us. The blonde wore black short shorts and an orange tank top with a logo like flames on the front that revealed her midriff and showed her toned muscles. The girl she was pulling had a black sleeping mask with reds slits like eyes on it, a black tank top with a pink heart-faced dog on the front, and white pajama pants that had a rose pattern on them. A cute doll-like face revealed how young the girl seemed to be.

The blonde was waving happily at Blake but the red-haired girl was gazing at me with a stunned expression, apparently oblivious to the blonde girl physically pulling her along as she stared at me.

I glanced down and scanned my body. Had this girl never seen an amputee or something?

I locked eyes with the shorter girl and noticed the silver gleam that bloomed in her eyes. Clear and pure, just like the metal they were colored like.

"I believe you two may know each other," the blonde said confidently to Blake as she pulled the shorter girl forward.

"Aren't you that girl who exploded?" asked Blake which raised some questions in my head.

The blonde looked back to the shorter girl for her response but her eyes were still locked on me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, hoping to stop whatever staring match had apparently started.

"Uh, Ruby?" the blonde asked.

Wait, Ruby?

I didn't get the chance to think as the younger girl let out a little sniffle, her lips quivering slightly as small tears gently fell from her face. Ruby's face seemed to scrunch up in emotion. She let out a sob before she diving tackled me into an embrace.

"You're okay!" Ruby cried out as she hugged me to the ground.

I let out a coughed gasp from the impact as Ruby began muttering on top of me.

"Oh! You're okay! I was so worried. I had gone to the hospital but they told me you had vanished in the night and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should look for you or anything. I was scared that you had disappeared and something had happened to you again." Her words went a mile a minute as she clung to me.

"Wait. This is the girl from the hospital?" the blonde girl questioned in disbelief, her face bobbing into view from behind Ruby's head.

"Can I get up?" I spoke to the roof of the Ballroom.

"Oh! Sorry!" I felt the weight on me vanish as a wave of rose petals floated around where Ruby had once been. I looked up to see her standing beside the blonde girl. "I just-I was just really relieved. I know I haven't actually met you before and I don't even know your name. But after I found you and everything that happened I visited you a couple times in the hospital. And then you disappeared, but now you're here. And then I saw you and-"

"Ruby!" the blonde girl exclaimed, interrupting Ruby's nervous babbling.

"I'm guessing you're Ruby Rose, the girl who wrote the card from the hospital. And from your speech, you were also the one who found me bleeding out and got me to the hospital?" I asked.

Blake was wide-eyed with a raised eyebrow watching the sudden conversation unfold before her.

"Um ya, that's right," Ruby said shyly.

A lot of feelings sprung into existence all at once. Thankfulness, confusion, anger, resentment.

I had chosen death, basically asked for it.

But I was denied it.

My ending was stolen from me.

Now I was trapped in this _place_ and I would never see my friends or Dad again.

All because this kid had to be a good Samaritan.

But I couldn't hate her for it. I tried being angry with her, resenting her. But it didn't feel right. Those feelings weren't for her.

I couldn't blame Ruby for this, I shouldn't. I shouldn't fault someone for helping, at least not in the way she did. She did the right thing. Saving the life of a total stranger. Feeling responsible enough or maybe was just too damn caring to not leave the person she found alone. No, she had visited me, got me a card and flowers.

It was… confusing what I felt.

I was frustrated that I didn't know what I was feeling.

How do you reconcile asking to die and then not? To decide to die, truly in your heart, and live?

"Well then. Thank you Ruby. You probably saved my life," I said trying to stop the tension building in me. I sounded honest, I didn't know if I was.

I bet Contessa put me in front of Ruby on purpose, knowing that she would help me. Was there any reason beyond that or was it just because she knew Ruby was the type of person who would help me. Was there a specific reason behind having Ruby specifically be the one to find me? Was our meeting another step in some Path?

Ruby blushed and looked at her feet, wiping tears on her wrist. "It-it was nothing really. I did what anyone would do."

"It wasn't nothing Ruby. You heard her, you saved her life. You should be proud of that," the blonde encouraged the shorter girl. "Because I know I am." The blonde picked Ruby up by the waist and gave her a squeezing hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister."

Ruby struggled in her grip. "Not now Yang, let me go!"

They began to playfully wrestle as Ruby tried in vain to escape Yang's clutches.

A pale girl with white hair dangling down below her butt came storming up towards the struggling girls. She wore a pale blue nightdress that had frilled edges around the collar and sleeves that matched her eyes. A visible scar ran straight and clean over her left eye.

"What in the world is going on over here! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!" she scolded the two girls.

Something about this new girl…

"Oh no. Not you again!" Yang and the new girl shouted simultaneously as they recognized one another.

"Shhh. Guys, she's right. I was just so…" Ruby began to admonish before another sniffle came.

I had bent down and placed my bookmark in my fallen book, before picking it up. Then before the girls said anything else I snapped the book shut with one hand in the middle of them, creating a sharp clap that had them all turning towards the sound.

I met the eyes of the white-haired girl. Eyes like clear ice emanated privilege and arrogance.

Something in those eyes made me feel… annoyed and tired. Disappointed too?

My feelings must have shown since the girl took a quick step back.

"W-what is it?" There was hesitation before the girl's previous demanding tone came through.

I ignored the question and turned back to Yang and Ruby.

"My name is Taylor by the way. It's nice to meet you. And thank you again for everything." I held out my hand, holding my book against myself with my maimed arm.

Ruby and Yang shifted to a more relaxed posture as they shook my hand in turn.

"Yes, um nice to meet you. Again, I guess. But you weren't awake so I guess this is the first time…" Ruby said quietly, her gaze shifting to the fuming girl behind us.

"Oh ya, forgot the intros. My name's Yang. Nice ta meet you too," Yang added.

" _Excuse_ _me_. How dare you just ignore me!" the prattle of the annoying girl came back in full, tired of being disregarded.

" _Quiet,_ " I snapped. "There are people trying to sleep," I finished, causing Yang to give out a sharp laugh. "We'll see you guys tomorrow for the initiation I guess." I nodded at Blake before I grabbed my sleeping bag to find a place to sleep for the night.

I heard the fading sounds of an, "Ah! Why-you! Hmph!" as the haughty girl stomped away.

Now I knew why I didn't like her. She thought she was better than everyone here like she was some kind of authority to tell other students how to act. Like she was the queen of the school already.

Well she could fly that banner all she wanted. If it meant stopping an Emma before she started bullying someone, I would tear down her flag as many times as it took. It was more of a nuisance to have to deal with it all if than anything.

* * *

 _Blake_

I gave Taylor a nod in return as she grabbed her things and went off to sleep. She walked with purpose, as though she would move anything in her way. The hard look on her face had never changed except for the glare she had given the Schnee heiress.

It was one of disappointment. Like Taylor had expected more from the heiress. It was a look that made you feel ashamed almost. Just as soon as it appeared the mask she wore previously returned to her face.

I had to stifle my laugh. It was unheard for someone to so openly show their dissatisfaction for the character of a Schnee like that. The heiress certainly didn't know how to deal with it.

As Taylor left I watched the Schnee huff back to her bed, ignoring both Yang and Ruby as she left.

A low whistle resonated in both sets of my ears and I looked to see it was Yang watching Taylor walk away.

"That girl was something huh. Did you see the way she told off that Weiss-girl? Wouldn't want to get on her bad side," Yang seemed almost impressed as she said it.

"I wonder what happened to her," Ruby whispered sadly to herself, concern in her voice.

 _The world probably happened to her._

I took a moment to examine the girls who had shown up.

Yang seemed so sure of every movement. Confident, strong. I would label her as dauntless.

Ruby was much simpler to understand. She had been concerned and worried for someone she hadn't actually met and had apparently taken to the hospital, thus saving her life. A little optimistic, naïve. My word for her would be hopeful.

Weiss Shnee was easy. Entitled. She thought people should listen to her just because of who she was. A selfish princess in name and character.

Taylor had been more of a mystery. Scars on her forehead and a missing arm spoke of a harrowing past. Her attitude though. She was someone the opposite of Ruby. Complex, realistic, someone who been seen what the world was like. A mask that hid her feelings. Not one to be angry at the world from how she reacted to Schnee's tantrum.

She seemed nice at least, didn't comment when I hadn't noticed her arm. Her stare was intense. Her eyes made it seem like she was ready to fight, not in a way that said she wanted to fight, but more in that she would if she had to. It was a different kind of strength than Yang had. It was more… harsh.

It was nice to see there was another reader at Beacon though, one that wouldn't put up with the heiress's attitude was another positive.

"Did you come over here for something?" I asked, turning back to the remaining girls and wondering why they approached me in the first place.

"Oh. I was just helping Ruby meet some people and make some friends. She said she recognized you so I brought her over." Yang put her hands behind her head and let out a beaming smile. "Looks like we got two for the price of one though!"

"Yang!" Ruby lamented, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

I let out a chuckle.

Was this how sisters acted?

Sure, Yang had said Ruby was her sister but the two didn't look like it.

Well, it felt like how sisters would act anyway.

"It was nice meeting you both." I gave them an amused smile.

"Ya, you too. We'll see you tomorrow I guess," Yang replied, her happy look unchanging.

"See you tomorrow," I replied.

"It was nice meeting you…" Ruby let out but the words faded as she realized we hadn't actually introduced ourselves to one another.

"Blake."

"Blake," Ruby confirmed happily. A guileless smile on her face. No judgment, no apprehensions, just a true sentiment. It was honestly disconcerting how I couldn't feel anything besides pure feelings behind the naïve girl's simple goodbye.

"You too, Ruby." With that, I turned and blew out the candles. Letting the darkness mark the end of the day.

* * *

 _Ruby_

Holy. Moly.

She was here.

I was so worried when I went to the hospital and they told me she had disappeared. I stayed up all night thinking that whoever had shot her had somehow found her.

But not only was she okay, she was here at Beacon!

I stared wide awake at the ceiling, I had too much energy now.

There were just so many questions!

What happened? Why'd she disappear from the hospital? How'd she end up at Beacon?

Considering how I found her and that she's at Beacon now, she must have been some kind of Huntress in training from what she was wearing... OR A SECRET AGENT.

She had that weird costume and equipment, nobody at the hospital knew who she was, and she was apparently strong enough to get into Beacon. So, it's possible. But she didn't have her Aura activated. Hmmmmm.

I felt the relief wash through me once more with a small sniffle escaping me.

I was just so glad that Taylor was okay.

Not only that, but it meant I had one more person I knew at Beacon.

It'll be great. We can talk about how I watched her sleep at the hospital… No. We kind of have a history so maybe about how we met… No.

ARGH!

Why is trying to talk to someone so hard!

And I just ran up and tackled her too! Stupid. Stupid.

She seemed… nice? Kind of scary... Her expression never seemed to change either…

Well, it doesn't matter. She said she'd see us tomorrow so I guess it worked out.

I guess we get to learn to be heroes together.

* * *

 _Taylor_

I was lying in my sleeping bag, staring up at the blank ceiling of the ballroom while listening to the steady breaths of the sleeping students around me.

I was really doing this. Playing school again to find some place in life.

Trying to get back up from where I fell.

I had chosen to fall. I had picked death. I thought I _did_ die.

But Contessa didn't kill me. She gave me life. Set me on whatever Path this was.

Why?

Why would she let me go?

Was it for my sake? To send me to a world where I could still feel that I mattered in some way? A fantasy-like world with evil monsters to slay.

The lines and labels of good and evil or heroes and villains were so vain and confusing before. Heroes acting like villains, villains trying to do good.

Did Contessa send me here to help me better understand the lines? I was the heroic villain and the villainous hero. Committing sin for the sake of saving the world. Was this world to help center me? So that I could be a better hero than I was able to before or an _actual_ hero in the first place? I didn't think that was something I could do.

Was there some other reason I was here? Something I was supposed to do? Why send me here without any information? How could my ignorance contribute to whatever goal she had for me here?

Remnant was less complex. Grimm were the bad guys.

Good versus evil.

Humanity versus monsters.

No secret organizations, no groups vying for control or power of the other, no waiting for a betrayal at every turn. Just simple good guys vs bad guys.

It sounded like a fairy tale.

Or was this place my punishment? To show me that there could have been a moral side that I could have acted within. That I shouldn't have needed to push boundaries, break rules, and hurt others even if it was for something more. I couldn't think of one if there was one.

Maybe that was the problem?

I couldn't think with that perspective. What was it like to be a true hero, not just in name, but being a true moral hero like one out of a fairy tale?

Maybe this world was my chance to learn what being a hero means?

Or maybe Contessa was just using me as another tool for some other stupid Path to victory. Having me flounder about to accomplish something for her goals. Bitch.

I closed my eyes and banished the train of thought, trying to think of nothing as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 6 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

God, I hate rewriting sections of dialogue that was said in the show. Like really fucking hate it. It just feels like a recap and it doesn't add anything new to the story even though the whole point of this story is seeing what changes Taylor would make if she was I the world and how she reacts to them. I don't like it, it feels like padding almost. But I have to. I'm not going to be adding any kind of twist or anything that didn't happen in the original story of RWBY _unless_ it is the result of Taylor's involvement and presence in the world. So, no magical new Grimm appearing to attack when they shouldn't and no weird lore things that create a divergence in the canon just for the purposes of differing it for story's sake. I will do everything I can to make sure this is not a Taylor-reacting-to-RWBY story.

This all being said, this story will diverge from canon more and more as the story continues, a canon creep I guess. The thing is that it won't change the world events that much for a little while. I have Volume 2 and 3 kinda outlined (More like I have ideas for some events to come but I'm really just flying by the seat of my pants) as being where things really start to change but Volume 1 will be setting up small ripples that create those changes.

I'm glad I wrote Chapter 5 like I did so that I could see all the problems with it. I plan to redo that one but I'm going to wait till after RWBY: After the Fall comes out so that I can get a more concrete visage of Coco's character.

God, I hate reading long author notes so I don't like writing them but that all needed to be said as some point.

Also yay, it only took me 40k words for the RWB to be named for Taylor, 41k for Weiss to show up still unnamed. But there you go, they all met. Woop.

Oh, also the next updates will be odd as the next time I'm off work is the holidays and then I'm doing overtime the next time sooooo I don't know how much will get written. Things will return to normal mid-January.


	8. Chapter 7: Setting the Board Part 1

**Chapter 7: Setting the Board: Part 1**

* * *

 _Taylor_

I awoke to a silent ballroom.

Dawn was just beginning to show through the windows, revealing the sleeping figures around me.

I had gotten up early again, my body trying to return to the routine I had cultivated it into before the chaos of the last month had occurred.

I quietly rose, dropped my sleeping bag back on the table where we had received them and headed out to get ready.

I changed into some workout clothes, just a pair of black shorts and a white sports shirt before I began to take a jog around Beacon.

The perimeter around Beacon was a much longer run that I would usually do for my morning run but I practiced using my Aura in small spurts to learn how fast I could go.

I had rammed into some of the White Fang members I had fought the other night by accident because I wasn't used to my speed. Grimm would be less forgiving if I did the same thing.

The jog was surprisingly short, having a low mover rating now was interesting. I stumbled the first few times I tried to engage my Aura in full when running when I oversaturated certain muscles over others. The instantaneous bursts of speed and strength took some time to get used to, at least I could run and jog without sending myself tumbling.

I headed to one of the communal showers the each of the sections of training arenas had when I was done. After finishing I showered, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, shaved my legs for the first time in over a month, and then got changed into my temporary combat uniform.

My now clean black spider-silk suit tightly clung to my form from the neck down. A pair of black tights and a black fitted turtleneck were used to cover it completely, hiding the rips and burnt edges that littered the costume. I had grey combat boots that were armored on the toes and shins with white sleek plates, lightweight but functional. The plates jutted out in a trapezoid shape with edges almost sharp enough to cut. There was a charcoal vest that crossed over itself to make a line that ran up the side of my abs to zip diagonally across my chest to close. Gray and white lines ran parallel to the zipper's path while similar straight lines that jerked different directions but never crossing ran up the sides. The collar walled around my neck without touching it, white trim around its edge. Four small silver buttons decorated the stomach of the vest while more white armor plates formed spaulders. Another piece of white armor curved along with my neck and followed my back down to around my belly button height. A gloveless sleeve of black fabric covered my forearm and cushioned the white vambrace strapped to it. A white belt that split along its length to have an 'X' shape was secured around the top and bottom of my hips. The four straps of the belt met in the back to secure the sheath of my sword and were held together by a metal clip in the front.

With Aura, the armor of the spider silk wasn't explicitly needed but would be welcome if I ever ran out of it.

I gathered as many bugs as I could that could be completely hidden underneath my armor and in my hair before heading back out.

It wasn't my original costume, but it was close enough to make me feel at ease.

Pancakes for breakfast was nice. I was one of the first to eat and left before the majority of the other students arrived.

My bugs had finished their second hidden underground dwelling amongst the wasteland outside of Beacon and were moving to another. I turned on the breeding cycles of another group of bugs and began the process of building up my swarms in the first den they had made.

"All incoming first-year students, please prepare your equipment for the initiation and report to the cliffs south of Beacon near the marker I have sent to your scrolls as soon as possible," Goodwitch's voice announced through the P.A. system throughout the school.

I went back to the lockers where I had stored the rest of my belongings. The lockers had a rocket functionality where they would launch and fly towards a location marked on your scroll if you needed your weapons immediately. But until the students got assigned their dorm rooms they were also being used to hold all of our belongings.

I should see about getting a terrarium or two that could survive the landing of the rocket locker. An instant way to deliver reinforcements for my swarm if need be.

I strapped my gun to my thigh as I had yesterday, tucked my nano-thorn knife into my boots, sheathed my sword so that it hung horizontally at my lower back, stole the ammo pouch from my other belt and clipped it on, then tied the sleeve of my shirt off at my missing arm.

I was ready.

As I walked around an alcove of lockers I watched as a red and gold blur sped through the air and pinned the nervous blonde boy who had barfed after the airship ride to a pillar.

"Again, all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately," another announcement stated.

The entitled white-haired girl from yesterday sauntered past the pinned boy, giving a haughty scoff as she did.

She was now wearing a dress edged with an almost doily design that ended at her knees, changing from a white to a pale blue from the neck down. Strapped to a sash on her waist was a long thin white rapier with a revolver-like cartridge attachment above the grip. Her snow hair was pinned up by a tiara in a ponytail that hung off to the side of her head, as though she was rebelling against the symmetry of a regular ponytail.

Behind her, an Amazonian supermodel followed. She was tall, matching my own height in the heeled boots she was wearing. Bronze armor coated her legs, thighs, chest, neck, and left arm, all forming around her beautiful figure. Her hair was red, not like Emma's had been, this girl's hair was a bright vibrant red like autumn leaves. A red sash that matched the brilliant color of her hair was tied to her belt, swaying just above the floor as she walked. Her outfit was almost Grecian in design. I didn't know how she expected to be able to fight in those heels though.

"Great. The Emma has already found a Sophia," I mused to myself.

I had gotten over what Emma and Sophia did to me, at least I think I had. But the thought of them doing the things they did to me now, or people like them doing something similar to someone else filled my gut with bitter determination.

If these two tried to do anything to anyone, I'd step in.

My initial impression of the red-haired girl was sent into disarray as she pulled the spear that had pinned the boy to the pillar and said, "It was nice meeting you." She sounded genuinely earnest and her bright green eyes had a gentle kindness and guilt in them.

Was I misunderstanding the situation or were the two actually bullying this boy and the redhead's words were just an act? An almost believable one too.

"Likewise…" the boy responded with defeat, slumping down to the floor as he did.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang teased as she and Ruby stepped from around the corner of lockers to the fallen boy.

Yang was now wearing a tan short-sleeved jacket with black cuffs over a yellow shirt that showed off her midriff as well as her chest. A matching colored belt with a pleated piece of fabric wrapped around her waist and back, leaving an opening that showed a pair of black short shorts. Yellow metal bracelets with a pointed plating were secured on each wrist over black fabric that also functioned as fingerless gloves.

Ruby was wearing what I would call a black and red lolita dress with a corset and sleeves. Damn you Imp for making me know what that is. A red hooded cape was pinned on her shoulders by tiny silver crosses that matched the large segmented rose ornament on her belt.

"I don't understand. My dad said all a woman looks for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" the boy whined to himself more than the girls.

I might have missed a Greg Veder level of trying to hit on girls but still, I was going to keep an eye on the arrogant girl along with her maybe-bully friend. At least my bugs were as I marked everyone with insects as they headed towards the cliffs.

"Calling her snow angel probably wasn't the best start," Yang commented.

"Ugh, snow angel?" I cringed out.

It was better than Greg level but bad enough that I felt embarrassed for him.

"Oh, not you too?! I thought it was good…" The blonde boy slumped his head down.

"It was certainly something. Hey Taylor, you catch Casanova's little show here?" Yang said with teasing mirth.

"I caught the spear part."

"I actually think the pillar caught it," Yang quipped.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I guess we'll see ya on the field." Yang waved as she headed after the other students.

"Uh morning Taylor! H-how was your sleep?" Ruby asked, with nervous energy. Must have been worried about the initiation.

"Fine, thank you," I answered.

"Oh uh cool. That's cool…" Ruby drew out her words, then proceeded to open her mouth and close in what seemed like repeated attempts to say something else before shying off.

"A little help?" Jaune piped up, still slumped against the pillar.

"Oh! Sorry, Jaune," Ruby said as she pulled Jaune's arm around her to help him walk.

I walked along with them as Ruby stole glances at me, did she need something?

"Umm oh! Sword! I mean, I see you have a sword, Taylor," Ruby inquired with a sudden passion that she struggled to contain.

"It is a sword, yes."

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… W-What does it do? What's it called? I got Crescent Rose here." She padded a big slab of red metal that was strapped behind her waist almost hidden within her cape.

"You named your weapon?"

"Well, of course."

I hesitated for a second. If Aura did have an efficiency factor for familiar things then was naming your weapon something to help personalize it more so that using Aura through it was easier?

"It's just a sword. Same with the gun."

"Oh, like Jaune's weapon then. A fan of the classics?" Ruby continued.

"Just not familiar with more multi-purpose weaponry."

"Ah," was all Ruby said. An awkward silence forming.

I joined her on the other side of Jaune wordlessly, my height was better suited to support him than Ruby's.

"Thanks, Ruby, you too uhh…" Jaune paused as he realized we hadn't met before.

"Taylor."

"Jaune, have we met before?"

"No. We did cross by each other when you were on your way out the airship coming here though."

"Does everybody know I barfed?!" Jaune groaned.

"Not everyone. Just everyone we've talked to vomit boy," Ruby teased, snickering to herself.

Jaune just groaned again.

* * *

The Beacon cliffs were a grassy plain that overlooked a dense vibrant green forest that spread far into the distance. Hills and mountains were faint outlines in the blue sky.

The students lined up on individual square panels decorated with Beacon's logo, a pair of twin cross hand axes surrounded by a circle with a laurel wreath.

I was forced to separate from Ruby and Jaune as the last empty pad was farther down the line.

I took stock of the students as I walked by, my bugs noting their expressions from multiple angles. I didn't expect the students to seem so calm for being about to fight monsters. Most of them held their weapons with familiarity, as though they were used to combat.

I would bet they probably were. Attacks from the Grimm were such a common aspect of life that I would guess any of the kids who had trained in the combat schools before Beacon had fought Grimm several times before.

Their attitudes though. They were too 'bright' is how I would describe it.

The students had fought before but not in life or death situations. Just because you had Aura didn't make you invincible. They looked like they didn't know the grim reality that they were getting themselves into. I guess Beacon was the place to open their eyes.

How many of them would make it to graduation? How many would continue on when a friend and teammate died? Going from being safe in their walled city to the outside.

Even more so, would they be able to fight and kill something other than Grimm when it came down to it?

Grimm were evil by nature and weren't something anyone would feel any trepidation over killing.

A person though? That took something more. I knew. I remembered what it took.

I clenched my fist before relaxing.

I guess the only way is to find out and hope Beacon can train them well enough to survive what the world throws at them.

My bugs had burrowed their way under the plates that everyone was standing on. I had felt an odd shift when I stepped onto it. I was rewarded in my investigation when my bugs began crawling over what felt like a mechanical launching mechanism.

They were going to catapult us?!

I didn't have time to think about it as Ozpin began to speak, a mug of cocoa held comfortably in his hand. I hoped Aura helped with diabetes, for his sake.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

And that involves launching us off a cliff instead of just dropping us off in the forest itself?

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today," Glynda announced.

I heard the muttering of a few of the students but Ozpin didn't seem to care. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

My mind stopped. As soon as the words left Ozpin's mouth I knew that I wasn't ready. Not ready to have a team again. I just… wasn't. I couldn't.

I just lost my team. I loved them, they were family.

Then I had left them. Chose my goals over them.

And now I couldn't ever see them again.

It was different than how I felt about the Wards. We were a unit rather than a team. I got along with some of them but never to the degree I had with the Undersiders. With Brian. With Rachel. With Lisa.

But having to live with a group of strangers and work with them for four years. That wasn't something I was ready for. I just… I didn't want to have that kind of connection to someone right now.

Because I was afraid.

Because I knew that I would make the same mistakes again. I needed time… To change. To contemplate. To understand. Right now, I would do the same thing to a new team that I did to my old friends.

Khepri.

I needed time alone to process and I didn't trust myself enough to not…

Mrs. Yamada had brought up the word 'obsession' more than once during our sessions. What it was to be possessed by a need or a goal. Back then I embraced the idea of it.

I had been obsessed.

I wanted to help stop the end of the world. I _needed_ to. Doing everything I could towards that desire was my every waking moment.

Looking back, I regretted some of the decisions I made following that path.

I wanted to try things differently from now on but I wasn't sure how. I needed time.

I knew it wasn't particularly rational. I knew that I could learn to work with and maybe even like whomever I got partnered with. Like I had with the Wards. There wasn't an impending apocalypse to deal with that I needed to focus on.

But my head still kept racing through losing my friends. To how I treated them.

To how I decided to leave them and become Khepri.

I felt my emotions begin to swell and I poured them into my bugs. Feeling them skitter and bite into the ground and trees to vent my own turmoil. I wasn't going to do this here. I had an initiation to pass first. I would just deal with whatever happened as it came.

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die," Ozpin continued, oblivious to my near emotional breakdown.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." That meant cameras and surveillance throughout the forest, so I wouldn't be able to use my bugs for things besides scouting and other less obvious means then. "But our instructors will not intervene." I knew that Ozpin was lying at that. I felt it. This was a test, but I didn't feel the gravity of it being a lethal one. I was sure of it.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

It seemed simple enough. We were being graded for our performance though. Did that mean that if you didn't do well enough that even if you did return with a relic that you could fail? I'd just have to work with what I had and hope.

"Also, some of you have noticed that there is an odd number of you present. Normally, extra participants would be put into another of the initiation rounds. However, this initiation is the last one scheduled. Thus, there will be one person who will not be able to find a partner. If you find that you can not find a partner then you must retrieve the relic that is unique amongst the rest. Be warned, not only is this relic hidden, if too many of the other relics are taken before the lone student arrives to claim it then it will be impossible to uncover, leading to the failure of the test. Retrieving the hidden relic will guarantee passing the initiation by one's self. Now, are there any questions?"

I steeled myself. Now I had a mission.

This was my chance. Get the unique relic, skip having a partner. I didn't want a team and this was my opportunity to work alone.

"Ya, um sir?" Jaune nervously broke the silence that had held the students during Ozpin's explanation.

"Good. Now take your positions," Ozpin declared seeming to ignore Jaune completely.

Many of the students crouched into a stance, some drawing intricate and complex weapons. Automatic pistols with cruel-looking curved blades dropping from the muzzle. Yang's bracelets seem to unfold to become gauntlets that held shotgun rounds.

Their weapons really were also guns.

Whatever. The more important thing was that everyone seemed to be fine with being flung off a cliff. Smug even. Aura was either strong enough to survive the landing or I was hilariously outmatched in terms of skill level if everyone else had some way or power that let them make such a fall at all times. Regardless of his intentions, I didn't think Vale would allow Ozpin to fling students to their deaths so easily, so logically it was the former. I also didn't think he would have said that I was qualified to be accepted into Beacon if I was so outclassed as well. Thus, I guess I get to experience what brutes feel when they jump huge distances.

That meant the landing was also part of the test. Okay. It'd be just like how I learned to do crash landings with my flight pack, only a few stories higher…

Jaune was nervously trying to continue his failed question to no avail.

The panels the students were lined up along started to fire starting from my left, meaning I would be the fourth person launched.

I had made sure to put extra bugs on the people being catapulted before me. I hoped that my bugs would be able to tell me how they were landing based on their movements. Hopefully, I could copy it somehow.

I scattered the bugs I had watching around as far away as I could. I knew I was going to lose them after I was launched and I didn't want a sudden swarm of bugs to go back to their regular habits right after I left. Too suspicious. I would have to work with the bugs I had in my costume and hair, as well as any I found in the forest.

I tuned out the rest of the world and focused on my Aura. Feeling it constrict and wrap around my muscles, filling them with energy. I drew my gun and held it at my side.

I bent my knees, feeling the mechanism below me whirl to life with my bugs. The pad lurched forward and I let myself be flung into the air, angling my body like I had learned when using my flight-pack so that I wouldn't start to rapidly spin and lose control. Wind ripped around me as I watched the green blurs of trees pass under me.

Then my flight reached its zenith, and I began to fall.

 **Chapter 7 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

Murray Chris Mass (original character don't steal.)

If you actually count the number of students being flung off the launchers in RWBY Season 1 Episode 4: The First Step, there are only 14. But there are 16 students lined up on launchers before that. The thing is that in Episode 7: The Emerald Forest, Part 2, we see that there seems to be two of each kind of chess piece. So, there are 24 pieces in total that are present at the temple. Way more than the number of pairs. So, I'm guessing that there are multiple waves of the initiation because I doubt somewhere as big as Beacon only excepts like four new teams of potential Huntsmen. I'm gonna say that after each wave of testing the teams are put together, so there's a ceremony like the one where Team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were formed after each initiation. I'm going to have this be the last initiation being done, thus making it seem plausible for the odd number of people thing and having Taylor being added on afterward. You know what, I think I'm overthinking this. It's not like I'm the type to go back and re-watch all the temple scenes frame by frame to make sure I get the background details for a small paragraph detailing a tiny puzzle right. No. That would be… a huge waste of time instead of actually writing more. And an even bigger waste of time if I started writing about that process that I totally didn't do and the tiny details no one should care about anyways. *twitch* Soooooo ya, for the purpose of this story there are 17 people getting flung and they're the last group to need to be put into teams.

I don't like how Ruby's awkward attempt at trying to talk with Taylor turned out. I'll try to come back to that when I get a better feel for how it should go.

Sorry for the shorter chapter but holidays and shtuff. Next one will be shorter too because I'll be doing some overtime days.


	9. Chapter 8: Setting the Board Part 2

**Chapter 8: Setting the Board Part 2**

* * *

 _Taylor_

Wind whistled along my cheeks as I soared through the air, arcing towards my inevitable landing. I found that having Aura protect my eyes made it so I could keep them open despite the intense wind.

Trees stabbed into the sky just below me and passed by in blurs as I sped through the air.

They had _really_ launched us.

I watched and felt through my bugs as the students who had been launched before me used either the recoil of guns to slow down, Dust to create elemental effects that slowed them, or their weapons to scrape against the trees to land, doing what would have been impossible feats of acrobatics and strength if it wasn't for Aura. The amount of force that a gun would need to slow someone down was ridiculous, not to mention the strength one would need to not have their limbs torn off from the force.

How did their weapons not break from that kind of use anyway? Wait, Aura again.

I marked my flight path only to see the top of a large tree getting much closer than I was comfortable with.

I only had a split second to react to my imminent collision.

My understanding of how Dust rounds worked seemed to be lacking as I fired three ice rounds into the approaching tree.

My plan was that the round would embed itself into the target then would explode outward with the ice Dust, shooting and exploding ice within the target. Thus, it would break the tree apart so that I wouldn't fly into it.

What I did not think would happen was that the rounds would explode into an ice-covering that left me flying towards a tree popsicle rather than just a regular tree.

Great. At least now the red smear I made on this tree would be more noticeable against the vivid blue ice.

I pushed my Aura through my body as much as I could and leaned back, letting my torso pick up enough resistance with the wind so that I could flip my body enough to crash feet first instead of head first.

Instead of crashing through the tree, I felt the frozen section of it easily snap off when I made contact, like an icicle. My feet skidded across it as my momentum kept going, my butt slamming against it as I straddled the tree-cicle in the air, sending it and me flying towards the ground.

I barely had time to look around before branches filled my vision, snapping under the frozen missile I was now riding.

I braced my arm against the tree so that I wouldn't whip my head straight into my impromptu frozen sled as it slammed through the trees and onto the forest grounds.

The tree skidded across the ground before coming to a slow stop in front of another tree, the floor of the forest having been torn bare in its path.

I slid off the tree with wobbly legs as I tried to comprehend what just happened. I looked to the frozen tree, just in time to watch it shift and crack into a pile of jagged ice pieces. I turned back to look at the path I had made through the forest. It had been a miracle that I hadn't crashed into a tree, I must have slid a hundred yards.

I tried to get my bearings with my bugs only to freeze as I felt the red-headed Amazon bring her arms up and aim her weapon, following Jaune's screaming descent.

Was she really going to attack Jaune during the test?!

All the bugs in the area moved to attack but she was already throwing her weapon. The javelin firing through the air with the added force from the recoil of its muzzle.

I was moving towards them now, ready to put the bully down if she thought she could get away with something like this.

I stopped before I had moved a few feet as my bugs sensed Jaune getting pinned to a tree. A belated, "Thank you," was heard from him as he recovered from the attack.

Sure, Jaune's launch had been a tumbling mess through the air, my bugs struggling to hold on as he flipped and spun. His Aura should have protected him from the fall. Or at least he should have been prepared in some way to land if he was allowed into Beacon right? Every other student seemed to be comfortable with it.

I recovered from gunshot wounds to the head in weeks because of Aura, recovered from a Dust explosion in days, watched Aura tank several bullets and lethal hits with ease, I was confident Jaune would have survived the fall.

Was this some act of trying to save him?

I decided to continue onward, if the Amazon was going to commit to being a bully I would stop her. If I had been misconstruing her character then things were fine.

I felt the bugs throughout the surrounding area, grinning as I felt some of the weird spiders I had noticed on my way to Beacon. Not wanting to draw direct attention to myself, I used the senses of my newly acquired bugs to look at the odd spiders.

There were only a few of them in the area but they were large, around the size of my fist. The webs they were sitting on were thick and along with what I could gather from its physiology it was closer to an orb-weaver spider that also had vicious curved chelicerae for biting. They weren't poisonous, but I could feel the weight and strength of its jaws. The structure of them was built like a more dangerous version of a cockroach's mouth, meant to chomp down with a force of many times its body weight.

In large numbers, a swarm of these could be very dangerous, and possibly very useful for slowly draining a target's Aura with continuous bites.

I would have to strategize with them later. I began at a jog that turned into a sustained run. My bugs mapped out the area around me, watching the approach of any Grimm or the other students. I avoided them all, darting off in other directions to avoid encountering them. Weaving through the dense terrain with ease as I plotted my route, I headed deeper into the woods and farther from the cliffs.

I didn't need to kill Grimm right now, what I needed was to get to the temple before the unique relic was lost to me.

* * *

 _Glynda_

"I see Miss Rose has formed a pair with Miss Schnee," I commented, glancing over at Ozpin's feed of the forest below.

Hopefully, Miss Rose can learn a bit of temperament or composure from Miss Schnee.

"Indeed, I believe the pair will be good for each other," Ozpin remarked, not looking away from his scroll as he watched the newly formed pair.

"And it seems you were correct in your evaluation of Miss Hebert, she seems to have no intention of taking the time to look for a partner. Though her progress is rather staggering."

"How so?" Ozpin turned to me, mild curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not certain how she is doing it, but she seemed to be changing directions at odd intervals. When I checked the other cameras to see why, it was because there were Grimm or another student that she would have run into if she hadn't changed her course."

It was strange. The young woman was sprinting through the forest, finding the paths with the least resistance in the brush while also avoiding any confrontations. Without stopping to battle Grimm she had slowly outpaced all the other students.

"Hmmmm, perhaps it is her Semblance at work? Though for her to be able to use it after only having her Aura unlocked for a couple weeks and not having an official training besides any she has done herself for the last few days would be extraordinary, to say the least. Perhaps she is using it subconsciously?" Ozpin mused.

"That could be the case, I haven't seen any visible indication of her Semblance if there is any. Some form for wide ranged perception perhaps? Surely, she would have noticed her new abilities and asked about them though. A young girl waking up in the hospital without knowing anything… I would hope that she would be wise enough to inquire with others on the things that were happening."

The girl was too put together for an amnesiac that had awakened from a hospital after being shot in the head. From my time with her Taylor Hebert had seemed professional and reticent. Never showing her emotions and only speaking when necessary. It wasn't shyness or insecurity about not saying the correct thing, it was purposeful. Like every move she made was another objective to be crossed off the list.

"Do you think she would have shared her abilities with us if she did learn of them?" Ozpin asked in that way that said he already knew my answer, a common occurrence.

"No. She hasn't asked for help once beyond the items she received from her first night here and the Lien for some basic supplies. She hasn't asked for help about learning about the world or even trying to track down who she was before her hospital stay. It is admirable if rather… concerning."

Ozpin hummed in mild agreement.

"I can see how you predicted she would not seek a partner if she was given the chance but why give her the opportunity at all? Not to mention setting up some form of puzzle beyond what the others would have to do to get this 'special' relic."

"The path alone is always the hardest. Not the hardest to choose, but the hardest to take. More so when your efforts are in vain," Ozpin said cryptically.

"In vain?" Had Ozpin set Miss Hebert up to fail in some way?

"One's struggle may not always lead to the result we desire. It is a sad truth of the world, one we all must face."

"I see." I didn't see, but knowing Ozpin, it was some form of lesson or trial. A hobby of his that was frustrating at times, but I trusted him to know what he was doing.

I switched my camera feed in time to see Miss Belladonna pairing up with Miss Xiao Long.

There would certainly be some interesting teams this year.

* * *

 _Taylor_

I didn't keep track of how much ground I had covered but I had been running for over twenty minutes easily, covering an extraordinary amount of ground. The other students had been heading in this general direction so I hoped the temple was this way.

I stopped twice when I found a blind spot from the cameras around me to gather more bugs under my armor and hair. Specifically, some of the weird spiders.

I had felt students as I passed, some of them wandering alone. I hid my presence and gave them a wide berth. Now I could only feel a few of them as I had gone far enough ahead that they were outside my range.

I had sensed the werewolf-like Grimm known as Beowolves, the bear-like Ursa, and large snake Grimm called King Taijitu. Their names were among the many Grimm titles I had made sure to commit to memory during my research.

Eventually, my bugs showed me what looked to be an ancient temple structure across a small open plain from the treeline through their kaleidoscope-like vision.

It was more of a ruin than a temple. A circular structure of stone, with walls that had long since collapsed except for one short length that covered almost half of the backside of the temple. Round pillars held up the remains of a large open circle of stone that once circled the outline of the ceiling of the open temple. A round stone floor held a pointed flower-like design. On top of it was a collection of twenty-five pedestals, each holding tiny figurines of some kind.

Sensing no one in the vicinity I dashed across the open section of the forest towards the temple.

Upon arriving, I saw that the 'relics' were chess pieces. One-half of the pedestals held dull golden colored pieces while the other held matte black colored pieces.

There were twenty-four pieces in total, two of each color for each different piece respectively. One pedestal was empty on the black piece's side but none of the pieces were missing unless there were three of one type of chess piece for some reason.

Nobody was here and the pieces look undisturbed, meaning that I must have made it here first. Probably because I didn't take the time to look for a partner and that I was able to avoid any battles with the Grimm.

This was all strange.

Ozpin had said that if you thought you were the one that couldn't find a partner then you had to take the special relic. But he also said that the lone person had to get the special relic before too many of the other relics were taken. If you took the time to search for a partner but found that everyone was already taken then it would probably mean that you would have wasted too much time searching to arrive at the temple before too many of the relics are taken to get the special relic. Meaning that Ozpin expected someone to fail or he knew that to get the relic would mean someone not taking the time to look for a partner in the first place. If he thought someone was going to get the unique relic, then he must have known that such a person didn't want a partner in the first place.

"This was set up for me," I cursed to myself.

Something 'special' for the last-minute sign up to Beacon. Was I so transparent that he could predict I would react this way to how he set up the test?

I didn't even know I wasn't ready for a team until he said it!

Damn it! It felt like he was manipulating me to be without a partner or team. Did he want me to be a lone agent? Was I not careful enough with my powers that he was able to find out what I could do?

"Fuck… Fuck!" I spat as I began pacing around the front of the pedestals.

I didn't like playing the pawn in someone's game. Being pulled by strings to serve some unknown purpose.

Wait.

Pawn?

I glanced at the chess pieces.

I walked over and picked up one of the golden pawns, before heading over to the empty pedestal on the black pieces side.

"When a pawn reaches the opponent's side of the board..." I muttered to myself as I set the pawn down. A clicking sound rung out from the dais as a small compartment opened up. "…it can be promoted to another piece," I finished reciting the rule as I twirled a red queen chess piece from the secret compartment in my hand before tucking it into my pouch.

If this was set up for me, then Ozpin must be skeptical about my 'amnesia' in some way. I doubt he would have orchestrated this for someone he didn't think knew about the rules of chess. If someone had lost all their memories then knowing something abstract like chess rules would indicate that they remembered more than they were letting on.

Also, it was specifically based around a pawn promoting to another piece. Was this some subtle way of him saying that I was being his pawn and that he was going to have me do something more important? That I was going to be 'promoted' to having a bigger role in whatever plans he has? What was the significance of it being a red queen piece then?

"Fuck." Again, I was playing in his game and I didn't even know what the rules were.

I didn't get time to contemplate more on this as my bugs watched a group of students move past the forest line.

One had long shoulder length butterscotch-colored hair with blue eyes and a brown and orange dress. One was a tanned boy with shaved brown hair and turquoise that was wearing a black outfit with gray flapped armor. Another was a muscular pale boy with black hair that was tied in a bun and ponytail wearing a dark green tunic and black pants. The last was a shorter girl with skin marked with freckles and a short bright red pixie cut sporting a vibrant red dress with white lapels and sash.

They were chatting happily along, the two pairs remarking how it was a good idea to team up to make it through the woods.

I left the temple just as they reached the entrance.

"Oh, looks like we weren't the first ones here. I see you're alone, did you already grab the special relic?" the butterscotch girl greeted as she gave me a wave.

I nodded, more in acknowledgment than greeting. I wasn't on a time frame anymore but I wanted to go out and fight some Grimm before returning to the cliffs. This was a test to evaluate our skills for fighting monsters, and I hadn't fought any yet.

I could have talked more or possibly even traveled back to the cliffs with the group but that would mean I would be fighting Grimm in a group rather than alone. And I wanted to fight them by myself. I wanted to see how strong they were. To see how my skills stacked up right now. From what I had observed through the other student's fights with them, they would be manageable threats in small numbers. They were simple in their tactics and lumbering in their attacks. Though, the ones I had seen weren't very armored or large. Most seemed like younger Grimm, not smart or strong enough to be a real danger. Not yet.

"Okay, um, nice seeing you…" she trailed off as I continued on back towards the forest, watching with my bugs as the two pairs claimed the black queen pieces.

I searched the immediate area and was happy to see an Ursa wandering without a partner as was their usual nature. It was smaller than the one I had seen outside the walls of Vale, and less armored too.

I walked through the forest line, moving as quietly as I could move while dodging branches and leaves. When I was in range I drew my gun and began to line the shot. I was still hidden from the Ursa completely by a series of bushes, but that didn't stop me as I traced the location of my bug on the other side of the Ursa's neck.

I took my stance, exhaled and pulled the trigger.

The recoil of my gun registered before the sound of the gun firing reached my ears. I fired another two rounds through the bushes and watched as they lodged into the unsuspecting Ursa's hide. It staggered back, ice forming around its side from the bullets. It struggled with its new limited mobility before its claws dug into the dirt and propelled itself forward in a reckless charge towards me.

I changed targets, firing at the bugs I had landed on its right front leg. Two shots in its shoulder and two more in its massive forearms caused it to stumble forward and fall as the limbs froze. The bear's huge form ripped through the plants and dirt below it as it slid along the forest floor. As it stopped it had just enough time to look up and see me draw my sword and lunge through the brush with a violent chop along its neck.

My sword dug into the thick flesh before my Aura enhanced muscles forced the blade all the way through, decapitating the beast.

There was no gore or innards to see in the creature. It was like the black coating of the Grimm hid pure red flesh that shined similar to its eyes, the smog drifting out of the wound as the entire body of the Ursa began to dissipate.

I sighed and let my arm drop to my side.

That had been easier than expected. I was beginning to see how a single Huntsmen could fight multiple Grimm at the same time. Possibly tens of Grimm at once if my appraisal of the capabilities of Aura were correct.

That also meant that it wasn't enough to just kill one for this initiation though. I'd have to kill several to make a good impression.

I reloaded my gun before heading to continue my search as I went deeper into the forest.

After a minute of walking, I found a group of three Beowolves approaching me. They were only a little taller than me and had very little bone armor formed yet. They were bounding through the woods, their digitigrade legs springing them forward at unnatural speeds.

I lined up my shot for the middle one and fired. All of them turned toward the gunshots as they resounded through the air. I kept firing until the first Beowolf lunged towards me in a savage attempt to maul me. I watched the middle Beowolf take a weak step forward before landing with a resounding thump. I dropped my gun and slid under the approaching Beowolf. I didn't turn back to it as I drew my blade and rushed the last Beowolf.

It roared at me and stood to its full height. My bugs felt every motion it made as a diagonal slash of its claws flew past my shoulder, forcing me to duck my head to the side to avoid the hit. I ran under the arm and gave a running slash to the beast's unprotected side as I passed it.

It growled in rage as it spun around with a backhanded swipe followed by a fully wound strike with its other hand. I turned to run around it, following its back as it spun to attack me with its blows. It overextended as it tried to reach me as I circled it.

As this was happening I felt the other Beowolf come in a snarling charge at me. Again, it tried to tackle me with a flying charge, and again I slid along the grass under it right as it leaped. The young ones were certainly simple.

The Beowolf barreled into its partner who was still off balance from its reckless spin. They tumbled into a roaring heap, tangled in each other's bone spiked limbs.

I used the still fading fallen Beowolf as a launch pad as I jumped off it to perform a falling stab through the body of one of the sprawling beasts and into the other. I felt one of their claws grasp and claw at my leg in its death thralls. I readjusted my grip on my blade and used my enhanced strength to give a sudden twist to the sword.

The Grimm gave a last wheezing cry before they began to dissipate into the black smoke that emanated from their bodies.

The smoke reminded me of Grue, its sight once a comfort, now only signified the presence of monsters.

I wonder if he was doing well. Living happily with Cozen.

Still, a prospect that I hadn't given a proper amount of time to register and I wasn't going to start now.

I retrieved my gun and watched the Grimm dissolve. The one I had shot was still fading but the other two had already disappeared. Was there a reason for the different rates they faded? Was it because the wounds on the two Grimm were larger than the gunshot wounds the other had?

I felt Yang and Blake sauntering out of the woods to retrieve a relic.

I had dismissed the first group of students I had seen but maybe I could work with them to head back to the cliffs. I knew them in a small fashion. They'd already paired up so I wouldn't have to worry about getting one as a partner.

They wouldn't be avoiding Grimm as I had so I should have enough time fighting to satisfy the examiners. I also wanted to witness other students fighting more than I already had, to get a feel for where I stacked up.

I would just have to evade any lone students if I sensed them approaching. I didn't want to get stuck with a partner after having got the unique relic.

Then again, moving alone meant I could avoid any more Grimm fights that I didn't want to engage in.

I made my choice as I started back towards the cliffs, feeling the senses of my bugs on Yang and Blake blink out of existence as I left the area. Only to have Ruby and the entitled girl's insects suddenly pop back into my range. They were flying quickly through the air as my other bugs watched the shadow of a large creature pass over the forest.

Unlike most massive Grimm, the only bone armor on the Nevermore was its mask, its talons, and claws that jutted out of the front apex of its wings. The rest of the giant bird was pitch black feathers that radiated the black smoke that all Grimm did. Its pure crimson eyes leaving small trails of red light as it flew with incredible dexterity and speed.

My bugs caught spare bits of the two arguing but the sound of the wind was too much to make anything out. Then just as quickly as they came Ruby and her apparent partner vanished from my swarm's senses once more.

How and why were they on that thing!?

I started to backtrack, running in a feeble attempt to try and help the pair against the giant Grimm.

I doubled my pace as I heard a high-pitched scream of a girl echoing through the forest.

I felt everyone enter my range just in time for me to listen to the entitled girl talking to Ruby in front of a large scorpion Grimm.

The Deathstalker's main body was covered in the bone armor as well as its enormous pincers. Moss and dirt stained the usual stark white and left the scorpion with a grayed hide. This also meant that this Grimm must be older than most, which meant more dangerous and intelligent as well. The bone armor curved into blunted spines on its back before traveling along its tail before reaching a bright yellow stinger. The red markings were curled lines that were symmetrical across the beast, intertwining around the Grimm's ten orange-red eyes.

I had wondered what the effect of my powers would have been on an insect type Grimm but I couldn't feel the thing at all. Were they considered too intelligent? Was it because of the weird flesh they were made of? Or were they really even living beings at all? They didn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep after all.

The unique aspect of this Grimm was that it was struggling to free itself from what seemed to be a small glacier that had formed around its tail.

I listened through my bugs as Weiss, the girl who had reminded me of Emma, suddenly began to admit her difficult arrogant nature while also wanting to work together with Ruby as a partner.

I was stunned, my conceptions of the girl thrown into disarray. Had Emma poisoned me so thoroughly that I had assumed that someone who had reminded me of her would be just like her from only two encounters with the girl?!

I was disappointed in myself. I shouldn't have assumed. Maybe I wasn't as past Emma as I thought. I never did get any sort of real closure with her, not in person anyway. It was such a small thing to worry about, Emma didn't matter. Yet here I was, thinking about her. I hadn't thought of her for years and now suddenly she kept popping up in my head… was it because I was going back to school or was I just trying to grasp onto anything that reminds me of Earth Bet?

I noticed another pair of students that had joined the others as well.

An Asian boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail highlighted by a single pink streak appeared from behind the Ursa. He wore a green diagonal-buttoned tail-coat with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs that seemed to have a Chinese influence.

The other wore a short pink skirt, with pink and white shoes and gloves. Her top was white with black sleeves that had a heart-shaped opening to over her chest.

A small part of me I thought dead twitched as I realized that every girl here was busty and beautiful. At least compared to me. Most of them looked amazing compared to anyone.

It was almost nice to feel a petty side to myself again, something that was more normal for a person.

Another part felt frustrated over becoming annoyed over such frivolous things. There were more important things to worry about. Especially now.

I expunged the feelings from my mind and focused on what was happening.

With the Deathstalker temporarily trapped I scanned the sky for the Nevermore. It had flown off in a wide arc around the forest as it turned back to take another bombarding run at us.

I returned to the clearing where everyone was at.

"Taylor! You made it," Yang called over with a wave, the others turning towards me. I only waved in response.

"Shouldn't you grab a relic?" Blake asked, she seemed collected despite everything that was happening.

Ruby and Jaune both walked back to the group, relic in hand.

"I already grabbed mine," I replied.

"Oooooo, you're alone so does that mean you got the special one?" the orange haired girl asked like an excited child about to be shown a magic trick.

"I did."

"Can-I-see-it? Why-is-it-special? What-does-it-look-like?" Her body vibrated with feverish energy as she spoke.

"Nora!"

"Got it, Ren!"

Guess this was a common occurrence for Nora.

I pondered over the best course of action.

If we used the trees as cover, we could force it to stop and search through the forest for us. Then we could use the trees to reach it. Attack the wings first so it can't fly off again then whittle it down with ranged attacks as I doubted the Grimm was fast on the ground. Best to spread everyone out then combine into two teams to flank and attack the bird.

"Taylor, we're heading back. Our mission is to bring back the relics, so we aren't going to waste our time fighting these things," Ruby announced.

They were right. We didn't have to fight them. All it would do was put everyone in danger.

Still.

I didn't like the idea of leaving the Grimm behind to grow stronger over time or one day stumble across someone to kill. But we weren't Huntsmen yet. I didn't know if we could kill these things if we tried, at least not with cohesion and strategy. And after Ruby's little stunt I was starting to doubt how competent everyone in the area was. Trying could just as easily get them killed.

No, Ruby was right. Risking injury wasn't our objective, the relics were.

"I guess that's for the best."

Ruby gave me a determined smile before moving to lead the group. "Come on everyone!"

 _I guess it's time to see this trial of yours through, Ozpin._

 **Chapter 8 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff for making this pretty.

Hate. Recapping. Canon. But. Can't. Think. Of. Acceptable. Ways. Of. Derailing. All. Canon. Conversations. Wait… I think I got rid of almost all of them after rewrites… Cool?

If you're wondering who the characters are that Taylor meets outside the temple, well they technically are OC's. One of them is the guy Neo steps on when Cinder's team is fighting in the Vytal Festival in Volume 3 Episode 1. The other boy is the "Eey-upp!" dude from Volume 1 Episode 9. The girls I grabbed from the background of different shots, one from when Pyrrha is fighting with Mercury and the other when they are showing all the gathered students from each school before the Vytal Festival. I needed a team to take the chess pieces that were missing when Yang and Blake arrived at the temple. How much they will come up in this story will come up later.

Originally, I didn't have names or anything for them but I ended up needing to give them ones because of a later chapter. THEN, I had to give them last names because of how Ozpin thinks. So, their names are Lissa Stewart, Annie Huston, Onyx Pewter, and Alder Blythe.

Annie is based on Annie from the musical Annie. Onyx is a Pokemon reference. The other two aren't special enough for references.

Taylor finally knows everyone's names thanks to listening with her bugs.

I said that this one would be shorter cause of holidays and me doing overtime but it looks like Chapter 10 and maybe 11 will be the ones that suffer for it, depending on if I can get my butt in gear. Chapter 11 is kicking my ass though.


	10. Chapter 9: Setting the Board Part 3

**Chapter 9: Setting the Board Part 3**

* * *

 _Taylor_

The nine of us moved swiftly through the forest in a straight line back to the cliffs. Ruby was scouting ahead with surprising speed and picking off some Grimm that would have been in our path, creating a safe trail for the rest of us to follow. I was finding that I had to focus on keeping up, as everyone else was moving with efficiency and ease, their regular traveling speed matching my sprinting speed.

Jaune seemed to be having the same troubles I had but in different ways. He would go in spurts of being a little faster than everyone to a little slower. I noticed that his running form wasn't changing though, like his Aura use was in flux rather than a steady stream. Was there a purpose behind that or was he just not used to using his Aura for running like this?

I apparently didn't have to worry about fighting any straggler Grimm that Ruby couldn't finish off in time, as Pyrrha efficiently carved away any we encountered while Yang seemed to live in the moments where she launched herself at a Grimm.

Everyone seemed to react faster than should be possible. Even with enhanced speed, I felt like there was a split-second difference between when the others moved and when I did. The only way I was keeping up was using my bugs to read the movements of the Grimm and acting accordingly. There must be something with Aura that I was still missing beyond just simple lack of experience with it. Something fundamental.

The entire time we heard the rumbling of the Deathstalker tearing through the forest after us, having freed itself from the glacier that trapped it. Additionally, we heard the Nevermore's cries in the distance as my bugs told me it was following us in a curving path. I knew that it could have caught up to us but hadn't for whatever reason.

"It's gonna follow us all the way back at this rate. If the Nevermore circles in front of us then it means we'll get flanked by them," I yelled out after another cry from the bird Grimm rattled the surrounded trees.

We all slowed down to a jog to talk.

"You sure? It sounds pretty far off," Jaune said, more hopeful than actually arguing.

"I thought the plan was to not fight them," Weiss said.

"I don't think we'll have a choice," I responded.

"If the Deathstalker is willing to chase us this far…" Ren answered.

"Then the Nevermore might too," Pyrrha finished.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked no one in particular, though afterward, she glanced at Ruby expectantly.

However, it was Jaune who spoke up. "We should set a trap for the Deathstalker then, use the trees to provide cover from the Nevermore?" His confidence ended halfway through as we all turned to stare at him.

"Good idea. There's a section of the forest up ahead that has a clearing that's still covered by the surrounding branches. The Deathstalker won't be able to clear the forest for the Nevermore to attack us there," Ruby followed up.

"Then Yang and Pyrrha should hit it from the front while the rest of us flank its sides," Jaune continued, giving credit to the two whom I guessed were the best front liners of the party.

It seems the two had some idea of tactics. It was a decent plan too. Similar to the one I had come up with. But not enough.

"We still run into the same problem that we had before, just without the Nevermore. We don't have any way to hurt the Deathstalker. Its armor is too thick to get through while its pincers and tail block any vulnerable part of it," I cut in.

Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement, seeing the problem but not offering a solution.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out once it's here," Yang said with an easygoing smile. One that spoke of foolhardiness and lack of planning.

I ignored Yang's comment and kept going. "We need a way to trap its limbs or to get through its armor. Can we trap it with more ice Dust like before?" I glanced about the group as I wasn't sure who had created the glacier from before.

"I could do it again, but it would be the last of my ice Dust," Weiss claimed.

"Hopefully, this is the last time you'll need it today," I said. "I also think that anyone who doesn't really need their Dust rounds should place them in a pile so that we can set them off like a landmine."

"Wouldn't that send Dust rounds firing everywhere?" Blake inquired.

"Not if we wet them off right when the Deathstalker is over them. It should be more than big enough to block any exploding rounds," I answered, getting an agreeing nod in response.

"Nora, do you think that you could bring down some trees on it if we slowed it down?" Jaune asked.

Bringing a tree down on it? That would be good. I was still unfamiliar with the level of abilities that everyone here could perform; taking down one of these giant trees fast enough wasn't something that I had guessed would be a viable option.

"Just yell timber." Nora saluted, flashing a grin that was hungry for action.

"Then Nora should be in a tree to not draw its attention. Yang and Pyrrha can wait on the opposite side of the clearing for it and make it come at them. Split the groups into Weiss, Ren, and Jaune on one side with the rest on the other?" I summarized.

"May I ask, why that specific set up?" Ren asked politely.

"Splitting our forces evenly. Weiss and Ruby are the best long-range fighters out of the flanking parties. Ren and Blake are both quick attackers. Jaune and I round out the two. Also, Jaune can use his shield to block any fragments from the explosion for his side while Ruby's and Blake's abilities make them fast enough to get out of the way of any."

"What about you?" Pyrrha commented.

"I'll be fine."

"How were you able to figure out our fighting styles so quickly?" Weiss asked with a small undertone of accusation. The others watching my response, mostly with curiosity, unlike Weiss.

Because I felt how you guys fought with bugs for the entire first part of the initiation.

"I've been paying attention," was all I said, dropping the rest of my lightning Dust rounds in the middle of the clearing, except enough for one last clip.

"Well, I think it's a good plan. Come on everyone, let's kill this thing together!" Ruby declared, pumping her fist into the air.

Everyone seemed to put on an air of determination from Ruby's encouragement. The girl was certainly infectious with her optimism.

Ren, Ruby, and Pyrrha all unloaded a small pile of Dust ammo and cartridges on top of mine, with the rest keeping theirs because they used them more frequently with their fighting styles and didn't have regular ammo to substitute. Jaune didn't have any Dust whatsoever.

And with that, we got into position and awaited our prey.

As the Deathstalker drew closer I noticed two different pairs of students following the path it was making. The pairs didn't seem to be working together, as they were too far away from each other to be. I wasn't quite sure if they even knew the other pair had the same idea of using the cleared path the scorpion Grimm was carving through the forest as an easy path back to the cliffs.

I wonder if they'll help us or just go around when we start battling the Deathstalker.

Pyrrha shifted her weapon into its rifle form as she stood beside an eager looking Yang. I had a bug land and snuggle into the pile of ammo in the middle of the clearing, something to mark my shot for when we fired at the pile. Nora had skipped towards a set of trees before her grenade launcher somehow extended into a giant hammer, where she then proceeded to do a few practice swings at its base before jumping straight up onto a branch. Ruby had her scythe out; her ability to wield such a large awkward weapon with the skill she had during the test still bewildered me.

I couldn't decide if everyone's weapons were cool or absurd.

We all fell into a tense silence as the sounds of snapping trees and skittering limbs stabbing into the ground reached its apex as the pincers of the Deathstalker came to rest between two trees blocking its path before they were easily ripped from their roots and thrown aside.

Bullets rattled off the Grimm's bone hide as Yang and Pyrrha began their barrage. The Deathstalker didn't even register the minor hindrance of their attack as it rushed them, clacking its claws in deadly promise.

As soon as it was about to charge over our improvised bomb I yelled out, "Fire!"

Everyone here seemed to be an accomplished marksman, as I didn't notice even one bullet miss its target. The Dust ignited immediately, causing an explosion of sparks and fire to burst out under the Deathstalker as charged towards Yang and Pyrrha.

The scorpion Grimm halted its onset as it hissed in pain before it seemed to simply shake away the injury. More smog was coming from its underbelly but beyond that, the monster seemed unaffected.

Hopefully, it was more hurt than it appeared.

The snapping bark and wood resounded from behind the Grimm as a large tree began to slowly fall down, the trunk shifting enough to reveal Nora standing triumphantly as she watched her work.

Just as the tree was about to intercept, the massive creature jumped back with unnatural ease. I watched through multiple angles as its claws shot forward and grabbed the tree out of the air. The giant tree was easily double the length of the Grimm, I couldn't see any signs of strain from lifting the massive weight.

Pyrrha and Yang were still firing away, but now the Grimm was using the tree as a makeshift shield.

The groups flanking the Deathstalker watched in disbelief as it held the massive tree with unnatural ease. Then slowly the armored pincers brought the tree up above it, almost like it was exaggerating the movement to show its intention.

It was going to throw the whole damn tree.

A piercing cry from the Nevermore reminded us all of why we had chosen this covered alcove, as the threat of the bird Grimm circled around us looking for any chance to attack.

If the Deathstalker threw the tree with enough force it might take down the trees hiding us from the Nevermore. No time to wait for it to move perfectly in the trap.

"Weiss, now!" I yelled as I began to fire as many rounds as I could into its flank, the others joining my assault with their own weapons.

Just as the Deathstalker extended its pincers forward to launch the tree, the ground in front of it erupted into a miniature glacier that covered the Grimm's claws and trapped it once again. The massive tree was now stuck in its grip above its head.

"Quick! Its arms!"

"The tree, now!" Both Ruby and Jaune seemed to shout in tandem.

A blur of black and green flashed across the forest floor as Blake and Ren rushed towards the Grimm. Blake took a rounded path to approach the pincers from the front while Ren took a more direct route under the shadow of the tree, leaving him in range of the Deathstalker.

The stinger of the Grimm bobbed and weaved before lashing out with lethal precision.

"Watch the stinger!" I called out but was too late.

I watched Ren turn his head just in time to see the golden tipped tail of the Deathstalker approaching his face, leaving him no time to dodge.

Luckily, my bugs had felt Nora spinning down from above the Grimm, having propelled herself with the recoil of her weapon as soon as Ren left the treeline.

The stinger came within inches of Ren's face before it was smashed to the ground, a sickening crunch emanating from the limb as it cratered into the dirt.

Ren made a noise that sounded like "Cerrraw," as he passed Nora before he and Blake made crossing slashes across the frozen limbs of the Grimm.

The ice and thin black limbs under the enormous pincers of the Deathstalker split and shattered from the coordinated blows. The pincers tumbled to the ground as the tree fell with a satisfying crash onto the back of the Grimm.

Its pincers were gone, its stinger crushed, and its body was trapped under a massive tree. Yet still, the Deathstalker struggled to attack us.

All of us rushed the Grimm, attacking from all sides while Yang and Pyrrha jumped over the ice and tree to attack it from above.

We stabbed its side while dodging its flailing legs that seemed intent on trying to skewer us however they could. The tail flung around like a whip, the Grimm having abandoned any attempt to see if its stinger was still functioning. Jaune took it upon himself to block the flailing limb while Blake, Ruby, and I sped out of the way or anticipated the attacks to dodge. The tree shifted and rolled as the Grimm tried to unpin itself but finally, as everyone stood around slashing and striking it, the Deathstalker's legs gave out as the black smog around it began billowing out.

We stood around watching the monster fade into nothingness. I was tired and breathing heavily, Jaune fell backward into a seating position in exhaustion. Everyone else seemed to be slightly panting except for Pyrrha who didn't seem fatigued in the slightest from the battle.

"Thanks for the assist," Ren told Nora.

"Well of course! I heard the distress signal," Nora responded, yelling the first part and whispering the second like it was some exclusive secret before jumping on Ren with a hug.

"That… worked out surprisingly well," Jaune commented from his seat on the ground.

Yes, we beat it, but we also didn't have any method of hurting it or getting through its armor. We cut off all its dangerous limbs and trapped it under a tree and it still took us at least a few minutes of stabbing into its sides to do enough damage. We wasted a huge amount of Dust ammo to do what felt like no damage. We couldn't hit any 'vital' part of it, if Grimm biology even had any 'vital' parts.

I'd need to work out how to deliver a strong enough blow for times like these. Getting trapped fighting one of these for so long was bound to get us killed, either by us eventually getting worn down and injured or taking too long before other Grimm showed up.

Speaking of, why hadn't other Grimm come in response to the battle? It wasn't exactly quiet. All of the Grimm I felt with my bugs had headed off, ignoring the fight entirely.

"Yeah. Good work everyone," Ruby chipped in proudly.

"I was kinda hoping for more face punching though…" Yang complained.

"Didn't enjoy being the distraction?" Blake replied.

"I'm more of a frontline kinda gal. With an explosion happening behind me," Yang answered.

"The Dust trap could have worked better," Weiss huffed, shooting a glance at me.

"I don't think anyone was expecting it to shrug off that much Dust blowing up under it," Ren said.

"Well, I think it all worked out just fine," Pyrrha said happily, possibly an attempt to defuse the situation though I didn't think Weiss's comment was really enough to cause any friction.

"Speaking of, I don't hear the Nevermore anymore," Blake said.

She was right. The consistent cries had stopped and even the bugs at the edge of my range didn't spot the Grimm.

"Maybe it ran off?" Jaune suggested hopefully.

"Well, we did totally kick its buddy's butt," Yang responded with a confident grin, her hands resting on the back of her head.

"I guess we can head back without being chased by Grimm," Weiss surmised.

"Sounds like a plan, partner," Ruby agreed, appearing beside Weiss with a rush of rose petals. I did catch Weiss rolling her eyes at the young girl.

Why did the Nevermore head back? It didn't feel threatened enough by us to attack us in the first place, and that was before the Deathstalker showed up. Can they sense one another so it knew that it would have backup or did it grow bored? Can they get bored? It didn't lose us. If they can sense negative emotions I'm sure being chased by a giant evil scorpion gave it enough of a beacon to follow us.

We continued at a slower pace than before towards the cliffs. Taking our time to recover slightly from the last battle. Ruby still scouting ahead but staying closer to the group, not moving so far ahead to make a safer trip. We could take our time now.

We didn't encounter any more Grimm on the way surprisingly; my bugs did sense some but they weren't nearby or moving towards us.

Then, we found out why the Nevermore wasn't attacking as we once again heard its shrill cry echo through the forest, followed by the panicked shouts of other students in the distance.

It stopped targeting us because it found other targets.

Everyone shared a look of comprehension before we resumed our previous breakneck speed.

I fell behind slightly along with Jaune but my bugs gave me a picture of the scene way before we arrived.

I also found out why we hadn't encountered any more random roaming Grimm along our path; they had rushed towards the negativity of the students the Nevermore was now hunting.

Beowolves, Ursas, and Boarbatusks snarled and growled at the edge of a large seemingly bottomless cliff. They were all facing towards a stone circular temple made up of large walls and pillars in the middle of the ravine, where one pair of students were firing their weapons at the Nevermore that was preying on them. I recognized them as one of the pairs that had been following the path the Deathstalker had made. They had been the farther back pair and like the pair that had been ahead of them following the Deathstalker, they too had left us to our own battle. The first pair must have already made their way up the cliffs.

One was a blueish-gray haired boy in matching colored armor that was wielding some kind of halberd-rifle. The other boy had a very pale green mohawk with twin daggers that he was slashing through the air to create waves of wind and fire. Some kind of Dust weapons then, though the range on them was too short to hit the flying Nevermore at its current distance so I didn't know why he was bothering.

There were stone pillars jutting out from the foggy depths of the abyss around the temple structure the two boys were fighting on. They probably once held up bridges that had either decayed enough to crumble down or more likely the Nevermore had made sure the boys couldn't escape when they got to the temple.

A daring Beowolf leaped onto one of the pillars and then to the next in rapid succession in an attempt to reach the pair. It was met mid-air by a quick barrage by the pair of boys causing it to fall into the chasm below. The boys quickly turned their attention back to the Nevermore.

I also noticed that this was all happening right in front of the cliff we needed to climb to get back to Ozpin and complete the test. That meant we would have to go through the Grimm that were clawing at the air of the canyon edge as well as deal with the Nevermore to be able to climb the cliffs to victory.

The forest ended to reveal alcoves made of stone pillars that lined the path leading to where the various Grimm were. The grass seemed to take on a grayish dead hue that contrasted ominously with the vibrant green of the Emerald Forest behind us.

We felt the rush of wind as the Nevermore made another pass through the canyon, its large talons scraping against the stone of the isolated temple as the two boys dodged just in time to not be eviscerated.

My bugs marked the two boys. They were breathing heavily and obviously panicked. They had no escape and they weren't really equipped to handle an opponent at long-range.

I gathered a small cloud of bugs farther down the canyon, waiting for the Nevermore to come around again so that I could use them to follow its movements.

As we came into range of the random Grimm we lined up together. I watched through my bugs as everyone's weapons shifted in mechanical precision to their gun forms as we all aimed at the large group of Grimm.

"Everyone, together!" Ruby called out as we all fired.

Explosions of fire, pink bursts, and shrapnel blasted into the Grimm as they turned to face us. A cloud of dust covered them from our volley just enough that we could only see the shadows of Grimm charging towards us. They would reach us in seconds.

Marking all the Grimm I immediately had a sense of their every movement. Thus, the first thing I did was kick Jaune to the side and use the kick to jump off him and dodge the rolling boar Grimm that blurred past us. Its spinning charge ground up dirt and stone as it flew by us.

I felt Ren slide under the legs of an Ursa, jumping onto the shoulders of a Beowolf and firing down with his guns into its skull. Nora had been rushing up behind him and used the Ursa's attention on Ren to give a vicious golf swing between the creature's legs. I thought I felt the other Grimm cringe but I might have been mistaken.

Ruby and Weiss were working in surprising concert as Weiss would trap the Grimm's legs in ice or in wells of increased gravity as Ruby zipped around to the immobilized foes and make quick work of them with her giant scythe.

Yang and Blake were fighting more independently but back-to-back, taking on individual opponents but not worrying about those behind them. Yang smashed Grimm after Grimm while Blake moved with deft speed to each one, delivering a series of slashes before moving on.

I had underestimated Pyrrha. Yang was a strong brute of a fighter so having her be part of the distraction for the Deathstalker seemed logical. Pyrrha was a machine. Every movement was switching from one attack to the next, her weapon moving and shifting forms to perfectly meet the combat situation. Pyrrha didn't need a partner.

Now I could see the benefits of using such a complicated weapon. Someone could have whatever weapon best suited for the moment if they timed the transformation right and had a weapon designed with smart and various forms.

It must have taken three times the amount of training to learn to use each form of the weapon, along with the time it would take to get the exact timing down for switching between the forms, not to mention using the different forms in combination.

To say the least, I was amazed by Pyrrha's dedication to her fighting. Then again, what the fighting was used for was more important.

For the most part, I stayed around Jaune but moved to fire at any Grimm that was coming up behind any of the others or getting too close to them.

In the same way I was amazed by Pyrrha, I was disappointed by Jaune. His stance was off, his swings were wild and off-balanced, and even I knew that he was using his shield wrong. It was like he had barely been in any type of combat and had never taken the time to learn how to fight.

An Ursa came barreling towards me but I simply turned and fired three shots into one of its front legs. The lightning Dust had sparks dancing amongst the black smog coming from its body as the leg seized from paralytic shock. The Ursa careened to the left, right into Yang's range as her fists slammed down on the present I had given her.

I had used all of my ice Dust on the Deathstalker and only had the rest of my clip of lightning rounds for Dust left.

I focused on the battlefield and began to move more into the fray. Jaune was staying at the fringe of the fighting and I could do more assisting everyone than just him.

A Beowolf squatted to spring at Weiss - I fired two shots to the back to stop it. An incoming Boarbatusk came in a spinning charge - couldn't dodge without going into the range of another Grimm so I had to jump over it. Blake just teleported behind a Beowolf, she hasn't teleported back to her original position after she has teleported yet so I fired at the Beowolf as it spun to face her just as my jump reached its apex. Ren was fighting an Ursa, moving too rapidly around the Grimm for me to get a safe shot. Pyrrha didn't need help. Ruby was moving too fast around the battlefield to help. I sent bugs in the eye of the Beowolf Jaune was fighting, the blindness seemed to let Jaune get in the killing blow. The Nevermore went through the wave of bugs I had set up. Half of them died on impact but the rest began crawling through its feathers to completely track its body. I landed from my jump and the Boarbatusk turned around for another charge. I quickly holstered my gun. I matched the timing and pivoted out of its path, drawing my sword and stabbing into its side as it passed. Ren spun around only to get hit and sent flying by an approaching Grimm that took a blow from Nora for turning its attention away from her.

"Pyrrha, to Ren!" I yelled as I squeezed my Aura into my arm to not lose my blade as the Boarbatusk flailed in its death throes on my weapon.

Ruby slammed onto the shoulders of a Beowolf, her scythe wrapped around its neck. I did a leaping swing and gutted a Beowolf that had ignored its fellow Grimm and surged towards her. I heard her weapon fire, beheading the Beowolf as I rolled out of the way of another boar-Grimm.

Weiss had just finished off a small Ursa as I called out, "Weiss, the Boarbatusk that just passed me will charge me again." I felt the Grimm acting out my prediction as I said it.

I trusted her to stop its attack as I turned my back to it so that I could flank an Ursa with Blake. I felt several impacts of Dust projectiles explode into something behind me as I slashed at the Ursa's armpit just as it completed a large overhead swing straight down onto the space Blake had teleported away from. The bear-Grimm's claw clawed through the dirt with a low backhanded swing from the limb that had just cratered the ground, leaving it to spin its back towards where Blake had appeared. She took full advantage of the opening and I was already jumping out of the way of the approaching blow and heading to intercept a pair of Grimm that was heading towards Jaune. I let the smaller Grimm continue its advance as I slashed at its partner, already moving to dodge its retaliation.

The Nevermore flapped its wings as it passed the temple, sending feathers like spears pin-cushioning the granite of the temple. My bugs felt the wind of one hit just beside the head of the mohawk boy. The Nevermore screeched angrily as it once again failed to kill its prey.

The Grimm were almost all gone now. Four Beowolves, one Ursa, and two Boarbatusks left. Ren was temporarily sidelined as he was nursing his side from where the Ursa had struck. Pyrrha and Nora ended any threat that approached him. Jaune was getting hit more than he was hitting but they were light blows and his Aura seemed to still be holding strong. He must have a lot of it. Everyone had been hit a couple times, except for Pyrrha and me. Though, Pyrrha hasn't been hit through sheer skill. I hadn't been hit as I had been leaving the faster, more dangerous Grimm to those that could handle them. Attacking where I could be effective yet still able to get away. I'd more than noticed the difference between their combat abilities and mine by now.

The Nevermore cried out once more, the shrill noise piercing through the cacophony of the battle we were in. I felt the Grimm's massive wings pump its body higher and higher, getting a good distance away from the fight before it turned and nosedived down towards the canyon.

It was tired of waiting - it was going to break the entire temple this time.

I didn't doubt it could either, the momentum it had built along with the size of the creature could easily topple the entire structure.

None of the teachers had intervened yet, nor looked like they were going to from the bugs that I had watching them. Didn't they notice that the two boys were about to die? Or did they expect to save them after they got turned to pulp by the charge of the Nevermore or as they were falling into the oblivion of the gorge?

My bugs tried to make it to its eyes to bite or blind it, throw it off its course. The winds were too strong, and while the feathers of the monster had some protection from the air for my bugs, the bone mask did not.

Shit. _Shit._

I leapfrogged over a Beowolf as its snapping jaws lunged to bite me. Everyone else was engaged with a Grimm or wouldn't get there in time. I kept going and didn't look back. I only had two rounds left in the chamber of my gun and no time to reload before the Nevermore would attack.

So, I did the only plan I had at the moment, a very stupid one at that.

I sprinted along the edge of the cliff, towards the approaching Nevermore and away from the fight. The Nevermore dropped out of its nosedive and leveled out its wings, keeping its speed and turning it into a controlled flight from which to slam through the side of the stone temple.

I flipped my sword in a reverse grip and turned the blade so that it was facing backward.

I watched the Nevermore as it approached through several angles, marking its accelerated speed with the bugs I had on it.

I turned around and sprinted the other direction, running beside the path the Grimm would take.

Then, I jumped.

I focused all the Aura I could into my arm and shoulder as I stabbed downwards, the shadowy wings appearing at the bottom of my view just as I swung. My descending blade firmly lodged into the Nevermore's wing as the force of the Grimm's charge worked against it.

The sudden jerk of my arm would have torn it clean off if not for my Aura.

The Nevermore cried out in pain as it broke off its charge, veering to the side of the temple as its wincing wing bled off its momentum.

My plan had been to jump off its wing back onto the cliffside. The Nevermore had mostly been gliding rather than pumping its wings and had stayed above the height of the forest the entire fight. Naturally, once I was on it was when it decided to change habits.

The Nevermore dived lower into the ravine as it flew, the platform where everyone was fighting now stories above me. It pumped its wings furiously, trying to remove the needling pain that was hampering its wing.

I was bludgeoned helplessly against its wing as I clung to my blade for dear life. I knew that if I let go of my sword then I wouldn't be able to react fast enough to grab a handful of the wing to hold on to. I would be thrown off by the slamming of wings or lost in the rush of wind. The irony was that every time it beat its wings, my sword dug a little deeper into the wing. I tried to squeeze some of the feathers between my legs for some kind of hold on the creature but I was bouncing off it too much.

Up and down, I felt my body slam into the feathered wing. A rollercoaster where you got slammed into a wall for every twist and turn.

The Nevermore rose just above the trees along the canyon to make a sloppy turn back towards the others. I couldn't find any form of footing that let me jump off into the trees and my bugs informed me that letting go meant I would still fall into the nothingness below.

Finally, the Nevermore painfully stretched its wings into a flat glide, putting me on the far side of the canyon from the others. The cut from my blade was more than a quarter through its wing, yet the creature still managed to fly.

My bugs had shown me that they had finished off the rest of the Grimm and were using the remains of the stone pillars to get to the temple where the two boys were.

Then, I felt the Nevermore begin to tilt its body and I realized why.

A protrusion of rock from the cliffside was swiftly approaching, and from how the Grimm was flying, I knew it was trying to get me off it more directly this time.

This feathered asshole.

I tried to twist the blade but it wouldn't budge against the Grimm's flesh.

Do I jump? No. Nowhere to jump and I doubted I'd get a good enough footing to make it anywhere. I didn't think any of the others could fly so I doubted I'd be getting help. Not enough bugs, can't get into position to do anything, doubt they could do anything if they ready anyway. Can't take the hit. Colliding with a rock face at this speed will be similar to the force of when we were launched. Except it'll be that amount of force straight into a rock face instead of through empty air. I'd have to focus as much as I could and pray that my remaining Aura could withstand the blow. A gamble I'm not willing to bet on.

Let go? Probably my best bet. Try to roll off the tip of the wing and catch the cliff.

"Taylor! Jump to the cliff!" I heard Ruby's voice yell out.

I tried to answer, to say that I wasn't able to, but the Nevermore gave a slight pump of its wings that knocked the words out of my lungs.

I felt the others line up with their guns out and fire a barrage of projectiles just as we passed by them. The impacts buffeted the Nevermore and forced it towards the cliff.

My eyes went wide as the Grimm's wing clipped the rockface much sooner than it had intended as it was still only just tilting. The section of the wing to the right of my cut caught purchase against the rock while the rest of the Nevermore kept going.

I watched as the wing of the creature split, sending us both spinning through the air. My bugs caught the sudden cries of the other students as I rocketed wildly toward the cliff.

My bugs gave me my position every moment I flew, letting me know when to strike during my flight. My blade stabbed forward into the rock and snapped with a clean twang.

I recovered quickly and struck the stone face again after my next somersault had finished, this time remembering to focus my Aura into the blade as well.

The broken blade skittered and halted with a jarring lurch. I looked around to see that I was hanging nicely off the cliff just below the edge of the cliff on the opposite side.

I heard the screech of the Nevermore fade into the distance as the bugs I had on it went out of range.

That is a very deep cliff and I'm glad I didn't chance testing its depth.

"Taylor! Are you okay!?" Ruby's worried voice bounced along the canyon walls.

"I'm alive," I yelled back.

Ruby looked like she was about to say something else but Nora pushed her out of the way.

"That was AWESOME!" Nora shouted, "You're a Nevermore wrangler!"

The mohawk boy and the gray-blue haired boy stood wide-eyed at the display but quickly decided they didn't to want to stick around anymore. They leaped from broken pillar to broken pillar to reach a stone plateau that was built into the base of the cliff, that had most likely been where the bridges from the temple structure had been leading to. They started to climb the rocks back up to the top.

I tried to find some kind of footing in the rocks but found that it was mostly smooth excluding the marks I had made with my now broken sword. I hadn't even had it for two days before breaking it. Practice with Aura would get me into the habit of using it in my weapons but right now it was frustrating, an amateur mistake that almost got me killed when I should have known I had to be conscious of my Aura since it was so new to me.

"You see Taylor," I muttered angrily to myself, "if you had just remembered you only have one arm before putting yourself in situations where you need to grab onto something besides the handle of a sword that could have dislodged at any moment, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Umm, do you need a hand?" Yang shouted, then began chuckling at her own pun.

"Yang!" Ruby admonished while both Weiss and Blake's palms met their foreheads.

"We'll find a way over to you!" Jaune yelled as they began to discuss how they would do that.

Great, I guess I get to just hang here and…

I froze.

My bugs had come back into range.

The bugs that had been on the Nevermore.

"Oh shit," I bemoaned before calling out to the others, "It's not dead!"

The others turned to me in confusion as the shadow of the Nevermore became visible through the fog of the gorge.

The one-winged Grimm was almost running up the cliff, its large talons carving into the granite with every step up. Black smog billowed out from its stump of a wing as the monster clawed its way toward me. Its speed up the cliff face was startling to say the least.

"I'm almost out of Dust."

"Two more shots left."

"I'm close to empty." I heard from the rest of the students.

I didn't have time to plan as I felt the Nevermore stop, plant its talons into the rock, and wind up its body so that its good wing was facing into the depths below. Then it pivoted with the full force of its body and swung its wing around.

I cringed and swung to the side just as large feathers speared their way into the area around me.

"Ahhhhhh! What do we do! Wait! I have an idea!" Ruby stated.

"This better be good, we have to get to Taylor now. Bullets aren't hurting this thing. We don't have time for-" Weiss began.

"No! This will help!" Ruby interrupted.

I pulled my bugs away from them without them being seen and sent them down into the fog then back up towards the Nevermore. I would need all the bugs I had for this.

The feather that had almost skewered me was about hip height so I had to pull myself up slightly to get a foot on it, then I used another to get a balanced stance as I braced my back against the cliff. The feathers weren't going to be budging with my weight; they had sunk at least a foot into the rock and I doubted I could get them out if I tried.

I looked down at my broken sword, the blade now only going out four inches before ending in a clipped stub.

I dropped the worthless blade and bent down to draw the nano-thorn dagger from my boot. I didn't know if it would turn on but at least it was a sharp blade even if it didn't work.

The echoes of the crunching rock resounded louder and louder as the Nevermore renewed its charge. Red light bleeding from the paths its eyes made as it came closer.

My only chance was going to be to dodge the strike from its beak and stab into it again. I didn't have the footing on these feathers to be nimble enough to avoid continuous attacks.

I brought my knife in front of me and got ready.

The Nevermore came crashing towards me.

Closer.

Sixty feet.

Fifty feet.

Each crunch of stone and angry cry echoed through the canyon. Drawing ever closer.

I heard a slicing sound above me and looked up to see the pistol form of Blake's weapon stabbed into the cliffside far above me, a black ribbon tied to it. I followed the ribbon and gawked at what I was seeing.

Blake was holding the other end of the ribbon with both hands, her legs wrapped around Yang's waist to hold the blonde girl up. Ruby was behind Blake while sitting on Yang's backside, her red scythe aiming backward. They were being held up off the floor by a black sigil that looked like a snowflake. Blake's face scrunched in strain from holding everyone.

Nora was dancing with excitement while the others watched with a mix of disbelief and dread.

"FIRE!" Ruby shouted along with her fist flying into the air.

Weiss waved her hand and the group of girls went swinging forward like a wrecking ball, building momentum as they flew. Rose petals went flying from them as Ruby fired her gun continuously to increase their speed.

Yang seemed to light on fire, her blonde hair shining with lights as her lilac eyes flashed into a fiery red. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

This can not be their plan.

I watched the spectacle before me, trying to conjure up the logic behind what they were doing.

Just then, the Nevermore lurched back and launched itself towards me. Its massive body encroaching took up my entire view.

It was almost with arm's reach when Yang's fist collided with it, breaking the stone behind the Nevermore and cratering the Grimm in it.

I heard a sickening crunch as Yang's punch caved in the Nevermore's torso, causing the Grimm to scream out its dying cry.

The sound cracked throughout the entire forest. The sheer force of the blow shook the cliff and caused me to lose my balance.

I fell forward just in time for the girls to begin swinging backward, letting Yang grab my wrist as they went.

I looked up to see Blake's face scrunch up from the effort as she held all of us up over the cliff as we swung freely through the air.

Don't let go. Don't let go. Don't let go.

She let go, but only just as she reached the zenith of our swing, sending us flying into the open arms of Nora and Pyrrha. We all went down in a fumbling heap onto the stone floor.

We all lay in a pile on the temple gasping for air from the exertion of what had just happened.

Yang was the first one to start laughing, a small chuckle that slowly built.

Ruby was the next to join her.

I found myself smiling as everyone began to laugh heartily. Happy to be alive. Flabbergasted that whatever just happened worked.

I guess we passed the initiation.

 **Chapter 9 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

A big thank you to 6thfloormadness, Juff, and Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence for cleaning this up and making it prettier to read. My shrine to you three will be glorious and my sacrifices to you bloody.

Is it Ursa, Ursas, Ursi? Whatever.

This one was fun. I'm continuously editing this thing, mostly fixing my grammar and shtuff, so I'll tell you all if I change anything major. FOR EXAMPLE: IN Chapter 4 I cut and changed Taylor's thoughts and trepidation around joining Beacon. I think it works better with 'wants-to-be-better-but-literally-just-lost-everyone-she-knows-and-her-entire-world-and-is-still-kinda-freakin-out Taylor'.

Is the action okay? Writing nine people fighting while Taylor is perceiving everything was... _interesting._

Things will get 'better' for a while until I properly set up the suffering so that I can drink all your pain.


	11. Chapter 10: All For One

**Remnant of a Worm Chapter 10: One for All**

* * *

 _Taylor_

After climbing the cliff, we finally gathered beside the platforms we had originally been catapulted from.

Yang was gushing to Ruby at how cool being a wrecking ball had been. Even Weiss seemed to be reluctantly praising Ruby's plan of attack in a round-about fashion. Remarking on its recklessness and absurdity then conceding that it had worked. Blake was standing off to the side, comfortably silent. Nora was bear hugging Ren. Jaune was laying on the ground in exhaustion and Pyrrha seemed to just be enjoying everyone's excitement.

I tossed the red queen piece to Ozpin, watching for any reaction he made. He simply nodded and pocketed the relic without a word.

I glanced around at everyone gathered. It seemed that we were the last to make it back.

The team I had met at the temple were sitting against some trees some distance away, chatting amiably.

There was a large burnt-orange haired boy with gray full-plate armor that had a bird insignia on the chest with another boy who was shorter with light brown hair and dark brown roguish armor. They were talking with the pair of boys that we had saved from the Nevermore. They were the other pair that had followed the path made by the Deathstalker. They must have made it up the cliff before the Nevermore ambushed the other boys.

I slipped away while everyone was still talking amongst themselves. I needed some time to myself. Time to decompress and think over everything that had happened.

Finding the relic. Battling Grimm for the first time. Teaming up with everyone else to defeat the Deathstalker and Nevermore.

It was a humbling experience, to say the least. Feeling the attacks and movements of the other students. I was severely lacking in form, equipment, and Aura use.

The extreme speed beyond just regular Aura enhanced speed along with the rose petals from Ruby. Weiss had created those weird glyphs. Blake's clone trick and her seeming ability to replace herself with it. Yang bursting into flames with an eye color change with apparent enhanced strength.

I guess that those were their Semblances, their 'manifestation of their soul's personal power' as the texts described them. Or whatever power caused Auras to exist. There wasn't any kind of organ or biological origin like with parahuman powers but saying that it was someone's soul was still not a sufficient answer.

The articles also noted that Semblances were supposed to be based on an aspect of someone's character. As though their Semblance represented them. I doubted that. It was more likely that people were assigning deeper meaning to their powers as they once did for parahuman powers when they were first appearing, though that theory died out fairly quickly.

Ruby and Blake had a mover power, possibly a master power as well for Blake depending on how much control she has over the clones she makes. Weiss's seemed to be some kind of shaker power that created platforms that changed the friction or gravity of an area if she wanted, and that was not including her use of Dust with her glyphs. I wasn't sure what Yang's ability was, besides it seeming to light her on fire and giving her a power boost. Striker or breaker were the two most likely though.

How would my Semblance manifest? What would it be?

It was both intriguing and worrying. Spontaneously manifesting some new power could be dangerous, to myself and anyone around me depending on what it is.

I could lie and say that my ability to control bugs was my Semblance but unfortunately, a person doesn't always know when their Semblance first triggers. If it happened abruptly, I could be outed as having two powers or Semblances, or two 'souls' as the populace would believe. I didn't want that kind of attention and all the burdens accompanying it. I thought I was under enough suspicion as is.

Ignorance had easily become my greatest enemy since I'd arrived in Remnant, but now that I had gotten the unique relic I could take my time as a lone agent to learn and practice it. Not needing to take the time for team cohesion and any classes that were specifically for teams, which I assumed there would be, would give me the time I needed to catch up with everyone.

Once I arrived outside the Beacon grounds I let out more bugs from my costume to join with my swarm and continued on my way. I stored my remaining weapons, noting the empty space where my one reliable melee used to be. Something I would have to remedy yet again, though now I didn't have any funds available to get one. The nano-thorn knife wasn't trustworthy enough to actually work if I tried to use it and the gun wasn't nearly as effective at actually dealing killing blows as the sword had been. It had been useful for setting up the others but the caliber was almost useless for killing Grimm. The firing power of Ruby's weapon compared to mine was laughably huge - hers had enough force to make herself fly through the air. Once I got better with Aura I should be able to handle a much stronger recoil but until then I would have to make do.

For now, I needed to think on what I was going to do next.

I started walking aimlessly around Beacon, letting my sore muscles wind down as I stretched while I wandered.

A knife and gun just wouldn't cut it anymore. The fighters of this world used larger and more complex weapons because they had the strength to be able to use them effectively and because they were better to fight Grimm with. Ruby was able to use that absurd sniper-scythe as though she were waving around a wooden pole. It must weigh at least eighty pounds and that was if it were made entirely of super lightweight material. Having melee weapons that were also guns was pretty ridiculous, but it also made for saving time from switching weapons and space on one's belt. Though the time it took to learn how to properly use them would be very extensive. The complex martial arts everyone used was because battles couldn't be decided with just one attack in this world. You had to be constantly moving toward the next strike even if you landed one because your opponent's Aura would protect them. Even though all my opponents were now brutes, I didn't have a way to hurt them effectively and consistently without being up close and personal. Even non-lethal blows were more important as they still hurt the Aura of who you're fighting even if you strike their armor. Because they need to fight both monsters and people with forcefields they used bigger and longer weapons. It was simply the economy of the battles of this world. Swords would pierce deeper than a dagger and hurt larger Grimm more if you had the chance to stab one. Bullets would hurt but Aura made them inefficient in combat.

I'd have to adapt. I'd have to decide what weapon would be the quickest to pick up in terms of more technical fighting styles while also being able to keep up with the ingenuity and variety that the weapons of this world had. Trying to learn to use a complex weapon with multiple forms would be too time-consuming. I was already years behind.

I considered about sticking with a baton but I didn't think it was viable. Someone like Yang could punch Grimm to death but she and Nora were strong even by Aura user standards, or more likely, they trained in a certain way to have their Aura boost their strength specifically. I would rather focus on being quick and precise on the battlefield rather than having to learn and build my Aura to the level where I could fight with a baton. Blake was a good example of the type of fighter I would rather be.

There was also the issue of money. Namely that I didn't have any and didn't have a source of income. A part-time job would distract me from my studies and training, and probably wouldn't pay enough to cover my upcoming expenses anyways. I needed Dust, new weapons, other basic equipment, and possibly a robotic limb.

There was always money in the criminal world. And no matter how serene a place was, there was always crime. If there were more gangs like the White Fang in Vale I might be able to find them after searching with my bugs. It might take time but it was possible, stealing from gangs was more rewarding in terms of profit while also possibly giving me opportunities to train. Also, I wasn't sure if the risk of possibly encountering other Aura users as the level I was at was worth the outcome.

Did I want to start some kind of vigilante crime fighting against the local criminal element though? I already had the White Fang gunning for me, well, I was guessing they would be on the lookout for me anyways.

It wouldn't hurt to check things out first at least.

I felt the other students and the professors returning to Beacon. Ozpin was deflecting any attempts made to find out how we had all performed, stating that he was going to look everything over before announcing the teams at the ceremony tonight.

That meant that Ozpin would be distracted for a while. I decided to take the opportunity to gather some more bugs while I could.

After the others had left the locker room I doubled back and grabbed my gun and bag from my locker.

There had been a nest of wasps that I noticed when I was on the Nevermore but was moving too fast to keep them in my range. It would be good to collect another queen wasp.

With that, I made my way back to the Emerald Forest. A trip I guessed I was going to be making somewhat often.

* * *

 _Ozpin_

Though I had facilitated her participation, Miss Hebert's team placement was more difficult than I had foreseen.

I turned back to the chess pieces that sat on my desk, marking the red queen piece as being separate from the rest of them still.

Though it was a good way of getting a better understanding of the mysterious girl's mentality, it also meant that I would have to place her in a team that would help her move past any resentment she may have felt for being placed on a team.

I took another sip from my mug; the sweet warmth of the cocoa was always relaxing.

A small comfort, one I always was appreciative of.

The main problem was the degree of tactical ability Taylor had shown. She coordinated everyone while taking into consideration how they fought, somehow having taken notice of each student's fighting style. Perfectly moving around a large battle and assisting the other students.

Frankly, she would be highly proficient in leading a team into battle. But that same quality made it so that making her a team leader would undermine any chance for the other students to develop leadership qualities of their own.

It was a frustrating dilemma, to say the least. Especially considering how someone of her caliber had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

I rearranged the pieces once again, then I placed the red queen piece beside the black queen pieces.

Team TAALO (Tangelo) perhaps? It was amazing how often the names formed themselves. They were the most balanced pairs to place Taylor with, the safest choice really. Taylor would do better in leadership than Annie would. Annie was more of a mediator than a leader, but that team didn't really require someone to push them to teamwork. They already understood the necessity of depending on their teammates. Taylor would be good for maximizing what they could do.

Unfortunately, Taylor's potential would be wasted on the team. Their skills weren't unique or powerful enough for her to plan with. With Taylor, they would be effective, but they wouldn't be instrumental.

My fingers traced the screen of my scroll until it brought up the desired scene from the initiation.

Miss Hebert darted around Grimm and ally alike, firing at Grimm that would impede her fellow students, setting up other Grimm to be finished off, all the while staying out of the way of Grimm that she deemed too dangerous for her to engage.

The level of battlefield awareness and fighting experience was astonishing. She was aiding those that needed it, staying close to the clearly less experienced Jaune Arc, and drawing away Grimm so that he was only fighting one opponent at a time. Having Miss Nikos assist Lie Ren after he was injured. Only turning her back to an enemy when she had either helped place another student to deal with said enemy. Attacking just as the Grimm turned away to confront someone else, leaving them open for her.

It looked almost rehearsed, like she was reading the motions of everything around her. Her Semblance must be some sort of area perception after all, an ability that would be coveted for real-time tactics of any kind.

I frowned at the next part, where Miss Hebert broke away from the rest of the group to attack the Nevermore. She undoubtedly saved both Russel and Sky from being eliminated from the initiation. Sadly I did not think the two boys were going to show any gratitude for the act. Glynda had been ready to jump in just as Taylor made her move.

The problem with the act was that she didn't tell her fellow students or ask for assistance. It showed an instinctual level of working alone. Or a much more dangerous belief that the others couldn't be trusted to do the job.

I shifted the red queen piece once again, this time to the pair of black bishop pieces.

The boys were quite brutish and selfish. I knew the type - they would be problems in the beginning. But they would also fail because of it. From their failure, they would blossom into promising Huntsmen. Placing Taylor with them would be another method of reforming them. From her interaction with Miss Schnee and general demeanor, I had little doubt Taylor would stand for any of the belligerence the boys might try to engage in. Team TDRCS (Thunderclouds)? They would resent her until they realized that they were becoming true warriors. I did think they would ultimately limit Taylor though. It would take years for them to follow her without hesitation or resentment. And not having her be team leader would only increase the time it took. Those years would just be time wasted with Taylor fighting with the boys to follow plans and strategies. Years we might not have.

Next was the white rook pieces. This was the best matchup that I could think of. Jaune had shown promise in being a leader and I knew he would grow into one, despite his lack of Huntsmen education thus far. Those of the Arc family had always been as such. Having Taylor on the team would give him someone to push him to grow. However, I thought it would help Jaune more if he found that strength on his own, but sometimes we must be pushed towards greatness rather than simply shown the path to it.

Perhaps even the leadership position would work better for Taylor. Jaune would still grow into the emotional leader of the team; he had the makings of someone to uplift others after all. While Taylor was obviously effective, I was worried about her opening up to others and building a sense of companionship within a team. It wasn't really her lacking in communicating, it was the fact that she had never revealed anything about herself or grown emotionally closer with anyone. She'd replied to conversation, hadn't been afraid to talk with the other students, and we still knew nothing about her besides little things I was able to glean through her more… drastic actions.

Taylor would make the best use of the team though. Their potential and synergy would be frightening under her guide. Team AVLNH (Avalanche) with Jaune as the leader or Team HAVNL (Heavenly) with Taylor as the leader.

Finally, there were the white knight pieces. Ruby's potential to use her silver eyes was too promising an aspect to undermine by placing her anywhere but as team leader. It was natural that she showed great aptitude for the position as well, considering her parentage. In the leader position, she would have the most pressure to grow as both a person and Huntress, giving more chance for her to be someone who could activate the power hidden within those eyes.

What I feared with putting Taylor on her team was the lack of information around Taylor. Blake's past could be used as something for the team to overcome and grow together, as well as hopefully provide some form of closure to the former White Fang member. Judging from the team I was sure that they could work through it. Weiss's attitude and drive would help incite Ruby's ability to bring those around her together as well provide a reminder to be disciplined, while also showing the heiress that there were more valuable things than skill and achievement. Yang was Ruby's support and strength, someone to always bring the young girl back on her path if she should lose her way. Likewise, Ruby was Yang's center, a reminder of what a Huntress should and can be. They were each other's lighthouses. It was a team that was almost preordained to push one another through and past their troubles to become Huntresses. Fate, it seemed, had brought those four together. They would become a team that could help decide Remnant's destiny.

In contrast, Taylor was a mystery. She was goal oriented and determined, based off of how she spent her time at Beacon so far. She had been either training or studying since her arrival. She was closed off though, actively choosing and wanting to work alone. Or at least, never working with others on something more substantial or involved, like with her troubles and new circumstances. Her history was still unknown. I was sure that she had remembered more than she was telling. I had prompted her to use amnesia as an excuse in hopes of her choosing to open up or finding out more about her on my own but it seemed unlikely on both accounts. I didn't want to push the issue. Not yet anyway. But depending on who she was, it might derail or hinder Ruby and the rest of her team.

This would be a lot easier if Taylor was less versatile and capable than she had shown she was.

I nodded to myself and placed the red queen back with the rook pieces.

I was interrupted by a flashing icon on my scroll. 'Incoming Call from: Blossom Gleason'

The button flashed under my finger as I answered the call and turned my chair to face the screen fully.

The screen flared to life with the picture of Blossom's white office. I noticed she was wearing the same bright pink shirt under her lab coat as yesterday, small bags hung like weights under her eyes as well. Had she not stopped working since yesterday?

"Ah good. I hope I'm not interrupting anything Oz." Blossom gave a polite smile; I could tell she was tired though.

"Of course not Blossom, I was the one who asked for your help. Though, I didn't mean for you to spend all night on it."

"Is it that obvious?" Her head slumped with a sigh, curly pink hair shifting with the movement and falling in front of Blossom's small spectacles. She spent a moment trying to blow the strands back in place, to no avail. "I just lost track of time trying to find out what I could about this thing you had me looking at."

"Thing?" My eyebrow raising at her choice of diction.

"Yup. No clue on what this thing is or how it works and the rest of my team won't let me call it the 'Super-Miracle-Backpack!' so we're calling it 'thing' until I can come up with something better." The energy in her words surged when she said the name then dipped back down. "I don't even know how it would be possible to make something like this. I couldn't find any place where the Dust to power it would be. All the circuitry in this thing is so tiny. And there's so much in it too. Not a single bit of wasted space, everything looked to flow nicely. Super efficient design. Almost impossibly so. I can't think of anything like it, not even Atlas stuff is this cleanly designed. I took copies of the layout and everything to base future blueprints on, that's how advanced this thing was made. I don't even know what it does and I'm learning from it. Where did you say you got this thing again?"

"I just happened to have seen its previous owner get rid of it. I thought it would be something worth looking into but I didn't anticipate its intricacy."

"Would it be possible to get in contact with the previous owner then? I would love to talk shop with them. They would probably take my job but at least I'd learn a lot."

"Unfortunately, the previous owner is… indisposed for the foreseeable future. We won't have a way to contact them for some time. Is the device truly that impressive?"

Blossom reached off-screen and brought forth the item of discussion, the hi-tech backpack's metal shell having been removed to show labyrinthian circuitry within.

"From what I can tell, the S.M.B., pending a cooler name, was made to control whatever used to extrude from these openings." She moved the backpack around to show sections along the sides and back that might have once housed some form of extremity but were now empty. "There are also these," she said holding up an odd white metal disc of about an inch in thickness. "There are four of them and I don't know what they do. No one here does. I haven't even been able to look at half of it yet because of how complex it was made. I haven't been able to put some of it back together because I literally don't know how so much fit into this thing. It's like there's more stuff inside it than should be possible. The interface is too destroyed to even try to find out what kind of software was on the thing. But for all the individual components it had working together it must have been something. I'm sorry Oz, this thing is as magnificently engineered as it is complex. I might have to invent other devices just to properly examine it because of how minuscule some of the parts are. So basically, please hurry up and get whatever wizard magiced this thing into existence so I can give them a super doctorate in mechanical engineering and probably a few others." Blossom had always had an unwavering determination for her work and despite her peppy remarks, I could feel the defeated air about her.

"That is… as surprising as it is concerning, Blossom. Thank you for everything. Again, it isn't a rush by any means so you can examine it at your own leisure. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Of course, thank you. The only reason I stayed to work on it was because of how frustrating it was not being able to parse anything substantial about it." She grated the words out like it hurt to say them. "I'll get back to you if I find out anything else but this might be something to send to Atlas if you really want to know about it. They have the best facilities there to look into this backpack-thing."

"Take care Blossom."

"You too, Ozpinnnnnn." Blossom drew out my name as I watched the miracle of inspiration shine to life within her as she stood up excitedly. "The Haversack of Infinite Possibility! H.I.P.! It's genius!"

I ended the call as Blossom ran off back into the depths of her lab off-screen and I was once again left alone in my office.

I sighed heavily, finishing the last of the contents of my mug as I did.

So, Taylor appeared in the middle of the city, no cameras catching her entry. Not entirely implausible considering the girl's apparent ability to sense the environment around her. She could have avoided the cameras if she wanted - she did so in several long intervals after leaving the hospital. Then she met up with someone or a group that proceeded to shoot her from behind. Meaning possible ties to a dangerous group. She was in possession of this strange backpack that she then chose to try and dispose of. Was it because she didn't know what it was anymore after her injuries or was it that she knew it was functionally useless?

Her scroll's search history showed her researching the basic history of Remnant. It was as though she had forgotten all the general things about the world but still remembered abstract things like the rules of chess.

This latest development also did not help in my decision for what team she should be on.

It seemed that Taylor has ties to some group or individual who built a device so intricate that the best engineering team in Vale had to resign themselves to give it up to Atlas. Or at least she had such ties. If she knows of them now is entirely unknown.

I needed to know what she knew but she was much too guarded to give up the information at the moment. Her searches of Beacon and my own practices and history were enough to see that she was paranoid regarding our interests in her, my own interactions only fortifying my belief that she wouldn't reveal anything she didn't want to.

Thus, I needed her to open up.

Such a group could be a powerful ally, or a devastating enemy.

I chuckled, knowing what my ultimate choice for Taylor's placement would be. After all, why not use a puzzle piece that can fit in multiple puzzles to the best one can?

One can not gain anything without risking something.

But I don't really think I will have any trouble placing my bets on you, Miss Rose.

* * *

 _Taylor_

"Will all first-year students please report to the auditorium's backstage area. Upper year students can begin making their way to the auditorium to be seated for the final first-year team announcement ceremony." Goodwitch's concise instructions reverberated throughout the school.

I made my way to a room situated behind the auditorium that housed a large waiting area behind where the main stage was. Everyone was lined up with their respective partners as I filed in beside them.

The murmuring of the other students hummed through the walls as they began to fill the seats and main floor of the auditorium.

Ruby tried to start a conversation but was silenced with a glare from Glynda as she split the students waiting into two groups.

The group I had met at the temple and the two pairs of boys I had spotted during the initiation were there as well.

We waited in anxious silence as Ozpin's voice began to announce the proceedings.

I tuned him out as I waited, trying to think how he would present the idea of a one-person team to the rest of the school just because I got a special relic during my initiation. From what I had read it was a very uncommon instance, though not unprecedented. Although, it was a student from Shade academy and they were an unparalleled prodigy whose Semblance made them stronger if they were fighting by themselves.

My ears just picked up on Ruby whispering to Weiss, "Ohhh I'm so nervous. How are the teams going to go? What if-"

She was cut off by Weiss's finger as she said, "You're my partner so I'm sure we'll be fine, okay?"

It was both arrogant and thoughtful. It did seem to calm Ruby's anxiety though.

I didn't have long to wait as Goodwitch gestured for us to shuffle forward. We were lead down a small hall that went under the bleachers of the auditorium. The path led to a small hidden door that opened up to the side of the auditorium.

"I will point out those who are going up. Go directly to stand in front of Professor Ozpin. Then exit off the opposite side of the stage behind him," Glynda instructed, pointing to the first four students to go.

"Annie Huston, Lissa Stewart, Alder Blythe, Onyx Pewter. You four retrieved the black queen pieces. From now on, you will work together as Team ALAO (Alloy). Led by, Annie Huston."

A round of cheers was dulled after being filtered through the walls into the small passageway we were in.

Glynda then pointed to the four boys who leisurely started towards the stage.

"Oh god, she's just pointing to the people who are gonna be on teams together." Ruby panicked, her foot nervously beginning to bounce faster than should be possible as rose petals seemed to peel from the red of her outfit.

"It's fine, look who's left. We'll be fine," Weiss hissed back to her partner, obviously wanting Ruby to keep quiet under Glynda's gaze.

Glynda gave another round of pointing and the rest of us moved to the mouth of the hallway, the sound of the audience and Ozpin much clearer now.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by, Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced to the school.

That was surprising, to say the least. While Jaune had shown some aptitude for strategy, he himself was… lacking in fighting abilities. It was almost like he had trained in fighting with Aura as little as I had. He seemed likable in a dorky pitiful way, but that wasn't enough to lead a team. How could you lead a team into battle if they had to protect you the entire time?

"Next, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. I would also like to call out Taylor Hebert, a last-minute participant in the initiation who on top of passing, was able to solve the temple's puzzle and retrieve the red queen piece."

Wait, he didn't mean to…

I walked out as I was called to see the colorful figures of hundreds of students, darkened by the lack of lights in the room. A small dread was blooming with each step I walked to the stage. Above the stage was two large screens displaying the pictures of the four girls on stage, with mine sliding in from offscreen. I joined the other girls still onstage.

"Miss Hebert showed a unique capability during this initiation. Thus, we have decided to place her as a liaison amongst the teams, having her assist her fellow teams in missions when needed. However, she will be predominately placed onto one team for housing and classes. Thus, from this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYT (Rubinite), led by Ruby Rose."

The roar of the crowd covered the sound of Yang crushing Ruby in a hug. Weiss looked disheartened at best, trying to hide some inner conflict. Blake looked content but not overly so.

I was frozen forward, still looking up at the screens as the letters of our names shifted until only the word 'RWBYT' was left.

I had assumed that I could have been some kind of lone agent with the unique relic. Of course, they would just assign the lone person and make a bigger team. I wasn't thinking things through. I was acting out, giving tunnel vision to my focus so that I wouldn't have to deal with what was happening.

Sliding my eyes away from the screen, I turned and looked towards Ozpin, slow and with meaning. My expression carved in stone and ice.

He had played me at every turn.

He offered me a spot at his school right when I needed its resources the most. Giving me supplies and showed his goodwill so that I would think he was being friendly with me. Set up an extra part of the initiation knowing that I would take the bait. Knowing that he wouldn't be putting me on a team by myself in the first place. Having me reveal that I had enough knowledge of something obscure like chess to test the extent of my 'memory loss'. Putting me in an institution that could watch and guide the mysterious stranger that appeared with two bullets through her skull and fought with the White Fang hours after leaving the hospital.

Then he saw what I could do and took the opportunity to monopolize me. He didn't put me on one team, he put me on all the teams.

Fuck.

I wish Mrs. Yamada was here. I needed a place to talk without having to worry about leaving myself vulnerable or revealing something that could be used against me. To talk and comprehend myself and my situation.

It had just been constant conflicts since trying to stop Jack Slash for the final time. Ever since then I hadn't had any chance to collect myself.

Battling against the clones of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Failing to stop Jack Slash before he ended the world. The billions that died in Scion's wake. Becoming Khepri. Ending up in Remnant. Being enrolled in Beacon. The initiation.

It had been one thing after the other, forcing myself to keep going as circumstances piled on top of each other.

I didn't take the time to think, to really plan out what I was doing here. I jumped at Ozpin's offer because it meant some kind of relief after every bad situation. And he placed me in the exact spot he had wanted me in.

I didn't have control.

Breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

I felt my bugs began to calm to a halt from the frenzy they had been in. I didn't notice I had pushed my strife into them to hide my own anger.

"It is always good to know who the enemy is." That's what you said when we first met Ozpin, well now I know.

You can smile all you want for now Ozpin. I am not some piece in your game. If this is a fight you want, I'll be the one to end it.

 **Chapter 10 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Hearts to Max Jones, Joshua Cole, Demifailure, and Juff for catching my crap.

You guys have NO FUCKING IDEA how long finding colors for team names took. I've seen comments and you guys are much better at it than me. (I used a scrabble word thing)

Blossom Gleason is based off famous mechanical engineer, Kate Gleason, but pink.

If you go by the timeline, Taylor has literally not stopped dealing with one serious traumatic things after another for almost a month straight now. The closest thing she's had to 'rest' was her stay in the hospital and there it was a lot of worrying about how her injuries were going to affect her, restlessness, not knowing where she was, thinking she was never going to see her friends/family again. I don't think she really has a handle on what she wants to do yet.

Ozpin did find the flight-pack and it is very different from the Dust powered technology of Remnant, especially since it's Tinker tech vs Dust tech.

Taylor may seem a little intense at the end there, but she'll simmer down a little next time.


	12. Chapter 11: Purpose

**Chapter 11: Purpose**

* * *

 _Taylor_

I wanted to quit.

It was my first and only thought as we were ushered off the stage to the sound of roaring applause.

Yet, as the clattering of footsteps of the students meandering their way out of the auditorium replaced their cheers, I realized I couldn't.

Quitting wouldn't solve anything. It would just leave me in the same situation I was in a few days ago - without resources, lodging, purpose…

"Miss Hebert, if you would follow me please," Professor Goodwitch asked before ushering me along without waiting for my answer.

Ruby called out to me from where she and the others had gathered to celebrate. By the time I thought to acknowledge her, I'd already followed Goodwitch out of the room.

I was led along empty corridors to the headmaster's tower; two sets of footsteps were the only things that disturbed the silence. My bugs marked the students all heading towards the cafeteria for dinner, leaving the halls we were taking barren on our way to the school's central tower.

"Good evening, Taylor," Ozpin said from his desk just as the elevator doors slid open.

I gave a small nod before sitting down in the chair opposite him. Goodwitch moved to stand beside him.

"I wanted to discuss your role in the team placements," he carefully said, gauging my reaction. I didn't give him one.

From that, he seemed to understand my position in this, as well as his. I noticed his shoulders dip slightly.

"Besides your regular schoolwork, you may be placed on assignments and missions with one of the other teams depending on the circumstances. Mostly as reinforcement should the level of threat deem it necessary. Your placement and how much you want to interact with the other teams is entirely up to you, besides some basic team exercises to get you acquainted with the other teams," he stated.

"I see," I said tersely, trying not to grind out the words.

"We will be sending you a more formal outline regarding this, but essentially, that is all," he added.

He waited for me to respond in some way. I had nothing to say, leaving the grating of the clockwork tower to fill the air.

He let out a sigh. "That will be all, thank you." I rose and stepped into the elevator. "And Taylor." I turned back towards him just as the elevator doors began to close. He was wearing a sad expression, maybe even guilty. "I hope you enjoy yourself here at Beacon," he said dolefully while trying to smile.

The doors closed, leaving me alone with my spite.

Afterward, I joined dinner with team JNPR and the rest of team RWBYT. It was a relatively quiet affair as Nora dominated the conversation, recounting every moment of her perspective through the initiation with as much embellishment as I had ever heard, including the parts we were there for. Ren, Blake, and I didn't say a word throughout the entirety of it. I was thankful for the opportunity to think things over in silence.

I caught snippets of Nora's boasting past my brooding; I had apparently lassoed the Nevermore and tamed it while the others had fought off battalions of Grimm. Then Ruby, Blake, and Yang became a wrecking ball and were fired at the Nevermore by Weiss, which sounded hyperbolized but was the only part of the story that was factually correct.

The exhaustion in my body hadn't helped my mood. I wasn't used to the exertion of the movements possible with Aura and I was feeling the backlash from it.

After dinner, we walked to our assigned room and found an extra bed had been placed on the opposite side of the room, wedged into the corner beside a desk. It was rather packed, but from what I had checked through my bugs, there weren't any bigger rooms available for the unlikely scenario of a larger-than-normal team.

I saw the others eye the beds and wonder which to go to before I claimed the corner bed.

We just set our bags down without unpacking. The others had brought decorations and multiple bags of possessions to make the dorm homier. All of us were tired, it seemed, though Ruby brimmed with fervor.

"Alright team! I guess the first thing we should do is…" Ruby's excitement trailed off as she realized she didn't know what to do before the bulb in her head lit up with her eagerness. "Introductions! I'm Ruby Rose, and I like weapons and cookies!" She nodded to herself as Weiss facepalmed. "I was born in Patch and went to Signal before coming here."

"We know each other's names already. What is the point of-" Weiss began before being cut off.

"My name is Yang, and I like having a good time and beating up baddies! I was also born in Patch and went to Signal," Yang joined in, her energy reviving to match Ruby's, to Weiss's displeasure.

"Does that mean you two went to class together?" Blake asked.

"Nope, Ruby is my little sis. She got bumped up two years by Ozpin after beating up some criminals." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair as she spoke, the younger girl shying away at the attention.

Ozpin took her into Beacon, too? What was his game in all this? Was he just gathering people who might be useful to him, or was there some other reason?

"You fought a bunch of criminals? That sounds rather reckless," Weiss admonished.

"They were robbing a Dust shop, and besides, they weren't that tough. Only the dude in the bowler hat, um, Torchwin or something was a problem. And I would have gotten him if it wasn't for the lady on his getaway ship," Ruby whined.

Robbing Dust shops and a bowler hat. The White Fang group leader I had fought mentioned a bowler hat.

"What was that man's name, Ruby?" I cut in.

"I think she means Roman Torchwick. There was an alert playing on the airship coming to Beacon that mentioned him," Weiss answered.

Ruby had encountered Torchwick? I'd have to ask her more about him and her apparent battle with his men. If he wasn't working with White Fang members when Ruby fought with him, then there may be another group that he's working with.

"Well, if I must. My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. I grew up in Atlas before I decided to come to Beacon for schooling. My goal here is to improve my skills as a Huntress," Weiss stated in a professional manner. "...and I enjoy singing," Weiss finished with less drive.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. I enjoy reading." Blake's answer was short, but she seemed amused enough to play along.

As the others turned to me Ruby's eyes went wide as she scrambled forward. "Um guys, it's been a suuuuuuuper long day. We should probably get to bed now. Don't want to be late for class and everything. Gotta get up early for our first day at school and class," Ruby blurted out in a panicked rush.

"Uh, you okay there Ruby?" Yang asked, leaning a little away from Ruby's outburst.

"Ya, perfectly okay, super good. Just can't wait for school." Ruby's false eagerness obvious to everyone.

"Really? Cause you kinda skipped-" Yang began before Ruby cut her off.

"Oh, it's fine. It's just so late so we can get back to that later." Ruby tried to sneak a couple nervous glances at me that were caught by everyone staring at her weird efforts.

Why was she… Ah, that's probably why.

"Ozpin told you?" I didn't put any malintent in my question, but Ruby still flinched.

"Ya…" she answered shyly, staring at her feet almost guiltily.

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss questioned with exasperation.

"I got shot in the head a couple times and lost my memories." It sounded even more cliché out loud. "Ruby here realized I might be put on the spot in trying to talk about myself," I explained, tapping the scars on my forehead.

This was something I guessed I would have to explain to a great number of people. I would also have to be careful with what I said about my past, in case someone tried to look into things.

"You got shot… in the head…" Weiss repeated, trying to register the information.

Yang just nodded blankly; Ruby must have told her about my hospital stay but not the amnesia bit. Blake took a tense moment of staring at my forehead before relaxing back into her usual stoic demeanor, any indication of what she was thinking masked.

"It's how Ruby and I met. Well, how she met me. I met her in the ballroom," I added.

"How?" Weiss struggled to articulate. "I mean, are you... okay?"

"I was in the hospital for some time, and I was… lucky with the placement of the bullets."

"And you're… fine now?"

"My injuries are mostly healed."

"Huh," was all Weiss could add as she sat back down on the bed she had claimed.

"Well, I think it's pretty awesome surviving something like that, got a sweet scar from it too," Yang announced. If it weren't for my bugs, I wouldn't have caught her quick glance at Weiss as she was grabbing things from one of her bags. It was a look of judgment, waiting to see how Weiss was going to handle the subject of my injury.

After a nod of reassurance to herself, Weiss also began looking through one of her many bags for anything she needed for the night. Only I noticed the content smile on Yang's face before it was replaced by her usual upbeat demeanor.

"It's pretty late. I guess we'll unpack in the morning?" Blake suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm tired," Yang answered, following with a long yawn.

I did my nightly routine and picked out my contacts. Sleep found me quickly, but not peacefully.

* * *

Pain.

Waves that broke under my skin. Burning that washed over all other senses.

My wrist crushed, bones twisted, muscles pulped.

It was wrong.

It wouldn't move, wouldn't bend, wouldn't _stop hurting._

I shot up from my bed, drenched in sweat as the tremors rocked through my body.

My hand grasped at my missing arm. Trying to find it, fix it, cut it off. Anything to stop the pain.

I hissed heavy breaths through clamped teeth as I clutched the skin above my stump.

It wasn't real.

Four. In.

Black blurs closed in on my sight.

Hold. For. Seven.

My nerves fired in agony with every spasm.

Out. For. Eight.

I hadn't even attempted to actually do the calming exercise, but thinking about it helped.

I focused on slowing the brutal pounding of my heart that rang in concert with the dulling throbs of pain.

So, I sat on my bed in silence, the clock's ticking the only noise amongst the sounds of sleep around me.

I waited till my body finally escaped the thrall of phantom pains. I concentrated on my breathing as my body realized that there was no injury, not anymore.

I had wondered if it would happen, but that had been worse than I thought. It had _felt_ like my missing arm being crushed again; the memory of tensing my muscles and clenching my fist in anticipation of the injury was suddenly abnormally vivid. It had hurt even worse thanks to the lack of adrenaline.

It was only 4:12 am, and now I was wide awake.

Cold sweat made my night clothes cling to my body.

I got up as quietly as I could and grabbed my workout gear from the pile of possessions that I had stashed under the bed.

If I was already sweaty, then I might as well keep at it.

I snuck out of the room, rousing my bugs as I did. I began cannibalizing the less useful bugs while beginning to spin silk lines, making more dens, and starting to breed the rest.

My underground nest for my Rapier Wasps was slowly starting. I'd finally learned their names online. I checked in on the queens through the senses of their workers; they were larger, fatter versions of the bladed insect that had a slight curve to their barbed stingers with a jagged dip right before the point.

The one I had collected last night was… different from the first one I had found. Biologically, the difference was negligible, but the presence I got from it was… more. Out of all the different insects and people I'd controlled, I hadn't felt anything like I did from the new queen. It was like there was more of it than there should be; that was the best way I could describe it.

More things I didn't know, more things to worry about.

I still hadn't had the chance to test what was happening with my powers. My passenger wasn't regulating the change of my powers anymore. Stress or isolation - that was what used to decide the area of my control. Now, it was at a constant diameter that had set from on my arrival to Beacon. Pressing against that boundary was painful, like forcing a maimed limb to function normally.

I didn't know what it meant or what the consequences of it could be. My Aura healing me had set my powers back to what they were before. I couldn't begin to understand why. Had it healed in such a way that only the parts that hadn't been mutated by Panacea were regenerated? Had Contessa purposely shot the sections that caused the change in my powers?

I let out a weary sigh as my footsteps made padded echoes down the empty corridors. The night bled lunar rays that clashed against the shadows of Beacon, but still lit my way. I turned my focus back to my bugs.

My Chain Weavers were in the process of building their numbers, the large spiders I had gathered previously being named for the interlaced webbing they made to catch birds for consumption. Their ability to slightly control the thickness of their webbing was very interesting. They were going to be the replacements for my silk spinners from now on, as they were one of the very few spiders that had been discovered on Remnant with strong webbing.

It irked me to not be able to produce silk that was as good as what I was used to, but my Aura would easily make up for the loss in protection.

I made a mental note to drop off some food for the bigger insects. Trying to feed the Rapier Wasps and Chain Weavers with just other bugs would be very costly for the populations of the rest of my swarm.

I grabbed my gun from my locker and strapped it to my bare thigh just below my shorts. I also took one of the leftover bags from my shopping before jogging my way back to the cliffs of Beacon.

The faint light of the fractured moon gave a pale glow to the world below. The Emerald Forest somehow still seemed to be as vibrantly green as it did during the day.

I made my way down and around the cliffs, following a path I had found yesterday that would let me cross the ravine below from a spot that was narrow enough to jump across.

There were no Grimm in the immediate area, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to get into a fight with any during this outing. Right now, I was here to capture.

I moved in zig-zagging forward arcs into the dense woods, adding to the swarm around me as I went. The darkness allowed me to more fully use my bugs to find the extensive cameras that Beacon used to watch the initiations, which further let me block or avoid them as necessary.

There were times I had to wait for a trio of Beowolves to pass or watch a Boarbatusk seem to graze under a tree before moving on. I noted the Grimm's behavior when they weren't attacking or chasing someone as I went.

There were times the Grimm displayed habits and quirks that the animal they emulated would. I watched a Beowolf scratch its ears with its back legs like any dog would have. Other times they were suddenly malicious as they growled at each other or began to claw at a tree or plant, for no particular purpose or from any provocation that I had noticed.

They were simply unnatural, as though they didn't belong. Pinpricks of alarm skittered under my skin from their presence.

Maybe I would have felt that way about the Endbringers if they weren't such a facet of life growing up, or because Endbringers solely inspired despair while the Grimm were _wrong_. Maybe I felt this way because the Grimm did something to unnerve people, make them feel unsafe and afraid. A possible power to encourage negative emotions so they could hunt their prey easier.

I stopped my venture into the forest when the coiled form of another Deathstalker crossed my bugs' notice, buried under a section of rocks in waiting. It was smaller than the one that had chased us, but it was a battle I knew I would lose, even if I had all my equipment and more bugs. I wasn't ready, not yet anyway.

I gathered a sizable swarm before I turned back. Hundreds of bugs crammed in the bag I had brought, under my clothes, and in my hair. I would have to if I wanted an adequate force that would be in my range while I was on school grounds. It would mean lots of underground dens in the future, depending on how many bugs I could maintain, but I was confident no one was surveying the barren grounds around Beacon anyway.

Warm light cut across the horizon as I arrived back at school. I let my bugs flow off me and into the holes of their dens as I returned my gun to my locker. I slipped back into my dorm room and grabbed my assigned school uniform that had been in the room waiting for us along with anything I would need for class today.

I arrived at an empty training room moments later.

I went through a series of stretches and exercises. Doing things like running then moving into jumping or combat stances. Discipline and repetition had engrained how my body moved while fighting; I would have to break those instincts to get acclimated with how I moved now. There were moments I moved too fast, pushed too hard, and stumbled or fell. I focused Aura on my muscles, empowering me to be stronger and move faster, sometimes more quickly than I could correct. Adjusting myself would simply take time.

I moved through a few forms and scolded myself for some of the moves I made. Attacks and throws that were once effective were now obsolete because my opponent's Aura would let them survive the attack and leave me open to retaliation. I would have to go over everything I'd learned and cut the meat that was now fat. Just another thing to do.

I stretched out and sat down, and focused my Aura around my skin, feeling more of myself surround me. Then I let it waft into its regular dormancy within me. It was always there, always around me. It would shield me from lesser things naturally, but I needed to concentrate for it to take a real blow. I was getting used to activating and deactivating it so that it would become instinctual.

I felt better after working out some of my initial gripes with my new placement in Beacon. The initial frustration of being manipulated had faded thanks to time and understanding. I was a mystery and possibly a danger, but most of all, I was skilled. If someone like that had come under my supervision, then I wouldn't have hesitated to make use of them.

My concentration broke as I cringed.

I had just thought of using someone like a tool, even if it was technically for a greater good.

I had to do better.

My thoughts drifted back to Ozpin as I tried to settle back into training.

While I didn't like how quickly he grasped my skills, the fact was that I _was_ good at coordinating a team for battle. My powers made me suited to it. So why wouldn't he use that to his advantage for every team instead of just one? Jaune and Ruby had shown a measure of leadership promise; that shouldn't be ignored, but neither could my abilities. Ozpin had simply made the best of the situation.

Additionally, if I decided to leave Beacon for whatever reason, it meant that I wouldn't have to worry about leaving a team shorthanded or hurting the rest of their activities during their education here.

Still, it all had felt like I didn't get to really choose any of it. I didn't trust that Ozpin wasn't just doing this for his own ends, and I wasn't counting on those intentions being wholesome.

I wasn't sure how much I wanted to invest in all this, with the other teams and with Beacon. Being put in a position where I would be coordinating others, so soon after Khepri, felt… unjust.

Wanting to do things differently and knowing how to are different.

I would just have to make sure that I did better than before. I didn't want to… set people up so that they would either choose to be useful for the world or not be in a position where they could be a problem. Making compromises that let bad people cooperate just because they could be needed. There was no approaching end of the world, I didn't need to allow for… I didn't need to give bullies power just so that they would be another asset.

I abandoned any further training, my thoughts leaving me too distracted to focus on it.

After a warm shower in the communal washroom, I got ready for the day. I wasn't thrilled at the idea of a school uniform, but it was just another thing to get used to.

Beacon's girl uniforms were a red plaid skirt with a white blouse and a black suit jacket lined with gold trimming. I liked the jacket. It was comfortable, warm, and flexible. As for the skirt… at least it was easy to move in. I tied a small ribbon under my collar and slid long black stockings to cover the bareness of my legs. The shoes were dark brown loafers that were comfortably practical. I wore my combat boots after I stripped the armor plates off them regardless, it hadn't felt right otherwise. All together, it was very… schoolgirl.

My bugs felt the rest of the students slowly start to wake up, my team among them. Ruby had panicked a little when I wasn't there, but the rest of them stopped her from doing a search for me. They decided to unpack their things and get settled into the room. I didn't have anything beyond the small pile under my bed, so I didn't lose much by not joining them.

I still had some time before class, so I took some time to do some more online research while I could. There was still so much I didn't know, and there were some articles and books I wanted to download if I could.

After some time, I found several that would be useful for me, amongst them was 'Aura Exercises for Dummies' marked in bold text.

Everyone needs to start somewhere.

I didn't think I could remember the feeling of not having an Aura anymore. It was like it was always there and only now was I able to notice it. Like I had known of it my whole life, yet it was brand new. Familiar, yet I knew it wasn't.

From a brief read, I noted that the article highlighted several things that would be good to take notice of. There were lots of aspects of Aura that needed to be refined, and it took time for people to get practiced in using it correctly each time.

I still couldn't quite figure out how everyone was managing to keep track of their motions when moving so quickly. My brain had difficulty keeping up with my newfound speed, but the others seemed to have no trouble. Hopefully, it was something that just needed getting used to.

My teammates started discussing bunk beds after finishing unpacking when I noticed the time on my scroll. Class was going to start soon, but there was also a flashing icon in the corner.

A message from Professor Goodwitch?

I scanned through the text of the message and sighed. I was required to register an emblem for myself within a week.

I wasn't really sure what I was going to pick in that regard. It was supposed to be something that would give my uniform more sentimental value so that my Aura would better associate with it, but I couldn't really think of something that had that sort of symbolism for me.

I could use the beetle logo that was on my Weaver costume… No. It didn't feel right. I hadn't picked that little design choice, and having my emblem be something that only represented the Weaver part of my life felt counterproductive to… whoever I was trying to be now.

I… What the hell kind of bunk beds are those?

My bugs were seeing a bed stacked on Jenga towers of books and another strung up by ropes with a blanket tied over it to make a makeshift fort that my team had deemed acceptable for bunk beds.

As I made my way to the classroom, I made a note to grab some wood to fix the inevitable nighttime bed collapses waiting to happen.

I was sitting comfortably in class, 'Grimm Studies 101', when I felt my team along with team JNPR arrive in a frantic sprint to not be late.

"Oh, there you are Taylor. Morning," Ruby exclaimed happily between panting breaths.

"Morning Ruby. Morning everyone, cutting it close I see," I answered.

"We were a little distracted," Yang chimed.

"Decorating," Blake answered.

"What were you up to?" Weiss asked with a hint of disapproval.

"Training and studying."

"Oh," was all Weiss could say, surprise breaking the seemingly constant haughty expression on her face, that was then replaced by a look of approval.

The conversation was interrupted as Professor Port entered to begin the lesson.

After a small moment of attentiveness, I moved onto making a list of what I needed to do in the short term. Introduction classes usually had no real content, and Port's penchant for telling stories seemed to compound that.

I needed to make an emblem - a task that would be annoying in itself.

Some form of income would be extremely useful. Weapons and supplies weren't cheap. I'd check around town in regards to the criminal element, and I'd look and see if there was a common way for students to get money. I would think it would be missions to kill Grimm, but I didn't have a weapon to do so right now, so money to buy such a weapon would be useful.

That said, I needed to figure out what kind of weapon I wanted to use. One that was simple, yet would help me fulfill some kind of role in combat. Apparently, it was common to design one's own weapon. I'd have to ask my team about that. Maybe if I thought of something that would be perfect for me to use, then I'd have a custom weapon designed.

I wanted to have a prosthetic designed for me. I had an idea for one based off something I thought of after my Nevermore ride along with what I read about Dust and the prosthetics available. I'd also have to think of how my choice of weapon could incorporate the design in how I fought. Ozpin had offered to possibly order one for me after the initiation, but I didn't want to take the offer. While I understood the reasoning behind his actions, I also was well aware of the manipulative nature to them. I didn't want to be in debt to him as things stood. Also, I didn't think he could justify the school paying for the design I had in mind without some kind of caveats. I would take his offer if I couldn't find some other kind of income.

Remaking a spider-silk outfit to wear under my clothes and maybe some chitin armor plates would take time, but that was currently underway. Along with draglines and increasing my swarm's numbers. Perhaps making some for the other students too.

Aura training in general.

I'd have to learn about the fighting styles and combat roles of all the teams I could be assigned to so that I could best coordinate them. Spying with bugs during their training would also give me a good idea of what they could do.

I looked up from my list as Weiss threw her hand up as Port offered someone to battle a Boarbatusk that was currently in a cage. It was more armored than any we had encountered during the initiation, but Weiss shouldn't have a problem if she could work around its charge.

The fight was quick, but Weiss seemed more reckless and less disciplined than her usual attitude portrayed. I frowned when Weiss snapped at Ruby at the end for shouting advice; it was rather out of the blue in the intensity behind Weiss's outrage.

Then, the bug I had nestled in Blake's bow was flung about as the bow seemed to twitch _on its own_.

I didn't have time to consider an explanation for that as Weiss stormed off as class ended, Ruby quickly going after her.

The most troubling thing was that, as Weiss exploded on Ruby for not being a better leader despite the fact that she'd been team leader for less than twenty-four hours, my bug caught Ozpin _watching_ the interaction between the two girls through the security camera feeds of the halls from his scroll. He was already moving towards the girls as he watched the entire conversation of Weiss berating Ruby on her behavior before stomping off fuming.

The rest of us gathered our things and slowly left the classroom. Whispers amongst the students pierced the tense silence and shuffling of books, all talking about Weiss's outburst. Yang was sporting a tight expression, her annoyance at Weiss held back for the moment.

Ozpin stopped for a moment, timing his meeting with Ruby just as Weiss stomped off. I listened through my swarm as Ozpin assured Ruby that she could be a leader for her team. Honestly, it was a disturbing conversation when taking all the context into consideration. Ozpin's advice was… correct and comforting. It was entirely made to motivate Ruby to be better for her team, but he only knew to come because he spied on the students through the security cameras and didn't intercede until he could best address the problem. It was almost as though he was manipulating Ruby into being a better leader.

It was then that I saw myself in Ozpin, like looking into some otherworldly mirror. As Weaver, I spent my time making people come around to my way of thinking so that they would be helpful. I put them into positions where they would either be assets, or I wouldn't have to worry about them getting in the way.

Khepri ripped people from their worlds and forced them to cooperate. An ugly enslavement masked as bringing everyone together finally.

While Ozpin was… _grooming_ his students into becoming heroes. He was setting them up to confront their demons and grow as people, even if it meant manipulating them into doing so. All his machinations with the other students and myself, all to engineer good and skillful people to help him with his own goals - whatever those may be.

Cauldron worked to create individuals who might be useful to battle Scion, abandoning morality and ignoring the costs to further their mission. I had set people up to either join the fight or not be in the way, coordinating the resources and people I encountered into assets I knew would help. Ozpin was puppeteering people's lives to make them better than they were, or at least, his idea of a better person.

Forcing people to work together, whether through controlling what kind of person they become or controlling them through force, I knew the road that path led down - I had betrayed everything I stood for to walk it. I didn't know if Ozpin was trying to do, but it felt like a different brand of what I had done.

I… empathized with the choices he was making - or maybe I was just pushing my own reasoning behind what he was doing. He could very well be manipulating people into being good Huntsmen for selfish reasons. Or perhaps, he was simply being a good mentor and I was jumping to conclusions behind the reasoning for his spying and intervention with Ruby and with me. Still, how far was he going with this? Was he setting up events to force people into situations where he can better them? Was he having people become better for themselves? Was he doing it to have better tools to fight the Grimm threat with? I didn't know what his mission was for all this.

I would need to watch and observe, to see whether his goals justified his actions. Only time would tell why he was moving the pieces on his board the way he was.

Weiss had approached Port with her troubles about accepting someone like Ruby as leader of her team. Ozpin and Ruby had finished their talk and returned to what he was doing so I turned my attention back to Weiss.

I could understand her frustrations; on paper, Ruby was underqualified in many ways. Not giving her a chance or expecting Ruby to be perfect in the role right from the start showed the impatient pretentiousness of Weiss, glaringly so.

Port had effectively told Weiss to trust in Ozpin's decision and that she should work to be a good teammate, an argument I would trust if not for what I had just seen of Ozpin.

At least the two girls walked away from both their conversations with seeming motivation to do better. It didn't shake the aftertaste of Ozpin's scheming though. Or maybe I was just feeling my own regrets after seeing my own ghosts with someone else.

The rest of the day went by quickly despite the monotony of it all. Whole classes dedicated to overviewing what would be covered, the teachers ignoring the fact that they could have summarized everything with a few short sentences. I continued my list; writing down ideas, places to visit, things to research, things to watch and check about Ozpin and his agenda.

I walked alone to a plateau that looked over a section of Beacon. The rest of my team had made their way back to our room after our last class.

Every moment I had been planning for what I needed to do made me more and more unsure. I… I didn't know what I was preparing for.

My plan had been to help the people of Remnant but do it in a way that was better than I had before.

However, Remnant was at peace. There was no war or impending doom to worry about. There were bandits and crime, but criminals were a constant in any world, and the law-breaking of Remnant was incredibly less extreme than it had been on Earth Bet. There was the discrimination of the Faunus, although, I don't think I was really suited to combat widespread discriminatory social norms.

There was the Grimm… fighting them would help. It just would never be as significant or important as what I had already done. The Grimm were endless, more of an infestation than an immediate threat. Anyone inside the kingdoms was safe, free from worry from the monsters outside their walls. The major problems with the Grimm were them interrupting trade routes, pestering villages outside the kingdoms, and impeding construction efforts. Some were terrifyingly powerful and dangerous, capable of leveling cities if left alone, but there were systems and facilities in place to stop them from doing any significant damage. There weren't any Endbringers here. The walls and defenses of the cities were sufficient, and Huntsmen had ensured that no major Grimm attack had succeeded on any of the major kingdoms in tens of decades. They, and the defences of the kingdoms, were enough to block out almost all the dangers from the Grimm.

There was just no actual solution to work towards. The Grimm had been present for all recorded history, and the most believed theory for their origins was that they were simply something that manifested on Remnant with no real reason for their actions. There was no real enemy, no problem to solve.

It felt like there was no point, like it wasn't something worthy of working toward.

How could I ever feel as invested in something as I did before, when it would never carry the weight of what I'd already accomplished?

Even if there was something, everyone I would do it for was… out of reach.

A soft breeze nipped at my skin as sunlight fought against it to warm me. I listened to several conversations as the students expressed their excitement and nervousness. They had finally started the training to become what they had been working toward. Learning to become glorified professional mercenaries to battle a threat that no one has made an impact against for hundreds of years. They were just a product of the world itself.

I felt aimless and frustrated for feeling so. Everything; every choice, every interaction, all for battling Jack and then Scion. Now, it was all just… _over_. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with that. Especially now that I'm on Remnant.

I… I'd just get ready and learn for now. I didn't want to be caught unprepared for whatever I ended up doing. Killing Grimm would still be helping. That wasn't a bad goal to work towards. Even though I couldn't see a way to make a real difference… So, for now, I'd just… keep going…

* * *

 **Chapter 11 End**

 **Author Notes:**

*WARNING* UNNECESSARILY LONG RAMBLING AHEAD

I want to give an enormous thank you to Slapshot and Juff for killing this chapter with their superior knowledge of grammar and writing, and allowing what this chapter became to rise from the ashes of what I had written to become even better than it was.

That being said, this was the hardest chapter to write easily and I don't think I like it. I wanted to go over the whole Weiss getting mad at Ruby but didn't want to just rehash canon, but it just made it feel rushed. For those not following RWBY canon or don't know what Ruby and Weiss's 'fight' was about, check RWBY Volume 1 Chapters 9 and 10… Oh god, we're only on Chapter 10 of Volume 1.

If I had planned out this story, then this would be the end of the first arc. We've spent around 65K words that cover 4 days of in-world time, really just having Taylor confront some of the issues she has with herself and her decisions from Worm while also seeing how not taking time to deal with her issues and jumping straight into things has ultimately led her. I feel like I've only set down the foundation for the story but whatever, we'll see where it goes from here.

The next chapter was _supposed_ to come out on March 6th, but I don't know if it will… The next two chapters started out as compilations of mini-interludes… then I started writing and *Spoilers* Pyrrha has an interlude that came out at around 4K words… I have outlined 6 interludes for the two chapters each. Not all the interludes are going to be that long, but the chapters are becoming much longer than I intended and I officially don't have any chapters in my backlog right now. It will all depend on how much writing I do this week. REGARDLESS, the next chapters are about starting to build the foundations of FRIENDSHIP… kinda.

IF IT DOESN'T COME OUT MARCH 6TH, I'll at least throw up an omake I've had in the back of my mind. It'll be short but something interesting I hope.

Volume 2 starts during their next semester at Beacon, so we have some time to cover. Like, months of time. I would guess that Beacon is more of a full year academy rather than something that has the summer off or something, or at least that's how I'm going to play it.

 **Alternate Convo Ending:**

"It's how Ruby and I met. Well, how she met me. I met her in the ballroom," I added.

"Wait. 'How she met you'?... You mean, RUBY WAS THE ONE THAT SHOT YOU?!" Weiss began to yell as she jumped to an extreme conclusion.

Yang stopped blinking only to burst into laughter while Blake chuckled into her hand.

"What no! No no no no. I just found her-" Ruby protested, speeding through her response as she frantically waved her hands in negation.

"Best to stay in line Weiss, you now know how she handles discipline," I remarked flatly, cutting Ruby off, before grabbing things to wash up before bed.

"What! Taylor why?" Ruby begged.

Yang was still laughing as I left, leaving Ruby to stumble through an explanation of how she found me.

It was better like this, a misunderstanding and a joke.

I didn't want them trying to ask how I got them or why. I don't think they were ready for the answer. That I deserved those bullets. That I needed to be stopped. That in a way, I had wanted them.


	13. Interlude: Friends?

**Interlude: Friends?**

* * *

 **Fun with Training, Training with Fun**  
 _Yang_

I bent my knees and positioned my arms backward; the anticipation brought a savage grin to my face.

Sweat and dirt covered my body from multiple fights in a row with little rest.

I caught a glimpse of the small scoreboard with our names and Aura percentage streaming on it. Rubes and the rest of my team were leaning against the wall under it, watching intently.

I flashed them a wink as I launched forward, Ember Celica blasting fire behind me as I soared headfirst toward the ice barrier Weiss had just set up.

My Semblance blazed within me, the energy of every hit and bit of pain filling me.

 _God, it was such a rush._

I exploded in the air as I activated it, my vision lined with the red tinge I knew meant I was a fiery meteor coming down on Weiss.

The small glacier exploded under my fist and sent large fragments ricocheting through the air.

Weiss was struck with numerous pieces of frozen rubble, breaking the glyph she had been preparing as they battered her body.

I stood up, letting the flames of my Aura reflect off the shattered ice.

Damn, I looked cool right then.

"Knock knock!"

"You're supposed to say that before you hit it," she groaned from her now kneeling position.

"But that would've ruined the surprise."

We didn't get to finish as a small horn blew throughout the arena.

I offered Weiss my hand, which she took after a classic Weiss eye-roll.

"I almost had you."

"I'm the one helping you up, you know."

"I'm just thankful you didn't make any ice puns at the end there."

"Ice puns? Must have _slipped_ my mind."

"Booooooo!" Ruby droned as we sauntered over to them.

"Oh, come on Rubes, don't give me the cold shoulder," I quipped back.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Weiss shaking her head, Ruby was groaning, and Blake had a small smile for a brief moment, before returning to her usual tired and anxious look.

I didn't know what she was doing nowadays that was so important but she really needed to chill out and have some fun. I was her partner and I'd barely seen her at all!

The satisfied grin I wore from the match faltered, as Blake suddenly reminded me of how I was like with finding my mom: relentless, obsessed, ignoring my health and safety.

I wanted to talk with Blake about it, but it felt a little too personal for someone I had known for so little time.

For now, I'd just try to encourage her to have some fun and take things easy. We'd only just started school basically, why not enjoy it a little?

Then, I caught the usual blank slate that was Taylor. I had almost never seen the girl grin or react at all to anything. I even tried to surprise her once and she just walked past like I wasn't there!

That girl was all-mission and nothing else. She had thrown herself into training, not taking any time to just hang out besides team training activities like this one.

I knew that she didn't remember much but that didn't mean she should dive into training just to ignore or forget that. It wasn't healthy. You gotta go out and find things you like so you can enjoy life.

I took a moment to stroke my fingers through my hair, just in case I ruffled it too much in all the fun.

Everyone was just as tired and dirty as I was after all our bouts, though less so than Weiss and I since they had our match to rest.

"Woo! That concludes the team RWBYT round-robin training extravaganza!" Ruby shouted triumphantly. "What did you guys think?"

"It was good to see how we all fight firsthand," Weiss stated approvingly. It seemed she was realizing what kind of leader Ruby could be.

"I think we're ready to kick some butt," I said confidently while tapping my gauntlets together.

We were.

I had watched my other friends, and some of their older siblings, fight while we were hanging out and I was pretty assured that we could beat up a number of the second- and third-year teams.

I guess that's what happens when your Huntsmen parents start teaching you at a young age, and whatever the others did to get as good as they were right now.

"Yeah! Team RWBYT is number one! I can't wait till we get some team moves down so we'll be like swish swish, pew pew, 'Ah! I'm a Grimm and now I'm dead, ahhhh'." Ruby's excitement continued as she began to re-enact the actions of her sound effects.

 _Oh, Ruby. You're adorable._

"I thought it went well," Blake added before her eyes darted to the arena's exit. I guess she had somewhere to be?

"We could always be better, but I am willing to admit that we are rather formidable," Weiss stated, a small blush on her cheeks. Man, the girl had some trouble giving compliments.

We waited for a response from Taylor.

Her silence must have made Ruby nervous as she asked, "Taylor, what did you think of how we fought?"

"I think that there are several things that need to be worked on, but I don't really know the level we're at compared to an average Huntsmen, so I don't know if we are excelling or behind in terms of combat strength," Taylor said, as she flicked her wrist, snapping her scroll open to reveal a wall of text on the screen.

"If I were to give some kind of reference; Pyrrha has won against opponents that were in their last year of schooling at Haven Academy, so think of her as being one of the strongest in the school. While someone like Cardin, despite being a bully and a jerk, is in the top twenty percent in our combat class so far," Blake answered informatively before returning to her fidgeting. At least she's trying to be a part of the team.

"I see, thank you," Taylor replied.

"You failed to mention what things 'needed to be worked on'?" Weiss asked with a notable amount of annoyance at the implication of flaws in her fighting.

"Well, to start; Yang was too offensive, and maybe a little too hot-headed sometimes."

I furrowed my brow. What's was the deal? I'm the only one who won all their matches, what I'm doing obviously works – wait.

"Hotheaded," I giggled. Maybe there was a funny bone somewhere in her body.

"That was an accident." Maybe not. "Most of your attacks were heavy hits instead of feints or jabs, so they were somewhat predictable. Also, you went for a straight path for your opponent almost every time and used your Semblance in every match," she listed.

"Why shouldn't I be using my Semblance?" I asked with a bit of a growl.

"You should use it, just not at the expense of leaning into small hits to accumulate damage to use it. You did win against all of us, but you also took the most hits out of all of us. If you total the Aura loss across all the matches, you'll see that you lost the highest percentage out of all of us on average," she said as she turned her scroll toward me to show notes on our Aura amounts before and after each match, along with what looked like a table of statistics for them.

 _But I won, so why does it matter?_

Weiss took a glance over the text and hummed in surprise. "You were taking notes on us during the matches? These are quite extensive actually…" I heard a hint of approval in her words.

"As for the predictability thing," Taylor continued, "there was no reason why I of all people should have lasted as long as I did against you."

 _It did take a while to hit her…_

I didn't get the chance to comment before she moved onto the next person.

"Blake wasn't offensive enough. There were times when she could have pressed in for a finishing hit but moved out of the way or backed off, almost like she's used to someone else delivering the final blow." Blake looked shocked at this, some internal struggle waging in her head at the realization. "So, Yang being her partner is optimal, but you should work on it for when you aren't fighting with Yang."

This girl was just on a tirade. We were strong for our grade and had four years to get better; why couldn't she just enjoy that?

"Weiss has the most versatility in her attacks of the group, but they also take some time to pull off. This wouldn't be a problem if we can cover her but if she was fighting alone then her weaker defense would leave her susceptible to taking serious damage before she could pull off a substantial attack. Each of us were able to interrupt you while you were setting up an attack at least once." Weiss looked shocked at being called out. But then her expression shifted to one of frustration and acknowledgment of the comments. She couldn't exactly deny me punching through her wall and interrupting her setup not even five minutes ago.

"Ruby's Semblance gives her the most maneuverability out of all of us on the battlefield, but she doesn't use it very creatively." Ruby deflated a bit and I felt a line of rage toward Taylor burn in my mind because of it. "Mostly for rushing to and from her opponents and even when doing that her timing for doing so was inopportune. Ruby, you should try to use your Semblance for getting behind your opponent or around them more often. And when you're fighting together with your team, you should be using it to rush in after someone else creates an opening for you. You'll have to learn when they're making an opportunity for you, so learning how each of them fights is essential."

 _I-you-Ruby is doing fine!_

"Um, Taylor. I think you meant when we're fighting together, but you're right. I'll work on it!" Ruby gave Taylor a little salute.

"Ah, yes. My mistake," Taylor responded after a brief pause. "Also, why didn't you throw a punch or use a kick beyond using them to get away from your opponent?" Taylor's eyes focused more on to Ruby, who shrunk under the scrutiny.

"I'm… _really_ bad at hand-to-hand," Ruby confessed. She had always been somewhat embarrassed by that; nothing changed no matter what Dad or I tried.

"I see. Also, everyone but Weiss should try incorporating more Dust into their arsenal. See how it modifies or works with your Semblance and weapons. On the other hand," Ha! Was she really not doing that intentionally? "it would be a rather costly endeavor," she trailed off.

"And what about you?" Weiss huffed, irritated at the sudden onslaught of criticism. Guess she wasn't used to having her hard work shat on.

"I was easily the worst out of all of you," Taylor answered indifferently.

 _Well, it takes balls to admit it; I'll give her that._

"I have the least experience fighting with Aura users as well as using it, and it showed. My fighting style is also limited as I haven't much training with swords or with fighting people with such diverse and complex weaponry. I don't have a lot of experience fighting with just one arm so I'm leaving my right side open. I don't have my Semblance unlocked. I was outperformed by everyone here in every category." Wow, girl needed to lighten up. I bet she could beat up Jaune, at least.

"You weren't that bad," Ruby protested but was stopped with Taylor's raised hand.

"I am well aware of my own failings Ruby. As the leader, you should know of them too," she replied coolly.

Ruby looked as though she wanted to argue further but held it in.

"Additionally, I don't have a proper weapon. That's just the issues I found during this session."

"I can help with the weapon part," Ruby offered, a little too intently.

"You can?"

"I designed Crescent Rose myself!" Ruby stated proudly.

"Oh, help would be nice then. I have an idea but have no knowledge of how or where to make it."

"I got you covered. Taylor-" sparkles flashed like fireworks in Ruby's eyes as she took Taylor's hand into hers, "-our baby will be beautiful, and deadly. With all the guns."

 _Sis, calm down there. This isn't you giving a marriage proposal… I hope._

"I have a more simple design in mind, but… sure," Taylor drew out, not knowing what monster she had just unleashed. "I'll take you up on that."

"Beyond all that, I do agree that it was a good training session," Taylor finished.

"It was certainly informative," Weiss said.

"Yeah, it was fun too," I chimed, stretching a little to loosen the ache in my shoulders.

"It was nice to get into all this," Taylor admitted, almost to herself rather than us.

"Really? Cause I don't think we can really tell with you," I said, trying to be as nonaggressive as I could. Someone had to bring it up eventually.

"What do you mean?" Seriously? How is it possible for someone to not notice that their face never moves?

"Well, you don't really react so how are we supposed to know?" I said.

Taylor took little glances at the others, who were listening to the conversation with varied looks of mild agreement on their faces. Then, Taylor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had looked almost frustrated for a moment sooo… progress?

"Sorry, that's a habit of mine. I'll try to… emote more," Taylor said.

 _She has a habit of not smiling? Yeeesh._

She did say she'll try to be more expressive at least. Hopefully, that will help her lighten up a bit, possibly loosen up too.

"So, showers?" Weiss probed.

A chorus of cheers came from everyone, especially me; my hair was not having it right now.

"Sounds good, Ruby can stay behind with me then," Taylor announced.

"Um, that's cool, but, um, why?" Ruby asked.

"We have the time it will take for those three to shower and such for me to give you a bit of hand-to-hand combat training."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I've been trying to teach Ruby that for years," I remarked. So many years…

"I appreciate it Taylor but, I wasn't kidding. I'm like, super terrible." I wouldn't say _super_ terrible, but… "And it doesn't matter, as long as I have Crescent Rose I'll be fine," Ruby said, stroking her weapon lovingly.

"We won't know till we try. Besides, I think Savate or Taekwondo might be better for you to learn than Yang's style," Taylor said.

"What was that?" I hissed.

 _She thinks that I can't help my sister? With the very thing that I've been learning since I was six?_

I got that she was good at analyzing our fighting styles or whatever, but I knew hand-to-hand and I knew Ruby. If I couldn't do it than I doubted she could.

It wasn't a slight on Ruby, it was just how she was. I'm her sister, I would know.

"Never mind. See you guys back at the dorm," I stated as I stormed off.

I didn't think anyone but Ruby walked away from this liking Taylor more than they had when we came into this, but it didn't really feel like Taylor was trying for that anyway.

Blake snuck away to do whatever it that has been occupying her time while Weiss took the first round of showering. I just grabbed my stuff and used the communal shower.

Ruby and Taylor were still out when I got back to the dorm, Blake was gone, and Weiss was studying. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to play some games on my scroll to unwind a bit.

Even if the team wasn't coming together, at least our training seemed to be.

* * *

 **Darkening Shadows**  
 _Blake_

It didn't make sense. It was different than anything I had known that we'd done before – that they'd done before.

It had only been a couple of weeks since starting at Beacon and I had thought that things were going well. I was finally taking the right steps toward what I wanted to do, to be a Huntress, to pay back all the years I had spent hurting people. To help the Faunus in a way I knew was right.

That was until I read an article published by the Vale News Network. Another Dust shop had been added to the list of places hit by the recent surge in Dust heists happening within the kingdom. The difference this time though, was how the robberies had been connected to the White Fang, thanks to an incident at the Vale docks a couple of weeks back.

Someone had busted the White Fang as they were attempting to smuggle Dust that Roman Torchwick had stolen. The serial numbers of the crates and the weights, the incandescence of the Dust, everything matched.

The White Fang were working with a _human_. A scumbag thief with a laundry list of crimes to his name.

Yes, they were misguided but at their heart, they still fought for the Faunus. Didn't they?

So, over the next few days, I investigated Roman and the shops that were robbed. Roman was as villainous as he acted as far as I could tell. The shops all seemed honest. I had been relieved when the first shop I looked into was known for either raising the prices for Faunus or simply not selling to us despite the non-discriminatory laws set in place within Vale, but the next shops were a different story. None of them showed any history of actions against Faunus - one of them had even been owned by one! The White Fang had stolen from and possibly ruined a Faunus-run business!

It didn't make sense. Working with a criminal and targeting Faunus. Their methods were extreme but… but we had always been fighting for equality. Where was the equality in this?

Had it always been like this? I knew I had slowly turned a blind eye to the increasing rise in radical behavior we were committing, but we were finally getting people to treat us with respect! As people instead of animals!

At least, I thought we had been. Had I missed that White Fang had become just a criminal organization, just like I ignored the suffering we caused for humans?

If that was the case… it meant that I might not have done any good through my actions what-so-ever. Had I been a villain all this time?

I might have been so consumed by my beliefs that I ended up hurting the things I fought for. Just like he had with his spite.

I just… I _needed_ to make sure. I'd have to look over every operation I could remember to see if anything like this had happened before. Figure out why Sienna was allowing something like this when it went against everything I knew about her.

Then again, working with a human went against everything I knew about the White Fang. Maybe I'd been wrong all along.

They weren't evil. _No one was truly evil._

But they may be far more misguided than I had ever imagined.

It just… it didn't make sense.

* * *

 **The Savior and the Champion**  
 _Pyrrha_

I took a second to center myself, putting on the friendliest, most welcoming smile I could. Then, I turned the corner and casually walked into the training room, the sounds of weapons clattering against one another already in the room despite how early it was.

It was nice to see others putting in so much effort so early.

As I entered the room I noted the rows of training weapons and equipment set nicely against the far wall, the practice dummies awaiting someone to use them, the circle of stone that marked the sparring ring. Most of all, I noticed the eyes of the other students immediately recognize me and fill with awe and reverence.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, waving politely to put them at ease or at least stop them from gawking at me.

They murmured greetings in response, not meeting my eyes and only looking when they thought I wasn't paying attention. I took a step closer to use the sparring ring as well, which sent them all almost anxiously packing up their things.

"Oh no, you don't have to leave on account of me," I swiftly protested.

"It's fine. Really. We were just finishing up anyway and well, we don't want to get in your way," One of the girls said, then she gave a small bow before following the other students who were shyly escaping.

I sighed out loud and my shoulders slumped down, the weight of another frustrating defeat holding them there. No matter how hard I tried it never changed things.

It was always like this when I found anyone else in the training rooms. They would see me, recognize the 'invincible' champion from the Mistral Regionals, and leave. Like they weren't _worthy_ of me. That girl had actually _bowed_.

It wasn't malicious of them, but I just wish that… It would have been nice to train with somebody for once. Or just spend time with someone outside of my team a little. Jaune was one of the only people who blessedly didn't know who I was, but he was usually busy. He was obviously rather… new to Huntsmen training and it sometimes took him longer to do some of the assignments.

I wanted to offer to help him but… I was scared. He was one of the only people who saw me as me and not the idol that everyone else revered me as. I didn't want to mess that up. I'd bring up training if things got bad, yes, that would be nice. Maybe get to spend a little more time together…

There was also team RWBYT. I hadn't had the opportunity to meet any of them individually though; it was always with both our teams. Ruby was joyous and excitable, and her enthusiasm for being a Huntress was always amusing. Especially her love of weapons. She had cooed over Miló and Akoúo̱ but then spent most of her time lost in a trance as she inspected them; I didn't actually get the chance to talk to her much. Yang seemed fun, if not a little wild. I hadn't spoken or seen much of Blake, as she had been studying or researching something for the last while. I hoped she was doing okay. Weiss… she was well-meaning in wanting to improve but it felt like she was trying to use my skills and status to better her own sometimes. I had hoped that someone who was also a celebrity would be able to empathize with me, but she didn't want to escape her fame like I did. Taylor was like the other students. I noticed her observing me but never coming up to talk or directly engage. She had spent time with the rest of my team; she trained with Ren and had even talked strength building with Nora a bit. She had even pointed out some things to Jaune while I could only watch in envy of her boldness.

Why was it so hard to just find people that I could just talk to?

I began working through some basic forms, my movements seeming to deepen the solitude I felt as the silence around me fought against any noise I made.

"Is that something that happens often?" I heard from the entrance to the room.

I turned to see Taylor standing at the entrance in her training gear, her posture held in the same unnatural stillness as always, never moving her head to check her surroundings.

"More than you'd think. I thought you and Ren were doing Aura mediation during the mornings?" I answered. I was already disheartened, and I wasn't looking forward to another person holding me up on a pedestal this morning.

"Nora snatched him as I was brewing the tea. Her expression… well, I hope he's doing alright." I giggled at that. "You train alone every morning like this." It was a statement rather than a question. "Why don't you try and train with Jaune in the mornings?"

"He… usually he's doing some last-minute touch-ups to his assignments and I wouldn't want to bother him." I didn't want to be too overbearing and push him away.

"I see. Would you like to train with me for a bit?" The question took me off guard completely. Taylor had never trained with me before. Never asked to. I could count the times we'd talked after the initiation on one hand.

"Of course, I would be happy to."

"You aren't going to ask why I'm only asking you now after training with most of the other first years already?" Her expression didn't change from the impassive mask she wore, her body never facing away from me. It was so different from how we usually interacted, so much more direct. Though, our usual dialogue was silence and distant stares.

"I did wonder, but I'm happy for the chance to do so now, so the reason doesn't really matter."

"It was for three reasons," she said as she finally turned and began walking to the rack of training weapons. "The first was that I wanted to get a handle on everyone's skills to see how I could… help them. I didn't need to do that for you." I see, it was because of my fame again, as always. "The second was that I didn't think I could actually keep up with you in any kind of training. I would just hinder you rather than letting you practice anything substantial." That just confirms it then. "Lastly… there was something I wanted to talk with you about." She hesitated and sounded almost unsure near the end.

"Of course, you can ask me anything," I answered, trying to sound as friendly as possible. I knew I had to keep trying to make friends, to have people see me for who I am, people like Jaune.

"Talk while we practice?" she suggested.

"Of course, if it won't distract you."

"No, I think it would help, if anything."

Taylor grabbed one of the practice swords and gave it a few test swings before meeting me in the ring.

"Light sparring?" I asked. I wasn't sure what this was all about, but I felt more nervous as we continued.

She nodded, and we slowly started to circle one another. Her right side was open thanks to her maimed limb, but I was adamant that I wouldn't take advantage of that. It would be unfair, and I didn't want her to think I was underhanded.

Miló shifted from its sword form and sprang forward as a javelin in a sudden lunge aimed at Taylor's chest but she had already started moving the second I began. The thrust went over her right shoulder as she dipped and retaliated with a slash at my feet.

I leapt back but Taylor pursued, forcing me to revert Miló to its sword form for the short range. Taylor followed up with a rising slash aimed again at my legs. She was forcing me to dodge by attacking places that would take too long for me to properly block with my shield.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

I slowed my speed a little as to not overwhelm her. Taylor had improved at a stunning pace since the initiation but while the speed of her blows had matched and exceeded some the other students, there was still a brief moment of hesitation between each attack.

I sent a quick slash at the outside of her blade, forcing her to push back to maintain its position. Then, I quickly withdrew the attack to strike the inside of her blade and use her momentum to force it to the side.

"There was something I wanted to make sure of-" As her blade went wide I flung Akoúo̱ around to hammer its edge into her stomach. Taylor used the motion of her blade to twirl it around into a reverse grip, and brought the weapon up just in time to lock Akoúo̱ in place with one of its crescent indents. "-and that something is partly the reason why I haven't talked with you sooner." I leapt off the ground and did a cartwheel in the air, changing Miló once again to its sword form. With Akoúo̱ still locked with her weapon, Taylor was forced to somersault with me to not have it ripped from her grip.

As soon as we landed I spun Miló around my neck. Taylor ducked to avoid the spinning blade, but that had been my plan. I marveled at how she reacted as she let go of her weapon and jumped back, but I had already raised my hand to let Miló meet it on its second spin. As soon as it reached my hand I let the bladed ended follow my elbow as I brought the other end down on her shoulder with a resounding thwack.

"Damn," was all Taylor said as we disengaged, any frustration or disappointment hidden if there was any.

"I'm impressed that you read my attack, but why let go of your weapon?"

"Couldn't dislodge it from your shield fast enough to not avoid the blow, though I should have moved faster to not get hit anyway. You could have struck me on the head instead so losing the weapon was the safer choice. Even if I did dodge it, I wouldn't have been able to avoid your kick."

"That's very thorough. I'm surprised you anticipated the kick as well."

"I noticed it, my body just wouldn't react fast enough."

I had heard from Ren and Ruby that Taylor had only had Aura for a couple of weeks before the initiation to help with her head-wounds. They had said Taylor didn't mind them telling people as long as they didn't badger her with questions. In so little time, she had gotten to this level. It was frightening; either she was an even greater prodigy than I had been praised as or she had been a fighter before losing her memories. She was too proficient for any other explanation.

"Honestly, I think you are doing fantastic. It's been amazing to see you improve by leaps and bounds in only a few weeks." I meant every word; she deserved it for her efforts, even more so after receiving an injury that left her with amnesia. "Again?"

Taylor nodded again and grabbed her weapon before we once again readied ourselves.

She came forward more cautiously this time, feinting a stab at my shoulder then whirling around for a slice at my hip. I had brought Akoúo̱ up slightly to block the stab but quickly switched to I use Miló to swat the feinting attack away with a downwards sweep.

"I wanted to make sure that I hadn't been treating you… harshly in any way," Taylor said as our blades touched, and my confusion from her statement stopped me from noticing it was another ruse. Taylor used the push from my block to once again reverse her grip on her sword while stepping closer and sending a right kick at my footing.

"Why would you think you've treated me badly?" Besides being somewhat stand-offish, I wouldn't say she's been mean to me in any sense.

I used my semblance to help pull Akoúo̱ down to block the kick in time while bringing Miló up and around for a downwards chop at her sword-arm. Instead of trying to block, Taylor stabbed her sword lightly into the ground and let go of her weapon once again, letting my weapon divide the air between her and her blade. As soon as my slash was past the handle of the training sword she grabbed it and arced the blade towards my neck. I fired a round from Miló to bring it back into position to prepare for a counterattack right after I dodged the blow.

"I don't think I have intentionally, but I was somewhat... scattered at the start of the year. I thought you were a bully the first time I saw you," Taylor answered just as I started to lean back to avoid her swing.

"What?!" I yelped as I accidentally moved too quickly with my dodge. Taylor's attack passed well over me as the back of my head met the floor of the sparring ring. My legs flew up with the force of the motion then smashed down on the floor.

I lay there looking at the ceiling, my arms wide at my sides.

"Ummm, Pyrrha, are you okay?"

"I-you, you thought I was a bully!?" I babbled as I quickly sat up. My position only made Taylor seem even taller than she normally was, passing my height even with my heels.

"The first time I saw you was when you pinned Jaune to a column in the locker room, then following Weiss who had been… her usual self the night before. It wasn't the greatest impression to start off with," Taylor continued.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I gave you that impression at all. I haven't really dealt with…" Peers? Friends? People who weren't admiring me for my titles or avoiding me for them? "Well, I had just thought that it was the quickest way to get Jaune out of Weiss's personal space. It was rather excessive now that I think about it." It had been rather much, I hope he hadn't interpreted it the same way Taylor had.

"No, I understand. Jaune was being pushy in some sad attempt to get Weiss's affection," Taylor said bluntly.

"So, all this time you were wondering if I was a bully?"

"Somewhat. You reminded me of one I knew from a long time ago. I kept catching myself comparing the two of you for a short time after the initiation. I'm pretty sure it was some attempt to help me cope with everything by associating people I met with ones I remembered. To find a sense of normalcy… That isn't important. Regardless, I wanted to make sure I hadn't accidentally made you feel like I had… treated you badly because of it."

She stared at me blankly, the worry for her actions only reflected in her eyes.

I started to chuckle. My giggles built until I shook with bellowing laughter.

This had been the complete opposite of what I thought was happening.

"Pyrrha?" Taylor questioned, her tone sounding like she was wondering if I had gone crazy.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that… all my life, people have been treating me like some unapproachable idol just because I've won a few tournaments. 'Invincible' they called me. Like how you saw this morning, people don't think they're good enough for me, so they stay away. I thought you were avoiding me because you were like them. Hearing that it was because you thought I was bully was… entertaining, definitely." I smiled at her, my mood brightening like the sun after rain. "It's just, refreshing. Really. Thank you, Taylor. And don't worry, you haven't treated me badly at all. In fact, you may have just treated me more like a regular person than almost everyone I've met in years."

"Well, then I'm glad. To be honest, I wasn't aware of your awards or accomplishments beyond what the others have said till a couple of weeks into the school year. Also, there was something about a cereal that Ruby likes…" Taylor answered. After a moment she reacted like she forgot something before letting a small grin form.

I stood up and patted dust off me as I did.

"Wait." I took a moment to ponder what she had said. "Does this mean you remember something from your past?"

"I-" She stopped as soon as she started, and her head lazily turned toward the blank training room wall. She looked exasperated for a moment and I think her eyes rolled. It was in the direction of the school's center I think, or was it because of what I said? "I do remember some things, but no names or places. I can recall some events but not why they happened and such. Nothing that could help me figure things out at all."

"Oh, well. I'm happy that you were able to remember something at least." I truly was, no one should have to deal with forgetting everyone in their life. "I hope more memories become clear for you."

"Thank you," she said with a small furrow of her brow that quickly disappeared.

"So, want to go again?"

"Thank you but no, I thought I would be able to do better but I'm not moving well enough to be able to train with you in any way that would actually be training for you. I thought I was getting the hang of using Aura to enhance my moves, but it's like I can't think fast enough to - Oh, god damn it!" Taylor finished angrily.

"Uh, is everything okay?"

"Yes, sorry. I just realized something obvious," she exasperated. "Is that offer to go another round still on the table?"

"Of course."

For the third time, I found myself staring into fierce hazel eyes as we waited for one of us to begin.

I switched Miló into its gun form and rested the barrel on Akoúo̱ to steady my aim as I fired a series of rounds, one at each of Taylor's limbs. Taylor had already been moving the moment I had started and had weaved around my shots with surprising ease, like she knew exactly where I had decided to fire before I even aimed. She casually lifted one leg slightly higher to step over the one bullet that was the closest to hitting her.

The hesitation between her movements was completely gone; now there was a confident certainty in each step and sway. She made a jab towards my opposite leg, and I extended Miló into a javelin that blocked the approaching blade.

Taylor followed up with a right kick that I stopped by pivoting Miló, intercepting the kick while sending her sword upwards. She seemed to anticipate the move as she was already hopping with her other leg to deliver a wide kick.

I used my semblance to push Miló in my grip, forcing my elbow into position to take the blow. I grunted from the hit and brought Akoúo̱ forward to push her back so that Miló would be in the perfect range, but instead of dodging, blocking, or being pushed back, Taylor jumped onto the shield so that she was sitting on it. I had to have Miló dance out to slap at her sword before it could come from around the shield for a strike.

Then, just as my legs bent in readiness to spring up and shove Taylor off Akoúo̱, she leaned down around the shield and I turned my head just in time to see the end of her stubbed arm hit me square across my jaw.

I instantly tilted Akoúo̱ and forced Taylor to half slide, half be pushed off my shield. Then, I brought my legs up to kick into Taylor's stomach before she could land or recover from my shove. I launched off Taylor, which sent her sprawling across the ring, and landed on Akoúo̱, and using its smooth surface I swung my legs to spin me so that as I pushed off the ground I would be facing Taylor. Miló was already switching back into its rifle mode and aimed at her before she landed with a dull thud.

"Oh, sorry!" I called out.

"Huh, so your Semblance is sight based, I guess? I was so sure you were going to redirect that," Taylor stated as she sluggishly rose from the ground.

"I… wait - what?"

"It's either some kind of telekinesis or magnetism. I'm leaning towards the latter since you've only used it on metal so far, unless that's just what you're trying to portray," she continued nonchalantly.

"How did you figure it out?" I could name the people who had figured out my Semblance after only fighting me once on one hand.

"Your weapons sometimes moved without your arm moving first."

"You're reading my movements that precisely? No wonder you kept stopping me from setting up any combos or critical hits. And how you were keeping up at that speed." If what she was claiming was true, she would be a terrifying fighter in the future. I had still been taking it easy except for my last attack, but noticing my motions that finely? Incredible.

"I'm not nearly as fast as you or a lot of other students yet so I have to make up for it somehow. And letting you set the pace in a fight would be incredibly dumb. From what I've seen, once you've made your opponent do what you want them to, you've won."

"You definitely didn't let me predict what you were going to do. Even if it was only a light spar, I'm glad we fought. You adapted and were unconventional, specifically at the end there."

"That was the plan. You weren't attacking my right side, after all," she remarked.

"You noticed I was doing that… Sorry, I didn't want to-"

"Don't worry, I get it, Pyrrha."

"Also, you focused on my head with your sword to make me complacent, and you always started by attacking my legs so that I'd think you were focusing on my footing to set up your attack at my head."

"That was my thought process. I knew I wouldn't be able to hit you through pure skill. Though, I wasn't sure if you could sense the metal end of my arm to move it or not. So, I had actually thought I wouldn't be able to hit you until the fifth round of sparring if you could."

I was smiling for a bunch of reasons now. I was happy, astonished, and impressed.

"I must say Taylor, considering how this morning started, I was not prepared for what happened."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I came around to train with you in the morning again? Or, maybe just conversation until I can act as a proper training partner."

She sounded so professional about all this. It was charming in its own way.

"I'd love that." More than I think you'll ever understand. "Also, you were moving much more fluidly than before; you figured something out?"

"Yes. I've been focusing my Aura on my muscles while not doing so for my brain and nerves. I was literally not thinking fast enough for my movements."

"Oh, that's interesting, I would never have thought that would be a problem."

"Probably, because it's something super intuitive and I'm approaching all this from a… different mindset."

"What no. I didn't mean it like that-"

"No, sorry. I wasn't saying that you were condescending to me, I was the one patronizing myself."

I wanted to say that she shouldn't be so hard on herself but maybe this was just her way of improving.

"There is one thing though, Pyrrha. I... appreciate your tact, but I am missing an arm. Next time, please attack from that side, I would much rather practice defending from that angle of attack while sparring than in an actual battle," Taylor asked, no resentment or scolding in her voice, just a simple request.

"You are very right on that, I'm sorry." I saw my hypocrisy, wanting to be treated normally while treating her differently. "I am still surprised you did that though."

"Might as well get some use out of the rest of this arm until I get a prosthetic. And I think we've both done enough apologizing to each other today."

Taylor was a smart and somewhat brutal fighter, anyone that caught her ire was someone that should be scared. That being said…

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to that bully you mentioned? The one you thought I was like, if you remember that is." I seized up as the words left my mouth. I had been so caught up in how open this was all making me feel that I did the exact thing I was scared I would do to Jaune. Mess things up and possibly scare someone away.

"I'm not sure what happened. Never really cared enough to think about how she ended up after we worked together that last time," Taylor answered, oblivious to how utterly terrified I had just been at ruining what was happening. "Did I see her at the end…?" she pondered to herself quietly.

"You worked with her?" I probed, then regretted asking her to elaborate. I wanted to continue the conversation and, in panic, did it in the worst way I could imagine. Taylor didn't remember her past, I had to stop asking about it!

"Yup. There was something that had to be done," she explained, either not realizing or ignoring my slip up.

"So, you worked with her even though she was a bully?" I decided that after that question, I would shut up and stop doing the exact opposite of what I just told myself I would do.

"I trusted she would act like she usually did, so I knew she would do her part without much incident. I worked with someone far worse during that mission. I… regret having got to the point that we had to work together. It was almost like saying that I accepted or tolerated what he did by putting him in that position. Her too I guess, but what she did was so minor in comparison to everything. Though, the situation more than justified it, it shouldn't have happened like it did in the first place though," Taylor rambled before seeming to catch herself. "Sorry, it was just nice to talk to someone about some of my recent thoughts. I might be oversharing. And I just apologized again."

"It's fine really. I'm… I'm really happy that you were willing to do so at all." _Oh thank god_.

Relief washed down my back with a soothing chill that I hadn't overstepped myself.

This had been the realest, most genuine conversation I think I've had since I was thirteen.

"Once more?" I asked hopefully.

"We have time," Taylor stated, readying herself.

And once again, I found myself circling the girl who had been nothing that I thought she was. Instead, I was training with someone who could be a friend.

* * *

 **The Only Warning**  
 _Cardin_

"Cardin," Goodbitch stated with almost hidden disdain, the way she said my name felt like she found the answer to a question.

I had only just turned the corner to where the rest of the class was listening to this boring crap. She hadn't even let me take a moment to enjoy a joke gone right before she was lecturing me.

"Yes, Professor," I droned.

"I was just alerted that one of the lockers was launched. Why am I not surprised to find you the only one around to have fired it? Specifically, since I had made it clear, more than once, to not launch any until I went over what justifies an acceptable reason for doing so," she lectured. I was in too good a mood to bother with her flak.

 _God, Jauney-boy's face; priceless._

"I must have missed that part. Thought I would try it out for practice, you know?" Hamming up my innocence was one of my specialties.

She glared at me. I always hated that look. It was like she was looking down on me or accusing me of something, bitch.

"Fine. But I expect you to retrieve the locker and place it in the area for repair and refueling _by the end of the day_ ," she instructed tersely.

"Yeah, yeah. Can do." Once you take that stick out of your ass that is.

She pivoted and stalked back to yammer on more about the lockers to the others. They're lockers, you put stuff in them, not much more you need to know. And even Jauney or that red midget could have figured out rocket propulsion.

Man, I should have recorded his take off! Damn, I bet I would have caught a bit of his girly scream over the locker blasting off. Oh well, lessons learned and all that.

I wished I was with the rest of the guys for this. Getting split up into separate touring groups than your teams? Stupid. "Meet other people, build relations blah blah blah." We were gonna be seeing them in all our classes so what was the point?

After another twenty minutes of pointless lecturing, we were finally heading to the weapon maintenance rooms. I'd been meaning to sharpen up the edges on Final Pyre anyway.

Everyone began filing out of the room after Goodbitch. I hadn't bothered moving from the wall I had been nodding off against. I stretched and started to follow behind the stragglers out the door.

The second my foot reached the room's threshold I felt someone yank me by my jacket and toss me into a row of lockers.

My ears rang as my head painfully bounced off the metal frame, as I slumped into a seated position.

"What the fu-" I started before my blurry vision caught a knee aimed for my nose. This time my head dented the locker behind me, sending a hollow chime humming throughout its frame.

"Who da uck!" I cursed, bringing my arms up to block any more strikes to my face, only to be kicked in the stomach. A cry of pain tried to escape me, but I only coughed out brutal wheezes.

Tears from the injuries involuntarily crept in my eyes and distorted my vision, though not enough that I couldn't make out fucking Herbert or whatever her name was standing over me.

I staggered back onto my feet, slightly hunched from the hit to my stomach, meaning that I matched height with the ugly bitch.

"Wat da uck do you fink yer oing?" I raged, soothing my nose with one hand and readying a fist with the other.

I didn't waste time waiting for her to respond as I whipped a quick haymaker at her, only for her to step around the outside of my blow and knee me right in the goods.

My body clenched as icy pain lanced up my spine from my groin, my stomach instantly feeling a queasy ache of vomit threatening to arise. All other feeling on my body seemed to dim as migraine-like throbs ebbed from where my hands now cupped, overpowering any other sensations. I didn't even realize I had dropped to my knees until I had to raise my head to look at her.

 _Fucking fuck! I was going to kill this fucking bitch!_

"Cardin. This conversation was going to be a lot less painful, but you were the one that made it have to happen like this." She articulated each word, expressing a confident menace that I wouldn't have expected from someone whose team leader was a four-year-old in size and attitude.

"So, listen up because I'm only going to say this to you once. This time, and this time _only_ -" she began before she seemed to struggle with what she was saying. "-I'm going to let Beacon take care of your punishment," she ground out almost begrudgingly. "This will be their chance too," she murmured almost inaudibly. "I was always going to put an end to your _pathetic_ little jabs at the other students, but today you really pissed me off." Fuck you bitch, you're all hissy because of a little prank? Fucking spazzing cunt. "So, I'm giving you this warning. Tell the rest of your team too. No more bullshit. No more harassing the other students. I don't give a fuck about your reasoning. No more," she threatened coldly.

We glared at each other hatefully before she gave me one last look of contempt and walked out of the room.

After a moment of rest, I leaned against the locker I was sitting against for support as I pushed past the painful soreness of my groin to stand.

The fucking bitch comes and ambushes me, gets a few sucker punch hits in before I can get my Aura up, then fucking threatens me just because she doesn't have a funny bone in her skinny ass?

Fuck that and fuck her.

I'm gonna fuck that bitch up. Fucking look down on me. Fucking attacking me and getting a few lucky hits.

I felt my Aura nursing any aches I still had. I still felt the nauseous afterglow of being kneed in the crouch.

Tell my team that she spazzed out and hit me? Fuck that. Cut down on my fun? I wasn't gonna ruin my time here at Beacon for that bitch.

I gathered myself and sauntered out of the locker room, my good mood ruined. I fumed as I made my way back to whatever dumb shit Goodbitch would be nagging about now.

Not like I was gonna let some cunt who thought she was special just because she found some stupid different colored relic tell me what to do.

* * *

 **Encroaching Shadows**  
 _Blake_

"I just want to know why! The White Fang has never been this open with their attacks before, especially since they aren't just hitting anti-Faunus businesses anymore!" The wood of the table crunched under my fist as I slammed it down. "Sorry… I'll pay for repairs. I just – I just want to know why they're doing all this."

"Look, Blake. I get it. They're going really far this time. Robbing Dust shops is one thing, but attacking shipments as they're coming in is another. I already told you, the person who was in charge of the White Fang in Vale got iced at that incident at the docks a while back. I bet whoever took their place has been stepping things up, but my friends in the Fang aren't around to talk much anymore. Busy with all the crap they're up to now," Irvin said calmly, while his scaled tail wrapped around the tea kettle he had brewing just as it began to steam. "Would you like some more?"

"No, thank you. Sorry for calling you up like this, Irvin. I just… I don't understand why the White Fang is suddenly shifting to outright terrorism instead of their usual activities. It's like they don't care about what happens to the people of Vale at all, Faunus or not. At least it's only really known locally so the Faunus of the other kingdoms don't have to be judged for all this."

"Still, the locals are being forced to either join the Fang to get shielded from the backlash of all this, or get shunned by everyone else. They're being ostracised by the humans who bundle them in with the White Fang, as well as all the Faunus in the White Fang who see them as not standing up for other Faunus. It's really divided the community, 'fight with us or against us' and all that." Irvin poured himself another glass of tea before setting the pot back down with his tail.

"Have you considered rejoining with all that's going on?" I asked with cautious worry. Irvin had made a life for himself after the White Fang and I hoped he wasn't going to throw it away.

"No. I'm fighting as an example for equality between humans and Faunus in a different way now." He glanced over toward the stairs leading to the second floor of his home, the ones that led to where his human wife was taking care of their child.

Then, he turned to me with a blank look. "Have you thought about it?"

The question stunned me, and my eyes darted down.

"I have. At first, it was because I had doubts on if being a Huntress and being an example of how the Faunus could help humans would actually help build a better future for our people. Now, I've been thinking of doing it just to get some information on what's happening. I… I need to know if the White Fang has truly become everything the humans have been accusing us of being. Of _them_ being. There's been a lot of deaths now… if rejoining helps me find out if they're more than just misguided then it would help me find out a way to stop them or at least put them back on the right path!" My voice had risen steadily throughout my rant and I found myself standing. I quickly sat back down and let out a shuddering breath. "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's fine, Blake. You always were so much more invested in the cause than others." He gave me a warm smile then shifted into a serious expression. "If your plan is to rejoin, he might find out you know."

My world froze.

 _His hair glowing red with his Aura. His blade gleamed red as we fought together. His blade red with blood…_

"I'll just have to get out before that happens," I tried to say confidently. I sagged at how unsure it came out.

"Blake… don't you have people that might be able to help you with this? What about the members of your team? They're Huntresses in-training, right? Wouldn't they be able to back you-"

"NO!" I shouted instinctively before reining myself back in. "I mean, I don't want them involved. I left the White Fang because of all the people we were hurting, I don't want my team to be one of those people…"

"I get it, Blake. I really do," he said understandingly.

"I want to be a Huntress. To be able to protect Faunus and be an example for them. And I want to do that with my team. That's why I can't let them know…"

"You haven't told them yet, that you're a Faunus?"

"No… I just wanted to be treated for who I am for once. In the White Fang, we were only seen for our race and mission; it was never Blake they saw. As a Huntress, I could be both."

"But you want your team to see 'Blake' before they see the 'Faunus Blake'."

"Yes." To be normal… "I haven't been able to spend much time with them because of everything that's happening. But I want to… I just can't right now." My ears twitched downward in guilt within my bow.

"It's… hard, I know. You never get used to the stares. Like you're some anomaly," Irvin closed his eyes as he talked, like he was picturing painful memories in his head.

I nodded in response. I knew those looks all too well.

My scroll buzzed in my pocket, indicating that my timer was up.

"I have to go, or I'll miss my ship. Thank you for helping me with this, Irvin. Sorry to barge in like this. This has all been… Say thanks to Malva, and hello to little Fern for me."

"Of course, Blake. You take care. With the White Fang escalating and both Vale and the crime gangs seeming to push harder on them, something's going to break," he said as he walked me to his door.

He was right, something was going to break eventually. I just hoped it wasn't all the progress the White Fang had made until now.

* * *

 **Bear Witness to a Rising Star**  
 _Hei Xiong_

I straightened my tie and cracked my neck, trying to let my frustration drain slightly.

"Okay, one more time. And _without_ something catching on fire, thank you," I called out, my men scrambling to comply while some held steady with fire extinguishers this time. "And you bunch, careful with the glass, I don't want another pillar crashing down. Just got the damn things," I muttered the last part to myself.

I watched Turi nod to me before flipping the switch. White flashes popped to life and then faded into a crimson red, the glass features all around bathed in the red before illuminating white as the lights changed back. Perfect.

"Looks good, good work finding that stray wire, Orson! Be ready to shut her down if there's another spark, Turi!" I shouted.

I turned back to the bar as they yelled their confirmations, just in time to see Miltia and Melaine sitting on either side of my new ace in the hole.

I cleared my throat, _loudly_.

The twins glanced at me and saw my warning expression. I got an eye-roll from Melaine and a "Hmph!" from Miltia as they stalked away.

My informant was still sitting idly at the bar, drinking from the tea set I had fished out of the back for her. Seriously, who wanted tea at a nightclub?

"Sorry about the wait, Miss Stella. Hope the girls didn't give you much trouble."

"They're fine. Though, you don't have to send them away if you want them to watch me," Stella said smoothly after another sip.

"Oh, that wasn't my intention at all." This girl had basically saved my reputation after my last big job got me and my business lumped in with Roman and the White Fang's campaign across Vale. I did _not_ want to offend her. "I think the twins just wanted to talk with the new girl is all."

Miltia and Melaine don't care about much except fashion, having a good time, and taking things easy, while Stella didn't seem the type to care about any of those things. Best to avoid anything that could bring any ill will if I could.

"Reconstruction going well?" she asked.

"Yes, took a while longer since I keep having to sent people to confirm your info," I admitted.

"Trust but verify," she said as though she was quoting something.

"I have the contacts you wanted. Top one's for the Dust, the bottom one is the girl in Atlas for your arm. Though, any of the Dust, especially the hard-light Dust, will be pricey. Atlas monopolizes that stuff unless you have contacts or are willing to pay."

"And Roman and the White Fang have been stealing all the Dust around Vale so it's in low supply here, meaning they'll know to up the price even more. On top of that, because of all the robberies, people are getting antsy, meaning more Grimm gathering outside the walls which in turn makes smuggling harder."

This girl really was the real deal. She understood the game and its nuances. I'd bet that her background was in the Mistral underground, but my gut made me think somewhere harsher; a criminal group in Vacuo maybe.

"Yup. My other contacts are all saying that Vale's criminal side is holding off until the heat dies down. Loud crimes are bad for business after all."

"And Roman's actions are certainly drawing attention. VPD has been talking about Atlas personnel showing up but those are just rumors as far as I can tell. Roman should have known that there would be push back with how he's going. He must be desperate or in over his head. With the other crime gangs helping as well, he must really be struggling in getting his Dust. Just goes to show, sometimes official channels don't always work."

"I'm guessing you have an example," I said, taking out my scroll to write notes.

"There's a Faunus named Timber Heorulf, runs the 'Alpha Meal' restaurant." She shook her head as she said the restaurant's name. "His food supplier got a new manager that doesn't like his ears and won't let him out of their contract. He's been talking to some people about smuggling some food. You could probably tell Tanner's group about it, they'd be able to get the trade going."

"Just some random chef? How do you hear about this stuff?" I really didn't know how she got her info, just another thing I didn't know about her.

"Just heard it while I was taking a jog about the city, it's amazing what some people say out loud," she said with a small smile tugging at her lips before quickly fading.

"Though, the real reason I wanted to meet was to say that you should tell Gardener that his newest deal is another front for Roman. He's going through proxies of proxies now. He's probably not happy we've been catching wind of his last few deals."

She knew about what Gardener's group was up to as well. It was like she had eyes everywhere.

"Damn. I'll warn him. What was the deal for?" I probed casually.

"Missiles and high caliber Dust rounds, Atlas military grade, brand new stuff…" she turned to look me in the eye, "the ones for their new Paladin units."

"Wha- really!? What is Roman and the Fang doing? I thought after disrupting his operations - thanks to your information, of course," I added gratefully, "-would calm things down. But the White Fang are just attacking the shipments before they arrive in town instead of robbing the locals so that we don't tip off the VPD or Beacon anymore. Now he might have Atlas military grade weaponry, brand new stuff too!"

"I don't know the reason honestly. I've been trying to root out a central headquarters of theirs for some clue of what they're planning but all I've found are temporary places the White Fang were using to house its members. Still, no idea where they're consolidating all their stolen goods. I have a good portion of the city I still have to check though."

She was actually sweeping through the entire city? How? And she's the one that's been tipping off the VPD into hitting all those buildings?

"You've been focusing on the White Fang and Roman quite a bit since we've met. Any particular reason?" I ventured.

"There'll always be crime, that's not something you can ever change. But most criminals understand that keeping the populace ignorant and unaffected by it keeps things unnoticed and keeps the Grimm away." Then, a fierceness edged her words as she spoke, "Roman and the White Fang are going too far, hurting too many people; that's why I'm focusing on them."

"Ah, y-yes. I understand." Damn, Stella could be scary sometimes. "A-anyway, I heard that some of the smaller groups of White Fang members have been getting taken out by a ghost or something. You know anything about that?"

"The buzzing voice?" she asked with an odd glint in her eyes. "It's probably just someone trying to scare them with their Semblance. Nothing that you will have to worry about."

"Okay then, good." Not that I was scared of ghosts, definitely not.

Wait, what did she mean by me don't being the one to worry about it? Does that mean others have to be worried?

"That's all I have right now. I'll send you the details as soon as I pick up another burner scroll for when I'll show up next," she stated as she finished the last of her tea and gently set the cup down. "Thank you for the tea," she said politely as she stood from her seat to leave.

"Of course – oh, one more thing, before I forget." I grabbed the bag I had prepared beforehand from behind the counter and passed it to her.

"Alcohol?" she said quizzically after looking into the bag's contents.

"You look like you need a drink, or anything really to lighten up." It was true. All I had deduced from Stella was how much she worked.

"You know I'm underage right?"

"I guessed, but I decided that this was the lesser evil than getting Miltia and Melaine to try to get you to relax." I would know, I was forced on a full spa weekend when I was stressed about opening the club for the first time. Thinking back on it, it might have been an excuse for them to get a spa vacation instead of helping me…

"Well, thank you I guess. This may be the most criminal thing I've seen you do though, Junior," she said smiling.

"That's what I aim for. All I am is a simple go-between for organizations that need information or men," I claimed with a small bow.

"Till next time, Junior," she said with a brief wave of her sole arm.

The lights flashed against her dark wavy locks as she strode out of the club.

"I'm looking forward to it," I called back.

I decided I should prepare a bonus payment or something for Stella. Her info had been the backbone of my more lucrative exchanges lately.

I just wished I knew who she was or where she came from, anything to diminish the cold dread I felt at the thought of becoming her enemy… or maybe blondie had just given me a fear of young women who suddenly approached me in my nightclub.

 **Friends? End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

PRAISE BE TO JUFF! For being awesome. And for making this legible. And for putting up with me asking him to beta 12K of words. Did I mention the awesome part?

I'll be taking some time for some more slice of life stuff for a small while in between more actiony and plot things. I want to build Taylor's relationships with the RWBY cast believably and sufficiently so that eventually when I kill them all put them through some team problems it'll be good stuff.  
 **  
Fun with Training, Training with Fun**

Originally, I had planned for a full Yang vs Weiss fight, but I wrote the Pyrrha interlude first and it didn't have a fight then. The problem was that the conversation between Taylor and Pyrrha felt forced and the fight helped break it up (plus it was something familiar for the both of them), while the Yang vs Weiss fight was more like meaningless action. So, I scrapped that fight in favor of the fight with Pyrrha. Also, because I didn't want a fight scene in every one of these interludes.

 **Darkening Shadows**

So, while Blake does figure out that Roman is working with the White Fang, she doesn't know that he's giving them orders/getting ready for something big. So, we basically get obsessive Blake right off the bat. Only good things can result from this.

 **The Savior and the Champion**

Didn't really like the action of this one, mostly because it wasn't as cool as I wanted it to be.

Taylor reacts to Ozpin beginning to watch them fight on the security feeds, if that wasn't hinted enough.

I changed Taylor's eyes from green to hazel. Originally, I wanted her to have a physical connection to her Dad so I had her eyes be green. But now I realize that I don't think I'm going to do much with that connection so why not just have it be the canon version. So yeah.

 **Bear Witness to a Rising Star**

'Bear Witness', 'cause he's supposed to be one of the three bears from Goldilocks, get it? I'll stop now.

Hei Xiong is Junior's actual name.

Stella is just a pseudonym Taylor is using. No real purpose or meaning behind her choice of name. Just the first color name I thought of off the top of my head. It became a happy coincidence with her emblem. I was going to change it to Eärwen for a Tolkien reference but meh.

 **Encroaching Shadows**

Irvin is an iguana Faunus for those who oh wait no one cares. Irvin's wife, Malva, knows all about his White Fang history. Also, Irvin means green water and malvas are flowers, so the kid is a green plant! I'm so clever. Definitely didn't realize that after naming them. No sir.

This one was originally going to just be more of Blake's thoughts but evolved into her doing things.

This is a Blake who was left to delve deeper into researching the White Fang's actions without being stopped by her team since they aren't really friends right now. Plus, with a more extreme White Fang in Vale right now, it's pushing her even more. She sometimes just spends her nights in town instead of going back to the dorm, that kind of thing.

 **The Only Warning**

Cardin is actually kinda fun to write. Mostly because he's soooo stereotypical of a bully character that trying to write the dumb reasoning behind what he does is interesting.

Final Pyre is what I'm naming Cardin's mace. Joan of Arc reference etc etc. (Cause he's a reference to the Cardinal of Winchester who supposedly interrogated Joan of Arc before her trial, wink wink nudge nudge).

Cardin is referring to Ruby when he says 'red midget.' In the manga he bullies her too for being young and stuff. Dumb bully things. He doesn't really see her as being a real Huntress in training cause of her age.


	14. Interlude: Friends? Part 2

**Remnant of a Worm Interlude Friends?**

* * *

 **Regalia**  
 _Weiss_

With the ring of a bell, my advanced Dust application class was over; a shame really, I enjoyed Professor Peach's thorough procedures and rigorous testing as they were always a good chance to put my expertise into practice.

Not to my team though. I was the only one out of them in this class, but considering who I was, it wasn't very surprising. It did mean that I was alone on my journey back to the dorm, which I took at a brisk pace.

I didn't have time to dawdle like the other students did. There were two tests by the end of the week that I needed to prepare for if I wanted to score perfectly on them.

When I opened the door to the room, I noticed that the ropes and blankets that had held up Ruby's bed above mine had been taken down. In their place were wooden sleeves that sat on the posts of my bed, with the legs of Ruby's bed placed snugly in them to create the look of an almost normal looking bunk bed.

I cautiously stepped towards the new bed configuration and gave it a gentle push, then a hard shove. Both times, the sturdy wooden frame of the sleeves held the beds firm and in position.

Yang and Blake's bunk bed had been similarly fixed from its precarious state. The books that had been used to hold up Yang's bed were now carefully placed in a short wooden shelf that fit nicely under the length of Blake's bed.

"Who did this?" I asked out loud.

I jumped as a voice from behind me said, "I did, I didn't think anyone would mind."

I turned to see Taylor, sitting on her bed with a book propped up on her knees, her back rested against the bed frame and wall behind it.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," I said, clutching my heart and trying to calm my breathing. I wasn't good with scares - that movie Yang had everyone watch was more than enough proof of that. I thought I was able to hide it well enough, though I still didn't know what Yang was giggling about every time I hid my face. "Wait, _you_ changed our beds?" I asked as I tried to regain my poise.

"I thought it would be best to fix them before they eventually fell on someone in the middle of the night."

I knew we were rather _whimsical_ when we made them, but they hadn't fallen yet… except for that one time, but that was only half of the bed swinging down from the ropes… It didn't _actually_ hit me, the only issue had been Ruby falling on me.

 _Okay, fixing the beds was most likely an appropriate idea in hindsight._

"Well, thank you. Where did you find the wooden braces to make these bunk beds anyway?"

"I made them."

" _You_ made them?" Again, I was surprised. "I didn't know you knew how to do carpentry," I pondered.

"I was… taking care of an area with a bunch of ruined buildings for a time. I learned some stuff about repair and such then. Although, I didn't get to spend as much time helping rebuild as I should have, so they came out more functional than pretty," Taylor replied, almost reminiscing.

 _Ruined buildings? Ones that she was taking care of? What did she do before she came to Beacon?_

She lost most of her memories of her past; asking would be incredibly tactless and improper… Maybe that's why Ruby was able to ask Taylor about such things? Or rather, pester her.

Then again, Taylor had admitted to remembering some aspects about herself, from what Ruby had jabbered on about anyway. So, it was possible that it wasn't because of her memory loss that I hadn't learned more about her.

 _How did Ruby find out before me!? I study the most with Taylor, so why didn't I get told any of this?!_

That was when I realized that a pair of glasses were sitting comfortably on Taylor's face as her eyes swept intently across the lines of text before her.

"You're wearing glasses?" I asked incredulously.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I finally got enough funds to get a pair so that I don't have to wear contacts all the time," she answered without turning away from her book.

She had been wearing contacts all this time? How had I not noticed? It was such a simple thing that I should have picked up on.

I had been trying to… get better acquainted with the other members of my team. It was my duty to be the best teammate I could be. How else was I to be a good teammate or Huntress if I didn't at least take the time to get to know them? It wasn't like I wanted to be friends or anything.

But now, I realized that I didn't know much about Taylor.

Why was that? We had been teammates for months. We had been living together all that time. We had done multiple training sessions and school assignments together. Yet, I barely knew anything about her.

While Ruby was a little overeager to spend time together and Yang was a little too wild in her activities, Blake and Taylor were the two that I hadn't spent much time with. Though, Blake had been busy and absent most of the time, researching and studying on her own. Something that I chided her on but to no avail. Taylor was also busy a lot, spending time with other teams and doing whatever it was she did in town during the evening. Although, Taylor had spent time with us for training and classes, always helping with prompt suggestions for tactics and teamwork, but I didn't think we had actually grown closer.

At first, I had been rather worried about her combat skills, but she had a drive to increase her skills that, judging by how much she had improved, even I could only hope to match. It was nice to have a teammate I didn't have to remind to study or train all the time.

And her grades; Taylor's test scores were even higher than mine by the second week. I hadn't believed it at first but after I had checked over her answers I couldn't help but be impressed. It was like she had read right out of the textbook during the test with how succinct some of her answers were.

Taylor was someone that I wanted to get to know more. She had earned my respect, which, honestly, was something not many people had done.

Despite her own failings, Taylor was able to see and correct flaws in almost all of the teams she'd worked with. I valued her as a teammate. She was smart, skilled, and was certainly going to be an asset for my time at Beacon. She was helping drive team RWBYT to bigger heights.

What did I know about Taylor? She was smart, succinct, studious, observant, driven… Those were all things to do with schoolwork!

 _Taylor likes… to read! And… tea, she likes tea! That's two things… She also… ummmm… Huh._

I realized that I hadn't spoken in some time and the conversation had more than ended by then.

I took a step toward Taylor and opened my mouth to ask more about her, but I faltered and inevitably moved back my usual place at my desk.

I prepared a cup of coffee to accompany me while studying and started going through my notes.

Should I have asked Taylor if she wanted a cup of coffee? Darn it! That would have been the perfect chance to ask more about her. No, I was studying now. The opportunity had passed, I've got to keep working.

I found myself beginning to write a letter to Winter instead. Already, I was halfway through asking what she did to get to know her subordinates better when I realized what I was doing.

Class notes replaced my letter as I tried to focus on studying.

I had about twenty minutes left until I needed to switch to one last bout of studying history for the test tomorrow. I'd also have to check in on Ruby to make sure she was doing the same. Blake was off researching something again; that girl had really let her grades go. I'd better make sure to talk to her about that again.

 _"You're a Schnee, keep your posture straight and act like one!"_

I instinctively straightened my back and adjusted my sitting position, then slumped when I realized whose voice had echoed in my thoughts.

 _I had been slouching a little though…_

My coffee had gone cold and I didn't want to waste time making more, but my eyes drooped again to argue the point.

I gulped the last of the bitter liquid down and slightly shook my head at the taste.

"Would you like some tea?"

Taylor was still sitting on the bed, not having moved at all, but she nodded toward a teapot trailing steam from its spout that was on the desk beside her.

"Oh, yes, thank you," I responded.

The tea set was porcelain white with different colored butterflies decorated around it. It was one of the only possessions Taylor had brought to the room since school started.

A floral aroma filled the air as I felt my cup warm from the newly added drink.

As I set down the pot I realized that it would only be Taylor and me in the dorm for most of the night.

Yang had gone off gallivanting with her other friends, something that had become more frequent as of late. Ruby would be gone till later tonight; all the team leaders had gone off to do a special training mission. Blake was either holed up in the library or off doing who knows what; either way, she didn't usually get back to the room until late or possibly not at all.

This was my chance.

I had been too distracted thinking about this to study and I didn't think I would be able to focus until I rectified this.

It was my duty as her teammate to learn more about her.

The clap of Taylor closing her book made me jump from my thoughts, causing hot liquid to spill over my cup and onto my hand. Thankfully, I did not drop the cup.

I did not yelp, regardless of what Taylor's slightly amused expression might have said.

"You okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing." I blew on the reddening blotch of skin on my hand. "Um, uh, what were you reading?" I asked, not at all attempting to distract her from my mishap.

"It's a book regarding the theories around what Aura is," she answered, setting the book amongst other library books she had procured.

"That's not part of the school curriculum."

"No, but I wanted to check into what Aura was and where it came from."

"It's the manifestation of our souls," I answered quizzically. Everyone should know this.

"That's what we're told, yes."

"And you disagree?"

"If it were true, it would mean that when someone's Aura was completely depleted, their soul would be gone."

"But it would simply return in time."

"But why does it come back? Does that person not have a soul for that small period of time? Why does Aura act like a muscle? When our Aura gets stronger, does that mean our souls are getting stronger? How can we even measure the amount of 'soul' someone has? Why can we manipulate that energy at all?" Taylor listed as she grabbed a pen and the odd leather-bound book she occasionally wrote in.

"Well, that's just how Aura works. While I am unclear on exactly how it is done, it shouldn't be so strange to be able to measure something as tangible as Aura," I replied.

Taylor only hummed in response before sitting back down and flipping open her book.

It was a silent end to the conversation, but I wasn't done yet. I hadn't learned anything about her in that exchange.

"Did… Did you want to study for the history test together?" I invited.

"I would but I need to write some things down for tonight."

"Aren't you worried about your grade?" I asked more accusingly than I had meant to.

"No, I'm confident I'll do fine. I need the stipend from the test grade anyway."

"You… need money?" I asked, realization dropping a rock in my stomach.

 _How could I have been so blind!_

She didn't have memories of who she was, or at least, none that helped her in any significant way; meaning that she didn't have any resources or funds from before. She might be living off the money Beacon rewarded students for good grades instead of using it for equipment upkeep like you're supposed to. Is that why she hadn't gotten a replacement for her sword yet? Of course, she mentioned that she couldn't get a pair of glasses until now.

"I, if you need anything I can-" I began.

"I'll be fine Weiss. Thank you though."

"Alright then." My offer died before I could even give it.

I began glancing around the room, trying to spot any other differences that I might not have noticed. Definitely not because I was looking for another conversation piece.

My eyes rested on a piece of white plated shoulder armor that Taylor wore on her field gear. There was a piece of paper that seemed to be stuck to it.

"Why is your armor here?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to mark some part of my equipment with my emblem, so I've stuck the stencil onto one of my shoulder plates for now," she replied.

"Oh, you got the stickers and imprints in?" She nodded in response. "May I see?"

"Go ahead. It should be fine to take off now."

I bent down and peeled off the white sheet off the armor plate, leaving behind the emblem pattern that had been on it.

It was a perfect circle of a cloudy shade of grey with a slender eight-pointed star of the same color in its upper-right area.

All in all, a pretty simple design, yet recognizable.

"I like it. What does it mean?"

She stopped writing and simply stared at the book in front of her. "If I was to be poetic about it, I would say that it's about a single star not being able to make up a sky. But really, it's just a reminder of how little we can do alone," she said solemnly.

"I see." I didn't see. Honestly, it sounded rather sad.

Another length of silence passed as the slow scribbling of Taylor's pen replaced any conversation.

What did she write in that book all the time? She never took notes in class, which was a gripe of mine before her test scores came in.

"What do you use that book for? You don't write anything in class and I don't think it's a diary like Ruby has."

"I was right-handed, so trying to keep up with writing or typing notes isn't very productive," she stated before simply passing the book she was writing in to me.

"Oh." I hadn't thought about things like that. Just another reminder of my inability to learn about her.

I turned my attention toward the book I was handed.

Inside was a bunch of gibberish, just random letters and numbers massed together.

"Um, is this in code?" I asked skeptically, handing the book back to her.

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Just for some things that I didn't want to keep track of on my scroll."

"Why would you be worried about someone looking at what you have on your scroll?"

Her eyes held still for a moment as she seemed to be contemplating something, then she said, "If it gets stolen or lost, I won't have to worry. Also, you never know who's keeping track of what you're writing and searching on your scroll." Her tone had been rather cryptic, but who did she think would be looking?

An alert chimed on Taylor's scroll that flashed with an urgent red light.

Taylor's brow furrowed, and her demeanor became more serious. It reminded me of when Winter had received a message from the Altesian military.

Taylor set down her book and brought up the flashing text playing on her scroll. I stood, silently waiting to see what was happening.

"Hmmmm. The White Fang just intercepted a shipment of cargo from Atlas," she said with a frown, answering my unasked question.

 _Of course they did. Those criminals have done nothing but show their vile nature as of late._

"What was the cargo?" I asked, my scorn towards the White Fang's actions seeping into my words.

"Don't know, it isn't mentioned. Atlas has been sending some of their new military equipment to Vale recently though, most likely to announce the new models to the kingdom."

"Those animals stole Atlas military weapons?!" I could only imagine how angry Winter must be at all this.

Taylor stopped peering at her scroll and seemed to re-examine me with her usual passive expression. After a moment, she continued, "Yes, it seems they've been harrying Dust and weapon shipments coming into Vale for some time now."

A bitter taste seemed to fill my mouth. "Not very surprising. Those Faunus criminals are nothing but scum. I hope the Huntsmen or the VPD catch them soon."

"Yes, or maybe someone else will," Taylor speculated as she began to clean up her things.

"What do you – Wait! Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to check on now. I'll be back late." I didn't get more of an answer before Taylor was already closing the door behind her.

"What do you have to check at this time of night?" I exclaimed to the closed door. I didn't get a reply back.

Wait a minute, I never got to ask her more about herself…

I thought that after my talk with Port that I was doing better, being a better teammate.

I'm a Schnee, I _should_ be doing better at this.

So why was I still failing?

* * *

 **Real to Her**  
 _Velvet_

Every time I walked into the cafeteria I instinctually curled my ears inward in response to the sudden uproar of chatter that painfully rung in my head.

I glanced over the hordes of other students, looking for anyone I knew, but only saw nameless faces.

I held my ears somewhat taut, so they wouldn't flop around. It already felt like everyone was staring at them, but I didn't want to draw more attention to them.

I wish I hadn't got caught up with adjusting the hard-light Dust projector on Fairy's Flower. I could have joined the others downtown otherwise.

Without anyone to sit with; I picked up a tray, grabbed some food, and headed down the rows of tables. There wasn't an empty space, but I did make out a group of third years I somewhat recognized, team PSTL (Pastel) if I remembered right. I made my way to where they were chatting and sat down in a spot between them and another group of students.

They took a quick look at me as I began to eat, and I immediately noticed their focus drift up and onto my ears.

I stiffened as I caught one of them rolling their eyes and gesture toward the doors. I heard the sounds of them dragging their trays across the table toward them before they picked them up and left, continuing some conversation as if nothing happened.

A sigh escaped me; I didn't know if it was out of sadness over what just happened or relief at them not doing anything else.

I frowned as my salad crunched in my mouth. It didn't taste as good anymore.

Just as I finished, I felt a dull thud reverberate through the bench from beside me, then another smaller one from my other side.

I froze in my seat, cautiously turning my head to see who had sat beside me.

It was a large boy I had never seen before with short burnt orange hair; the other impact had been from another boy with a pale green mohawk stomping one leg onto the bench. My sight shifted to see two more boys on the other side of the table.

Most of all, I noticed their eyes, all pointed at my ears.

In times like these, I couldn't help but feel my ears made me a freak.

I drew into myself, trying to be as small as possible.

"Ha! See! They just curled in. I told you they were real. Can you believe it?" the larger boy announced to his friends as though it was some kind of joke.

They all proceeded to laugh, which made me try to curl my ears more to try and block it out, which made them point and laugh even more.

I just wanted them to stop. They knew Faunus existed, our animal aspects weren't uncommon; this was just another excuse from them to make a spectacle and have 'fun' at a Faunus's expense.

I didn't bother looking at any of the other students, I knew that all I would see was them turning away.

The boys continued their rambling mockery, talking and joking amongst each other on how my ears must work and how they would somehow be an obvious impairment. The entire time they didn't acknowledge or talk to me, only my ears.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from hearing each and every comment.

I just had to wait for them to be done. They'd get bored eventually and move on; bullies always did.

My thoughts drifted to fighting, fighting back at least, and I cut off the idea as soon as it appeared.

I couldn't fight back. What if I did and no one helped me? Or worse, what if I did and others joined in against me?

I set my salad bowl to the side and spun around on the bench, pulling my legs over to the other side so that I could get away. I held my empty food tray in front of me like some kind of shield, my hands turning white from my grip. As soon as I was confident they wouldn't pursue or stop me, I was going to get up and swiftly flee.

I didn't get the chance.

A pained cry pierced the conversations of the cafeteria. I turned to see an arm retreating from the larger boy's face, a butter knife held in the fingers while the palm was open from smashing into the boy's nose.

I dared to shift my head to see the boy's attacker, only to watch a tall, skinny girl with wavy black locks blur into action.

Her hand grabbed the boy's collar and hauled him to a standing position before he could bring his hands up to his face to guard his wound.

As soon as the boy's hands were at his nose, the girl snaked her foot around his and wrenched them from under him while sending a strong jab at the boy's hands, which further crushed the boy's face. The attack tipped him backward and he smashed his head through the cafeteria table.

The boy only had the lower part of his back on the bench as he writhed and swore furiously from the sudden assault.

The attacking girl hadn't said anything yet.

I looked up at her face and was surprised by what I saw. It wasn't righteous fury or sadistic enjoyment; what I saw was a tired annoyance, like she was doing a bothersome chore.

As I regarded her expression, my eyes caught her foot come up in my peripheral and then come down with vicious speed.

The audience of students gasped. The bench snapped and the boy screamed, but the sound that seemed to echo the loudest was the sickening _crunch_ as the girl stomped down on the large boy's leg with enough force that it broke the bench under the boy and cracked the tiles of the floor.

"I told you, Cardin. No more," the girl stated impassively.

I tried to shrink into my seat as the blue-ish haired boy vaulted over the table into view beside me on the other side of Cardin, but the girl seemed to already be moving to intercept.

She pivoted around the flying kick of the blue-ish haired boy, revealing that her other arm was missing from just above the elbow, and struck the knee of her leaping attacker using the hilt of the butter knife.

The boy flew past her and landed in an awkward limping stumble, his hand massaging the point where the hilt had struck him.

The girl didn't even look as her arm snapped out and grabbed the back of the boy's collar with two fingers. She was easily able to yank the limping boy backward and toss him into the person-shaped hole in the table and bench onto the groaning figure of Cardin.

The mohawked boy used his own lunch tray and made a large sideways swipe that missed my face by inches at the girl.

I saw the faint gleam of a gray Aura surround the girl's butter knife as she moved to attack the tray rather than block or dodge.

The blade pierced through the thin metal and bit into the Aura of the boy's hand, forcing him to let go of the tray with one hand mid-swing, canceling most of its momentum.

The girl followed through with her stab and slammed the blunt tip of the knife into the boy's stomach, his Aura straining to fight back the blow and causing him to drop his improvised weapon.

Something painfully slapped the back of my ears as the girl abruptly leaned backward. The final boy had gone for a jumping tackle over me at the girl that was easily read.

He landed behind her in a handstand and flipped back onto his feet. A low angry growl hummed in his throat at the girl as she turned to face him.

Now the mysterious girl was flanked, the boy with the mohawk at her back while the other boy was in front of her.

Still, the girl's mask of stony irritation didn't crack.

I made out the looks of horror and disbelief of every other student watching the fight, taking note of one girl with short orange hair at the table opposite mine that seemed to be… cheering?

The mohawk boy charged forward to try and grab her while the other boy went for a strong kick at her stomach.

At the last moment, the girl simply stepped away from the table and pivoted to face me.

Our eyes met as the boy delivering a kick faltered as he spun to avoid hitting the mohawk boy, but momentum carried him forward and they collided. Their heads banged together in a resounding whack that made me cringe. The mohawk boy dropped while the last boy staggered backward.

There was no disdain or judgment in the eyes of the girl, but there was an intensity in them that wouldn't let me look away.

I couldn't back away into my seat any further, but I tried.

"This isn't your fault, remember that," she said to me in almost a whisper before turning toward the coughing boy.

She kicked the back of his knee and shoved him face first toward the undamaged spot beside me. She grabbed his left arm and pinned it behind his back with a knee, freeing her arm to reach around the boy with the knife she still somehow held.

"We'll fucking get you for this you-" the pinned boy started before he suddenly froze.

I traced the path of the girl's arm and my eyes widened as I realized that she had reversed her grip and now held the knife against the boy's manhood. She took a moment to lean into her knee and press the boy harder onto the table.

She spoke in a whisper right into his ear, iron in her voice. My ears were the only reason I could pick up on the conversation.

"I already told Cardin about this kind of behavior, Dove. I told him he gets one warning, and that he had better tell his team the same. I know he didn't so I'll let you be the one to inform Sky and Russel, as well as _remind_ Cardin. No bullying. No name calling or any of your racism shit. I don't care about the reason. Don't make me have to intervene again, because I _will_ ," she stated, like it was a fact rather than a promise.

She pushed off him and let the boy sag in relief of being freed from his helpless position.

"Do better, team CRDL. We might be fighting together in the future and I don't want your childish antics to get in the way of that," she chided before turning to survey the rest of the room. "Though, as none of the other upcoming 'defenders of the realm' did anything, I honestly can't say who is more pathetic in all this," she called out firmly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

She didn't bother to wait for anyone's response or reaction as she calmly strode out of the room.

All eyes tracked the tall girl as she walked out of the room. No one dared to break the silence in case the girl's attention moved to them.

Just like that, it was all over. It had all happened so fast, I doubted more than a couple of minutes had passed.

The whimpers and groans of team CRDL sounded around me. Cardin and the one I guessed was Sky slowly clambered from their hole in the table beside me, while Dove slapped Russel a few times to try and wake him before picking him up like a sack of potatoes.

Still, no one said anything as the boys shuffled out of the cafeteria the opposite way the girl had gone. Their grunts of pain and muttered swears vanishing as the door closed behind them.

I sat petrified on a small section of untouched bench, the battle having smashed and marked both sides of the area beside me.

Finally, all of their eyes turned back to me.

My mouth tried to sputter something, but only empty air came out under the weight of all their stares. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment as I was still clutching my empty tray in my hands like it was some form of life-raft amidst the previous chaos.

I bowed my head and fled, feeling their gazes drill into me.

I curled my ears harder, enough for them to become numb. I didn't want to hear their chattering whispers, not this time.

* * *

 **Consequence**  
 _Glynda Goodwitch_

I was seething.

Three members of a first-year team in the medical bay for at least two days, destroyed property from the very public fight, rumors running rampant throughout the students.

All because of Taylor Hebert.

I let my Semblance vibrate the air around me to vent off some of my rage.

This was _unacceptable_. There was no other way to phrase it.

It was a flagrant disregard for the school's rules, expectations, and morals. Regardless of whether it was to stop a group of students harassing another, Taylor had gone as far as possibly crippling one of the offending students instead of simply reporting the incident to a teacher.

I stomped out of the elevator and across the floor of Ozpin's office.

He had a look of concerned contemplation on his face, as he interlocked his hands on his desk.

"Are you aware of the incident that happened during lunch in the cafeteria today?" I asked briskly.

"If you mean the fight between Taylor Hebert and all of team CRDL, then yes. I believe the entire student body is aware of it as well," he replied.

I had never seen Ozpin angry, even now, when a student had so blatantly committed an offense; he seemed more melancholy than anything.

"I believe a strict and immediate response is in order. We can not have the other students thinking that this kind of behavior is acceptable. Attacking and injuring an entire team of students. I can't even begin to understand what that girl was thinking," I ranted.

"I have my suspicions, but I believe you will have the opportunity to ask her yourself."

"You've already called her here?" I hadn't heard an announcement over the P.A. The fight had only happened half an hour ago; had Ozpin already heard enough about it that he called Taylor through her scroll?

"No, it appears that she decided to come here on her own. Glynda, do you mind taking the lead on this? I have an unfortunate feeling that this may be a result of my own making in a way." How did Ozpin believe he was in some way responsible for this?

I didn't get to ask why as the elevator doors opened to reveal Taylor Hebert.

She wore the same blank mask as she did in class and walked with unnatural attention towards where she was looking, as if she already knew what was happening around her and didn't need to pay it any mind. No guilt or shame.

Taylor didn't say anything as she made her way smoothly across the room and sat down in the chair facing Ozpin.

"I assume you have something you'd like to say for yourself?" I questioned, though, I doubted highly that there was any kind of defense or excuse she would give that would justify her actions.

My question fell on deaf ears as she and Ozpin appeared to engage in some silent exchange; a confrontation of stares that ignored everything else, including me.

"Why was I the one that had to step in for that?" she eventually asked, looking directly at Ozpin, whose eyes narrowed in concern.

I wasn't sure why Ozpin reacted as he had but I would have to ask another time.

"You _did not_ have to step in nor should you have. Regardless of team CRDL's previous actions, your response of _assault_ and _battery_ ," I emphasized the words so that she would understand exactly how much trouble she was in, "was absolutely not the answer." Taylor didn't even look at me.

"If you had simply let one of the teachers know, we would have addressed the issue of team CRDL's behavior," I snapped. I didn't like how she was treating this so unemotionally, like our judgment of her actions didn't have any merit. "Are you listening, Miss Hebert?!" She didn't react to me in any way. She hadn't even looked at me yet. She was razor focused on Ozpin.

Taylor leaned forward, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "I understand that we go to a combat school and the students should be expected to deal with something like this on their own. They are learning to fight for their lives after all. But, tolerating people like Cardin shouldn't be the way you go about it," Taylor stated, to Ozpin specifically, whose brow furrowed even more.

Their silent confrontation continued once again without me.

"Miss Hebert, please treat this matter seriously and _pay attention_. You aren't doing yourself any favors so far," I explained with exasperation. I had never been so blatantly ignored before. Nor had I had a student attack their peers and blame the administration for it.

"Look, I get what you're doing," she continued, leaning back in her chair. "Yes, you are slapping their wrists for each bit of torment they give out. Several times in the last two weeks alone, between four different teachers." She was noting all of team CRDL's behavior and what punishments we gave them? "No, it hasn't changed their behavior in any way. You're letting them run rampant with their bullying so that it might make other students grow, using them to better the other students. An example of what not to do, antagonists to fight against, shared experiences to rally them closer towards their own teams - I don't care which reason you're using." What? We weren't punishing them for no reason; the penalties were based on what they had done. "In the end, the people who got bullied were still left to be harassed. So, I stopped it. You obviously can't be trusted to." She grew a look and tone of annoyance throughout her speech. Ozpin grimaced while I was taken aback.

"Trusted to…" I was in shock at what I was hearing. "Young lady," I began angrily, my desire to shout from the sheer disrespect toward the staff and toward Beacon bubbling in my stomach, "this is our school and we are the administration here. We are the ones who are in charge of deciding the punishments for our students so that they can be properly guided to becoming upstanding Huntsmen, _not you_ ," I articulated in poignant restraint.

Finally, she turned toward me. "I apologize, Professor Goodwitch. I was caught up in… addressing my problems with Ozpin's decisions, I didn't mean to ignore you. But, in regards to what you said, why didn't any of the other students help that girl before I got there?" she asked simply.

She was undermining how we taught our students and our judgment regarding them in one question.

"How dare-" I fumed.

"Professor Ozpin," Taylor cut in, disregarding any answer I was going to give. "Can we move onto whatever you plan on having me do?" she asked.

I think I was seeing red.

"Plan on having you do?" Ozpin inquired incredulously, finally breaking his silence.

"Yes, for the 'punishment'," Taylor replied.

"Then you accept that you were at fault?" I asked sternly. The impedance was certainly unneeded if she was aware of the ramifications of her actions and did nothing but infuriate me.

"No, I just understand that there will be a consequence."

My eye twitched. She didn't think there was anything wrong with what she did at all and did them despite knowing she would be reprimanded.

"Fine. If you don't care about the punishment at all, then you'll have no trouble with the severity at which we will set it as?" I stated more than asked.

"I'm don't, because I know the type of person Ozpin is," she said, still looking at Ozpin.

"Do you?" Ozpin asked with an amount of surprise and… appraisal?

"Knowing you, I'll be placed on a mission with team CRDL once they have recovered. Some kind of exercise in trust and working together through experience."

Ozpin froze. I had never seen him freeze, ever.

"…You are correct. Exactly so. May I ask, how you came to know this?" Ozpin hid the lower half of his face behind interwoven hands as he spoke, suspicion rampant in his eyes.

"You have a penchant for solving multiple problems at once. You'd be testing how I did in the field, making team CRDL and I work together against a threat, verifying if I'll start another fight in a more isolated situation where we are supposed to be acting professionally, among several other objectives. Including completing whatever mission you sent us on," she listed methodically.

"It seems I have become somewhat predictable," Ozpin commented to me. The slight amusement in his tone falling flat under the tension in the air. He turned back to Taylor. "We will send you the details regarding your punishment which will include a written apology to team CRDL," he stated.

Taylor rolled her eyes in response.

"Professor," I cut in. "I believe a stricter reprimand is warranted." I didn't like to question Ozpin's decisions in front of others, but I couldn't believe an apology and a mission were all that Taylor was to be subjected to, especially considering her attitude in this meeting.

Ozpin gave me a soft smile. "Do not worry, I am positive that Taylor will not have a repeat of her actions today," he said knowingly while nodding to Taylor.

Taylor blinked in confusion before nodding her head in acknowledgment. I didn't understand, had they reached some form of agreement?

The light shifted as the massive gears above our heads turned to block the lights above them in an evermoving pattern.

"Is there anything else?" Taylor asked.

"No, I believe that will be all," Ozpin answered.

We watched Taylor stand up and head towards the elevator.

"Taylor," Ozpin called out and she pivoted around just in front of the elevator doors. "We aren't your enemy."

Enemy? What did Ozpin mean by that?

"I know," Taylor said. "I just don't know if you're allies either." With that, Taylor disappeared behind the sliding doors.

As soon as Taylor was gone Ozpin let out a sigh. "I apologize, Glynda. It seems this was another failure on my part that caught up with me unexpectedly. I had asked you to take the lead but it seemed Taylor had other plans. Nonetheless, I am relieved," Ozpin stated solemnly.

"Failing? Regarding Miss Hebert? Does that have to do with her utter disrespect toward us and Beacon? And why are you relieved?"

"My failing is of my assessment of Taylor's character. And in a way, her ire is warranted, or at least expected." What? "I'll be taking some measures to prevent incidents like this happening again. As for my relief; I had been… worried that she would appear on the opposite side of the battlefield."

"You thought she was a spy?" I hadn't heard anything like that.

"No. Well, there was the possibility for her to be a spy for whatever group had built that mysterious backpack she discarded but I doubt that now considering she was willing to draw such attention to herself. What I was worried about was whether she would move against us due to some of the methods we have been forced to place our students through," Ozpin finished sadly.

"It is a harsh world and we are training them to battle monsters and things of myth. Such methods are necessary," I stated.

"I agree, but it doesn't make them any less tragic," Ozpin replied with a solemn frown.

We let a moment of silence give weight to the words.

"I still think we should give her a more severe punishment," I remarked sharply.

"It would be counterproductive. Cutting Taylor's access to any of the school facilities would just hamper her in working with the other teams. Same with taking up her time with detention, which would be worthless as a punishment to her. She expected to be punished, so anything we could do to try and curb her behavior would just be something she's accepted would happen rather than a lesson."

It was true. There had been a noticeable improvement amongst the teams that Taylor advised. Coordination with abilities and Semblances that had been as unorthodox as they were effective.

I sighed heavily, letting my immediate rage simmer down. "What are we going to do about that girl?" I asked wearily. "We can't just let her continue belittling the schools' rules."

"After what Taylor just said, do you honestly believe she would stop if we told her to?"

"No. Not at all."

"What do you think of Taylor?"

As a student, she was excellent. High grades and works furiously hard. Always working towards something. As a person…

"If she was less… hostile when confronting any issues she was against, then she would be an ideal student."

"Really? I saw a lot of myself in her actually. Which was both incredibly concerning, as well as comforting…"

"Professor?"

"Glynda, I would like you to be the one to accompany Taylor and team CRDL for their mission. Your opinion on how she is in the field will help dictate what happens next. Taylor might be someone who could help us."

"Help us? You don't mean to say that you want to-"

"Potentially. With her exploits in the school and more specifically, out of school, she has proven to be more than capable for the task."

I nodded but didn't wholly agree.

Taylor was astute and resourceful, but I didn't think she had the personality of someone who should be trusted. Then again, any aid in the coming battles may be necessary, regardless of the cost.

* * *

 **Curtain Call**  
 _Ciara_

"They – _we_ gravitate towards conflict," I answered.

"Is that your reason for your – no. You had been talking about resolution before," Jessica said, her mind tracing the thread of logic.

"Indeed."

"Is conflict the way you plan to resolve your choice?"

"All interactions are conflicts in a way."

"Only if you treat them as such."

"Believing one thing is another does not change its nature."

"Believing can change one's perspective, subjectively speaking; it will change how one perceives another's nature."

"Opinions do not displace fact."

"But they can replace other opinions."

"You're saying that I am focusing too much on others' opinions and not my own," I stated, contemplating the notion.

"Perhaps, though that would be my opinion. It is up to you to decide."

I allowed the whisper of a laugh to escape me, only to revel in the taste of the foreign sound even after it ended.

We sat in a prolonged silence, one that I ventured to break first, "I have been… contemplating a trip lately."

"A trip? As in a vacation? While I can't speak for the reception of the Wardens, I encourage taking some time to relax."

"It would not be a vacation per se… I had played out a role, before, because that was what I had seen was my duty, as the Queen of Faeries. I was confident in the judgments I made."

"And now?"

"Now, I am… feeling contrite over some of the fae- _people_ I had directed. I gave them their lines and had them play out their scenes but never let them act."

"We're back to your use of the theatre play analogy."

"I believe it is- was most appropriate. Our shards gave us characters to be in the story. I had never thought to act outside my own role until after… I made others act as their shards should have rather than as the humans they were. "

"Yet. Now you wish to act more human."

"For now, yes." More parahuman at least.

"Are you wondering if it is hypocritical for you to do so after making others act in a more non-human way?"

"No. People change, and I would hope to say that I have as well. But that change has also made me see my actions in a different light."

"You are feeling guilty over those decisions?"

"I… do not know. The house lights have come on, so to speak, and now I see the people under the costumes, people who didn't want to be on stage. Yet, the play has already finished, and had an ending that many would see as a victory."

"Resolution, a possible vacation, acting more human, and bringing up feelings about past decisions." Once again, I couldn't help but enjoy how quickly Jessica seemed to find the trails I left. "You are feeling trepidation over one of your decision you made as Ciara, rather than as the Queen of Faeries, and are debating whether to go and address the issue," she concluded succinctly.

I smiled and felt the strain of the unfamiliar motion stretch and morph my expression. It was all so new; it would take time to reach a concord with the more mundane experiences of humanity.

"Ciara, you don't have to approach every concern you experience in such a roundabout way. Though, I know you enjoy the verbal caper of it all," she said almost playfully.

"I do not get the chance to engage in such dialogue often, so do forgive me for indulging."

She shifted seating positions and took a small sip of tea. "Do you think that the consequences of your choice are significant enough to need addressing or do you want to make this trip to quell your own feelings?"

I opened my mouth to answer but slowly closed it, taking a sip myself to gain more time to mull over the notion.

"I find myself trying to argue the former in my head, but I understand that it is the latter."

"And why do you think that is?"

"I believe I am trying to justify approaching the situation from a more official standpoint, like I would a duty as the Faerie Queen. I am unsure how to broach the problem in a less… formal manner."

"I do not want to comment further without knowing the exact details as to what you are referring to. I do think that if you are experiencing some form of remorse or perhaps recurring curiosity about an issue then you should explore resolving it."

Jessica was always polite. Prodding at topics yet understanding when not to encroach further. It was a topic that I did not think I could relate without her having to relay the information.

"Would you say that even if it was something that the Wardens would be displeased about?"

"As long as it isn't illegal, then absolutely. I am not here on their behalf, I am here for you."

"I… thank you for it."

"We are almost out of time for this week's session, but I wanted to finish by saying that it is up to you to decide if your feelings warrant going back to address your previous actions. Leaving things unresolved may undermine your confidence in other decisions you will have to make."

"I thought so as well… but my worry is whether I shall approach the situation with an open hand or a fist."

 **Interlude Friends? End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Juff, garneredAcrimony, Orbital Oracle, Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence (Enop), and Weird Caster for their help beautifying this thing. Lots of help from lots of people and I love each of their faces, so you should too.

So, this was originally going to be the last interlude chapter. The problem was, that when I finished writing the last interludes, I had an 18k chapter. So, I cut it in two. Also because chapter 12 is becoming longer than it was supposed to be and I won't be able to write really for like three weeks because of stuff.

The CRDL joint mission will only be one chapter. I don't plan on focusing much on them. It is just a nice way to flush out a few things.

OH! And Ruby's birthday has passed in the timeline I guess.

 **Regalia**

If you are wondering, yes, Taylor cheats on her tests. A couple of books in Braille of the subject stashed somewhere and BAM, turn any test into an open-book one.

Beacon gives out an allotment of funds to students depending on their performance and such, for weapon upkeep, ammo, maintenance, etc.

Yes, Ruby has a diary. She offers to let Weiss read it if she wants, she says everything in it comes true. Not magically, just hope fulfillment stuff. It's from the manga which I guess we'll be covering some of the events from there.

This scene originally ended with Weiss being less likable. BUT I realized that I could use the scene to kill some of the friendship I had planned to make later for some delicious delicious character conflict instead. *Proceeds to take big drink out of cup labeled 'Malicious Intentions'*

 **Real to Her**

This interlude made me read _The Velveteen Rabbit_ , just so I could think of a weapon name for Velvet's camera thing. Totally not because I was procrastinating on writing.

This part was technically one of the first things I wrote for this story. It was originally from Taylor's POV, but then I was going to have it be Nora's POV for the interludes. In the end, I felt like Velvet had more to convey in the situation, especially in regards to the whole Faunus thing. I'll save the Nora interlude for later because I think her POV would be hilarious.

I don't like the Jaunedice arc but there are too many moments in it that are important for characters to just ignore so I'm covering it as fast I as I can.

Cardin did have a plan to get back at Taylor, but didn't get the chance to enact it; that's not to say that he won't still do something though…

 **Consequence**

This scene just wouldn't click for me no matter how long I took with it. I really wanted to write Taylor's little confrontation with Ozpin over what she does to CRDL but after she leaves I was just like floundered. Maybe I'll come back to this one sometime if I come up with a better resolution.

 **Curtain Call**

This one got completely cut and rewrote three times and I still don't like how it came out. Ciara is hard to write.

I don't plan to bring any other Worm characters into this story in a permanent way. Though, I do have some plans for some characters 'visiting' so to speak. I won't be going into any Ward spoilers. Unless we get to that point in the timeline that Ward is in full swing and something happens that would be cool to crossover. But I don't think RWBY has had two years pass from Volume 1 to Volume 6 (I believe about a year and a half has passed) so we still have to wait for canon RWBY... maybe.


	15. Interlude: Friends? Part 3

**Interlude Friends?**

* * *

 **Trial by Fire**  
 _Jaune_

"If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" I didn't want to know the answer to my own question; it would only prove how pathetic I was. "I can't help my friends or the people around me. I've been too scared and too weak to stand up to Cardin this entire time," I said lamely.

"Jaune-" Pyrrha began sadly before I cut her off.

"When he was bullying that girl… I was relieved. Relieved that it wasn't me." I hated myself for that, even more than for being weak. "That I wouldn't have to worry about trying to get through whatever Cardin was going to put me through. And then Taylor… You know she only had her Aura unlocked a couple of weeks before mine?" Pyrrha nodded dejectedly.

I didn't think she really understood. She'd never had to worry about being this useless.

"Taylor went straight for him, no hesitation. And she stopped him. Just like that. And then, she called out everyone for not stepping in," I continued. Pyrrha looked down with guilt. I think we all had after Taylor berated the entire cafeteria. "The first thing I thought was, why I hadn't done anything? The answer was obvious; I _couldn't_. I couldn't help that girl with a couple of school bullies… how am I supposed to help my teammates fight monsters?"

"That's why I want to help-"

"No! I don't want help! I want to be the person that's able to stand up to bullies, not the person who sits around and waits for someone else to come and be the hero. I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"Don't you understand? I have to do this by myself!"

She reached for me, and I pulled away. Pyrrha's face shifted from surprise to shock to fear and then to grim acceptance in an instant.

"Just… leave me alone." Why couldn't she see?

Pyrrha took one last glance at me before turning away. I didn't see her expression as she left. All I heard was her sad steps as she slowly walked away.

I paced on the roof, ignoring the night's chill.

Eventually, I sat on the edge of the roof and stared out at the starry sky, trying to make out constellations despite not knowing any.

I let out a heavy sigh. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Something stupid again, I would guess."

I jumped from the unexpected voice behind me and I felt myself slip off the edge. The rush of gravity taking hold gripped my senses and I closed my eyes as I reached for the ledge.

I grunted with the sudden strain of holding my own weight. Thankfully, I had caught hold of it.

Taylor appeared over the edge, looking down at me.

"Help! Need some help here!" I shouted.

"Why? Didn't you just say that you had to do it yourself?" Taylor responded coldly.

 _Wha- She heard that?_

 _But she was right. I need to be able to do this on my own! What would be the point if I couldn't?_

I took a deep breath and pushed with my Aura, letting it surround and fill me.

Slowly, I pulled myself up until I was resting my arms and upper torso on the roof.

I panted a little from the effort and adrenaline of almost falling, but it didn't matter. I had done it myself.

I pulled myself the rest of the way up until I was lying down looking up at the sky. Taylor popped into view, disdain marking her expression as she looked at me.

"Uh…" Had I done something? "Can I help you?" I asked quizzically.

"Jaune, I doubt you could help me or your team as you are right now," she responded with an unexpected contempt.

 _Okay, ouch._

"Look, I know. I get it already. 'Jaune's just the comic relief. He isn't going to be a real Huntsman.' I've heard it all. I've thought it all," I listed with exasperation. "I really don't need to go over it again tonight. Do you mind just leaving me alone for a while?"

"I do mind. I have a reason for being here, Jaune."

 _Okay, Taylor's normally pretty imposing… very imposing, but it's even scarier being on the receiving end of it._

Taylor's presence had revived the tension in the air that had slightly dulled from the talk I had with Pyrrha.

Besides training, any conversation I'd had with Taylor had just been about tips on assignments and telling her where someone else on my team had been.

I hadn't really been able to join in with the team for her ideas around coordinating attacks. I had notes on what my parts in some of the strategies were, but I hadn't been able to perform any of them. It had just been another reminder of my lack of skills.

I mostly knew about Taylor from what the others had to say about her. She and Ren liked to do morning tea and Pyrrha seemed to really enjoy spending time with her. She had impressed Weiss, which was something that I had been trying to do since the first day. Ruby seemed to lament not being able to help Taylor with anything like Taylor had helped her.

Frankly, I didn't know what she would want to talk with me about - we barely knew each other. Regardless of what it was, I really wasn't in the mood for it.

"Fine, just… what is it?" I asked defeatedly.

"I'm here to threaten you, Jaune," she remarked casually.

My mind blanked as I just stared at her while trying to work through what she had said.

"Well, that's not entirely true," she continued. I guess it was a joke? "What I mean is that I'm here to give you a _warning_ , just like I did to Cardin about his bullying habit."

She had given Cardin a warning? Does that mean that her attacking him in the cafeteria was because he ignored what she told him?

"W-what's the warning?" I asked shakily.

"That you need to either smarten up or leave Beacon," she stated with finality.

"W-what?!"

"Jaune, you are going to get one of your team killed trying to save your useless ass, all because you thought you were too good for help. And when that happens - not if, but when – _it will be your fault that they die_." Her glare was paralyzing, freezing my body but unable to slow my heart that was now storming against my ribcage.

Taylor moved in a blur and suddenly I felt the edge of cold steel pressed against my throat. My eyes trailed down to see the blade in her hand as she knelt next to me.

"Jaune, it would be easy to kill you. Understand that, don't hide away from it. Every second you're on the field with your team is a moment where they are in danger of dying because you can't help them or they have to protect you." She leaned back and the pressure of the knife disappeared.

"B-but that won't happen!"

"Really? Tell me honestly, would you get stronger faster if you asked Pyrrha for help?"

"Well-"

"Or me. Or anyone that actually has some combat experience."

"That's-"

"Then you know that you're deliberately putting them all in danger. You are. No one else."

"I-I-I…" I stammered with stuttering lips.

"If something like this happened with someone who was actually trying to kill you, you would be dead. And your team would be coming after you to try and help despite you telling them that you didn't want help, and then they would be ambushed," she finished. Her blunt listing each of my failings only served to add another layer to the building guilt hidden behind my rising confusion over what was happening.

My hands balled against the hard surface of the roof.

"But I wouldn't let that happen!" I shouted back desperately.

"Jaune? It's not like you could help them even if it did happen."

The statement felt like she had hit me, the truth of her words leaving a stinging shock that echoed through my thoughts.

She was right. I couldn't help them even if I tried. I couldn't even help myself.

My face scrunched up and warm tears sped down my cheeks.

Pathetic, crying, and unable to do anything.

I was already on my stomach, so I just turned onto my back and stared up into the sky. I couldn't do anything else.

"Jaune, this isn't some fucking game," she scolded sharply. Her eyes drilled into me, all-encompassing and impossible to escape. "We're here to learn how to kill monsters. That means Grimm and people too. Bad people. People who would have no trouble or hesitation killing you or your team. Yet, here you are, months into training at one of the most prestigious schools after faking your way in-", she heard that part too? "-and all you're thinking of is your own stupid pride."

She stood back up and stared down at me. Finally, I broke the stare, only to look away in shame.

"If anyone else on team JNPR gets hurt or dies because you were too proud to take the many opportunities to prevent that situation; "I'll have to do something about it…" she finished.

"L-like with Cardin?" I asked fearfully.

"No. I… Some people won't change or work with others no matter what you do. Some people you have to force them. But… I don't want to force people to cooperate if I don't have to." The look on Taylor's face made it seem like she was somewhere far away. "So, no; not like with Cardin, but that doesn't mean I'll be exactly nice about it either," she stated sternly.

Despite the mildness of the promise, I still felt ice prick at my skin as a new wave of goosebumps form.

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath.

 _She was right._

 _But._

 _But._

 _No, she was right._

I wanted to have done it on my own. To say that I had _actually_ accomplished something instead of the lies I had said I had achieved in my fake transcripts.

But that didn't matter to the things and people I would be fighting.

It wouldn't help my team when they needed me.

I was the leader of team JNPR. I was _responsible_ for them. If I wasn't keeping up, all I would be was a burden to them. One that they would get hurt trying to defend.

Because of that, I needed to get stronger. As fast as I could and by any means necessary.

My resolve must have shown on my face because Taylor nodded in slight approval before standing back up.

"You're right. I haven't been thinking of my team when doing this. I'm… I'm sorry," I said dumbly, following it up with a sniffle.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Taylor replied, her tone of iron replaced by her usually passive manner of talking. I thought there might have even been a hint of warmth in it now.

"Y-you're right," I said, getting up from my back with wobbly legs. Taylor really knew how to scare someone.

I stumbled a step and Taylor's hand shot out to catch me.

"T-thanks," I stammered, she nodded in response. "I guess, well… Can- no, would you be willing to help me?" I asked hopefully.

Taylor gave me a small smile. "No," she said almost amusedly.

"W-wait, what?!"

"First, Pyrrha should be the one to go through the basics with you. Pyrrha's also a sword and shield fighter, so she's who I would have sent you to train with even before your 'I need to be the hero' tantrum," she remarked. My cheeks warmed in embarrassment. "After Pyrrha gives the okay, I'll pass you around to some other people for training. Colt would be best to learn how to block. His style of all-out attacking will mean you have to learn, or else you'll get the crap beaten out of you." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Iris for some extra lessons on Dust, since I don't think Weiss would want to do it," Okay, Taylor really knew how to punch someone with her words. "You should also be joining Ren and me in the mornings for Aura meditation. And I want to do some sessions with multiple teams, I think team LGHT (Light) would be a good one for team JNPR to fight. Mostly because Pyrrha and Nora will have to catch them before they can crush them." This was sounding like a lot. "And… well, we'll start with that much," Taylor finished.

"I don't know, Taylor. I still need to catch up with all my class stuff-"

"Make sure Pyrrha gets you somewhat presentable by next week," Taylor added, seemingly ignoring what I had said. "After you talk to her that is. And don't worry, I'll tell Colt to go easy on you, if I remember."

"I don't know If I'll be-"

"See you later, Jaune," Taylor said as she walked away.

"W-wait!" I protested but Taylor kept going before vanishing behind the door.

 _…I guess this is her way of punishing me._

I took a steadying breath and marched back toward my dorm room.

I stopped in front of it, my fist hesitantly waving in front of it before I finally knocked.

 _You can do this, Jaune!_

"Hello?" Pyrrha's normally cheerful voice sounded strained with gloom. She opened the door and went still when she saw me. "Oh… Jaune!" she exclaimed with a forced kindness. I could tell that she was hiding what she was really feeling. "You didn't have to knock you know…"

"Uh, Pyrrha… I… I wanted to apologize."

* * *

 **Restless Shadows**  
 _Blake_

My heel dug into the brickwork and I leapt off. I projected a clone with my Semblance, and let its presence push me out of the space it was trying to occupy and fling me up and over the edge of the roof I was aiming for.

"We saw the figure going this way!" I heard from the alley below.

"You two, circle around. Qing, Roz, down that way. This is Nix, suspect spotted at area 43-A. Circle and entrap. I repeat, Circle and entrap. We're not going to let another White Fang member get away."

I heard a radioed, "Hoo-rah!" come out from multiple voices like a chorus from the woman's mic.

I didn't have time to get caught right now. I doubted they would believe anything a Faunus skulking around a warehouse that was suspected to be where the White Fang held their rallies would have to say about why they were there.

At least, it was where they _used_ to hold rallies. Apparently, they hadn't since their increase in more extreme activities.

That hadn't stopped the VPD from staking out the building, to my misfortune.

To make things worse, I hadn't been able to find anything about where the White Fang were working from or what their goals were. The only things they had left behind were banners that had once represented equality for Faunus, instead of a rallying cry for criminals.

I threw Gambol Shroud out and watched it lodge deeply into the concrete of a large building across from me.

The night air flew past me as I swung from the ribbon attached to my weapon, letting my Aura fill and strengthen the material to hold my weight. As I reached the apex of my swing I pulled Gambol Shroud back to me, catching it in the air.

Lights from flashlights began searching the rooftops of the buildings around me while the hum of the VPD Bullheads began to arrive.

As I began to fall I pushed off from another clone and changed trajectory towards the alley next to the building I had been jumping to, just in time to avoid the flashlights shining at where I would have landed.

I pivoted my feet forward to plant onto the wall as I dropped from the sky and pushed off to land in a fierce roll across the dirty, wet pavement.

I leaned against the wall and tried to catch my breath, only for the ringer of my scroll to go off.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I scrambled to get it out.

I barely caught that it was Yang who had called before canceling the call and shifting my scroll completely off.

I had forgotten to turn it off. My eyes drooped wearily but I shook the fatigue away.

Regardless, I had thought that after our talk that day she wouldn't have bothered.

* * *

 _"I'm only asking you to get some rest!" Yang shouted desperately._

 _"I don't have time!"  
_

She didn't understand.  
 _  
"You're just wearing yourself down! You're gonna destroy yourself at this rate!"_

 _"This isn't something that I can just take my time on!"  
_

She couldn't understand.  
 _  
People were dying.  
_  
The White Fang were out there, attacking people, and preparing something. Yet, no one had been able to do anything about it. Hell, only the criminals of Vale were putting up any kind of resistance and still, there was rampant Dust theft with no regard for the lives of those robbed being committed!

 _"I'm just worried about you, Blake!"_

 _"Look," I said while bringing my volume back down to comfortable levels. "I appreciate what you're trying to do. The thing about you searching for your mom, sharing that story must not have been easy, and I agree with what you're saying. But, this is different. I can't afford to slow down now!"_

 _"Will you at least just tell me what's going on?! You're my partner, Blake. We're supposed to have each other's back!" she shouted while her eyes flared red with emotion._

 _I didn't like not being able to tell her or my team what I'd been up to. But if I did, then I would have to tell them about me being a Faunus. And I was scared. Scared that they wouldn't treat me the same because of it._

 _"I will, Yang. J-just not right now," I answered, sounding less confident in my words that I wanted._

 _"Sure, you will," Yang grumbled sarcastically. "I just-" she stopped with a shake of her head and just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine," she bit out. "Do whatever," she finished as she stormed off._

 _That hadn't gone how I wanted at all._

 _I was doing this for her, for my team, for every person and every Faunus._

 _Becoming a Huntress was so that I could help the Faunus in a way that I couldn't in the White Fang. But that wouldn't matter if the White Fang kept going as they were._

 _I would make it up to them. Someday._

 _After I'd dealt with the White Fang, then I could go back to training to be a proper Huntress. But as it was right now, they'd only end up being hurt if they were with me. I didn't want that to happen._

* * *

My ears twitched as the sounds of voices echoed down the crossroad of alleys I had been standing in.

I glanced down each and saw flickers of approaching light. My eyes darted up to see similar flashes roaming the rooftops above me.

I was trapped.

Trespassing, possible relation to the White Fang, running from the police. Doing all that while being a Faunus, especially after everything the White Fang had done - they'd never let me go.

Just as I began to spiral down into what the consequences of getting caught would be, a firefly batted against my face. I flinched away and watched it land on a doorknob of a door that had blended in so perfectly with the red paneling of the wall that I hadn't noticed it.

I heard a light click of it unlocking as I rushed to it. I froze with my hand on the handle.

Was someone behind the door? Was it the police?

The voices coming toward me grew louder and I realized I didn't have time to worry about it.

I slipped in the door and found no one behind it. I gently closed it behind me and relocked it.

Who had opened it then?

The door had led me into the back of a long office space filled with cubicles. It was empty, the lights were off, and I saw no signs of people or any recent activity.

I moved through the office until I reached the other side of the building, only to come to the front door which was locked tight.

I hadn't seen any cameras, and no alarms were blaring, but I wasn't sure if breaking the lock would set one off if there were any.

Should I just stay in here for a while?

No, if they believed I disappeared from that alleyway then they would check the adjoining buildings.

I had to keep moving.

Again, I saw a firefly casually pass me, leaving waving trails of light as it dipped and curved in the air.

I watched it spin and twirl until it landed on a window, then it dived straight down and suddenly appeared on the other side of the glass before vanishing into the night.

I rushed forward and saw that the window had been left open. I pushed it just a bit wider and squeezed out the small opening and onto the street below.

Less than a minute later, I was watching the searchlights from a distance.

I let out a heavy sigh as I sat on the edge of another roof, letting my legs swing freely.

What was I going to do now? That was another lead that went nowhere.

Then, I heard someone land on the roof behind me.

I instantly grabbed for Gambol Shroud, bringing one foot up onto the roof and pushing off it while simultaneously pivoting into a ready position.

Taylor didn't even regard me as she walked up to me.

"T-Taylor? What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, sheathing my weapon as I did.

She ignored me as she moved to sit beside where I had. I stepped back as she came closer, but she patted the spot next to her. After a moment of hesitation, I cautiously retook my seat.

"Learn anything?" she asked casually.

"W-what do you mean?"

"From the warehouse?"

"The war- You followed me?!" I cried, jumping back to a standing position.

"No. I just happened to be there as well. You should have at least worn a mask or something to conceal yourself if you're going to be breaking into places," she criticized coolly.

 _She was there? How did I not notice her at all? But more importantly, where was she going with this?_

"I didn't think I would need to," I responded.

"Obviously."

"Why are you here, Taylor? Are you trying to stop me? Do you want something from me? Why were you at the warehouse at all?" I questioned.

"There are a couple of reasons why. Do you mind sitting down though?"

I begrudgingly sat next to her and glared at her as she took a moment to contemplate something.

"I… A few years ago, I was in a gang," she began. "A criminal one," she added and paused for my reaction.

I didn't know what to say. This felt out of nowhere. Had she remembered her past and I just hadn't been around to hear about it? Was she trying to empathize with me for having run from the police?

 _Wait._

 _She used to be a criminal?_

"I hurt a lot of people while I was in it. I had been trying to help people in my city after an attack from... Grimm," she continued. "My gang had the resources to do it, so I took control of part of the town. We were helping people when others couldn't, even though we were criminals. We broke multiple laws and even fought against the authorities. At the time, I thought it was the best way to help people." Her words puttered out at the end, like she was reminiscing.

I sat wide-eyed and fully attentive to her story. I could picture it in my head, but with me instead of her in the story.

"I ended up leaving the gang later because I wanted to continue helping people, and I couldn't do it as a criminal. And now, I know that I should have been better in how I went about things," she finished. "I wish I had done things better…"

It was all so similar. But I didn't understand why she was suddenly telling me this. Especially after finding me running from the police and searching through the warehouse. She hadn't even asked why I was there looking around…

My mind stopped, and I bolted upward. I took a few shaky steps backward as I glared at her.

"How long?" I demanded.

"Blake-"

"NO!" I yelled. I took a couple of deep breaths before I ground out, "How long have you known?"

"Since the first day of class," she said calmly from her still seated position.

 _She had known for months?!_

I tried to say something but only stammering gasps of disbelief came out.

"Why didn't you say anything!" My vision blurred slightly from the angry tears threatening to leak from my eyes.

"It didn't seem significant enough to bring up," she responded.

 _Not significant?!_

"I've been looking into the White Fang's activities for a while now, Blake." She had what?! "Do… do you want to help me look for them?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I-you-just… You-you want… me to help? You don't care that I'm-" My breathing was sporadic as I panicked, chopping up my words as I tried to speak.

"I don't. Same with you having been in the White Fang," she cut in.

 _This was too much._

My hands were on my knees and I think I started to hyperventilate.

I didn't want anyone to know. About me or my past. About everything I had done. Because I thought that they would treat me like-but Taylor just- it was all too sudden.

I was leaning over now, and Taylor was suddenly beside me. Her hand was on my shoulder and I unconsciously leaned into it for support.

"I have some contacts that have been helping me try to root out where Roman and the White Fang are based in the city. I've narrowed it down to the Eastern Commercial District."

"Why? Why are you looking into the White Fang?" I questioned accusingly.

"We both know they've been going too far, Blake," she answered, finally getting up from her spot on the ledge.

"And what about me. Are you going to... tell anyone?"

"That you're a Faunus? No. Same with your past."

A surge of warmth flooded down my back and eased the all-consuming tension that I had been holding.

She had known for months and I hadn't had the slightest clue. She hadn't treated me any different as she had before then. In our brief bouts of small talk about what we were reading and leaving books for the other to read, I hadn't felt anything resembling discrimination or malice. Even though she knew I was lying to all of them. I had been so busy that we hadn't really talked beyond those times, but now they were painted in a different light.

"I understand wanting to do something to help, fixing mistakes, and even having a goal consume everything else," Taylor continued. "I'm not here to argue against you doing that. Though, if you aren't in your best condition then you might just end up failing if you had found them," she rebuked.

"I-I know, I just – I couldn't sit around doing nothing," I finally got out.

"I understand that. Too well," Taylor said, to me, and to herself.

I let her lead me back to where we were sitting.

"So, you were a criminal too?" I questioned.

"Yup, ruled part of a city for a while." There was almost a hint of pride in her voice, but maybe I was imagining it.

"Why couldn't you work with the authorities?" The White Fang couldn't because of our race, but Taylor didn't have that problem.

"A lot of reasons. They didn't want to associate with criminals because of how it would be seen by the public, my own issues with others, them being limited in what they were willing to do against the other gangs in the city, etcetera," she listed.

"Sounds complicated."

"Most things are," she remarked.

I wanted to ask more, to find out the details, but it felt wrong. I hadn't shared the details of what I had done, so it wasn't right if I asked for more from her.

"Back to my question from before, did you get any leads on where the White Fang are or what they're doing?" Taylor asked.

"No..." I said defeated, my ears pulling my bow down in a droop. "I haven't been able to find out anything. I have no idea what they're planning or how to stop them and-" I stopped as I noticed I had slowly been raising my voice. "I feel like I haven't accomplished anything. I'm no closer than I was at the start of school."

And I was tired, tired of failing and lying while not doing anything.

"If they're in the city, I'll have the location for their base within the month. I'm going after them with or without you. But, I wanted to ask, do you want to help?"

"Yes," I said immediately.

"Good. That does mean you can get some rest and catch up on school a bit, so you know," she added.

I guess she was right. If what she was saying was true, then… then there was no need for me to be hunting them like I had been. The best thing I could do was to prepare for the raid…

"You, you aren't lying to me just to make me slow down, right?"

"So, you're aware you're being somewhat self-destructive," she pointed out.

"Yang mentioned it…"

"No, I'm not lying to you. If you want, we can scope out some of the places together if that will ease that worry," she offered.

"I would appreciate that. Not that I don't trust you, it's just that-"

"Blake, I understand. Now, come on. We should get back to Beacon before the airships stop running," she said.

"Taylor," I blurted out, taking a breath to steady myself. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

She nodded and stepped off the edge of the roof to land on the street below.

 _This all felt too good to be true. There had to be something wrong or false about this._

Taylor understood what it was like to have a criminal past and to want to move on from it; to want to be better than before.

She knew I was a Faunus, and never treated me any different than someone else.

Even going as far as to trust me with helping her against the White Fang all while knowing that I used to be one of them.

I never thought that I would meet someone who just accepted me and my past so easily.

I wasn't sure if I could believe that so much could go right in such a small conversation.

All I knew was that I didn't hesitate to step off that roof after her.

* * *

 **Operation: Party Poppers**  
 _Ruby_

'More Guns Would Be Better: An Essay by Ruby Rose'.

 _Hmmmm, it doesn't quite catch the 'it would make it cooler', as well as the 'more guns equals more dead Grimm' vibe I was going for, but as a title, I think it sums it up the best._

With that said, I decided it was finally ready for me to give it to Taylor. Now, I could start working on my other important project.

It has been a long time coming but 'Operation: Party Poppers' was a go! Because it's like 'party poopers' but it's not… I made a note to explain the joke to Weiss, she was kinda humor-challenged. Maybe Blake too… but I didn't really know if she got my jokes or just doesn't laugh. I hadn't really gotten to talk to her much with everything that she's been up to, whatever that was. I doubted I could get Taylor to laugh. At least Yang would enjoy it.

But first…

"Weiss, do you mind looking over this for me? I want to make sure it's ready for me to submit it," I asked, giving a polite bow and holding my scroll out with both hands for her to take.

"You want me to look over a paper for you? You haven't done that since the beginning of the year…" she accused with her patented 'icy-Weiss stare'.

It was because the first times I had done it, she had picked apart my entire paper and critiqued each and every point I made to me. It was six hours of an evening that I would never get back. And a betrayal from my other teammates who glanced away as I looked to them for help.

"We can after I've finished up this bit I'm reading," she said while motioning her finger over a section of text on a book.

"You know, I get wanting to rival Taylor's grades but-"

"I am not trying to be her rival!" Weiss snapped with a flush on her cheeks.

"I didn't say anything about _being_ her rival…" I added.

Weiss's face got redder and she coughed into her fist to regain composure. "Just hand your paper over, you dolt," she stated with a huff.

"I was told that this paper had to be good enough to convince Taylor of my reasoning over hers, so I need it to be airtight," I explained seriously as I gave it to her.

"Good luck with that, Taylor is rather tenacious on her stances when it comes to arguments of logic…" she trailed off as she began to read through my essay, "Ruby, what is this?"

"It's a paper about-"

"I can see what it's about," she cut in. "Why did you write such a pointless paper in the first place?"

"It's not pointless! Taylor said I would need a strong argument to get her to change the configuration of the weapon I helped her design. After some… convincing," I definitely didn't latch onto her leg until she finally relented, "Taylor told me that if I was able to propose some logical reasons as to why her weapon design wasn't as effective as some of the things I wanted to add to the weapon, then she would let me change it."

"And your idea to do that was with a written essay?" she asked incredulously.

"I'll have you know that I can be quite artacu… arteeku… articulate!" I took a moment to clear my throat, which was not my way of trying to hide my slip up, no sir. "I can be quite articulate with my words when I try," I stated proudly.

"So, you never try?" she responded as though it was a matter of fact.

"I try! Whatever, I decided that an essay was the best way to address all the points Taylor made as to why she wanted her weapon the way she did, and to prove that she should totally let me put a gun on her sword." I threw my fist in the air to better show my determination in my righteous quest. "Also, Taylorkindatoldmethatapaperwouldbethebestwaytodoit but that's not important!" I remained in my heroic stance, fist in the air and leg held up on an invisible box.

Weiss blinked at me blandly a few times before simply asking, "Will it make you stop posing at me while I'm studying?"

"Yes, it would," I said quickly as I returned to a neutral stance.

"I guess I should just be amazed that Taylor got you to write a paper of all things for something other than schoolwork."

I shuffled around the room as Weiss began to read over my paper.

 _It had already been… two minutes! I wanted this to be done so I could make sure that 'Operation: Party Poppers' was ready to pop! Hehehe._

"Wait, this was what Taylor wanted to do for her weapon? She does realize that nobody uses this design because of how inefficient and dangerous it is to use in combat? It basically leaves you open to attack any time you use it," Weiss stated as she gestured at the paragraph where I talked about that.

"I know!" I cheered in agreement. "She said it was to make sure that we had something that could get through an older Grimm's armor, so we wouldn't have problems like during the fight against that Deathstalker during the initiation."

"Well, technically, it would be good to have someone on the team who did have an attack that could pierce through that much armor, and this design would allow for that. The downsides for creating such an opening though… It wouldn't be safe for her at all."

"That's what I said! Like actually though, almost word for word in the third paragraph. We're so in sync, we're even starting to think the same things, Weiss!" I exclaimed happily and gave her a hug.

 _Okay, she didn't have to look that horrified._

She pushed away from my embrace and gathered her composure. "Yes, yes, yes. I see that now. Anyways, you wrote here that Taylor argued that a gun barrel would possibly be damaged or become useless anytime that she activated the weapon. Which would be true. Your response to that is…" She squinted as though she was having trouble reading the words right. "You wanted to make it so that the barrel separated and acted like a mounted machine gun?"

"It sounds just as cool with you saying it as it does when I say it."

"That would be very heavy and bulky and would be wider than the blade would be, which would have the gun part get caught any time you cut into something," she argued in the same 'logical' way that Taylor did when she made that point.

"I can make it work, and besides, the benefits to a mounted machine gun far outweigh the downsides."

"Ruby, this paragraph is… just you restarting over and over that it would be cooler with a gun."

"An extremely valid point in my opinion. Also, having a ranged weapon on hand at all times is factually better than not having one," I puffed my chest in triumph at my undefeatable logic.

"Couldn't she just carry another weapon that was ranged?"

"Yes, and that's Taylor's plan. But, then she would have to switch weapons all the time and having only one arm would make that slower on the battlefield." I didn't like to bring up Taylor's missing limb, but there were some things that were just realistically more difficult with only one arm, and this was one of them.

"But Taylor said she put in her order for a prosthetic arm. She was finalizing the details of it yesterday, in fact."

I froze. I hadn't heard about this at all.

Had I been too focused on writing this paper for the last three days that I missed it?

"Wait, she told you that she put an order in for a super cool robot arm and _didn't tell me_?!"

"I could never guess why," Weiss stated sarcastically.

"I don't think I like what you are insinuating," I accused while crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks out.

"Taylor told me explicitly not to mention it to you until after she had ordered it. I believe it was because she didn't want a 'bazooka-shotgun-rifle' for an arm," Weiss said with a slightly amused smile.

"You may laugh but I could have made that work… and it would have been really, really cool." I stopped and tilted my head in thought. "Why did you know she ordered it? Taylor doesn't really tell us what she does when she goes into town."

"She told me about it because she wanted some advice for some Dust integration for it."

"Oh oh! Is it because she wants the arm to be able to light on fire – No! How about a rocket fist that shocks its target – Wait! Maybe a grappling arm fist, with rockets, that has super sharp fingers and spins so that it drills straight through Grimm," I ranted as I acted out each different design.

"It isn't any of those… I think." Boo. I'll have to get Taylor to tell me later when she gets back from… Taylor things? Coaching one of the other teams, training, stuff downtown… What did Taylor do besides school stuff and whatnot? Besides reading, she… drinks tea?

I jumped up onto my bed and began swinging my feet.

 _Well, I'll have to keep inviting her to some video game sessions to help her lighten up! She'll eventually take me up on the offer!_

"Okay, okay. So, that paragraph won't work," I continued, focusing back on Weiss. "But the others still kinda work right?"

"I will admit that some of your proposals are well thought out. I'm… impressed with your level of engineering knowledge when it comes to weapons," Weiss said, turning her head to hide her expression. "But shouldn't you have already given this to her? She said she was going to put in her order for fabricating her weapon at the same time as ordering her arm."

I stared at her dumbly for a solid minute.

 _Taylor, you tricked me!_

"It makes sense considering she has her mission with team CRDL coming up. She needs a weapon for that," Weiss added.

"Oh, I had completely forgotten that was this week," I lamented. "Why couldn't her first mission have been with us? Team RWBYT! Why would they even give missions out as punishments anyway?" I moaned.

"Missions aren't fun, Ruby. They're hard work and dangerous. Taylor and team CRDL will have to work together to accomplish it and that's the point."

"But they're jerks! I know Taylor was a bit…" Scary? Super scary? Someone I now never wanted to guilt trip me again? "…violent. But, putting her on a mission with the team she got in a fight with is just asking for trouble!"

"Well… You are right on that. But Professor Goodwitch will be going with them. So I'm positive nothing bad will happen. Taylor has proven she's tactical and a reliable teammate regardless. She'll be fine. You're the one in trouble if you think this paper is good though."

 _Oh no. Weiss's tone turned to nag mode._

"I just remembered, I have something I have to do, elsewhere. Bye!" I babbled quickly.

Rose petals flew past me as I grabbed my binder, that was definitely not Weiss's, and shot down the hallways.

I heard a faint "Hey!" echo from Weiss far behind me as I left.

It was time to start planning.

My new top priority was 'Operation: Party Popper'!

I needed to have that be successful so that I wouldn't get left out of something like this. Also, so that I could convince Taylor to get an arm-cannon and/or a machine gun-sword.

Or at least get her to let me make the full blueprint for her ranged weapon instead of just having me create the design she came up with.

 _It's going to be perfect._

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" I proclaimed to my team at the cafeteria.

"What's up, Ruby?" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised in interest.

"We have a crisis on our hands! Something that we have to fix or else we might lose everything we've worked toward!" I continued.

"What is it?" Taylor inquired in a very serious voice, giving me such intense focus that I almost faltered in my speech.

"It is something that has the potential to ruin the rest of our time here at Beacon," I added ominously.

"Is there a point you're getting to?" Blake questioned.

"A battle so important that I've been strategizing for days on how to counter it," I all but whispered.

"Will you just spit it out!" Weiss yelled.

"The problem is, we all have to get to know each other better!" I announced to my team at the cafeteria. "All Weiss does is nag," I stated as I pointed at Weiss. "Blake is always in the library or in town. I've barely even seen her!" Blake looked a little guilty at that.

At least she was having lunch with us for once. I thought she had been skipping meals to do whatever it was she did. I had told her where my secret stash of cookies was in the dorm if she was hungry; after she promised not to tell Weiss or Yang, of course.

I continued my crusade as I turned to my sister. "Yang just sits there looking all judgy." The same look Yang had been making for a while now, in fact. "And Taylor is always busy with work and training. Anytime she's free she's with one of the other teams training with them. The only time we hung out was to design your weapon and I didn't even get to put a gun on it!"

They were all looking at me with various levels of exasperation, but at least Yang looked amused.

"So, that is why," I raised my hand and slapped the table for dramatic effect, "we will be having a slumber party team building night!" I pumped my fist into the air in triumph. This plan would surely bring victory.

"Ruby, we live in the same room," Weiss stated blankly.

"Yeah, we're already having slumber parties every night," Yang said while scratching the back of her head.

"You know that's not what I mean!"

"I'm busy," Blake said quickly, I noticed she glanced at Taylor for some reason.

"I don't know, I might have plans already. Sorry, Rubes. Not that it wouldn't be fun but..." Yang added, looking over the rest of the team. My own sister, a traitor.

"Exams are coming up and I want to get a head start on studying," Weiss stated.

"I'm going to be away on my mission with team CRDL and then I'm supposed to be working with team TIGR (Tiger)," Taylor said.

"Nope!" I commanded. "Nope, nope, nope, nope!" I pointed to each of them in succession as I 'noped' them.

"Blake, you're always busy and I want to be friends with you. Yang, you're always hanging out with your other friends so hang out with your team for once. Weiss, you're already smart so one day won't hurt… Also, you need to learn to loosen up. Taylor… all three of those things actually. Also, you're always giving tips for team strategies and training but you're never including yourself in those strategies. You're part of team RWBYT, and I want you to be more than a coach!" Taylor grimaced at my observation.

"'Coach', I can see it," Yang commented bemusedly.

"We've been together for months now, but I don't feel like I really know any of you. We're a team and you're my friends. I want to spend more time with each of you. I want to work better as team RWBYT," I said sincerely.

 _Please say yes. Pleeeeeease say yes._

To my surprise, Taylor spoke first. "…You're right, Ruby. About me not including myself in team plans and about not spending much time together. I… should be trying to get to know people better and I'm sorry that I've been throwing myself into training all the time. It was just habit, I guess. If it's after I come back from my mission with team CRDL, I should be able to make it," Taylor said firmly.

 _YES, YES, YES! I thought Taylor would be one of the hardest to convince but she's leading the charge!_

Blake looked slightly shocked at Taylor's speech. "Are you sure? Don't you – don't we have that thing we have to look into when you come back?" Blake asked Taylor like she was actually hinting at something else. An inside joke?

"What thing?" Yang questioned, her eyes darting between the two. Yang seemed uneasy. I wonder why?

"Don't worry, we'll be able to spare a day. This is important too," Taylor answered Blake, who nodded in return after a moment. Yang slumped down and looked troubled by the exchange. I made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later.

"Well, if everyone else is doing it," Weiss said, giving in.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, Ruby," Yang said with lackluster energy.

"Right on! We can make it a celebration party for Taylor's first mission as well!" I exclaimed. I hadn't thought of that before. I'll need to get a cake now…

"I think it would be best if I looked over the itinerary for this event," Weiss claimed.

"Are you planning on making us sit around a table covered in doilies and discuss… actually, what kind of slumber parties did you have, Weiss?" Yang poked, regaining a measure of her usual demeanor.

"I – uh – well. I don't see how that's relevant," she said with a slight blush and turned away.

"Weiss, have you never had a slumber party before?" I asked cautiously.

"N-no. I wasn't allowed to partake in such childish ventures."

"Taylor, Blake, what about you both?" I asked.

"Not since I was a kid," Taylor remarked.

"I also haven't had one before…" Blake answered hesitantly.

I gasped and said, "Then this will also be Blake and Weiss's first slumber party! Ohhhhh, this will be great! We'll have games, and snacks, and talk about stuff." I clapped in excitement.

"What, you want us to play truth or dare or something? I didn't think you were going that far with the slumber party thing," Yang commented.

"Well, the idea is to get to know more about each other. So, how about we play truth or truth!" I said excitedly. This was just getting better and better!

"Wait, just truth or dare without the dare part? Where's the fun in that?" Yang said.

"The idea is to learn about each other. Not scare each other. You think Weiss would last one round of truth or dare with you, Yang?" I pointed out.

"Good point. I don't think she's at that level quite yet," Yang agreed.

"I-I can be spontaneous and wild if I want. I just choose not to," Weiss huffed unconfidently.

"I'm eighteen years old and I'm going to be playing slumber party games…" Taylor stated to herself with closed eyes, as though she was rethinking all her decisions.

"It could be interesting. At least, the ones I've read about seemed fun," Blake said quietly.

"Perfect! I'll have it all ready for when Taylor gets back! 'Operation: Party Poppers' is a go!" I called out, adjourning the meeting.

"Wait, what did you call this?" Weiss asked but I chose to ignore it.

I couldn't wait. Team RWBYT was on their way to becoming super-besties.

Then, we'd be on track to being like those heroes from the stories. Not just me, but everyone.

It would all work out. I just knew it would.

 **Interlude Friends? End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to Orbital Oracle, Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence (Enop), Michael V, and Juff! Glory be to thy names and thy houses!

So, we're finally back to Taylor next time.

Because of stuff, I don't think I'll be able to actually write anything this week. Which may mean that either chapter 13 or 14 may either be late or delayed depending on how much time I get. I'll keep you guys updated. Maybe there'll be another Omake but I don't have a clear idea for one that is around the same time period in the story we are (I have some for post Volume 3 but I'm not going to write anything that might have spoilers for things that might happen later (not that I plan ahead really, mind you)).

We just hit the beginning of December for how this fic does the timeline, so a little over three months have gone by. We're still before the Forever Falls field trip but exams for classes are in a little bit. There is a two-week break between the semesters; in canon, I'm saying that Blake used that time to start hunting the White Fang, Weiss went back to Atlas for a bit, while Yang and Ruby crashed at home. The end of Volume 1 happens just after exams, which gives the other schools two weeks to send their students over for the Vytal festival. I believe that is kosher with the canon timeline events but yell at me if I have to change something.

 **Trial By Fire**

So, originally, I had written this one out when I was kinda drunk. It ended up being a little more… brutal than I had intended. Like, Taylor basically traumatizing Jaune brutal. I was pretty hesitant about it. It was more memetic Taylor than actual Taylor. I think this one works better like this now, and less dark too. Also, because I changed another scene in the next chapter that this interlude sets up to produce MAXIMUM FRIENDSHIP. Which I will then murder tragically and feast on your pain.

So, Jaune's frustrations still happen, they just happen a little earlier and for slightly different reasons. Taylor is kinda a reminder of how inadequate Jaune after learning when she unlocked her Aura when he compares himself to her.

 **Restless Shadows**

So, Blake's Semblance is weird. How I'm going to interpret it is that she can be 'pushed' from her position when she spawns a clone, basically sending her flying in whatever direction she wants because the clone takes her position. This is just to explain her dashes in different directions through the air and stuff as well as her being able to trick opponents into hitting her clone instead of her. She basically gets a little dash of superspeed away from her clone when she uses it and can control where she goes with it. Sometimes she gets launched from her clone and other times she basically teleports.

Also, I accidentally wrote it as her have projected a 'cone' before I got corrected. So, imagine if Blake's manifestation of her very soul was that she projects cones, which sounds like a way better story than this one.

So yeah, Blake gets another interlude because she's been doing a lot lately and is pretty involved with the troubles that are going to be coming up.

Also, yes; that was Yang's talk with Blake from Volume 2 Chapter 6, just way earlier in canon.

 **Operation: Party Poppers**

This chapter was going to start with Ruby proposing her desire for more team bonding, but she made me write more than I was planning originally… entirely because I thought of the title for her 'paper' and then the scene demanded to be written out.

The cafeteria scene where Ruby calls out everyone for being naggy, judgy, and such was in the manga (Blake was originally only for reading all the time) and I thought it was a good moment to use for more team bonding.

Though, the slumber party thing is entirely me. I want it to actually feel like everyone is becoming friends rather than just off-screen time passing that brings the characters closer together. I also want to delve into the relationships between characters that we don't see much of together: Like Blake and Ruby, Yang and Weiss, JNPR minus Jaune, with everyone else etc.


	16. Chapter 12: Cardinal Sin

**Chapter 12: Cardinal Sin**

* * *

 _Taylor_

Months.

Months of _nothing_.

 _There had to be something. Something that would come up._

Ruby had brought it up, that I wasn't including myself in strategies I was planning, or with the team tactics or maneuvers I had helped others with.

I didn't realize until she pointed it out, but she was absolutely right.

I wasn't committing to anything, never involving myself to the point where my presence would be necessary.

It was because I was waiting.

Waiting for some threat or enemy to appear. For Contessa to come and whisk me away for some other purpose or even just for whatever reason she left me here in the first place.

Even one of her Paths would be better than this aimlessness.

When the White Fang and Roman Torchwick became a more apparent problem, I was happy, thankful even.

Scouring through the city, integrating myself with the less savory elements of Vale as Stella, interrupting any robberies or operations that I could.

It felt like I was doing something again.

But no matter how much I did, I was still only beating back a group of robbers and petty thugs.

I had gotten results, but they were… trivial. Stopping deals and the occasional break-in, ferreting out minor hideouts, getting the VPD and criminal gangs to work against their common threat. Nothing substantial. Nothing _important._

After preventing enough of the White Fang's or Roman's or whoever's plans in the city, they decided to start hitting towns and shipments before they arrived in Vale instead.

Which meant that I couldn't pursue them further without leaving Vale and Beacon.

People around the city were scared and I heard frequent rumors through my bugs, yet it all felt so unnecessary.

The death toll was less than fifteen people, but because it wasn't Grimm who killed those people, that number was suddenly significant. The people of Remnant wouldn't bat an eye at Grimm massacring an entire village but as soon as it wasn't Grimm they became frightened.

In a way, I understood. Their safety within their walled city was suddenly threatened by something they wouldn't assume to be the culprit - people.

I guessed the bandit attacks weren't publicized or cared about enough for people to remember that people can be just as bad as Grimm, if not worse.

All in all, I found myself more tired than I remembered myself being. It was like the boundless energy I had seething inside me to pursue my goals during my time as Weaver was slowly dying, only sheer stubbornness keeping it from withering away completely.

I was restless, yet there wasn't anything I could do but wait, so I distracted myself with schoolwork and training, helping the other teams coordinate, and with working against the White Fang.

I found myself waking up earlier than I wanted to and simply lying in bed trying to get more sleep. It wasn't because of nightmares like the ones that had plagued me periodically for the first three months either. My body would simply wake up and my mind would refuse to drift back to sleep.

Ultimately, I ended up starting my morning runs earlier and stopping to watch the sunrise. I wasn't sure why I started; it had just become a habit of staring mindlessly at the swirling array of bright colors painting away the night. Doing so had added to my mounting frustration over not doing more, but I didn't stop. It was… nice.

However, today I had forgone my morning dawn-gazing so that I could prepare for my mission.

Currently, I was changing into my new combat gear. It was one that I had made from spider silk, which meant I had finally thrown out the tattered costume I had worn when facing Scion.

It also meant that the only thing I had left from my world was the nano-thorn dagger. It had become a memento rather than a viable weapon since I couldn't maintain it, so I'd taken to keeping it by my bed.

Sometimes, I looked it at to remind myself that everything with Scion had really happened.

I slipped on the first parts of my new field uniform, a simple turtleneck of leaden gray and black pants. Both clung to me like a second skin.

I put on a white leather belt that had a strap that went diagonal across my chest and around my shoulder, with a buckle of ebony metal to hold it all together.

Attached to the belt was the new sheath for the weapon that Ruby and I had designed. The sheath ran horizontally along my lower back, just like I had worn the practice swords and regular blades I'd had. Two pouches lined the sheath on each side and sat on the back of my hips to be used to carry ammo and supplies.

Next was a jacket of ashen grey with blocks of cloudy white that ran along the sides and up to the armpits. The collar walled around my neck while the cuffs were folded back over my forearms, both also white. Each change of color was marked with a border of black, something I was rather proud of, as dyeing the spider-silk was tedious and difficult if you wanted more detailed patterns. Instead of a zipper, it had a three-inch metal clasp of midnight black that held the jacket together, but meant that it was never fully closed. My emblem was centered perfectly on the clasp, the grey against the black making it look like a single star in the night sky.

I had debated using chitin-based armor plates but realized that there was no reason to. With Aura, I was strong enough for metal plates to not hamper my movement or tire me. Thus, I had white armor plates made of two angular layers, with one angled on top of the other. They made up greaves for my forearm as well as my shins and knees, tassets that fell my hips, and pauldrons. Another larger plated armor connected to the pauldrons and protected my upper back.

I continued to use the grey combat boots I had gotten at the beginning of the school year, the armor plates covering most of them.

I had tried to match the design to Remnant fashion and I was told that I had done a good job. The biggest problem had been trying to match the unnecessary complexity of the outfits everyone seemed to have.

A handgun was strapped to my thigh. It was a higher caliber than the one I had used during the initiation, but it was just a stand-in for the shotgun-rifle Ruby was making for me.

 _More like hounded me until I gave in to let her make it. Not including her in my arm design was the right choice._

The rifle was to act as my long-range option if I was firing at something that was outside the range of my swarm, while the shotgun part was hopefully enough to prevent people from being able to deflect my bullets thanks to the spread of the shots.

I stretched to test the flexibility and movement of the outfit and was satisfied with the results, then doubled check my ammo and weapons to make sure I was fully prepared.

We were going to be heading to a Dust mine to assist a small village that had unearthed a cavern full of underground Grimm. It would be my first mission, and I honestly wasn't sure how it would go. There would be team CRDL to deal with, whom I hadn't seen since that day in the cafeteria, though I often found them grumbling about me and the upcoming mission through my bugs.

Also, I wasn't sure how well I would fare in combat. The power difference between Grimm could be staggering, and we didn't know how long these Grimm had been growing underground.

I had been less than impressed with the amount of improvement I had made with my training this last month. Then again, I had made a meteoric rise through the ranks when considering my starting point with Aura and Huntsman training. My previous experience and combat training made grasping the instincts of fighting with Aura and when to use Aura natural to me. Now it was just the more complex nuances that I had to start learning, the kind of things that separated Huntsman students and actual Huntsman. In other words, I had barely caught up to where I was supposed to have been if I was a regular Beacon student. Or, at least those in the higher brackets of students.

The gap between some of the students was frighteningly large. There were some students strong enough to take on entire teams, regardless of which year they were in, and win easily.

Even I believed I could beat some of the full teams by myself, yet there were some students that I would lose to even if I had a couple of others of my level helping me.

As far as I could tell, Pyrrha was the strongest student at the school, even though she was a first-year. Although, her situation was more of an outlier. I guessed she came to Beacon to meet people rather than a need to become strong enough to be a Huntress.

Speaking of Pyrrha, it seemed she was waiting for me. Or at least, she had been pacing along the pathway nervously for a little while now, occasionally looking towards Beacon to see if anyone was coming before going back to pacing.

I grabbed a long flat piece of white metal that unfolded into the shape of a box out of my locker. It was a collapsible trunk that I used to bring part of my swarm with me to town when I went on my scouting jogs.

The wheels of the trunk clattered against the stonework as I made my way out of Beacon.

Millions of specks entered the range of my power as I drew closer to the underground labyrinth outside of Beacon where I had slowly been fostering my army.

I was glad that the nests of the Rapier Wasps were structurally strong, otherwise I would have needed to find something else to support the numerous tunnels my bugs lived in.

My work on other outfits for casual wear as well as combat gear for the rest of team RWYBT was coming along.

I was taking my time for their clothes though. I had started out making simple, practical clothes for them, but I ended up scrapping those outfits just so that I could waste more time trying to match the clothing styles for each person.

It had been a moment of weakness when trying to find something to distract myself from the growing numbness I was feeling.

I made a mental note to find Coco and ask her for her input. I wasn't entirely sure the others would wear their outfits if they weren't to their liking, even if they might save their lives.

"Taylor!" Pyrrha called out happily as I came into view of her, waving at my approach. "Good morning!"

"Morning," I answered. "What's up?"

"Oh um…" Her hands clasped behind her back and she ground the ball of her foot into the ground nervously.

"Pyrrha?"

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to ask you something," she stated, I let my silence indicate for her to continue. "You… You were the one who got Jaune to start training with me, right?"

"Jaune taking the steps to better himself was his decision. I only gave him a plan for how he would best accomplish that." Which was mostly true.

Pyrrha looked down fretfully, her smile battling against her own attempts to work up to something else.

"Taylor, I… Wow, I want to say this but it's harder than I thought it would be," she stated breathlessly.

"Pyrrha, you don't have to force yourself-"

"No! Sorry! I mean- I need to say this. I…" Pyrrha closed her eyes and after a moment they shot open with a determined look.

I tensed instinctively.

"Taylor, I consider you and Jaune to be my closest friends." _Oh_. "You two were the first ones to get to know me for me. And… and because of you and him, I was able to make friends with Ren, Nora, the others of team RWYBT and-" she stopped to wipe a glisten of a tear from her eyes. Her emotions were building as she spoke. "And I was so… I'm guessing you heard Jaune and I talking based on what Jaune said about it. It hurt to have him push me away like that. I was angry at him and at myself. I was scared I had screwed up one of the only two real friendships I had ever made." Each syllable was a release of whatever it was that Pyrrha had seemed to have been holding back.

Pyrrha was getting frantic in her motions, trying to emphasize each sentiment she felt. Her voice was almost breaking as she tried to keep it steady.

"But then he came back so quickly and said that you had talked to him a-and-" Tears began to fall unbidden from her eyes as I stood there in bewilderment.

My eyes went wide as Pyrrha reached out a hugged me, her shoulders shuddering sporadically.

"Thank you, Taylor. Thank you for being my friend. I'm so glad that I got to meet you," she finally got out as she squeezed me tighter.

I stood there frozen before I wrapped my arm around her weakly in return.

I hadn't realized that she had felt this close to me.

It made me feel guilty because I didn't feel that close to her.

Was it like this with anyone else? This disconnect between how I felt and what others thought of me?

I wouldn't have been surprised if it was...

After a moment of composing herself against my shoulder, Pyrrha pulled away and wiped her eyes against her sleeves.

"I'm sorry. I had just wanted to say good luck on your mission, but realized… that I wanted to say more," she ended with a sniffle.

"It's fine, Pyrrha, really. And… thank you, for saying what you did..." I responded somewhat distantly.

"It's nothing, truly. I'll… see you when you get back?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Take care then, and good luck," she said, before she turned and started to make her way back to Beacon. My bugs caught the slight spring in her step halfway back as she smiled a beaming grin.

I hadn't moved after Pyrrha had left. I stood silent and unmoving in contemplation.

I needed to be better about allowing myself to get closer to people.

 _But what if I need to leave them behind for something important?_

There wasn't anything important. There was no hidden threat or nearing disaster. I didn't have to abandon any more teammates.

 _But Contessa might still appear for whatever reason she left me here._

I couldn't be sure of that.

 _But-_

I cut off the train of thought with a sigh that did nothing to loosen the knot of frustration and shame I felt.

Pyrrha had felt strongly enough about this that she thought she needed to thank me for my friendship, yet I hadn't been a friend to her at all, not really.

Pyrrha was a good person, someone who I understood that I could be good friends with. She was the type of person that I _wanted_ to be friends with.

Ruby was right, her team bonding party-thing was something that _I_ needed. Not just for team cohesion, but for myself.

I numbly started to make my way to where I was meeting Professor Goodwitch and team CRDL, stopping only to quickly fill my trunk with bugs and affixing a lock so that no one would peek into it.

All the while, I thought of the people I had met since waking up on Remnant and wondered if I truly cared about them in the way that they deserved to be.

* * *

The airship jostled back in forth as it fought against wind and rain.

It was a constant barrage of sound as the torrents crashed into the hull of the ship.

I had long since begun ignoring the grumblings of the people around me.

Cardin and Dove would periodically sneer at me before turning away, while Sky and Russel seemed more inclined to immediately turn away if they drew my gaze.

I had tried to bring up what the plan was for the mission, but the responding scoffs told me that they weren't interested in talking. There wouldn't be much to discuss anyway, not until we got an update on the Grimm and a map of where they were in the mine.

It gave me time to double-check and clean my weapons. They didn't really need it, but the routine helped me focus.

I had switched to ice Dust rounds for this mission, and I had told team CRDL to do the same.

I wasn't sure how structurally sound the mine was, and I didn't want to risk being buried in a cave-in just because I wanted to use a fiery explosion to kill the Grimm instead of a less flashy alternative.

I took apart my heavy pistol and inspected it. I had cleaned it last night for this mission, but I still went over everything once more.

When I was satisfied with its condition, I brought out my blade.

It was a single-edged straight sword that was about thirty inches without the handle. A fuller ran up its length and ended just before the triangle tip of the blade. It had a short ricasso that had a double-edged hooked blade that jutted out from it. It curved in to run perpendicular to the sword's main body to form a cruel looking crevice to trap an opponent's weapon if I locked blades with them. The guard was long and flat but curved upwards slightly at the ends. The round handle was wrapped in a black rubber material that was reminiscent of a tactical knife, and ended in a broadened metal head made for striking with the butt of the hilt. The handle was just long enough to hold comfortably with both hands if I needed to - when I had two hands, that is. There were two trigger-switches placed where my index and middle finger would rest to activate the sword's features.

I checked the small Dust cartridge that was slotted into a square casing that ran part of the way up the back of the blade and ended in a diagonal cut. The gravity Dust within gave the blade a feeling like it was trying to float but couldn't under its own weight.

Large groupings of gravity Dust were enough to create floating islands that had been in the air for all of Remnant's history, supposedly, at least.

That fact also meant that it was rather expensive compared to other kinds of Dust, as mining the material that kept the land you were mining it on from falling hundreds of feet was a rather complex procedure.

The string of Dust thefts in Vale didn't help; I had to have Junior smuggle it in through some contacts in Mistral.

Gravity Dust usually only made things weightless or produced other shaker effects. However, if blended right it would create the opposite effect where, when activated, it would increase the gravitational force on the object by magnitudes greater than normal.

It wasn't unheard of for something to smash into a cluster of gravity Dust crystals and activate them, sending the floating landmass crashing towards the ground for terrifying results.

For my sword, it meant that I could perform an attack that was many times stronger than what I would be able to do with my own strength. Hopefully, it would be enough to make it through the plating of bigger Grimm.

The problem with the tactic, which caused everyone to steer away from using it, was that after the Dust made an object heavier, it would remain that way until the Dust ran out of charge. Meaning that my blade would become immobile under its own weight and I would have to fend for myself until the effect ended.

It was only brief moments, seconds at most, depending on how long I held the trigger, but that was a lot of time when fighting at the speeds Huntsmen did.

As soon as my arm arrived, it would be a perfect baiting strategy as well as an effective tool for delivering powerful blows, but I needed to be careful in how liberal I was with using it for this mission.

I finished by going over my ammo reserves for my gun and my sword before leaning back to relax just as the ship began its descent.

Rain buffeted us as we exited the ship before Professor Goodwitch created an umbrella of telekinetic force with her Semblance to cover us. I hadn't been sure if the air was something her Semblance could affect until then.

The town of Twin Seams was named after the two ravines that the village had been built in, having developed into a sharp 'V' shape around the fork of the two canyons and down each one.

The first thing I noticed was the gathering of townsfolk in a variety of raingear standing anxiously around the mouth of a cave. Twin Seams was a small town, less than fifty by my estimate, and it looked like most of the populace had shown up.

The second thing I noticed was Russel glowering at some of the people, the Faunus particularly.

I watched Professor Goodwitch's eyes narrow as her brow furrowed, a storm brewing on her face to match the one above us.

"I believe that everyone was specifically told to not enter the mine until after we had dealt with the Grimm," she stated sternly to an elderly woman with lime-green hair being eaten away by the graying of age. Wrinkles worn into her face made her look like she smiled too much.

"You are the Huntsmen?" We all nodded in response. "Then I must apologize. It has been days since we have been able to work, and the miners feared that the SDC would take the chance to buy out the mine. By the time I learned of it, a group had already entered," she finished regretfully.

 _Shit, this just became a rescue mission._

"I see, unfortunate," Professor Goodwitch replied.

"Does anyone have a map of the tunnels?" I asked loudly, trying to fight the clatter of falling rain.

The woman, who I assumed was the head of the village, pondered for a moment before adopting a look of dark realization.

"The ones who went in were the miners, and they were the only ones who knew the layout," I guessed, receiving a grim nod in return.

"So, what are we waiting for? If they're in there then we just have to get'em out," Cardin said indifferently.

"Any information available would be useful for getting them out, Mr. Winchester," Professor Goodwitch chided. "If we get lost in the mines then we would also need to be rescued."

"We should be fine with Dove with us. His Semblance lets him see the paths others have taken if they're fresh enough." A true follower at heart. "He should be able to follow the miners' trail right to them. It's finding the cavern that the Grimm came through that will be the problem. We might accidentally run into a cave full of Grimm if we find them before we get to the miners," I chimed in.

"Umm, I need to have seen the person for my Semblance to work," Dove explained nervously.

I whipped toward him. "What?" I took a few steps toward him while he took a step back. " _That_ would have been nice to know when I was laying out plans for how to use it in combat, _wouldn't it?_ " I asked venomously.

"Yeah, telling someone we might have to go against in the Vytal festival your weaknesses. Sounds super smart," Sky commented sarcastically.

"The tournament is between teams of _four_. I'm not going to be competing, the rest of team RWBYT are. I don't even want to compete," I stated.

I watched the gears turn in Sky's head. "Oh," he said simply.

"Great. 'Nest' and 'Soaring' formations are useless then," I remarked frustratingly.

"What are those?" Dove asked quizzically.

"Who cares, they sound dumb," Russel piped in. Ruby would be ruffled that they didn't enjoy the names she had forcibly scribbled on my notes for them.

"You mean the team formations I made up for you all? The ones I told you to work on?" I accused.

"Oh, yeah, those…" he said.

 _These dumbasses didn't even_ look _at anything I sent them._

"Never mind then, we're back to square one," I growled.

"Actually, we're back farther than that. Now that this is a rescue mission, the rank of the mission goes up," Professor Goodwitch noted.

"Well, you're here so we should be fine, right?" Russel asked.

"This is your mission and the responsibility for it falls on you. Or do I have to _remind_ you why you all are here in the first place," she chided.

"Good thing we have more than the standard four-person team to make up the difference," I added.

Professor Goodwitch contemplated that. "I suppose it will have to be sufficient," she decided.

"Thank you very much for what you're doing. I don't think our village could withstand losing those reckless fools," the village head said with a smile that warmed the heart.

"Time is of the essence now, we'll have to risk going in without an accurate map," Professor Goodwitch stated. "One of you will have to mark the passages as we go. Cardin, as team leader for this mission, choose wisely. Hopefully, there aren't many offshoots from the main path."

"Scribe duty is on you, psycho," Cardin said to me before snickering.

"None of that, Mr. Winchester," Professor Goodwitch snapped. I just shook my head.

We all started into the mine. The canyon that the mine had been dug into was made of dark stone that had a burgundy gleam.

The tunnels were supported by wooden beams set up at constant intervals while the ground had a set of tracks leading down the middle of it. Lights connected to suspended wires lit the way all the way down. A ventilation duct hung to the roof attached to the support beams, canisters of air Dust embedded in them to force a constant flow of air through the mine.

Just after getting out of view of the entrance, I set my trunk down and popped off the lock before continuing to follow the others.

I got some perplexed glances from the others about why I would just leave it behind, but they either didn't care to ask or didn't want to talk to me.

I let my swarm funnel out of their container and begin to follow us. I had already marked everyone with bugs on the airship, but the vents allowed me to spread my bugs throughout the facility. They were too big to fit through normally but the Rapier Wasps were able to punch through the thin metal rather easily.

The scent of the fire Dust within the mine mixed with the incoming air from outside to make the air smell of rain and ash, an odd dichotomy.

I brought out my scroll to map out our route. It was going to be annoying to do with one arm, but I suspected that was why Cardin had me do it.

"Miss Hebert," Professor Goodwitch started as she moved to match my pace, letting the boys stride ahead of us. I waited for her to continue but she seemed to be in the process of analyzing me.

"Professor?"

"What are your thoughts on this mission?" she inquired.

"We've gone over intervening in battles of Grimm against civilians, so it's only getting to them in time that's the issue."

"Nothing on your teammates?" I glanced to see the boys chatting absently amongst themselves, not bothering to listen to our conversation.

"I don't think anyone would comment on any apprehension they had with a group they weren't in the best relations with during a mission together."

"Most people certainly. I have trouble thinking you would be afraid to give your opinion though."

 _Was that how she saw me?_

"I don't have any real issue with working with team CRDL."

"Really?" she replied skeptically.

"I'm not some mad dog beating up people who don't agree with me. However, that doesn't mean that I won't resort to force when necessary."

"You think what you did was _necessary_ ," she said with a scowl.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes, no matter what you say or do, people refuse to cooperate. It's not always a bad thing, but it does lead to confrontation. I just resolved that conflict in a more violent way than most."

"So, you're fine with just forcing people to cooperate with you then?" she accused.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "Forcing people to cooperate shouldn't be the answer, but sometimes people won't cooperate no matter what argument you use. Sometimes, action is needed. If I can cooperate with others through words and ideals then I will take that option _every time_." I would not force others to work with me ever again, not if there was another way. "Unfortunately, that isn't always an option. That's why we learn to fight people as well as Grimm, isn't it?"

"You are correct, though how we approach those situations where words don't work is important too," she argued.

"I agree," I affirmed. I let the sentiment hang before continuing walking. "We best hurry, I doubt they will wait for us," I said.

"Indeed," she replied.

With that, our conversation petered out.

My bugs had found a few side tunnels through the vents, but none were very deep. I saw sleek metal containers and machinery either left on the tracks for transport or built into the sides of the stone. I was somewhat disappointed that I didn't find a pickaxe but my knowledge of how mining was dismal so maybe they weren't actually used in mining.

The odd contrast of wooden beams supporting the roof and the high-tech equipment that was typical for Remnant still felt out of place for me, or at least, it still made _me_ feel out of place.

It seemed that the miners had dug several side tunnels that went small distances before stopping. Most likely to check for ore, or perhaps for smaller ore veins that had run dry.

A few minutes of walking later, we heard the screaming. All of us drew our weapons and rushed forward deeper towards the noises.

My bugs were closer and quickly arrived at the scene.

It was a large oval chamber that served as a crossroads for several other tunnels. A lunchroom sat nestled into the stone while forklifts were parked on the opposite side.

A group of men, both Faunus and human in ratty leathers with simple spears, were being pushed away from a few Grimm on the far side of the room. They were being backed down one of the far tunnels, one that I was sure didn't lead to the surface.

Creeps were one of the few types of Grimm that I couldn't draw a reference to another animal or being. There were Grimm that looked like mammoths, ghosts, and even mythological creatures, but Creeps were distinct.

They only had thick hind legs that inverted at the knees. A heavy tail plated with bone armor offset the weight of their massive maw.

Creeps were Grimm that specialized in strength, their bite crushing metal and stone with ease while their tails could swing around and break concrete.

It was odd that there were only three of them though. Usually, it took a very nasty Grimm or a significant amount of them to warrant a response from Beacon.

The miners prodded and poked at the Creeps, but the spears barely penetrated the Grimm's thick dense hides, causing the Grimm to suffer only superficial wounds at best.

I rushed up to catch up to team CRDL as they ran ahead.

"Focus on pushing the Grimm back so that we can get the miners out," I called out. "Cardin and Dove hit them first." Cardin scowled at me while Dove nodded absently. "Russel and Sky follow up, then I should be able to-"

"You're not the one leading this team, spaz," Cardin growled. "Killing the Grimm means the miners will be safe _and_ it's also the reason we're here in the first place," he added snobbishly. "Surround them and go for the kill. Two birds, one stone," he finished, sounding like he was saying the most obvious thing in the world to try and irk me.

"I-" I started but cut off abruptly as my bugs caught tens of more Grimm; Creeps, Beowolves, and Ursa, all meandering through the tunnels toward the sounds of combat.

My swarm flooded out of the vents above the incoming Grimm. Rapier Wasps began stabbing into red eyes and smoggy flesh while various spiders gouged into them. The Grimm frenzied from the sudden assault and began bashing and rubbing their bodies wildly against stone and each other to try and shake their assailants.

My bugs could only do minor damage to the Grimm, but at least it would distract them for a while.

The last time I had tried to kill a Grimm with my bugs was a solid ten-minute affair of my bugs attacking a young Beowolf. Suffice to say, it wasn't a very efficient means of killing Grimm.

Normally, I would have brought along some Dust crystals for my bugs to carry, to use as grenades and bombs. However, predicting the output of exploding raw Dust crystals was difficult at best, and I didn't want to risk the integrity of the mine.

Cardin didn't wait as we entered the larger chamber and crossed the room with a charging blow with his mace, sending one of the lumbering Creeps stumbling into the another.

Dove fired rounds from his sword-gun while Sky lunged forward with his halberd, its large blade lancing into the Grimm's exposed sides before Sky began firing rounds into it from the gun shooting out from the butt of his weapon.

Russel nimbly leapt up and over the first Creep and bounced off the ceiling, twenty feet high, and launched downwards with his two daggers, which were emanating frost from their edge. The twin blades dug into the second Creep and ice formed from the wounds, encasing the side of the Grimm and freezing it to the one the rest of his team were facing.

It would have been an adequate display from team CRDL if they hadn't let the third and farthest Creep gain momentum into a running charge at the miners, who had stopped to witness our arrival instead of focusing on fleeing.

I tapped the second trigger-button on my sword and the handle shot out, extending into a polearm length. I leapt off the ground, letting the lengthening butt of my weapon push off the floor and pole-vault me over the two Creeps.

I twisted in the air, flying feet first while switching the grip of my weapon, and tossed it like a javelin toward the head of the Creep. The gravity Dust made the weapon float slightly off target, something I would have to practice more to compensate for, but the Grimm was big enough that it didn't matter. A spider I had on the grip activated the Dust trigger on it and for a moment the blade glowed with subtle darkness before rocketing down and spearing through the Grimm.

The Creep came to a roaring crash as the momentum from its charge fought against my weapon pinning it to the ground, causing it to fall and skid a few feet before my blade caught enough purchase to hold it. It growled and thrashed as I landed in a quiet roll. I drew my gun and casually walked up behind it and fired into one of its four eyes until it slumped and began to dissipate.

Professor Goodwitch was already by the miners, having moved quickly past all of us to secure their safety while letting us deal with the Grimm.

The other Creeps were fading as team CRDL strolled over to us, Cardin sporting a smug grin as he glared at me.

 _He can't stand being humiliated but can only work to one-up me while Professor Goodwitch is nearby to get back at me; it's pitiful in a way, pathetic in another._

More Grimm were beginning to fight through my insect's assault as they slowly thrashed their way closer, their enraged screeches echoing distantly through the tunnels.

 _This is going more smoothly than I had expected it to-_

My thoughts stopped as I noticed the state of one of the tunnels. The support beams had been broken towards the stone-face, as though something too big for the tunnel had forced its way through it.

Naturally, that was when my bugs felt _it_ approach.

Its massive bulk squeezed against the tunnel walls at certain sections due to its sheer size. It looked like several Creeps had been fused together to create some unholy amalgamation.

One massive head that looked big enough to crunch down on a person whole was surrounded by regular Creep heads that looked like they had been mounted onto the ends of the Grimm's tails to act like some form of distorted necks. Six legs, all inverted at the knees, trudged along with heavy stomps that sent spiderwebs through the ground and snapped the metal tracks like toothpicks. The bone armor on the creature was unnaturally jagged and rocky and covered most of the beast. The red lines that decorated the Grimm's plating were jagged and asymmetrical. Twin rows of spines tipped with red ran along the creature's back, scraping against the stone as it walked. Two tree trunk tails swayed with each step, both ending in thicker versions of the spines on its back.

Most of all, I noticed what looked like a sleeker batch of white bone on the center of its back, similar to the shape of an elongated skull with six crimson eyes. Two horns that slightly corkscrewed outwards gave it a demonic look.

I had never seen any picture or mention of whatever the thing was, but from its sheer mass, I was sure that it could bring the roof down on all of us if we weren't careful.

"Professor!" I shouted out in alarm. "Something's coming!" I yelled, pointing to the damaged tunnel, which just happened to be the one next to the tunnel that led straight to the surface.

As if on cue, the dull thuds from the monster began to vibrate the rock around us, steadily stronger with each step.

"Dove and Russel, with me. Dove, get ready to fire while Russel and I try to seal the tunnel with ice. Cardin and Sky, help the injured get to that tunnel, now!" I directed, not waiting for any objection as I ran.

I grabbed my weapon and retracted the staff-end while sheathing it in one motion, then I grabbed a full clip of ice Dust and tossed it into the tunnel.

I diverted part of my swarm through the vents and onto the mutated Creep, but it didn't even react to the hundreds of tiny stings piercing into it.

Dove had followed me almost obediently, while Russel hesitated, and Cardin fumed.

"If the Grimm is so big then it means it can't dodge from in the tunnel, we should be focusing on killing it!" Cardin shouted to his team, who followed him as he left the miners to join me.

I didn't get a chance to protest as the rhythmic thuds of the hulking Grimm picked up into a jog, and my bugs felt it begin to charge forward, destroying any rock or metal that was in its way.

"Damn it, Cardin," I muttered as I fired a round into the clip I had thrown.

It exploded into several blooms of ice that pressed against the walls and ceiling of the tunnel.

"What are you doing?! If you trap it then we're just going to lose it when it heads back the other way into the mine!" Cardin berated as he got into a ready position at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Cardin, we are here for the miners, not the Grimm!" I growled.

"We're here for both, and shouldn't you be all-for unfair ambushes?"

"Are you fucking-"

A thunderous roar resounded through the mine from the mutant Grimm, the walls echoing the sound endlessly.

Every Grimm my bugs marked froze, then began rushing to where we were.

Snarls and barks created a monstrous chorus in response to the deafening war cry of the distorted Creep.

 _Seven entrances, at least forty- no, fifty-three Grimm approaching. Miners are limping or carrying others, some of them are still helping one another bandage vicious bite marks. My bugs are being ignored, though the smog emanating from mutilated black flesh tells me that they did some damage, but I didn't bring enough to attack so many of them. Cardin is so set on wanting to best me that he's missing the point. I don't know how to collapse part of a tunnel safely without potentially caving everything in._

I switched to my sword as the misshapen Creep bounded around the curve of the tunnel enough that its contorted form became visible, a giant approaching shape behind the wall of ice.

Russel and Dove backed away while Sky was looking to Cardin for an answer.

I extended my sword and braced it against the stone to let the beast impale itself.

"Everyone, get ready to fire, aim for the legs! We can only try to slow it down now. Sky, brace your weapon like I have. Make sure it's a bit to the side of the thing so that you can dive out of the way when it connects. Cardin, if you send a wave of Dust at it then we might have a chance at this," I ordered.

Professor Goodwitch was applying first aid to multiple people at once with her telekinesis, wrapping bandages while also keeping an eye on us.

None of them argued at my directions as they got into position while never taking their eyes off the blurry shape of the warped Creep.

The other Grimm were making their way at a moderate pace, knocking into each other in an uncoordinated mass while bugs nipped at their eyes.

Ice shattered apart as the distorted Grimm crashed through it, barely even registering the resistance.

Its many smaller heads snapped at the air menacingly as it came closer and closer.

"What the fuck is that!" Sky exclaimed.

"We can't fight-" Russel began before I cut him off.

"Hold!" I shouted as I felt Russel and Sky getting ready to bolt.

Our weapons connected with its shoulder, between the tail-like necks of its many heads, and I had my spider activate the gravity Dust.

"Now, Cardin!" I yelled and rolled out of the way of the charge.

I had expected the increased weight to slow the Grimm, or at least cause the blade to dig into its body more, but a simple flick from its main head sent my weapon, increased weight and all, flying from its body and wrenching it from my grip to send it clattering heavily to the ground.

Cardin's weapon flared a fiery red – the asshole hadn't switched from fire Dust like I had said to – as he brought it down, sending a wave of broken stone and fire over the monster.

Angry flames tore apart the stone floor and washed over the Grimm, the wave of heat rushing back towards us and filling the room with an ashy smell.

The attack merely annoyed it.

Cardin looked up in shock at the ineffectiveness of his attack before he was launched through the air by one of the smaller heads biting into his shoulder and tossing him aside, only to stop right before he hit the wall.

The creature's charge didn't stop as it barrelled through everyone and into the opposite wall.

The force of the tackle knocked the air out of me as I was easily pushed out of the way by a swinging head and the huge frame of the mutated Grimm.

Worms that had entered my range in the dirt above us felt the ground shift as my eyes widened.

Sky had been knocked towards the main entrance tunnel, but Russel and Dove were still near me.

I shot up and grabbed my weapon as quickly as I could.

I dug the blade into the ground and used it to vault myself into the both of them, sending all of us down one of the far tunnels right before the roof collapsed, sending thousands of tons of rock crumbling down on us and plunging everything into darkness.

 **Chapter 12 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to Juff and Enop, I shall tattoo your names on my forehead in honor of your good work.**

*Half Masked says team CRDL mission will only last one chapter*

*Immediately writes 2.5k worth of words where Taylor hasn't even left Beacon yet*

*Proceeds to bang head on keyboard*

*Continues - 3.5k and they're not even in the mine yet*

*Breaks laptop over head*

*Hits 7k and still not done*

*Heads to store and buys two laptops for which to bash head through*

That's basically the story; I tried to make this one chapter, I didn't want this to be more than one chapter, but the beginning got away from me. Next chapter will hopefully be somewhat smaller so that I can make up for not having been able to write anything on my last week off.

I will say, this isn't a new Grimm of my own invention, technically anyway. In the 'unofficial' RWBY manga there is a 'tentacle Grimm' which is a possession-type Grimm like the Geist is, except it affects biological stuff rather than inanimate (Though the Geist was able to possess a tree but whatever). In the manga, it combined a bunch of King Taijitus Grimm to make a Yamata no Orochi looking Grimm (That's the eight-headed river snake monster from Japanese lore). It hasn't appeared in the show and the canonicity of that manga run is dubious but who cares, it isn't something I plan on having pop up much (Or at all after this…). I couldn't find a good mythological creature to base this one on but maybe that's because my mind moved to the amalgamations of Undertale when thinking about it.

Originally, Pyrrha's talk was going to be a little more frantic about her not wanting Taylor and Jaune to be 'fighting', well, it was more like Jaune being terrified of Taylor. That changed when I rewrote Jaune's interlude to not being Taylor basically hunting him through the woods (You can find that in the notes of the last chapter).

Pyrrha's talk was also totally unplanned, but I started on it and couldn't stop. Additionally, the talk was what I had thought how Pyrrha would have reacted immediately after Jaune pushes her away. Then she grows frustrated and maybe a little resentful when he starts 'hanging out' with Cardin. Thus, her reaction here is much fresher as Jaune pushing her away happened not very long ago at all compared to canon.

I wanted to flesh out team CRDL a little, but my notes ended up being:

Russel is a SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER I GUESS.

Dove is a follower and a brute. Dumb grunt type.

Cardin is Cardin, stereotype bully to the max.

Sky is a sarcastic asshole.

Truly, I have attained the pinnacle of story derping.


	17. Chapter 13: Cause

**Chapter 13: Cause**

* * *

 _Taylor_

I coughed from the dust before I separated from the tangle of limbs that we had landed in.

The lights had gone out, leaving us in perfect darkness.

"Everyone okay?" I asked sluggishly.

My swarm was already on its way, having to take the long route as the tunnel had been destroyed.

I could still make out the dulled roars and some yelling from behind the rock and dirt that now blocked us from everyone else. I took it as a sign that everyone else hadn't died. The only bugs I hadn't been using to attack the other Grimm were the ones I had on Cardin, Professor Goodwitch, and the distorted Grimm, so I wasn't sure about the miners. Professor Goodwitch was moving fine while Cardin was beside her, both making their way away from us. Most likely heading down one of the other tunnels.

The mega-Creep was still moving, shaking off rubble that killed more of what little bugs I had on it.

"Sore and shaken, but I'm fine," Dove said groggily.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Russel asked, obviously unnerved.

"Don't know, won't matter if we don't start moving. We need to get back to the others before we get surrounded by Grimm," I answered.

The mega-Creep began to make its way in the direction that Professor Goodwitch and Cardin had led the miners.

My remaining bugs tried to bite at the many eyes of the Grimm, causing it to twitch or wince slightly but didn't hinder it in any other way. There wasn't anything else I could do.

"Crap, I think I dropped my scroll," Dove stated, the bugs on him telling me he was frantically searching his person for it.

I felt Russel fumbling with his scroll until he flashed on the light, his trembling hands causing the light to shake.

Dove gave a grateful grunt in reply as he scooped up his own scroll.

"Fucking shit, fuck," Russel began muttering, looking around frantically.

I put a hand on Russel's shoulder and gripped it hard, causing him to turn to me. I saw dirt and sweat matting part of his mohawk against his scalp as his eyes spoke of unbridled fear.

"Russel, I know things seem bad, but we need to focus on what we have to do right now. We can't run away from this," I said calmly. "All we have to do right now is find out where this tunnel leads. We can think of everything else after," I finished.

Russel nodded slowly and then desperately. Dove put a hand on Russel's other shoulder in support.

Eventually, Russel's stopped his shudders and I took my hand away.

I found my weapon from under a sizable rock. It seemed undamaged, which was good. Ruby would have been unbearable if her 'stepchild' had been broken on its first day.

"You guys wounded?" I asked.

"N-no, just a bit roughed up. Aura is around fifty percent. Uh, um, y-you? You good?" Russel sputtered.

"A little battered but fine," I replied.

"And Dove?" Russel ventured.

Dove gave a nod and a reassuring smile to Russel, who seemed relieved.

Russel then patted his belt and glanced around before swearing. One of his daggers was missing from his hand.

"I don't think we'll be able to find it under all that, Russel. Your equipment make it out okay, Dove?" I asked.

"Lost my ammo. Only have what I have already loaded," he answered.

Distant sounds of Grimm howling or snarling echoed toward us sporadically, reminding us of the upcoming danger as we walked.

"Only way out is forward," I stated before starting the long journey.

After that, we walked in silence, content to keep to ourselves until we eventually came upon a fork in the road.

"From the mapping I did, it would be faster if we went this way," I lied while pointing down one of the paths.

In truth, my swarm had found a map in an administration office area in a far adjacent tunnel. A portable lamp was the only light available as all the lighting along the roof had been out since the cave-in.

Dove did one of his characteristic grunts while Russel nodded acceptingly, and a grateful look flashed across his face before the apprehensive dread returned to it.

Based on the map, the route we would have to take was literally the longest one possible, naturally. The only shorter route had been through the tunnel next to the one we were in, and the bugs that were crushed in the vents that I had down that path were a good indicator that it had collapsed as well.

* * *

The mine was far larger than I had thought it would be, or at least it took a lot longer walking through it.

I guessed that there was some kind of transport for the miners that went along the tracks, but I hadn't seen any. The miners must have taken them to where they were going to fight the Grimm before being pushed back to the big chamber we found them in.

At least, the miners that had been able to escape.

After heading down the slowly curving path my bugs found a large section of wall that had crumbled down to reveal a massive cavern. Claw marks and places where the stone looked to have been impacted hard enough to crack it decorated the room between stalactites and stalagmites.

Grimm were huddled around the pointed pillars of rock in the room, idly waiting or aggressively pawing at the ground.

In front of the wave of debris that had once been the wall was various mining equipment; there was a crushed machine that looked to have been some form of drill, another that looked like an excavator that was now flattened, and some kind of transport vehicle that was partially buried.

However, there were two things that stuck out from it all.

The first thing was a single minecart with large pieces of rock that had pointed Dust crystals protruding out of them, which sat on the tracks around the middle of the fallen wall; the wreckage was piled around it but had left it unmarred. A casing of clear plastic ran over the cart's contents to prevent anything from striking the Dust to avoid any reactions.

The second thing was the bodies. Hands just peeking out of the piles of broken stone, and my bugs found blood, still drying, gently pooling through the rocks.

I counted at least nine dead, not counting any that had been buried completely or that the Grimm had consumed completely.

Tucking my scroll into my belt so that it would still be able to shine light, I drew my sword. Both Russel and Dove shared a look before they followed suit as we moved silently forward.

"There might be bodies ahead. Brace yourself," I warned them.

I heard one of them gulp but couldn't tell who.

We had come to one of the furthest points away from the entrance based on what the map had shown, having gone down the tunnel that led to where they had been currently digging before looping around back to the main chamber we had been separated in.

When we came upon the cavern I held my hand up for the others to wait. They were both focusing on a hand that was sticking out of a pile of rubble.

"Focus," I snapped, breaking them out of their shock. "We need to concentrate on getting out of here. Don't worry about anything else," I repeated the advice. "Now, I think this is the place that the miners opened up and the Grimm came out of. I'm going to take a quick look inside. We may still have to block this wall off somehow if there is an army of Grimm waiting to come out," I whispered to them.

"A-are you seriously going in there?" Russel asked disbelievingly, while Dove gave me a single nod.

I stalked into the room without answering and got out of sight before stopping. There was no point to me actually going to investigate the room while my swarm was already doing so, I just needed a way for them not to doubt how I knew the layout and number of Grimm in the room.

My bugs did find similar patches of spiderwebs in a pattern that matched the footprints of the mutated Grimm, all of which originated from a single area, but there were so many overlapping steps from it that it was hard to make out any details.

I wasn't sure how certain Grimm found their way underground, if it was because they were buried by some landslide, or if they dug their way down here long ago.

The Grimm we had seen did have a fair amount of bone plating and were a decent size, which were usually signs of them being older Grimm.

 _At least this could be a space to fight that Grimm in if it came to it. No place to get out of the way of that thing anywhere else. Though, I'd rather avoid having to try in the first place._

I moved back and rejoined Russel and Dove and gave them an overview of the room and the Grimm still inside.

"There are smaller tunnels in the back that I'm guessing other Grimm could come from, but I didn't see any near the entrances. We'll most likely have to block the entrance or cave in the room entirely for the mine to be safe," I stated.

"Shouldn't we be focused on getting back to Cardin and Goodwitch?" Russel commented, and Dove hummed in agreement.

"I'm not saying that we're going to do it now, but we will have to eventually for the mission. It'll just be good to have an idea for what we have to do when we meet up-" I began before slowly focusing on my bug's senses.

Sprinting furiously towards us was Cardin, with the mutated Grimm snapping and growling at his heels.

"Fuck," I spat while putting a new clip into my gun.

"What?" Russel asked, shaken from my sudden outburst.

 _Okay, how are we going to do this?_

"Both of you, pick up the minecart and bring it to the middle of the cavern. I'll keep the Grimm off you," I snapped, and received confused blinking in response. "That giant Creep is coming. Move, now!" I raged.

At the mention of the mutated Creep, they both sprung into action. Both heaved with effort as they started to carry the cart along.

The first Grimm to notice us was an Ursa, blotches of mud and rocks lodged between the thick white plating on its hide from its time underground.

It immediately charged, and I stepped forward to meet it.

Just as it began a right-handed swing to maul me I hopped sideways, forcing it to extend its reach while also putting a large stalagmite in its path.

Its claws cleaved through the stone but slowed the blow enough for me to dash forward and dip under its swinging arm.

My weapon extended, and I held it by its end, letting the blade go past the Ursa's neck as it lengthened.

I pivoted and slammed my shoulder into the upper hilt of my extended weapon to act as a counterpoint to my hand. At the same time, a spider pressed the button trigger and the gravity Dust flared to life, weighing down the blade with my swing.

The blade bit into the bone plating but the force of the swing combined with the gravity Dust brought the entire creature down before finally cleaving through its armor and neck.

The Grimm's head fell with a heavy thud next to where my weapon sliced into the stone flooring before it began to dissipate.

My swarm saw a Beowolf and a Creep approaching Russel and Dove from the opposite side as they shuffled along.

I gave my sword a tug, but the effect of the gravity Dust was still going, leaving it firmly lodged where it was.

I pulled out my gun and fired a series of shots at a group of stalactites.

The Beowolf leaped ahead and was in line to tackle Russel's back. Dove, looking past him, reeled slightly in shock at the approaching Grimm.

The stone spikes broke and came down, battering the Beowolf and burying it in a rock tomb.

Russel and Dove stopped to cough from the cloud of dust from the debris, but I shouted at them to keep going.

The dull echoes of the distorted mega-Creep's charging footsteps began to resound in the distance, along with Cardin's desperate shouting.

"Is that-" Russel began.

"I'll get him, but we need to get the cart in position first," I cut in.

The Creep shrieked angrily as its path was now blocked.

The center of the cavern was a small clearing that was surrounded by many pillars of stone. The stalagmites and stalactites would help us control which direction the Grimm would come from and was the best place to set our trap.

"There's fine! We need to defend it until it gets here!" I called out as we reached our destination.

The other Grimm in the cavern were stirring from the conflict, some squeezing out of the tunnels in the walls.

I retraced our path back to the mine tunnels, grabbing my sword on the way, just in time for Cardin to come into view.

He held his scroll in one hand to light the way and his mace in the other as he sprinted with all his might, the mega-Creep hounding after him and steadily catching up. Its massive maw swung open, showing off rows of sword-like teeth.

"In here!" I yelled to him, and his expression lit up in relief at seeing someone else.

Cardin and I turned into the chamber and then dove to the sides just as the mega-Creep barreled through the cavern's entrance after us.

Its many heads started snapping viciously at anything in its path while its main head bit through some large stone rubble that it had picked up on its way.

It stopped to survey the room before it slowly lumbered around so that it was facing us.

"Taylor, what's the plan here?" Russel called out, and a wave of fire from his dagger sent a small Creep staggering back before it succumbed to its wounds.

"Where's Professor Goodwitch?" I asked Cardin, signaling to Russel to wait a moment.

I then noticed the three pillars of stone stabbed into the backside of the mutated Grimm.

"She's holding our exit open. That fucking thing started chasing me and brought down another tunnel. I ran while she stayed to hold the tunnel up for some reason after the miners said something." Probably telling her that the tunnel we had been trapped in led to that one. "We gotta lose this fucker and get back there before Goodbitch-" _Really Cardin? Now?_ "-can't hold up the rock anymore and we get trapped!" he finished urgently.

"Okay then- Cardin! Send a wave of fire through the air in front of us now!" I shouted in alarm as the many heads of the deformed Grimm snapped up pieces of stone and stalagmite around it.

The giant Grimm reared its many heads before it launched them forward, sending a volley of jagged rocks toward us.

Cardin swung his mace and a wave of fire burst out – in front of him instead of both of us.

I ducked and brought my arm up; there were too many to dodge, so blocking was the only way. I gasped in pain as I was pelted with the heavy stones.

The impacts deflected off my Aura but would undoubtedly leave bruises.

"Fucking really, Cardin?!" Russel yelled, having seen the exchange.

"I didn't-" Cardin sputtered.

"Move dumbass!" I roared as I fired towards the ceiling once more, sending a spray of rocks onto the back of the mutated Grimm as it advanced on Cardin.

The rubble battered the smoother skull-like pattern of the Grimm and it stomped against the stone with a pained fury.

The six red eyes on the skull section of the Grimm's back seemed to bulge and narrow from the impact.

 _Is it part of the Grimm's brain? Is it another Grimm embedded into the bigger Grimm's back? What is that thing?_

The few bugs I had on the deformed Grimm began to swarm towards that skull section and started clawing at the six eyes.

The beast thrashed about, breaking stone pillars and even crushing an approaching Creep under one of its feet.

The impacts sent shockwaves that shook the entire mine as it stampeded about.

Cardin and I rushed to join Russel and Dove.

I fired at the Grimm Dove had impaled and watched as he fired the gun in his blade, using the recoil to pull his sword around and swing wide, over Russel's ducking head and slice the Grimm Russel had been fighting.

They nodded to each other before retaking combat stances.

"Russel, I need your dagger," I stated, holding my hand out.

"Where's your other one?" Cardin asked.

"Lost it in the cave-in," Russel replied, passing me his dagger unhesitantly, which I tucked into my belt.

"Whoa, hold up. You're just gonna take his only weapon, now of all times?!" Cardin questioned.

"We're not going to be able to beat that Grimm, especially while other Grimm are hounding us." I punctuated my sentence with a series of shots that took out the leg of a Beowolf, sending it staggering into the Ursa beside it. "Take this instead," I said as I tossed Russel my gun and a fresh magazine.

"Then we gotta get outta here!" Cardin snapped.

"So that we can get chased like you did?" A group of pebbles bounced off my shoulder as my bugs continued to make the mutated Grimm writhe.

It seemed that the skull mask was a weak point for the Grimm; unfortunately the stone pillars Professor Goodwitch stabbed into the Grimm's body basically walled off the back of the skull-section. We would be forced to approach it from where its heads could get us and that wasn't an option.

"I think surviving is the goal right now," Cardin stated flatly.

"If you guys can keep the other Grimm busy and head to the entrance, I should be able to get the big one into position," I said to all of them, ignoring Cardin's comment.

"You wanna be bait?" Russel asked incredulously.

"Not much choice, but if you guys don't keep the way out clear then I'm fucked," I continued. "Change your weapon's Dust crystal to ice," I commanded firmly to Cardin, my eyes narrowing slightly. "When I'm coming out we'll need the slippery and uneven ground to hopefully slow that thing down."

Cardin stared at me before glancing around to his teammates, his expression of contempt melting into one of resignation. "Okay, we'll cover you," he said.

"Alright, let's do this," I yelled.

I quickly stabbed Russel's dagger into the hard plastic shell of the minecart before picking up a sizable rock. Then, I relented my swarm's attacks just enough for it to stop its frenzy. That was when I chucked the stone at it with all my strength.

The rock shattered against the Grimm's body and it shifted its focus toward me. It charged forward, smashing and knocking aside anything in its way.

I bolted backward, toward the back of the cave and away from team CRDL. As I did, I had several spiders drop off of me and scatter out of the beast's path before heading back to the minecart.

I ducked and weaved around stone and even a couple Grimm, all the while hearing the mega-Creep get steadily closer as it barrelled through any obstacles.

 _Can't go right, too many Grimm. Can't go left, more Grimm and too many columns of stone to move through quickly. Guess I can only go up from here..._

Getting into close combat with the giant Grimm would be too risky, but I drew my sword anyway and pressed the button-trigger to extend it.

Drawing back my arm, I threw my blade as hard as I could. It soared high into the air and speared into the wall at the back of the cave.

Bits of stone battered against my back as the giant Grimm plowed through a set of stone pillars behind me.

I pushed my Aura as much as I could and leapt up onto a somewhat flat stalagmite in front of me before launching off it. The air rushed around me from where the jaws of the Grimm's many heads displaced the air with their snapping jaws. I grabbed onto the handle of my weapon and swung myself up and on top of the handle, all the while praying that the weapon was secure enough to hold my weight.

The mega-Creep tore through the area below me and slammed into the wall. The small tunnels that the other Grimm had come through collapsed inward from the force, burying the massive Grimm.

My spiders quickly switched the Dust cylinder of Russel's dagger to fire Dust before they began to spin a thread around the weapon's trigger.

The wall tremored with the giant Grimm's attempts to shake the stone off of it, which only resulted in it getting covered in more rubble. The smaller heads coiled backward like snakes and began to bite and attack the rubble on top of it.

Gunfire and shouting from team CRDL told me that they were still around; I wasn't sure if I was surprised or not that they hadn't just left me.

I stared down at the mega-Creep's vicious floundering, catching the horned skull-mask on its back.

 _Mask seems to be a weak point judging from its reaction, but getting close enough to attack it would leave me open to all the snapping heads. Then again, hitting the mask might be the distraction I need to get away. I'm not going to get another chance like this, so let's see how you like a gravity propelled spear through your back, asshole._

Then, the massive Grimm froze as the six eyes on the skull mask seemed to stare back at me. It was like it had recognized my train of thought. The chaotic thrashing of the many smaller heads slowed and they all turned to face me. Rearing back to strike at anything that approached the skull-mark.

 _Well, that option's out, but I'm more sure that it's some kind of possession Grimm now._

I dropped down and caught my weapon, my momentum pulling the weapon free just as my feet swung around to hit the stone wall, and I jumped off it. My body arced just out of reach of the heads and over the stone lances on its back. I landed in a roll and then started sprinting as fast as I could.

"Go go go!" I shouted as the others. "Forget the Grimm and just go!"

There was no point in trying to freeze the ground or hamper its movement. I had underestimated the thing. I doubted anything we did would slow it down unless we hit that skull-mark, and I wasn't willing to risk trying as we were now.

They regarded me for a moment before Cardin happily led the retreat.

I was halfway out of the room before the stone covering the mutated Creep was thrown off as it finally broke free.

My bugs felt it move faster than it had ever before as it sped across the floor toward me. Other Grimm that had begun chasing me were crushed under its charge.

It was going to catch up in _seconds_.

 _No time to be safe._

My spider pulled the thread around the dagger's trigger taut and the weapon began to emanate fire along its edge.

The mutated Creep passed the minecart in a blur as it covered half the cave in an instant.

The flames slowly licked the exposed Dust crystals.

The entrance to the cavern flew past me as I ran through it, just as the cart exploded.

All my bugs in the cavern were incinerated instantly and I felt the echoes of tons of rubble colliding down from the ceiling of the cavern. I didn't know if that would kill that giant Grimm, but it would certainly trap it.

I didn't dare to look back, but my bugs in the vents being crushed to oblivion gave me a clear picture of the tunnel caving in behind me.

My legs burned with effort as I sped through the tunnel, the encroaching cave-in getting closer and closer with every step.

Suddenly, my feet left the ground as I was picked up by some unseen force and pulled faster down the tunnel before landing in an undignified roll beside Cardin and the others.

Professor Goodwitch looked strained with effort as she pushed her Semblance against the cave-in; a snarl flashed on her face as she gave a final push to steady the rockslide.

Eventually, the ground around us settled, and there were only the sounds of some rocks subtly shifting and panting breaths from all of us. Professor Goodwitch put her hands on her knees from the exertion, before drawing herself back to a standing position.

Her face flashed a look of deep concern as she studied us for wounds before it quickly shifted to relief, then back to her usual stern demeanor. Back to business.

"Report," she stated.

I waited for Cardin to say something, as was his duty as team leader, but after a moment of silence, I knew that waiting would be pointless.

"After we got separated we made our way through the tunnels and came across the cavern that the Grimm had come out of. Cardin soon came running with that mutated Creep on his heels. We were able to get it into the cavern and then we caused an explosion to bury it and the other Grimm," I responded.

Professor Goodwitch frowned, but nodded. "I see. That's unfortunate," she said. "And the Bukavac?"

"Bukavac?"

"They are Grimm with the ability to absorb other Grimm into itself to form larger and more powerful variants," she answered.

"Dead or buried," I answered.

"Good. I haven't seen one before but Professor Port has mentioned them in one of his… many stories. They are quite dangerous depending on which Grimm they integrate with," she explained. "For now, let's get back to the surface. We have to inform the town of the damage to the mine and tell them to avoid the area where the Illithid is buried in case it survived."

I winced at that. The damage would be seriously detrimental to Twin Seams' economy, on top of the loss of several of the miners. Twin Seams didn't have any other major businesses going for it besides Dust mining, and that was probably dwindling thanks to the overwhelming presence of the SDC.

"How are the miners?" I asked.

"The ones with me are safe. After Cardin started to get chased by that Grimm, we followed a series of side-tunnels and joined up with the path back to the surface. Sky is there now defending against any pursuing Grimm, but I do not think there are many left."

 _She must have taken out most of the Grimm then, and she still had enough energy to slow down the roof collapsing. Impressive._

"You guys good?" Cardin asked between pants to Russel and Dove.

Russel gave a thumbs up while Dove grunted. I thought it was a happy grunt. I was still parsing my way through Dove's wordless replies.

"Then let's make our way out and dispose of any remaining Grimm in our path. I will commend you all. This was not how this mission was supposed to go but you all were able to pull through," Professor Goodwitch said before starting the trek back.

All of us glanced around and met each other's eyes. I felt an unspoken bond being made, not one of friendship, but one of survival.

I knew it changed how we would be treating one another in the future, but not in any way that really mattered. They were still thugs, and I was still… well, me.

Walking back was interesting as I got to see the outcome of what had happened in the parts of the mine my bugs couldn't reach.

The mutated Creep had wrecked a good portion of the mine just from trying to wedge its huge size through the corridors. Broken support beams marked where the Grimm had gone and occasionally, the heavy wood would groan slightly, causing us all to tense.

When we arrived at the chamber we had been separated in I saw that only half of the room had caved in. Specifically, the half that covered where Russel, Dove, and I had been as well as the way back up.

The other half was remarkably free of debris, something I attributed to Professor Goodwitch's Semblance.

There was the cracked ground and stone spears that I guessed marked where Grimm had died, but beyond that, the side tunnels we took to make our roundabout way to the exit were untouched.

We only found three Grimm in our path, but they were all quickly dispatched despite how weary we felt.

We met Sky up at the main tunnel, looking worse for wear but alive. After some small talk, we continued to the surface.

I had the remnants of my swarm funnel back into my trunk just in time for it to come into view, where I promptly grabbed it as we passed and pulled it along its wheels behind me.

"What was the purpose of that container, Taylor?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

 _I guess the mission sparked her interest, or maybe she was annoyed that I left some kind of resource behind that could have helped us._

"My trump card," I stated cryptically.

"And you didn't bring it with you?" Sky remarked angrily.

"But I did," I said with a knowing smile.

From the expression on Professor Goodwitch's face, I assumed she wasn't one for a bit of mystery and intrigue. Team CRDL at least had the decency to look quizzical at my proclamation.

The smell and sound of rain finally greeted us as the melancholy light of a stormy evening came into view.

We had been in there for hours, walking and fighting the entire time. I was exhausted, but I knew that the worst part was still ahead of us.

Judging from the faces of everyone else, only Professor Goodwitch was aware of what was coming.

We weren't given a Semblance umbrella as we walked into the rain this time. I guessed it was due to Professor Goodwitch not wanting to exert anymore than she had to.

Holding up two cave-ins took more out of her than she was letting on.

The townsfolk had gathered back at the mouth of the mine, ignoring the rain to reunite with the surviving miners that had been led to the surface before Professor Goodwitch came back for us.

Professor Goodwitch took a sweeping look over everyone and then walked over to a makeshift cover, which I guessed had been used for people to watch the entrance of the mine to see if it would be Grimm or us that emerged. Sitting in a chair was the leader of the village, who was giving a cheery smile to the kids that had joined her shelter from the rain, but her eyes lit with sympathy. She knew the fates of those that didn't arrive with us.

"So, I guess we did it?" Sky asked skeptically.

"Of course we did. Not like some Grimm are gonna get one over on us," Cardin stated.

I watched him and the rest of team CRDL continue their conversation; it was like they were trying to convince themselves that what happened could be considered a victory.

I envied them, in a way, for their naivete. The world was better when I could look away from the terrible reality of it.

But we were training to be Huntsmen, and rose-colored glasses would only blind them.

I gave Cardin a cold, flat look. "Come with me. There's one more thing we have to do before we leave," I said softly.

"Ugh. What now?" he complained.

I just motioned for him to follow before I made steady steps toward a gathering of families that had stepped apart from the ones that were reuniting with the miners. The rest of team CRDL followed behind Cardin.

Kids clung to their parent's legs, looking confused and fidgety. The parents not celebrating were waiting with dread; they knew what to expect.

Cardin and I stopped just in front of the group, with the others a bit behind us. "I'm sorry," I stated to all of them.

I watched many faces crumble, some openly sobbing, many hugging one another for comfort.

I turned to go but caught Cardin staring, transfixed with shock.

Following his gaze, I saw a young girl, no more than six or seven years old. Floppy dog ears of a warm brown were peeking out from her hood as she returned the hug of an older woman with dark hair and darker dog ears, presumably her mother, that had knelt down to embrace the little girl.

The girl's look of bewilderment left me cold.

I put a hand on Cardin's shoulder and whispered, "This is why we have to do better, Cardin," before walking off.

This was a harsh lesson for team CRDL, one I hoped they would never forget.

For me, it was a painful reminder of how life could be.

We stayed the night at a small inn in the town as it was too late for them to send a ship to pick us up.

I shared a room with Professor Goodwitch as we were the only girls.

"Professor, how bad was the damage to the mine?" I asked as we settled in our small room.

"Based on what Mayor Melia said, I don't know if the town will be able to recover," she answered with a frown.

"I see."

Neither of us said anything after that, both too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

Despite my fatigue, my mind kept going over what had happened.

 _Did things turn out this way because of what I did to team CRDL?_

Maybe if I had tried to build a rapport with them instead of just trying to stop their behavior with my fists, maybe we would have coordinated better. We might have been able to trap that Grimm, or maybe even kill it, without destroying the town's primary source of income.

I didn't feel guilty for what I did to them, but maybe I should have taken the time to think of another way to go about it.

I had thought that there wasn't a way to compromise with Cardin and his team's behavior. I still didn't think there was, but just because I didn't see one didn't mean I shouldn't have tried to find one.

But that didn't change the fact that the trouble between team CRDL and I stopped us from working together properly, and the people of Twin Seams were the ones to pay for it.

The doubts lingered through the night, and despite my exhaustion, I couldn't sleep.

' _I need to do better' - Was I really working towards that sentiment? Or were they just empty words?_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 End**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to Juff,** **Rakkis157** **,** **Orbital Oracle** **, and Scott La Forge. I shall name one child after each of you.**

This was supposed to be a shorter chapter to make up for having not been able to write for about 3 weeks in April because of work and real life. As you can see, I messed that up. So, ya'll might be getting an omake sometime depending on how much writing I can poop out.

My upload schedule might become… weird starting in June. I can't really say anything definite but just a head's up.

Okay, so I originally had Russel be a half-Faunus. So, he would have disliked the Faunus for how he was treated by them for not being fully Faunus and for them not standing up for him when he was being bullied by humans for being a Faunus, but then I was directed to the World of Remnant: Faunus episode (Which is really really hard to find apparently. Not on YT or RT site) where they say that there's technically no such thing as a half-Faunus. A human and a Faunus either have a Faunus or a human baby, no mixing.

Russel isn't Dove's partner (Not like that… Or maybe?) for Beacon but they are closer to each other compared to the rest of their team.

When I started this fic, I decided that I wanted to give some time to expand some of the minor characters. That being said, getting through this part for writing was the toughest chapter yet easily.

Next chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, so we'll see how that works out. I'm basically manipulating events in the story to set up situations that I want practice writing on, also because of all the friendship that is to come before I start killing characters.


	18. Chapter 14: Sharing is Caring

**Chapter 14: Sharing is Caring**

* * *

 _Taylor_

Beacon stood just as magnificent and solitary as ever when we returned from Twin Seams. The ride back had been somber at best, with everyone dwelling on what had happened.

Sky seemed the least affected, but he also hadn't seen the bodies. Cardin was putting up a brave front, but I would catch him staring at nothing for short periods of time. Dove and Russel had acted as each other's support, sitting next to one another in silent solidarity.

Team CRDL would grow after this, but it wasn't worth the cost.

Me, I was supposed to have been doing better already. Empty words, empty promises.

I had wanted to stop compromising with bullies for my goals, and now I was debating whether or not I should have found a way to work with CRDL to prevent what happened, even if it meant tolerating their behavior. Ends and means, sacrifices and tolerance. I wasn't sure how I should be doing things anymore.

Professor Goodwitch told us that we would have to submit individual reports on our actions and the reasoning behind them, something I was very familiar with doing. I'd written dozens of similar reports while in the Wards.

I distracted myself with trying to run through what points I would include, but my tired mind kept forgetting what I had already thought of. Even with my growing army of bugs back in range, I decided not to start working on the more intricate tasks like weaving armor for everyone. I didn't trust myself to focus well enough. I glanced at the barrage of texts I had received from Ruby, with a moderate amount from Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss, all asking about how things went. I sent them brief responses but nothing too in-depth.

I needed a shower and a change of clothes, but my first stop would be at the school infirmary. I was able to talk the attendant there into giving me some sleeping pills. Regrets or not, I needed to sleep above everything else.

It was still early in the morning when we touched down at Beacon, and I entered my dorm room just in time for the first class to have already started.

Team CRDL and I had been excused from classes today, for obvious reasons. So, I took a quick soothing shower, swallowed my pills, and instantly fell asleep. Apparently, the pills hadn't been needed.

I dreamt of having dinner with the Undersiders, not any one dinner in particular, just an average night with friends.

The clock beside me stated that I had only been asleep for a few hours, but after rolling around for another half hour, I realized I wouldn't be getting any more.

I couldn't recall what it had felt like being at that dinner from my dream. I couldn't remember what it had been like being with the Undersiders.

I shook my head and decided to finish reading a book I had borrowed from Blake, anything to let my mind wander. It was a decent book, but I was never one to really get into the shoes of a lovestruck protagonist.

Afterward, I set the completed book down and got dressed before deciding to go for a walk. It seemed I would have to wait some time for more sleep.

I frowned at who my bugs saw in the garden, but I made my way there anyway. It was clear that I hadn't been handling everything as well as I should have. Relationships with the people around me, handling obstacles, dealing with conflicts… The three things that I had the most trouble dealing with in my life. And despite everything I'd been through, I still struggled in how I approached each one.

The Beacon gardens were radiant. Beautiful, well kept, serene, all accurate descriptions. They didn't quite encapsulate the vibrancy of the flowers, the glow that the sun left in its wake, or the scents that seemed to accentuate the sights.

I took the long way to the stone circles that housed various tables for anyone wishing to sit and wonder at the splendor around them. I stopped and just looked at some of the flowers and sights, really taking them in.

This was peace, yet I felt guilty for appreciating it. I should have been out doing something, but I didn't trust myself to not fall back into old habits and do something I shouldn't.

"Good afternoon, Taylor," Ozpin said, not looking away from the table in front of him.

I guessed he had already deduced why I wasn't in classes from the bags under my eyes and my sluggish movements.

"Good afternoon. Do you always take a pot of cocoa and spare mugs with you when you come to sit alone?" I asked.

"Of course, you never know when someone wants to sit and talk," he stated, setting his own mug down and pouring some cocoa into another, which he set on the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you." I sat down across from him and took a sip. It wasn't tea, but the sweetness warmed me anyways.

"I understand you had quite the harrowing experience," Ozpin invited, an undertone of guilt and worry marring his words.

I didn't blame Ozpin or Professor Goodwitch for what happened. A rare Grimm like the Bukavac and hostages being on site would have meant that the mission should have been rated at least 'B' rank – a level that was restricted to third-year students and up. No one could have predicted the situation was as bad as it was.

"I wouldn't call it harrowing. Considering everything that was involved, what happened was kind of expected."

"Expected how?"

"Unknown, rare Grimm that was in a location where we couldn't properly engage it while also having to protect bystanders. Then the cave-in and getting separated. Not much we could have done to change things."

"Yet, you still wish you could have changed things," Ozpin reasoned.

"…Yes. If I regret anything, it would be what lead up to the mission," I answered after a moment of thought.

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he leaned back in his chair in thought. "I thought that you were quite assured in how you handled team CRDL in your quarrel," he stated, seemingly confused by my answer.

"I don't regret the outcome of what I did. Team CRDL's antics decreased drastically afterward, even if they are still dumb bullies. The problem was that, at the time, I didn't really care how it would affect my interactions with team CRDL from then on. I didn't see another way of dealing with the situation that would have accomplished my goal but also didn't make enemies out of team CRDL. Or, maybe I regret not taking the time to resolve the issue before our mission. If I had, things may have turned out better," I rambled, letting my gaze wander to a lane of blue lilies that ran through a bed of violet roses like a river.

"I understand regrets, Taylor. Maybe things could have turned out better. That's why we send students on such missions. To show them that they can do better. Although, usually there are less… surprises than you experienced," Ozpin said.

 _Well, damn it. His punishment did everything he meant it to and I can't be annoyed at him for it._

"I thought I was doing better…" I confessed, letting my mouth fall into a bitter smile.

"I consider myself quite knowledgeable and skilled on a variety of subjects," Ozpin began. "It often leads me to take charge on many different matters. Yet, despite how much I excel above those around me, I continue to make mistakes and forget things that I know I should have considered." He stared into the surface of his cocoa, as though he could see all the things he regretted in its surface.

"What did you do about it?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I couldn't do anything about it," he replied bluntly.

"Sorry?" I questioned. I thought I had misheard him somehow.

"The people around me, they were the ones who were able to do something. I can't change the fact that I will make mistakes but having people I can trust certainly helped point them out," he continued, appreciation for those he was talking about evident in his voice.

"I see." He was right, and it only reinforced the things I had already suspected.

We both let the silence return to the garden as we enjoyed our drinks. He reminisced while I started to reconsider what I had been doing.

 _I am here, on Remnant, but I haven't let myself get invested in actually staying at Beacon or with the people around me. Maybe it's time to accept that I'm here to stay… I need to stop shying away from actually becoming friends with everyone and actually commit._

"Hypothetically speaking," I began, in a tone that marked a change in subject, "if I knew where the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's base in Vale was, how would you use that information?" I asked, feigning innocence.

I didn't know where it was, not yet anyway, but I would soon enough.

"Well," Ozpin began with a far more convincing innocent tone, "I would pass that information onto the Vale Police Division and then it would be mostly out of my hands."

"Beacon wouldn't send out any Huntsmen?"

"Unfortunately, while Huntsmen are used to respond to ongoing threats, using them as strike teams for things inside Vale would be…"

"Stepping on the VPD's jurisdiction," I finished for him. "Beacon trains people to fight the Grimm, not to be police. If you used Huntsmen for every situation, then the public would wonder what the point of having the VPD was while also questioning why the Huntsmen aren't out there fighting Grimm. So, you can only send them out to deal with something that is in progress but can't use them to actually deal with something that isn't actively happening."

"Politics…" he murmured with a shake of his head and a sip of his cocoa.

"Never helpful when you need it to be, and interfering when you don't need it," I added sympathetically, which garnered a chuckle from Ozpin. Both of us then sighed in annoyance of past experiences.

"But you are correct, _if_ there was an ongoing situation occurring in town, then the Huntsmen and VPD would be sent out together," Ozpin stated, his tone calm and even but the hint clear.

"I see. Well, if such an instance was to occur then I can feel safe knowing that the appropriate parties would be coming to intervene," I stated blankly.

We didn't share subtle looks or glancing smiles. They weren't needed; we both understood what the other was conveying.

The bell marking the last class of the day resounded through the garden with a melodic chime, just as I finished my cup.

"Thank you very much for the cocoa," I said, getting up from my chair as I did.

"Thank you for the conversation," Ozpin replied.

My bugs watched as Ruby picked up Weiss, much to the heiress's chagrin, and dashed from class toward our dorm room in a torrent of rose petals. Yang stopped and chatted with team JNPR for a bit in the classroom. Blake was noticeably absent, though I quickly found her looking things up in the library.

 _Guess I'll grab her while Ruby and Weiss are getting ready for whatever is happening tonight._

* * *

"Blake."

I watched the Faunus almost leap out of her chair and turn towards me, surprised and cautious. After seeing it was me, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Did you have to sneak up on me?" she accused.

"Check the clock, Blake," I replied.

"I still have some time until lunch ends…" she started before her sentence petered out as she watched the seconds tick by on her scroll's clock. "Damn it. I didn't mean to…"

"I know. Find out anything?"

"Nothing really. The only high-level members in the White Fang that were active in Vale were me and… Well, I was trying to figure out who had taken over their local activities, but no, I haven't figured anything concrete," she explained tiredly.

"I guess we'll find out when we find wherever Torchwick is hiding out in the city. For now, we have a… slumber party to get to, I guess."

"I'm going to be honest," she began, gathering her things as she did, "I'm not totally sure how this is all going to go about."

"I don't think any of us really know," I admitted. "But we owe it to our team to be there," I finished with determination.

She paused and looked down at her various notes and books regarding her campaign against the White Fang's current activities.

"Yeah, we do owe them…" she murmured, more to herself than to me.

* * *

Blake and I took a scenic route back to our dorm, letting Ruby and Weiss have some more time to prepare things.

Yang hadn't headed back yet, taking as many stops as she could to talk to others between looking around the campus and opening up the messages on her scroll. Several times, my swarm caught her about to send a message before putting it away again. I guessed it was Blake she was hesitating on messaging, considering that she was looking in all of Blake's usual spots.

I brought out my own scroll to tell her Blake was with me but after Yang failed to send another message to Blake, her scroll's message history showing a wall of unanswered texts to Blake, I decided against it.

"Hey, Blake. Could you send a message to Yang and tell her that…" Where the hell did Ruby get all those pillows? _Why_ did she have all those pillows?

"Tell Yang…?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, tell her that we're heading to the dorm room right now. I think she went off to look for you," I replied.

"Oh," was her guilt-ridden reply, before she wrote and sent the text.

Ruby and Weiss had grown much closer together as partners, which was surprising considering how the naïve dreams of the young reaper contrasted with the steadfast and dutiful Schnee. Then again, Ruby's ideals seemed to challenge Weiss and spur her on, while Weiss was perfect for guiding Ruby towards actually doing the less exciting parts of being a Huntress, like paperwork.

Unfortunately, Yang and Blake's situation was the opposite. Yang either let things go with the flow or went at them like a charging bull. However, after both methods failed to get Blake to ease off her hunt, she had backed away and was noticeably frustrated when she thought others weren't looking.

 _Hopefully, today would also help that a little._

We opened the door to our room to find it transformed.

An obnoxious amount of streamers were hung around the room with the colors representing each member of team RWBYT. The desks had been cleared for bowls of snacks, drinks, and a variety of pastries, each atop a frilly doily. A ring of a frankly absurd number of pillows had been placed in the space between the two bunk beds to create a makeshift sitting area. A stack of board games was set beside one of the projectors Beacon let students sign out.

Weiss and Ruby were in the middle of frosting some cupcakes, and both had changed into their pajamas for some reason. Weiss was currently scolding Ruby for having eaten the sugary coating straight from the bag they were squeezing it out of.

"Taylor! You're back! How was the mission? Did you kill a bunch of Grimm? Did Starfall work alright? What was Twin Seams like? Were CRDL a bunch of jerks?" Ruby machinegunned as soon as she set her eyes on me, ignoring Weiss's attempts to reproach her.

"Mission went terribly. Didn't kill many Grimm. What's Starfall? It was nice, but I don't think it will survive the damages done to the mine. Yes, they were jerks, but I should have done something to alleviate that," I answered in succession, having become somewhat familiar with Ruby's enthusiastic questions. I reached out and wiped a bit of frosting that Ruby still had on her face while I did.

"Oh. Thanks. Sorry your mission didn't turn out great..." Ruby said. "But what do you mean you don't know what Starfall is?!" she accused indignantly. "She was the product of our love…" she muttered to herself in a heartbroken tone, hugging herself as she did.

Blake choked on a laugh while Weiss looked at her partner agape.

"Oh, the sword worked fine," I stated, not bothering to acknowledge Ruby's comment.

"Fine? That's it?" Ruby exclaimed, astonished at my lack of shared enthusiasm.

"This is the first time I've used it in live combat. I'll give you a more detailed opinion of it after I've used it more."

"Taylor, what do you mean the mission went terribly?" Weiss interjected.

"It's not an 'it', the name is Starfall," Ruby grumbled.

I gave them a quick summary of what happened, letting them ask questions when they wanted to.

"I'm sorry things turned out that way," Blake said softly.

"Thanks, but what's done is done. Just have to do better next time." If I figure out how that is.

"Well, from the sounds of it team CRDL were less than hospitable, but I also don't think the problems were really in your control. So, I don't think there's a reason to blame yourself for what happened," Weiss stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure Twin Seams will be able to pull through somehow," Ruby declared optimistically.

 _If only things were that simple, Ruby._

"Now, Ruby," Weiss snapped. "We still need to finish the cupcakes, and no more frosting or cookies until you're done!"

"Uggghhhhhh," Ruby drawled out before turning back to the table.

"Anything we can help with?" Blake offered uncertainly.

"No, we just have this bit left and then we're done,' Weiss replied.

"Oh, but both of you have to change into your PJ's!" Ruby declared sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"How would it be a slumber party if we weren't in our pajamas?" Weiss of all people responded coolly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I guessed that she had taken the 'etiquette' of slumber parties a little too seriously, though Ruby nodding beside her wasn't helping the situation.

I just looked at Blake and shrugged, before moving to get changed. Afterward, Blake started toward the ring of pillows, but I stopped her before we sat down.

"Oh, I wanted to return something to you," I began, heading over to my pile of books by my bed. "You said I could borrow whatever book I wanted but I think I should give this one back to you instead of putting it back on the shelf…" I said, handing Blake back her copy of 'Ninja of Love'.

"What do you…" Blake froze as she noticed what book it was that she was reaching out for.

She looked up to me, then to the book, then back to me. The cycle continued as I watched embarrassment kill any dignity she had at that moment.

"Y-y-y-ou r-read _a-all_ of it?" Blake sputtered, dread digging deeper through her voice with every syllable.

"I did."

Blake's eyes darted to the exit and then to the window; she looked like she was planning her escape. Her crimson blush was even more noticeable against her pale skin.

"The plot was good, the main relationship was a bit forced when it started but was fine afterward. The smut wasn't really realistic but that's fine if it floats your boat and all that. I'm not quite sure how it would do as a series though," I continued.

 _Seriously; mud, sand, and grease? Who thought that would be appealing in any romantic situation?_

"I – wait – not realistic! What do you mean?" she argued, almost sounding offended at the criticism. Then, an expression of guilty curiosity washed across her face before she held the book up to slightly hide herself. "It's a little like _that_ … isn't it?"

"Not at all."

I felt bad for the fairy tale romance that died slightly in Blake's eyes as she looked over the book in her hands. Then, a wave of realization overtook her disappointment.

"Taylor, how _do_ you know that it wasn't realistic?" she asked in an overly interested tone, leaning in as she did, punctuating the question with a raised eyebrow.

Fate seemed to work against me, as Yang entered the room at the same time as a lull happened in Weiss and Ruby's conversation, just in time for Blake to loudly whisper, "You've had sex?"

Yang froze mid-step, Ruby dropped a cookie that she had snuck, and Weiss whipped around with a look of shock.

 _God damn it._

"No way," Yang denied, her expression a battle between confusion, disbelief, and shit-eating amusement.

Ruby just robotically looked away and seemed to be convincing herself that she hadn't heard Blake.

"Of course, not Blake. Taylor isn't the type to indulge in such depravity. She understands proper decorum and knows her priorities," Weiss argued. I wasn't quite sure how having sex would mean I couldn't get stuff done but I was also starting to re-evaluate the usual level of 'experience' the people of Remnant had. "Right, Taylor?" she asked, looking to me for confirmation of my character.

 _God damn it. I'm one of the last people who wants to do girl-talk._

"I'm going to be honest, I'm surprised this is some big revelation," I stated. "And Ruby, how are you embarrassed when you just talked about 'the product of our love'?"

"What!?" Yang shouted.

"W-weapons are different!" Ruby retorted in a fluster. "And don't you try and compare Starfall or my beautiful Crescent Rose to y-your a-activities!" she yelled manically.

Blake was smiling, so that was something. Yang joined her and began to laugh heartily.

"Okay, forget everything. We need to-" Yang started.

"Nope! Nope, nope nope!" Ruby frantically protested.

"Why don't we settle down and relax a bit. _First_ ," Blake proposed, putting emphasis to make sure that the matter wasn't off the table.

"Well, I know what we're talking about tonight," Yang almost sang, looking at me with a devilish smile and then to Blake with a softer more relieved one.

"Everyone sit!" Ruby commanded, gesturing to the lake of pillows. "Oh, oh! Taylor, sit here!" Ruby said excitedly while motioning to the spot that was right in front of Weiss's bed.

 _Well, I said I was going to do this. So, here we go._

"I'll be there in a minute. It's a slumber party so I have to change!" Yang said offhandedly before fishing out her pajamas. I just shook my head.

Ruby and Weiss then brought several of the bowls of snacks and placed them within the fluffy ring for easy access.

I shrugged and took the seat, only for Ruby to forgo a spot amongst the pillows and sit directly behind me on Weiss's bed.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" I asked.

"So, what is the plan?" Blake inquired blankly.

"Well, I thought we would start with 'Truth or Truth', then just see what the mood is like and move on from there. We've got games, movies, and other stuff to do. There's lots of snacks. I kinda just thought we would spend some time together. Oh! But we aren't allowed to talk about school stuff!" Ruby explained while ignoring my question entirely as she started to braid my hair. She was lucky I didn't have any bugs in it at the time.

"Wait, you were serious on 'Truth or Truth'?" Yang asked.

"Why are you braiding my hair?"

"Well, yeah. It's the perfect thing to learn more things about each other," Ruby answered; Yang, not me.

"That sounds fine… What are the rules?" Weiss queried, before getting up from her spot and moving to sit beside Ruby. "You're doing it wrong," she stated as she started working on the other side of my hair.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" I asked.

"I think it's just 'Truth or Dare' without the dares," Yang replied.

"Okay… but what are the rules?" Weiss reiterated. I guessed being the Schnee heiress meant you were fairly sheltered, I just didn't think it would be this bad.

"Why am I the one getting ignored here?" I questioned.

"You've never played 'Truth or Dare', Weiss?" Ruby asked, no condescension or mockery in her voice.

"N-no… I wasn't allowed to play such things," Weiss answered quietly.

 _I used to get up early every day and prepare to fight against a threat that was going to end the world. Now, I'm getting ignored so that schoolgirls can braid my hair…_

"Well, all you have to do is ask a question or answer one truthfully. Usually, you say 'truth or dare' and the person has to pick which one they want to do; either tell a truth or do a dare, but I think we'll be fine with just asking questions," Ruby explained, then a light bulb lit in her head. "Oh! How about we ask questions that everyone has to answer, including the person who asked? That way, it's fair for everyone!"

"Sounds good, maybe do questions for specific individuals after we break the ice a little bit?" Yang inquired, her eyes darted to Blake for a moment as she did.

"I think that sounds fine," I said. _I can guess what you really want to ask Yang, and I'm sorry, but that will have to happen another time_. "However, I'm not going to be answering questions about what I'm doing in town," I stated.

"Same here, I'm not going to comment about what I've been doing," Blake agreed firmly. "…but I am sorry for not being with the team more," she added with a guilty frown.

"Fine, whatever then," Yang spat quietly, lacking the usually fiery strength she had, her delighted mood souring instantly. I felt Blake flinch beside me. "At least we can actually learn _something_ about you…" Yang muttered in a way that I felt that the 'we' was more of an 'I' for her.

"I will however"- If I wanted to do this right, I needed to take the first step -"answer any questions you guys have about my past," I offered.

"You remembered more things?" Blake asked hopefully.

"I can recall almost everything."

Ruby immediately enveloped me in a hug from behind. "That's great, Taylor! I knew you would remember everything eventually!" she exclaimed happily.

"So, that means you'll be able to find your family and friends," Weiss added, also smiling. I hid the ache I felt.

"Let's play twenty questions about my life after. I don't want to hog all the attention." _And I'll probably bring down the mood when those questions start._

"But I want to know if you were a secret agent or a super spy now!" Ruby whined.

"Wait, what?" I asked skeptically.

"Ruby thought you were a special agent or something after she found you," Yang explained dryly.

 _Why- oh, costume… I don't know how I'm going to explain that one._

"Should we start?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Yes! 'Operation: Party Poppers', start!" Ruby announced, finally taking a seat beside Yang after leaving me with rows of braided strands running in my hair.

With that, an awkward silence filled the room, only interrupted by the sounds of crunching chips.

I sighed. "Ruby, do you want to go first to start us off?" I proposed.

"Oh, uh, sure," Ruby said uncertainly, blanching slightly as everyone turned their focus on her. "Ummmm, why did you all want to be Huntresses?"

"I thought we didn't want to ask anything school related?" I commented.

"It's not _just_ about school though," Ruby argued.

"What order are we supposed to answer in?" Blake enquired.

"How about we just go in the order of the team name? So, since I asked the question, it would go; Weiss, Blake, Yang, Taylor, and then I answer," Ruby suggested, earning shrugs and nods of approval.

"Well, I did it because it was my duty to. When I found out I had the capability to fight, there was no question that I would," Weiss stated.

That seemed odd. If Weiss wanted to uphold the Schnee family legacy, shouldn't she be in Atlas working with the SDC? Or is being a Huntress her way of leaving her mark?

"There's a lot of bad things happening in the world. I decided to become a Huntress to try and do something about it, and maybe be an example for others, to show that there is a better way to do things," Blake intoned. Inside I knew she was battling a turmoil of emotions. I leaned onto her shoulder slightly in support.

Yang was silent for a moment as she thought over her answer. "I want to travel the world and go on adventures. Fighting bad guys, having fun, seeking thrills. Being a Huntress means I can do all that while also helping people: it's a win-win," Yang told us with a shrug.

So that was why Yang didn't like me. Frankly, I liked her less for her answer. Fighting was never about thrills or being happy for me, it was always about accomplishing something. For Yang, helping was just the by-product, an aspect I saw in Wards that weren't really heroes, not in the way that mattered. Or maybe I was just judging her because her motives were so opposite mine.

"Taylor?" Blake whispered to me sharply.

I broke from my contemplation to everyone's waiting eyes. "Sorry, I didn't really want to become a Huntress, but I didn't have an alternative," I answered, turning to Ruby for her turn to answer.

"What?!" Ruby yelped in disbelief. "You don't want to become a Huntress? But they're the best! They're super strong, go around saving people, and they're just so coooool, you know? Ruby argued in a mix between trying to convince me and fangirling.

"You don't have to be a Huntress to help people, Ruby. And I don't think I'm the hero type, not in the ways that matter," I explained.

Ruby puffed her cheeks and pouted, looking like a volcano that needed a logical argument so that she could erupt.

"Now, now. Settle down, Ruby," Weiss placated.

"Ruby, I want to… all I've ever wanted was to… I'm not going to quit Beacon or take my duties as a Huntress any less seriously than any of you," I began, trying to put my thoughts into words.

"That's true, you are always rather serious," Blake interjected.

"Yeah, I was hoping today would force you to actually relax for once," Yang added.

"I can relax," I protested.

"Taylor, I have literally never seen you relax before," Yang stated deadpanned. "You're always like this," she continued as she shifted into a passive yet stern expression.

"Hmmmm, I think it's more like this," Ruby countered, trying to glare while also keeping the rest of her face blank.

I turned to Weiss who was looking slightly down, trying to do her own 'Taylor-face'. Each time she tried it, her expression would quickly shift into one of frustration and self-disappointment from dissatisfaction at her attempt before trying again. When she looked up to see me staring at her with a raised eyebrow, she squeaked and turned away.

"Guys, I don't think that's very funny," Blake rebuked.

"Ah! Blake that was the perfect 'Taylor-face'! It had the perfect mixture of intensity, analysis, with a tinge of judgment," Ruby complimented approvingly, Weiss and Yang nodding in agreement of Ruby's assessment.

Blake's eyes narrowed at them.

"I don't always look like that, I smile sometimes…" Then again, I had to be told that I don't change expressions… and had to constantly remind myself to smile or frown... "Okay, I guess you're right."

"I think Ruby's rebuttal counts as her answer to her own question," Blake commented.

"I guess, it's my turn… What do you all think of me?" Weiss asked politely.

 _Woah_.

"Woah, that's the question you decided on?" Yang said with a judging smirk.

"W-what's wrong with it?! We're trying to learn about one another and I think learning how you all perceive me would help me know what to improve on," Weiss argued haughtily.

"It's just kinda…" Ruby started with a cringe.

"A loaded minefield," I finished, receiving small nods from everyone.

"You're a spoiled, rich princess," Blake articulated evenly, causing everyone to tense up at the harsh description of Weiss. "But… you are obviously more than that based on your abilities and the fact that you're at Beacon at all." 'Instead of at Atlas or Atlas Academy' was left unsaid.

Weiss had been taken aback by Blake's initial words, but then gave her a small yet pure smile.

"Okay, we're actually answering this one…" Yang started, running her hand through her hair awkwardly. "Yeah, you're an heiress and stuff, but I think I'm glad that you're the one that became Ruby's partner," Yang continued, testing the words as soon as they left her lips to see if they were right. "I-uh-yeah," Yang concluded.

"Well… to be honest," I said, "I know that you are very studious, and you take every task given to you very seriously." That earned a small swell of pride in Weiss's chest. "You're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation… Other than that, there isn't actually much I can add. I'm… sorry. You're my teammate and I should probably know more about you. I should probably know more about all of you," I finished, glancing around the room.

I had gleaned things from watching through my bugs, but I didn't really _know_ them, not like a friend would.

"A-ha!" Weiss cheered out in triumph at me, standing up as she did.

There was a moment of silence before Weiss realized what she had just done. Her expression was tight as her face flushed red.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked slowly.

"Uh, I, uh…" Weiss started before quickly sitting down and clearing her throat, covering some of her face with her hand. "Sorry, I'd thought the same things about getting to know Taylor some time ago," she explained, her hand still hiding her expression.

"Oh, Weiss!" Ruby shouted, lunging at her partner and tackling her into the pillows with a hug.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss ordered annoyedly.

Ruby let go and sat up, smiling happily at Weiss. "Weiss, I'm glad that you were my partner too," Ruby stated honestly, with no hesitation of doubt.

Weiss blushed furiously but didn't move farther away from their now much closer seating positions.

"Even if you are kinda naggy," Ruby continued.

Weiss twitched.

"And you take almost as much time as Yang in the bathroom."

Another twitch.

"And a bit neurotic about some things."

A vein in Weiss's forehead throbbed.

"Also-"

"Okay, thank you, Ruby," Weiss grounded out through clenched teeth. "But I believe it is Blake's turn now."

"…What kind of books do you all like?" Blake asked stiffly.

Yang looked down at the floor and shook her head. "Honestly, I've only been reading comics lately, but 'X-ray and Vav' is pretty good right now," Yang said, watching Blake's reaction hopelessly. She wanted to get to know Blake more, but literature was not going to be her avenue to do so and she knew it.

"Oooo, is the new one out yet?" Ruby inquired with interest.

"Nah, just been rereading the last few," Yang replied.

I turned toward Blake and looked into her eyes for a moment. "Well, I just happened to have read this delightful book that Blake _really_ enjoyed. It's about-" is all I got out before Blake's hand clapped over my mouth.

Blake's eyes asked 'why', mine responded 'revenge'.

"Oh, was it that spicy one about the ninjas?" Yang asked, and Blake's head twisted towards the blonde girl. "I noticed you reading it and saw it on the shelf one day, so I thought I would check it out," she said to Blake, whose eyes began widening. "I only skimmed through it, but I did catch some of the parts that I can guess are why you liked it," Yang finished with a teasing wink that sent Blake reeling in mortification.

"Oh, all three of you have read it. Maybe I'll have to borrow it then-" Weiss began.

"No!" Blake interrupted jarringly. "I mean ummmm…"

"I think you would find it a bit too childish for your tastes, Weiss," I lied.

"Yeah… too childish," Blake repeated, fighting between trying to pass of the excuse and being annoyed at the criticism of the book.

"Well, maybe I should read it then?" Ruby asked innocently.

"No," Yang, Blake, and I stated firmly together in perfect synchronization, to which we gave each other weird looks afterward.

"Okay, well, I've been reading comics as well." She gave a knowing nod to Yang. "But, I've also been reading 'A Man with Two Souls'. It was… it was the book we saw Blake reading when we first met," she added shyly.

"You… noticed that?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I love books. Stories of heroes and monsters," Ruby said, her mind wandering off to far off adventures as she did.

"I-I see," Blake muttered, seeming slightly flattered that Ruby had remembered something like that.

We all turned to Weiss who looked rather awkward.

"It's okay, Weiss. We all know that you've only been reading textbooks," I stated casually.

"There is nothing wrong with being dedicated," Weiss denied with a huff.

"Okay, Yang, your turn," Ruby said.

"Oh my god, finally! None of you are doing this right," Yang exclaimed with a mix of annoyance and disbelief. "We're here to have _fun_ … You guys do know what that is right?" Her eyes flashed over everyone but Ruby.

"Video games! Hanging out with friends! Cookies! Becoming Huntresses!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

"Good manners?" Weiss said unsurely.

"A good book," Blake stated.

"That wasn't my question!" Yang yelled exasperated. "No, slumber parties are for gossip and girl-talk," she said with an evil smile. "So, how far have you all been in a relationship?"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, a small blush showing her embarrassment.

Blake seemed to freeze then get smaller from the question. I guessed her past relationship must have been during her time in the White Fang, and I doubted her deserting them meant that the relationship had gone well.

Weiss seemed indifferent to the question, maybe even a little condescending based on the glint in her eyes.

"But, just for this round. Let's have Taylor go last," Yang proposed slyly.

"Seconded," Blake agreed. Traitor.

"That means, Ruby, go!" Yang yelled with a pointed finger at her sister, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face at the chaos she must have thought she had unleashed.

"Um… uh…" Ruby floundered her word.

"She got kissed on the cheek once when someone was trying to confess to her and she ran away using her Semblance!" Yang exclaimed, obviously having fun.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby raged as her face matched her cloak.

"What? Just wanted to get them up to _speed_ ," Yang quipped, earning a flying tackle from Ruby, sending them both wrestling into the pillows.

"Really, I don't see the reason for the horseplay," Weiss commented. "Personally, I have been on many dates before," Weiss declared indifferently.

Yang and Ruby stopped wrestling and both looked at Weiss from the odd angles they had ended up in.

" _You_ asked someone out?" Yang asked incredulously.

"I have not, no," Weiss answered.

"So, you've been asked out," Yang continued.

"…No," Weiss replied, receiving confused looks from the sisters.

"Marriage interviews?" Blake inquired.

"They weren't common but there were a few of them, yes," Weiss affirmed.

"Were they part of the reason you left Atlas for Huntress training?" I asked.

"A very small part," Weiss confirmed.

"Kiss any?" Yang asked.

"No."

"Anything more than kissing?"

" _No_."

"Boring," Yang commented. "...And you, Blake?" Yang prompted, untangling herself from Ruby and sitting back down to face her partner.

"…I… I was in a fairly long relationship with someone…" Blake started hesitantly. Like me, she was fighting with herself to share more. "We were… part of the same circle"- A White Fang member, as I suspected -"and eventually… I guess what I thought was passion really drew me in," Blake lamented with a sigh, her eyes gazing through memories.

"What did they look like?" Yang interrogated.

"Is that really what you want to know?" Weiss asked.

"Yup," Yang replied happily.

"You guys broke up," I cut in, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes… He… changed, so I left," Blake explained without going into detail.

It seemed Yang picked up on the cues because she turned her attention to me with a twinkle in her eye. "And how about you, Taylor?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, I was in a relationship." Talking about Brian was… weird. The feelings were far off but the memories very close.

"When? What was his name?" Yang enthusiastically questioned. "What did he look like?" she finished with a wiggle of her brow.

"How did you meet?" Blake added with reserved excitement.

The partnered pair were both leaning in toward me while Weiss feigned disinterest and Ruby pretended to be interested in the corner of the room.

I sighed heavily. "His name was Brian. We met and dated when I was sixteen. I… accidentally helped him and his friends in a situation and they became my friends. We started dating a bit later on," I vaguely summarized, feeling the familiar, distant ache of thinking of the Undersiders.

"I- wait… You were _Ruby's_ age when you…" Yang began, putting facts together in her head.

Yang leapt up and slapped her hands over Ruby's ears, causing the young girl yelp in surprise.

"Don't you corrupt my innocent Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Yang, I can still hear… and I'm sixteen, not ten-" Ruby protested before Weiss's hands covered Yang's on Ruby's head.

"That doesn't mean you can give her any ideas, you know how impressionable she is!" Weiss defended. She and Yang looked at each other and established their combined front against my 'bad influence' with a nod.

"Let me go! I know about s-s-se-that stuff!" Ruby objected, trying to flail out of the two girls' grip. Only to stop when Blake joined the others in shielding her ears.

"But you should tell us about it anyway!" Blake proposed with a blush.

"I'm not giving you guys a play-by-play. Brian and I broke up not long after we were together. We're still friends, and that's it," I stated with finality.

"Well, you somehow made even the juicy bits of your life boring and serious," Yang teasingly complained as all of the girls retracted their hands and sat back in their spots.

"And I'm not some sexual deviant corrupting Ruby," I started, causing the others to lunge back for Ruby's ears again. The young reaper shrieked and a torrent of rose petals burst from her spot and suddenly I felt her hiding behind me. What kind of world did I end up in that I was the one considered too… whatever this is. "Ruby can make her own choices about her love-life at her own pace. Also, she's _mature_ enough to _not_ need to hide behind me," I lectured, causing Ruby to stiffen behind me before quickly moving back to her previous seat.

"Sorry about that, my big sister-card was activated," Yang explained.

"You can't just say that every time you do that!" Ruby whined.

"Yes, I can. Big sister-card," Yang disagreed evenly.

"So, you can use the big-sister-card, but you get angry every time Dad uses the dad-card-" Ruby began.

"That's different! And we're supposed to be on the same team for that stuff!" Yang rebuked.

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to work," Weiss commented.

"What? Of course it is, aren't you like that with your sister?" Yang asked. "You don't team up with Winter to battle against the world?

"Wha- no. We…" Weiss started defiantly before teetering off. "No, I guess we aren't really like that," she murmured sadly.

Yang and Ruby both wore a look that said 'yeesh'.

"Maybe we should ask Taylor about herself now?" Blake proposed, earning a grateful expression from everyone else for the subject change.

"Are you a spy?!" Ruby instantly shouted.

"No," I stated, quickly shooting her down.

"Family?" Blake asked solemnly, preventing Ruby from following up.

"All gone."

"Sorry," she and Yang stated.

"My mother died when I was young." Ruby stiffened before staring right into my eyes with a look of understanding and… longing? Then her eyes moved toward her crimson cloak that was hanging from the post of her bed.

"Ruby," I started, causing her body to stiffen. "Was your cloak your mom's?"

"Y-yes… It was hers first," she answered sadly.

"I understand why you like it so much. I used to have to flute that was my memento from my mom," I said. Probably best not to mention what happened to it.

"Used to?"

"It got stolen a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if someone stole my cloak."

"Probably something that involves a fifty-caliber bullet and/or a giant scythe blade," I quipped.

"Definitely," Ruby chuckled, perking up a bit.

"What about your dad?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Also gone." Everyone grimaced. "No siblings, no relatives," I finished.

"Do you have anyone else?" Yang inquired, her tone telling me that she was hoping that there was someone still out there for me.

"No, there isn't." I couldn't reach them if I wanted to, and I wasn't sure I deserved to anyway.

"Fuck," Yang whispered to herself, having a look of pity, guilt, and sympathy. One Weiss and Blake shared.

"You have us," Ruby stated with conviction, as she came up and gave me a reassuring hug. It wasn't like her usual tackling embraces; this one was one of promise. To her and to me, that I did indeed have them.

Blake joined in right after Ruby, then Weiss, then Yang somewhat hesitantly.

Warmth, safety, people to be comfortable with, all of it came in a swift rush that flooded through me.

I felt something squirming in the back of my eyes, threatening to come out. I vented through my bugs to relieve the pressure.

"T-thank you, I mean it."

 _Fuck me, these girls deserve someone so much better than me._

We broke apart and I encouraged them to keep asking questions, which turned into an hour interview where I went over things in my life. I didn't say anything about parahumans, Earth Bet, that I was a criminal, any of my more immoral choices, or anything that they didn't need to know or would make them think that I was some kind of multidimensional fugitive. Though, I think it would have been hard to convince anyone of that anyway.

They asked about my interest, what my family was like, and other mundane things. No need for harrowing trials or nightmarish enemies to fight and survive through to bond us, just conversation.

"Okay, enough about me," I said, sipping some tea right after to soothe my throat. I hadn't talked this much in a long time. "Also, fold," I added, placing my cards face down in front of me, my bugs having seen the straight that Blake had been inconspicuously holding.

Yang brought out the cards about halfway through their questions, giving us something to do instead of simply interviewing me. We were using the snacks to gamble with. Suffice to say, I was handily winning, to Ruby's despair as more of her treats left her.

"But I never got to ask your favorite color?" Ruby said with a pout, then proceeded to panic over which cards she wanted to exchange.

"Why not just ask everyone? Go back to everyone answering?" Yang proposed as she straightened her dealer's cap, which I was still surprised she had.

"Well, mine's red."

"White."

"Black."

"Yellow."

 _Wow, who could have guessed?_

"Don't really have one," I answered.

"Not grey?" Weiss inquired, not looking away from her cards or the page of rules for Poker that she had on her scroll.

"Grey is good for blending into the walls of a city, but besides practicality, I don't have any preference for it."

Blake displayed her cards with a triumphant smirk, causing Ruby to burst into faux-tears at the sight of them.

"No! My delicious friends, I failed you…" Ruby wept.

"Do people really waste their money on a game like this?" Weiss wondered aloud.

"Says the girl that was boasting about her pile of sugary glory before Taylor won it all," Yang responded wryly.

"I've lost everything…" Ruby mourned.

"Don't you have some cookies in your-" Blake began before cutting herself off. She looked sheepishly guilty at Ruby and mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Oh! You're right! I'm still in this!" Ruby declared confidently, rushing over to one of the braces of her bunk bed.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Grabbing some cookies I stash-" Ruby started until she noticed Yang's sharp glare.

"Ruby, you haven't been hiding cookies again, have you?" Yang admonished.

"N-no, I mean, no. Not at all. I just-wha! Where are my cookies?!" Ruby cried out in dismay. "And what are these?" she demanded to the world, holding up an energy bar in a brightly colored wrapper.

"They're a healthier alternative to three pounds of cookies, wouldn't you agree?" I asked innocently.

"I would agree, all that sugar would be terrible for a Huntress in training," Weiss agreed.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that those vitamin bars taste just as good as cookies, and totally not like cardboard," Yang added, punishing Ruby with her comment.

"You can bet the stack of marshmallows in your cocoa if you need to, there's enough of them there to," Blake offered, taking a drink of her own tea as she did.

"No! Haven't you all taken enough from me?" Ruby whined.

"I need as much to bribe Nora with as I can get. She's… difficult to get working if she doesn't have some incentives," I remarked.

"I believe it's my go? Hmmmmm," Weiss glanced at her scroll and I was baffled at the fact that she had searched up what kind of questions were best to ask for 'Truth or Dare'. "Something relatable… what's your favorite thing to do in town?" Weiss decided to ask from the list, unsure of how good of a question it was.

"Pass," Blake stated. Was her favorite thing hunting for White Fang, or did she just not want to give any leverage for follow-up inquiries on what she did when in town?

Yang frowned at the answer, eyes darting to me and back to Blake in a flash. "I like going on drives on Bumblebee, or just hanging out with friends. Nothing secretive or anything," Yang said mildly.

The last sentence was meant for Blake and me, without a doubt.

 _Now, what do I like to do in town?_

I lived my whole life in a town. The only time I was ever really cut off from civilization would be when I was in jail. So, I wasn't sure what was specifically special about being in a town that stood out from everything else.

"I can't really think of anything specific," I answered honestly, but I inwardly grimaced as Yang seemed to take that as some kind of confirmation to whatever suspicions she had.

"I love going to the weapon shops and just browsing, seeing what's new and such," Ruby stated.

"Winter and I used to go to a restaurant to talk when she was back from duty, just the two of us," Weiss said fondly. "Your question, Blake."

Blake stilled, and I saw her lips purse as she fought with herself.

"Blake?" Ruby said.

Blake let out a steadying breath. "Have you ever done something that you really regret doing?" she asked clearly.

"Sharing some deep stuff about ourselves, are we?" Yang commented, the barest hint of bitterness in her voice. Yang opened her mouth more, then closed it, shuffling back and forth. "When I was a kid, I almost got Ruby and I killed by Grimm by taking her into the woods," Yang stated, purposefully not looking at Blake as she did.

"Why did you go into the woods by yourself like that?" Weiss asked. She was the only one who didn't know the reason, as Ruby knew, Yang told Blake, and I heard it through my bugs.

"As you know, Ruby and I have different mothers. I wanted to go searching for my own mom. I didn't have any clue where she was, I was just a kid. But I went anyway," Yang explained somberly, more awkwardly nervous then deathly serious. "Didn't even get that far from the house. Thankfully, our uncle found us, otherwise… Well, I think about what could have happened a lot," Yang concluded remorsefully.

"Thank you for sharing," Blake said quietly, also not looking at Yang. The awkward tension between the two continued to build. Blake turned to me, pleading for me to go so the silence would end.

"There are a lot of things I regret. Picking just one is… difficult." Picking one I _could_ talk about even more so.

My thoughts went to Dinah, to Aster, to Khepri, to hundreds of things that I probably should talk about, with someone, but couldn't.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Blake offered.

"Yeah, sorry. I think I'll pass this one," I said, taking the lifeline.

Yang sneered at the exchange, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Only the angry gleam burning in her magenta eyes hinted at what she was feeling. The fire had been burning since she arrived, and despite the jokes and conversation, it had only grown.

"I regret not being able to catch Torchwick when I had the chance," Ruby stated frustratedly, miming some swipes of her scythe as though re-enacting the scene.

"I have never had sour candies before today…" Weiss mumbled shyly, popping another of the fruity treats into her mouth.

"Weiss, I am so sorry," Ruby said with the utmost seriousness and sympathy.

"How about you, Blake?" Yang invited, almost too expectantly.

"Someone… close to me started to change in a bad way, I regret not noticing it before," Blake said blankly.

 _Her partner in the White Fang, and romantic partner too, judging by her wording._

"I understand. If someone around me was heading down a bad path, or someone was being a bad influence on someone I cared for, I would stop it," Yang stated. There were too many emotions and meanings were mixed into her words for me to understand what she was referring to.

"So, your move, sis," Ruby said.

"What do you all think about Taylor?" Yang asked, vindictiveness in her tone.

"I thought that you thought that kind of question was bad?" Weiss commented.

"It depends on the circumstance," I said. "I'm fine with it."

I felt bad that Yang was reacting like this. I understood how being kept out of the loop was hard, but that didn't change the fact that telling everyone that I was a criminal and fighting the White Fang was something I wanted to keep to myself at the moment. Not to mention Blake's circumstances.

"That's a hard one… Well, she's kind of like a big sister, I guess," Ruby stated offhandedly, her answer causing Yang to almost fall of her seat.

 _Like a big sister?!_

"Like a big sister?" Yang echoed, her expression of shock mixed with a myriad of other emotions that were hard to parse.

"Well, yeah. She's always trying and willing to help me, with school stuff and just stuff in general. She's always looking out for me. Before Taylor beat up team CRDL in the cafeteria, she would always step in between them and me when Cardin looked like he was about to comment about how I'm too young to be here and stuff. She mothers me, but not in a doting way like Yang does," Ruby explained. "More like a stern older sister. It's like what I think having an older sister than Yang would be like," Ruby mulled out loud.

"Are you saying Taylor is more mature than me?" Yang accused half-heartedly.

"Yes."

"Without a doubt."

"She kinda is."

"I kinda am."

"Traitors! All of you!" Yang announced jokingly but slumped down a little bit more annoyed than she had been before.

Despite the lightheartedness of it all, I found myself hit with a wave of guilt, just like I had with Pyrrha. Another relationship that I hadn't invested myself in and had either misconstrued or just let myself be ignorant of.

Then again, that's why I was here today, to start giving back some of the feelings the people of Remnant had given me.

"I had thought Taylor was a model student, someone I was glad to have on my team, a person I respected. However, being so good at gambling, explicit relationships-" Weiss started.

"It was one relationship," I interrupted grumpily. "I had sex a little younger than most would in Remnant, it's not a big deal. It hasn't affected my performance or grades, has it?" I appealed to what Weiss thought was important, anything to get her to drop this.

"…I suppose you're correct. Just because it is… scandalous"- _Really_? -"doesn't undermine what you have accomplished," she admitted.

"Thank you. I was beginning to think I would have to crack open a drink at this rate," I said drolly.

"You _drink_?! Are you secretly some kind of delinquent?!" Weiss accused. I almost laughed, she had no idea how right she was.

"Taylor… is that why you have those two bottles in that bag by your books?" Ruby whispered worriedly, but no one missed the statement.

"Y-you have alcohol here? How did you even get any?" Weiss ranted.

"You had booze and we didn't use them for drinking games?!" Yang shouted, appalled at the wasted opportunity.

"They were a gift, and I forgot about them."

"I could have seen Weiss drunk… God, that would have been funny," Yang grumbled.

"Another time," I offered.

"What about you, Blake?" Yang asked seriously. I guessed that Blake's answer to this was far more important to her than she let on.

"She's my partner in crime for not spending much time with the team," Blake stated offhandedly.

I knew it was her idea of a joke between us, and it did get Weiss and Ruby to chuckle a bit, but it made Yang withdraw into her seat with a miserable expression as soon as Blake said 'partner' before she masked it with an obviously forced smile.

"Also, I'm glad to have someone else on the team who reads and likes tea," Blake concluded in her usual neutral tone.

"Well, you want to know what I think," Yang spat, her eyes changing to a bloody red as she glared at me. She had shifted into a fighting stance, preparing to explode forward.

Then she stopped.

She looked at Blake, then Weiss, then Ruby, studying their expressions even as her visage remained frozen in pent-up frustration. Then it dissipated, and she looked at me, seemingly defeated in a battle I didn't even know had happened. She leaned back in her chair, eyes changing back to their regular lilac hue. Any anger was gone now, leaving only a hollow pit where her fury had been held.

"I think I'll pass," Yang intoned.

I didn't know what she had found in the others that made her see her anger as wasted, but I knew something had broken. I wasn't much for fixing things, but I owed it to her to try. I owed it to her to be better. Even if I couldn't share everything, maybe I could do something regardless.

"We've been munching on snacks all day. Did we want to grab the cake from the lounge fridge before anyone else finds it?" I proposed, breaking everyone but Yang from the tension of the outburst.

"Uh, sure. I'll go get it," Ruby offered, but I quickly shook my head.

"No, you and Weiss have done enough. Yang and I will grab it." The suggestion broke Yang from her stupor as she looked at me confusedly. "Blake, do you mind brewing another batch of tea?" The raven-haired girl gave me an understanding nod and a sad glance towards Yang, who was already tiredly shuffling towards the door. "We'll be right back."

I had to lengthen my strides to catch up to Yang but then we walked together in silence. Yang sighed and readied herself for whatever was coming, but I didn't say anything. She began to fidget slightly. I stretched my arm, making her flinch, and she started to glance toward me wearily after that.

We made it to the lounge before she finally cracked.

"Look, can you just say something already. It wasn't cool putting everyone on the spot to judge you like that. I just- fuck," she ranted and ended with a grumble.

"I'm actually more surprised that you didn't call me out there," I replied passively.

"I was going to. I _wanted_ to. But… after everyone else gave their thoughts, I realized that I was the only one being like this…" she admitted, facing the far wall of the room instead of me.

"Being like…?" I invited.

"Getting frustrated that we know nothing about you. Even after all the questions, I still don't know how you feel about any of it! It's like nothing can get a rise out of you. Yet, Ruby's apparently adopted you into the family, Weiss looks up to you, and Blake's… Fuck, I don't even know."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly.

"Don't be. I'm the one that's failing at being her partner," Yang confessed. I wasn't surprised that her focus was on Blake's involvement in this. "I was worried about her and what she was doing to herself. I tried letting her be, offering to help, sympathizing with her. Nothing, it just pushed her away…" Her hands balled into fists and her eyes went red. "When I looked at Blake, all I saw was a younger version of me, pulling Ruby in that wagon towards our deaths. And all I could do was watch."

Yang walked away from me and faced the far wall of the room. Then her fist sprang forward as she punched the wall, puncturing the drywall and snapping a wooden board behind it. Dust and splinters fell as she pulled her hand out, not bothering to wipe away the dirt and wall fragments that still clung to her knuckles.

Then, she turned to me, emotion fresh on her face. "Then apparently you come in, the person who has spent the least amount of time with the team, and suddenly she's fine. I don't know what you did or said but now she's attending classes and actually eating. Mostly she hangs around with you but still, whatever she was obsessing over isn't controlling her anymore. She still disappears sometimes but it's manageable for her, easier for her to stay healthy and focused. I was relieved but… I just didn't understand what I did wrong and you did right."

I was mistaken. It wasn't about Blake, not really. Yang and Blake had barely even talked so far. No, this was about Yang thinking that it was her fault that she hadn't been able to connect with her partner.

Yang let out a shuddering breath, relaxing slightly after letting everything out. But that release of bottled rage let a weight sink in as her shoulders sagged. She was confused, hurt, defeated. Nothing she did worked, and she didn't know what to do anymore.

Guilt. It was always guilt I felt towards my teammates. Guilt for what I'd done, or what I'd allowed to happen, guilt for how they or I felt.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yang. What Blake is going through, is something that I went through, so it was easy for me to talk to her about it." _And easy for me to get her to understand that overworking herself isn't a way to get the results she wanted._ "I… I can't tell you what she or I are doing, that's not for me to tell." _But… soon. I want to tell them, just not yet… I think Blake is starting to feel that way too._ "All I can say is… You would understand why she is doing what she's doing, and why she hasn't told you about it."

Yang would be pissed at Blake for keeping her team in the dark to protect them instead of asking them to help her, but Yang would understand. The others might not, but Yang would.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to take your word and trust the both of you on this?" Yang griped with a tired cynicism.

"Why, not up to it?" I challenged.

She narrowed her eyes and the hint of a defiant smirk formed in her frown. "Damn it, you really know how to push my buttons, and not in a good way either." She sighed and made her way to the fridge to pull out the cake. "I… I don't think I can be friends with someone like you," she admitted, glancing at me to see my reaction.

"I agree. We're too different, in motivation and character. But we don't have to be friends, Yang. We just have to be teammates."

Yang signed heavily again, this time in slight aggravation. "See, I said that just to see if I can get a rise out of you that way, but then you go ahead and agree with me," she groused, closing the fridge behind her with her foot. 'But yes, I think I can trust you to be my teammate… You'll make sure Blake is okay?"

"Of course, and if things get too rough, we'll come to the team for help," I assured, starting the walk back to the dorm.

"Damn right. Now that that's kinda settled, you better be a good sis to my sis, or else," she threatened causally, a joke that was also a promise.

"I've never thought of myself as the big sister type… or the type the anyone should really look up to. In fact, maybe we should be on the watch for any behaviors of mine that Ruby tries to imitate. I'd rather be the only one on the team breaking bullies' legs."

"Wow, that was the least assuring thing I've ever heard."

"I can teach her how to properly cripple someone or make her forget to smile if you really want me to," I quipped back, opening the door for her back into our room.

"Maybe I will have to punch you…" Yang half-joked.

"It'll be fine, I'll just be a good bad example for her."

"Not helping! God, it's like you were _tailor_ -made to be my opposite," Yang bantered.

"Don't be so Yang-ry about it, I'm sure we'll work past it," I retorted blankly, getting chuckles from the rest of the team as they picked up on our conversation.

"Now you're doing it on purpose!" Yang yelled exasperatedly at me. "And you all," she began towards everyone else. "That pun was terrible and shouldn't have gotten any kind of laugh! Also, I've already made that one!"

"Yeah, but this time the pun was on you," Weiss clarified the distinction.

"Okay, I get it. You all suck," Yang conceded with a shaking head, setting the cake down next to a stack of plates and cutlery.

"You guys make out okay?" Ruby asked, naturally concerned over the state we left in.

"Yeah, we made out all right," Yang declared with a playful wink.

"It was five out of ten. Six at best," I remarked absently.

Noises sputtered out of Yang's mouth incoherently. Blake and Ruby giggled, realizing the joke. Weiss gasped aloud.

"You're making advances on members of the team now?" Weiss demanded incredulously.

"Jokes, Weiss. You'll get them someday," I remarked with a sigh, causing a small blush to redden the white skin of the heiress.

"That aside, what's the plan now?" Blake asked.

Ruby was looking between me and Yang while smiling.

"Remnant to leader? Shouldn't you be hosting your party?" Weiss reminded.

"Oh! Yeah. Cake and board games? Maybe a movie?" Ruby stated uncertainly.

The day ebbed into night as we just… spent time together. No more in-depth conversations, no more hidden tension, no more thinking of how to talk about myself while also not mentioning anything _otherworldly_. It was a group of friends, having fun.

After a movie- apparently, Spruce Willis was an action star on Remnant, one of several coincidences with Earth Bet that I had taken note of- we sat against a wall of pillows face the now blank TV screen making small talk.

"You know, you never mentioned your own… escapades, Yang," Blake mentioned calmly, referring back to our game of 'Truth or Truth'.

"Oh, totally forgot. I've been on a few dates, but they either can't keep up or are just in it for the goods, you know?" Yang said with a puff of her chest.

"Really? Didn't you let Indigo Pechman touch your-" Ruby teasingly started before being stopped by a pillow to the face.

"They don't need to know about that!" Yang yelled with a tinge of embarrassment.

"You told them about-" Ruby began to protest before ducking under another pillow.

"Big sister-card!" Yang declared adamantly as she grabbed more fluffy projectiles.

"You can't say that for everything!" Ruby retorted, along with a flurry of pillows of her own.

 _Oh no._

Yang sidestepped Ruby's barrage and the fluffy mounds wrapped around Weiss's face with a dull smack.

"Watch where you're throwing those you-" Weiss started before a pillow fired by Blake hit her face again.

Weiss glared at the raven-haired Faunus with cold accusation, Blake giving a small smirk of satisfaction before it disappeared behind a return volley from the heiress.

 _This can't actually be happening… it's too cliché._

There was a moment of stillness as everyone else put on looks of anticipation.

They slowly back away, leaving me in the middle of the battlefield, each of them holding a set of feather-filled projectiles.

"Guys, you aren't actually thinking of-" A spinning pillow caught the side of my head. "We're not kids any-" I stepped back to avoid another throw but felt three more pelt me in the back. "I'm not going to-" This time all four of them. As if in perfect coordination, I was struck on all four sides.

 _They're just kids having fun. Breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for-_

Another barrage, and another round of snickers.

I took a deep, heavy breath. "I-" I started before noticing the glyph situated perfectly above me. I looked to Weiss to see her holding a small vial of Dust.

The pillows around me slowly began to rise into the air. Strands of my hair rose too, attracted by the pull of the Dust.

I looked straight at Weiss, Ruby grinning madly beside her. "Don't you-" A torrent of pillows interrupted me as they rained down from the sky, burying me from head to toe in a comfortable pillow mountain.

…

Bugs marked my _targets_.

My right leg shot out in a wide side kick that hooked all the pillows in its path and fired them towards Yang and Blake.

With my left arm out, I continued the pivot of my hips and momentum of my kicking leg, throwing pillows back in a backhanded chop at Ruby and Weiss.

But I followed through with my spin, jumping off with my standing foot and bringing it up along with everything it could before I flicked the leg out while the other crossed past it. The final maneuver sending another few missiles straight at Weiss.

In one fluid hurricane of motion, I retaliated against my foes.

The sounds of their muffled grunts as their faces were struck was a sweet song.

My blows flopped to the ground after peeling from their faces, revealing mixed expressions. Yet, each of their faces had one thing in common, a challenge accepted.

Ruby moved first, a blur of red petals became a twirling corkscrew of pillows as she drilled through the air, attempting to batter everything in her path in a storm of red and white.

Blake's Semblances pushed her out of the way. Weiss danced upwards onto a set of glyphs and levitated some pillows up to her as she did. I dove out of the way as soon as I sensed Ruby's muscles tense, barely evading her charge.

Yang was struck by a flowery twister, getting buffeted all over by a maelstrom of spinning pillows.

Ruby spun in the air and landed with her feet on the fall, momentum sticking her there and giving her enough time to reposition her feet to leap off it as she threw her held pillows at Weiss.

Blake jumped and grabbed one of Ruby's missiles out of the air, then redirected her flight path with another clone and returned the pillow to its sender.

I stepped off the dresser between the bunk beds, then bounded off Ruby's bed to get Weiss in the air.

The heiress saw herself being targeted and looked toward a recovering Yang.

"Freezerburn!" Weiss yelled, using glyphs to prepare a pillar of pillows in front of the blonde fighter.

Everyone else was still off the ground, unable to intercept until they landed.

With a fiery grin, Yang burned with her Semblance as her fist rocketed down onto the pillow stack.

An explosion of feathers filled the room instantly, blocking everyone's view. It didn't stop my bug's senses though.

"Bookworm! Four feet up, one foot to the left!" I called out just as I touched down on the ground, only to immediately jump back up into position.

Blake moved into position, quickly creating a clone that held both its hands up, ready to catch us. Blake hopped up and planted her foot onto her clone's hand, her uncertainty as to where I was disappearing as I landed on her clone's other hand with two pillows clutched against my chest. I pointed in the direction I wanted her to send us.

In the brief moment before we were launched forward, Blake and I shared a nod, just barely visible in the smog of wafting feathers around us.

We were rocketed up towards the center of the room.

"In front of Weiss's desk!" I indicated.

Blake put her hands together in front of her navel while I bent my knees in preparation. She looped her grip around my foot and I was again launched, this time in a new direction with added momentum.

"Why am I the only one that didn't get to do a team attack!" Ruby pouted from amidst the feathered storm.

"You're the leader, shouldn't you be the one calling out formations?" Weiss commented.

"I can't see anyone to do that! How were Taylor and Blake able to-" Ruby started before I barreled into her, letting the force of the air hold the pillows against me as they also cushioned the tackle into the younger girl.

There was a sharp grunt as Ruby was sent into a pile of pillows as I landed.

"Whhhyyyyyyyy?" Ruby asked weakly from her cushiony tomb.

Everyone else was gathering ammunition around themselves ready to fire as soon as the feathers were less obstructive.

Ruby shot up, sending a wave of pillows flying out. "Middle of the room! Ice flower! Ladybug! Sunrise!" Ruby commanded maniacally as she began to toss every pillow she could towards the center of the room, right where I was.

After hours of practice and drills, Weiss, Yang, and Blake moved instinctually before registering their leader's direction.

It was partly my fault. I had been the one to have us go over the team attacks so thoroughly. If we were going to be calling out a tactic in battle, then it needed to be a quick maneuver otherwise the enemy would have time to prepare for it. So, I had us go over all of them in different scenarios, from different positions on the ground and in the air, and against different sized targets.

It didn't help that Ruby had shown a knack for knowing when to use the formations. She had used the talent to win a few of the practice spars we had done when fighting with a partner or with the entire team.

This all accumulated in Yang, Weiss, and Blake rushing toward the center of the small room. Aura made them bound to their destination in a single leap as they all realized that they were being herded. Herded right to where I was.

Ruby had grabbed a stack of pillows and held them to her chest. I guessed she was going to do what I had done and use them to slam all of us in one massive sweep.

So, I had some bugs secretly attack a dragline of silk I had in the vents to her feet.

It proved to be a flawed counter as Ruby didn't take a step. No, she used her Semblance and rushed forward in a single leap, crying a battle cry that turned into a wail as midway to us she tried to take a step to gather more speed.

I only had time to sigh as everyone arrived around me, cutting off my escape. They all turned towards where I was looking, just in time to see a floundering Ruby hurtling towards them like an uncontrolled, tumbling train.

Then, Ruby slammed into us.

Everyone was sent in a flying tangled pile. Aura mitigated the damage, but we all still felt the impact.

The feathers went flying past us with the burst of wind from Ruby's speed, while the room around us was a battlefield littered with the bodies of dozens of pillows.

We all laid there, moaning in pain, sprawled amongst one another. We didn't bother trying to get up; all we could do was move our heads to glance at one another.

Yang broke first, followed quickly by Ruby, and I felt their bodies begin to shake as they started to giggle. Then we all joined in.

"Oh my god! Taylor, you laughed!" Yang declared in shock.

"What are you talking about, that's not-" _Oh wow, I can't remember the last time I laughed._ "Okay, you got me there."

"Wooooo! 'Operation Party Poppers'!" Ruby stated triumphantly, pumping her fists into the air from her prone position.

I looked around at my team, the people I would be spending the next portion of my life on this strange world with.

We hadn't solved anything, we hadn't accomplished anything, but I found myself smiling nonetheless.

 **Chapter 14 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Praise be to the divine and holy Juff, Rakkis157, Orbital Oracle, and Weird Caster! Tremble and wallow as they grace this fic with their providence!

* * *

 **Questions they asked Taylor that didn't fit into the chapter:**

"Where did you get the scar on your ribs?"

"From a giant sawblade trap."

"I- wait, what?"

"Trust me, I was just as surprised."

Especially considering that Bohu somehow made the blade come out of a totally solid and seamless patch of concrete. Not even my bugs could have noticed something that seemed to phase through the wall to slice me.

* * *

"Why were you in that cool costume when I saw you?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"A costume?" Blake repeated.

"Yeah. Taylor was wearing this skin-tight outfit that had armor plates on it. It looked kinda scary but super cool," Ruby eagerly explained.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your… _activities_ , right?" Weiss questioned disapprovingly.

"I'm not going around to sex conventions or wearing fetish gear in my spare time, Weiss," I replied dryly.

* * *

"Cats or dogs?" Ruby asked.

"I thought these were supposed to be about my past…" I remarked.

"Still important though."

"I like both. I've only really been around dogs, but I don't think I'm the kind of person who would be around to take care of them properly." Not like Rachel could. "But my neighbor had a rather violent cat, so I don't think I would want one either."

Blake gave me a look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, what kind of pet would you like?"

 _A giant beetle, big enough to ride on, would be awesome._

"I wouldn't mind a big spider," I mused.

"Ewww!"

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine, no pets for me then," I concluded.

* * *

"What's one thing about yourself that you wouldn't want us to know?" Yang questioned.

 _How many people I've hurt, tortured, killed, enslaved. My numerous crimes, shitty past, terrible decisions. How many times I've left, betrayed, and disappointed the people that were closest to me._

"Taylor!" Ruby's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"You just blanked out for like a solid minute…" Weiss said.

"Ohhh, ummm, I don't want you guys to know that… I don't really listen to music…"

"…Okay, sure…"

"What is the most embarrassing question we could ask you?" Blake asked slyly.

"Good one," Yang commented approvingly.

 _Things that embarrass me… I can think of questions I couldn't answer because they would reveal the fact that I'm from another world, or that I've done terrible things, or things that would bring down the mood…_

"You can't think of anything, can you?" Weiss inquired.

"I… no, I really can't."

"It's like fun just bounces off of you," Yang muttered under her breath.

* * *

SORRY FOR BEING LATE! This chapter's content made me second-guess myself a lot so it took a little longer… also my longest chapter is about a fucking slumber party of all things somehow. I'll get an omake up some time to make it up to y'all (One that isn't a substitute for a chapter).

My upload schedule will be up in the air for a little while. So, maybe more chapters than usual, maybe not.

So, yeah. Nothing really happens this chapter, which probably sucks for you guys but down the road I think I'll be grateful that I did it. I think this fluff will reinforce a lot of the relationships and hardships to come instead of just having the friendship happen offscreen. Don't worry, we're going to be going hard into plot stuff, then a break chapter, then some heavy stuff, then dive hard into plot until this arc's (Look at me, thinking I have arcs for this story. What a fucking liar) end. So, couple chapters of plot, then a break; rinse, repeat.

Also, I really wanted to practice writing a chapter that was mostly dialogue, as well as writing, well fluff, to see if I could do it. This was certainly the chapter that I second-guessed myself the most.

I love the idea that Blake is the realist (Besides Taylor) on the team but also has these romanticized views on some things that make her the innocent or optimistic one. A little bit of hope amongst all her frump.

Also, Blake's clones. In the boat fight in Volume 4 Episode 3, Blake's clones have physicality and can apparently be used as Naruto clones basically for a little bit. At least enough for her to have two of them toss her up. 'Bookworm' is just an application of that.

'Enabler' is the name for the Ruby/Yang ship, but it sounds weird for a team attack name. Then, I thought about 'Fire Flower' but that was just like 'Ice Flower'. Then, I was thinking 'Snapdragon', cause they're dragon flowers, but they're not really roses. So, I went with 'Sunrise', cause of Yang's Strawberry Sunrise and because I almost had Blake and Taylor's move to be called 'Midnight', but 'Bookworm' was just too good.

That laugh at the end, kinda like what happened at the end of the initiation, huh. BOOM, callback.

Lots of dialogue from the earlier in the canon series that was never said in this fic, and some stuff from the future that was said early.


	19. Chapter 15: Two Steps Forward

**Chapter 15: Two Steps Forward, One Step Back**

* * *

 _Taylor_

"And you're sure?" I asked into my scroll.

"Yup. They got everything," Junior confirmed, the faint drumming music of his nightclub playing in the background.

"But why? Why would Roman want a shipment of counterfeit paintings?" It wasn't in line with his MO at all. Roman and the White Fang had been gathering weapons, supplies, and Dust — things needed for a massive operation or a monumental attack. He wouldn't need- unless… "Except that's not all that was brought in with that shipment, was it?"

"No," he said with a sigh. "Apparently, Gardener was also using the shipment as a front for the weapons he was bringing in."

"So, a double front? It was supposedly a shipment of spices, which was a front for the fake art, which was, in turn, a cover to try and smuggle in weapons under Roman's nose," I deduced.

"Seems that way," Junior affirmed.

"And he didn't tell anyone so that he could control who had the information. I bet one of his guys has gone to ground now?"

"Yup. He found one of his lieutenants' apartments completely empty this morning."

"Well, at least we know that he's down one mole."

"True, but there is one more bit of bad news…" Junior said.

"Go ahead."

"Your arm…" Junior trailed off nervously.

"It was in that shipment, wasn't it?"

"Afraid so."

"I see. I've almost got his location figured out. Two days and I'll have marked off the last of the potential places. I'll call you then."

"Sounds good, Stella."

I hung up the phone and felt my eye twitch slightly.

 _That motherfucker stole my arm._

Today was the last day of exams at Beacon, and the only one left for me to take was dust studies. The test was basically just a summation of how Dust affected biological versus material goods, which was apparently what that sap-gathering expedition in the Forever Falls was for.

 _First schoolwork, then hunting down terrorists._

"Well, better get to it," I muttered to myself and made my way to the classroom for the exam.

* * *

"I get that exams are over, but why do we have to go into town to spy on the competition for the Vytal Festival? We'll be taking classes with them for a while anyway," I asked the group.

"We're not _spying_ , we're… greeting the incoming students from our fellow Huntsman academies. And there's no problem with gathering more information earlier, is there?" Weiss inquired.

"Well, not inherently," I replied.

"And this means we get to hang out as a team in town!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake gave me a look that asked if she or I should break the news.

"Actually, Blake and I have some business that we have to take care of," I said, feeling a tinge of guilt as I watched our young leader deflate.

"But, I thought we were going to analyze the compet- I mean greet the students coming in from Vacuo?!" Weiss protested.

"It's okay guys. I'm sure that they can catch up with all our spying when we meet back up with them tonight," Yang defended, giving Blake and me a look from the corner of her eye. She wasn't happy with us going off on our own, but she was more willing to accept it for now.

"Not spying!" Weiss denied.

Blake and I waved as we parted toward our destination.

Vale was in the throes of preparing for the Vytal Festival. Even though there were still months until the giant floating arena would arrive in Vale to mark the start of the competition, the town was already being decorated and organized for the mass influx of tourists and visitors.

Banners were plastered across streets, welcoming all to Vale. Shops were already having sales to commemorate the massive festival, though it was no doubt a way to make some profits as well. Maintenance robots were on double duty, taking care of the plant life and cleaning up any garbage.

There were also cops at every street corner. The VPD were out in force, keeping a watchful eye out for any possible signs of another Dust robbery by Roman and the White Fang.

"Was that… okay for us to do?" Blake asked in a small voice.

"What? Not going to check on whatever team from Vacuo decided to come to Beacon a few weeks early for whatever reason?" I inquired.

"Not that. I meant not telling the others," she clarified.

"I think so. They would have wanted to come if we told them and they aren't exactly stealthy, nor do they have experience with stake-outs or information gathering. At least, not the type we're doing. We're going to tell them tonight anyway," I answered.

"Yes… we are…" Blake parroted with obvious trepidation.

Based on the locations I had narrowed down, along with confirmations from the criminal side of things, I was fairly certain that this was where Roman was basing his operations in the city. Technically, Blake and I were going there to confirm the information, but my swarm was also going to do a little bit of direct surveillance to get the building's layout.

The plan was simple: get the whole team together, attack as a group, and cause enough of an incident for the VPD and Huntsmen to arrive as support.

I was confident that Yang and Ruby would be more than happy to assist. Weiss might be a little hesitant, but I doubted persuading her would be difficult in the end.

This all meant that Blake and I would have to tell our team why we wanted to handle the situation instead of just tipping off the VPD. Well, specifically, why Blake needed to confirm why the White Fang were doing what they're doing herself. Which meant Blake was going to tell them that she was a Faunus.

"We need the backup, Blake," I said as we boarded the train that would take us across Vale. My bugs snuck into the space between two of the train cars. "We can't take risks with something like this. We'll have one chance to take Roman down and find out what's going on."

"I know," Blake ground out before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, I'm just… I'm just nervous about it."

"Focus on the warehouse first. Then worry about talking to the others," I suggested.

"Well, infiltration is more familiar territory," Blake remarked with a small smirk.

Our destination was an old warehouse that was supposed to store shipments of food coming in from outside the city before being distributed to local vendors.

The stolen Dust had been labeled as food that had been brought into the city. I doubted the VPD was following up on the purchases of all the restaurants and markets in the city, so they wouldn't notice that these shipments weren't actually heading to their supposed buyers.

After getting off the train, we made our way to our destination. I spotted where the taller buildings abruptly stopped in favor of a large section of warehouses. Dedicating so much space for storage within the city seemed odd to me at first, but it made sense given the danger of the Grimm outside the walls.

We jumped off a fire escape and landed deftly on top of the tallest building overseeing the warehouse district. Ten large buildings were lined up, half of them facing the other, with large areas for transport. Unlike the docking section of warehouses, these buildings were painted with reds and blues instead of being left a dull grey. A concrete wall with a black iron fence atop it surrounded the entire district while security cameras visibly hung from the lips of the roofs. It had been built next to a section of suburbs, so the upkeep was greater, the buildings were nicer, and it was more isolated from outside eyes.

I handed Blake a beanie and a domino mask before putting my own on. I split my swarm into four groups and sent them off to make their way into the vents of the buildings in sparse amounts so that they would be less visible.

"Are these necessary?" Blake asked, even though she was already putting them on.

"Not really since, if we're right, we'll be hitting the place early enough that they won't really help. However, I have one arm and you're a yellow-eyed, black-haired beauty. We're not exactly inconspicuous." _And I think black hair may actually be one of the minorities in terms of hair color in Remnant._ "Plus, if we get spotted, then they'll probably see how skilled we are, whether we run or fight, which would narrow the search even more. So, it probably wouldn't be that hard to find out who we are. These won't protect our identities for very long, but they will buy us a little time if they do try to find out, which is all we need," I answered as I scrunched up my hair to hide under the beanie.

"You've thought this out," Blake stated, before frowning irritably as she fidgeted with her beanie.

"I try to be prepared. Is it bothering your ears?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Ball your hair up at the top and use it as a tent to give your ears some room," I suggested. "I would do it for you but…" I waved my stump. I could have done it, but it would have taken more time than I cared to take for something like this right now.

"Oh, thanks. I'm not used to wearing hats," she said as she adjusted her hair.

"What do you think?" I invited, pulling out my scroll and using its video function to zoom in on the area.

"Nice area, low crime rates even with everything going on. Lots of room to work. Easily enough space to store all the Dust," Blake listed methodically, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the area.

I was about to respond when my bugs found the correct warehouse.

It was a large open floored building stacked with shipping containers. A line of metal framed shelves held various barrels that were marked with food labels along with which location they were supposedly headed for. Each was marked with a warning of its contents being spoiled if opened, probably to stave off anyone curious enough to look inside. Besides the large sliding doors, the only other entrance was a smaller door located at the far corner of the warehouse from the main door. Catwalks lined two walls and joined together in the middle with a rising platform that acted as an elevator in the middle of it.

My arm was most likely in one of these shipping containers, but I didn't know which. My bugs were crawling over them, trying to find ways in. The ones they could get inside had either Dust, weapons, or were filled with smaller crates that were sealed tight. There was no indication as to which ones were Gardener's.

"The only question is, which warehouse is it and how do we go about checking them without getting seen by the cameras?" Blake pondered aloud.

"We don't need to go near any of the warehouses. We just need to get into the gatehouse," I stated, pointing to the small building beside the large metal gate leading into the area.

"Would whoever Roman has got working the gatehouse keep a record of their arrivals? They would scrub the security tapes and replace it with blank footage," Blake stated.

"Yup, that's why we'd be looking for which warehouse _doesn't_ have any regular shipments going into it and for dates when there are no scheduled shipments coming in," I explained.

"Because that's when they're most likely to be here," Blake reasoned. "They'll still have someone working the gatehouse though."

"I'll take care of him. While I'm doing that, you think you can slip in and check things out? I'll send you a message for when the person's coming back."

"Sounds good. I'll stay up here and drop down when you've cleared the guy out. To avoid anyone seeing me waiting outside the walls," Blake said.

"Right, I'll text you when you're clear to go."

I dropped down back into the alley and walked along the concrete wall until I turned the corner and was outside Blake's vision. That's when I sent in my Rapier Wasp.

I had specifically brought this one along, as it was the second bug I had found that I had a strange connection with. Just like the queen Rapier Wasp, I could feel this one _more_. The information coming from it was cleaner somehow, and I could place some stress on the connection to make it even clearer.

Aura was a likely answer, but bugs couldn't generate enough Aura to produce a visible glow and scrolls couldn't pick up on it. I hadn't had the chance to test if they could activate Dust yet, but my powers controlled the nervous system of an insect, so I shouldn't be able to use a bug's Aura even if it has one. Then again, I still didn't know how Aura had affected my powers or the full extent of the changes since I woke up here on Remnant.

Regardless, it meant that I had a very big and scary Rapier Wasp that was currently heading straight for the gatehouse.

A slightly hefty man with short, faded blue hair was sitting in a chair, leisurely filling out some papers on a desk with two screens facing him. One screen was cycling between the security feeds, while the other was playing some kind of soap opera.

The man yawned and lazily glanced around until his eyes settled upon two angry eyes that desired to inflict stabbing pain. He blinked, and my wasp buzzed. His eyes widened in fear, as my wasp took flight and flashed its large stinger.

A girlish scream echoed throughout the area as the man sprinted away in utter terror, my agent of mayhem flying after him angrily.

I sent Blake a message and my bugs tracked her as she made her way into the gatehouse. The screams of the guard were still audible as he ran through the compound. It was impressive how fast someone could run with the right motivation.

After a few minutes, I made my way to Blake as I felt her leap back over the wall. I got the text telling me she was done seconds later.

"You got it?" I asked as I landed on the rooftop next to her.

She just stared at me with a single eyebrow raised before gesturing toward the distant cries of the guard.

"I can be scary sometimes," I stated blankly, to which she let out a silent chuckle.

Blake pulled out her scroll and brought up the pictures she had just taken. "Looks like you were right. The check-in list has nothing coming in or out of warehouse seven for the last few months."

"Then that's most likely the one." It was. "We'll just have to stake this place out in case this was some massive coincidence and all my sources have been wrong about this being the place." Which I doubted, since most of the information my sources worked with was what I had found for them. "Was there a page for upcoming shipments?"

"There was, stapled to the wall for easy access. There's nothing scheduled to come in tonight or tomorrow," she stated with an anxious glint in her eye.

"So, we'll have to get everyone on board and come right back."

"Y-yeah," she replied, shifting nervously while her ears noticeably shifted around under her hat.

"I still don't understand why Sienna Khan would allow any of this. It seems rather counterproductive to make the White Fang act like villains, even to the other Faunus," I said, changing topics to give Blake something else to focus on.

"I… Sienna gives a lot of leeway to those who are… committed to the cause. She gives trust to those under her because she knows they have the same goals as she does," Blake explained.

"That makes it sound like she doesn't understand that there are many ways of accomplishing the same goals and some of those methods may be very different from what she would want to happen," I surmised.

"That's fair. Nothing like this has happened before though. I just don't know who she would have trusted to lead things here in Vale. I can't think of anyone who would _trust_ _a_ _human_ and resort to… what they're doing now. There has to be something we're missing," Blake stated with a shake of her head.

"Maybe it's whoever or whatever has Roman acting like he is," I guessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Roman's criminal history. He's good at what he does, shows a bit of flair and flamboyance, but he never did anything that would put him in over his head. What he's doing now has made him one of the most wanted people in the kingdoms. It's not his style to have so much heat on him. Frankly, he's too good at what he does to be, well, sloppy like this. He's either being coerced, went crazy, or he acquired something that made him confident enough to take on the world. However, he's still working too methodically for me to think he's snapped, and I doubt he would choose to piss off entire kingdoms even if he had an ace in his pocket," I explained. "He's also noted as being a bit of a racist, so him working with the White Fang is even stranger," I added, causing Blake to scowl. "So, coercion is the only option left that makes sense with what we got."

"But who would have the power or resources to blackmail Roman _and_ get the White Fang to do what they're doing?" Blake wondered.

"No clue. Someone that has a real grudge against Vale for some reason? The amount of stolen Dust and Atlesian military equipment makes me think they're planning for war, but I have no idea why."

"Well, hopefully, we can do something about that," Blake said firmly. "All we have to do now is… All I have to do is be honest with them." Her eyes betrayed how unconfident she was.

"They're good people, Blake. You know it, I know it. It'll be fine," I consoled.

"I know. I just… I _never" -_ In that instant, I saw Blake's mask slip, and beneath it was a girl who was utterly terrified of having those around her hurt because of something that she had done. Just as quick as it came off, Blake brought her mask back up- "wanted anyone to be involved in what I did, not if they could get hurt. And now I'm about to _ask_ them to put themselves in that exact position," she stated with a slight tremble, her breath hitching and her hands clenching into fists.

"Do you feel that way with me?" I asked, cutting into Blake's dread.

"No… You were doing this without me. I doubt you would stop if I asked you to," she remarked fondly.

"True. But, do you think that if one of the others had the information I had and didn't know about your involvement, that they wouldn't go after the White Fang too?" I questioned.

Blake opened her mouth and it hung open for a small time before she closed it, and her thought process was clear in her expression. "You're right. I can't see them not stepping up… Thank you, Taylor. That helped."

"Then there's only one thing to do," I continued.

"Yes." Her ears went downward, and Blake's hands shot up to cover them, before bringing her hands back down with a flush in her cheeks.

"They won't care that you're a Faunus,' I assured.

"I hope not, I really do," she murmured.

The rest of the trip back to Beacon was in silence.

* * *

"Do you think just our team will be enough?" Blake asked as we made our way into the dorm building.

"If what you told me about the average strength of the White Fang members is true, I think we'll be fine." And based on the ones I fought at the docks, I wasn't worried. Unless there were more like that one with the chainsaw. Even after training and getting used to Aura, I doubted I could beat him in a regular fight without something like the nano-thorn dagger or a solid plan.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if there was… someone else we could ask," she said weakly.

"Don't back out now Blake."

"I- I just… I wanted them to treat me normally…" she said. Her bow dipped down as her ears curled sadly.

"You wanted them to get to know the real you?" She nodded once apprehensively. "Have you spent any time with them to give them a chance to be able to so far? Besides the slumber party, that is." She paused before shaking her head lightly. "Will you be able to take time away from going after the White Fang to give them a chance?" Again, she paused, for longer this time as she fought with herself over the answer before guiltily shaking her head again.

"You're right. We need their help now. I… I didn't give them time to get to know me. I just thought that I could deal with the White Fang first and then I'd…" she stated defeatedly, then slumped her shoulders wearily.

"Whenever you're ready, Blake," I told her.

"R-right," Blake replied apprehensively. Then she took a moment to prepare herself and her face became more determined. "Right," she reconfirmed to herself.

We made our way to our dorm room and opened the door to find our teammates lounging about. Ruby and Yang were playing a video game while Weiss was at her desk studying.

Yang turned her attention to us with a blank expression, violet eyes focused on Blake and me as though she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Hey guys! How was your… um, shopping?" Ruby asked with reddening cheeks.

"Shopping?" I echoed.

This snapped Yang out of her gaze as she put on a mischievous grin. "You know, for both of your more 'adult' activities."

 _So, that's what's going on._

Blake rolled her eyes, her tension waning slightly.

"It was fine. We'll take you next time, Ruby. Show you the ropes," I hinted.

"N-no thanks, I'll be fine!" Ruby almost shouted with a desperate speed, which made Yang howl with laughter. 'Wha- Yang!" Ruby huffed as she realized she had been lied to.

"Our day was good though. How was spying on the incoming teams?"

"Terrible!" Weiss exclaimed exasperatedly, seemingly eager to complain. "First, we passed _another_ store that the White Fang had robbed. Though, I'm not surprised that those degenerates are continuing to show their true nature. I really don't understand why the VPD or the Huntsmen haven't gotten together to get rid of all of them before they do anything else," she huffed. Blake stilled beside me. "And the only person we saw was some Faunus riffraff who had stowed away illegally on the boat here," she ranted. "Then, we tried to chase him, but the rapscallion got away. Honestly, it was all a big waste of time!"

 _Shit._

I turned to Blake and her eyes met mine. Any resolve in them had been swiftly crushed. Now, they only held a silent plea, one frantically confessing that she wouldn't be able to tell them.

I sighed. I couldn't exactly blame her.

"We wanted to stop by and pick up some stuff before heading out again," I proclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Yang spoke up.

"Nowhere really, we just wanted to check up on something," Blake stated stiffly.

"I see," Yang replied with a subtle hurt expression, though it was evident that she was trying not to show it.

"Oh, okay," Ruby said reservedly. "H-have fun!" she added.

Weiss only gave us a look a slight disapproval before going back to studying.

I gently guided Blake out the door, her mind withdrawn as she stewed in the renewed dread of them finding out her secret.

I led her to the end of the hall before stopping.

"Are you okay," I asked softly.

She took a steadying breath before answering. "Yes. I was prepared for that, but still…"

"I understand."

"I'm sorry for backing out like that. I just froze up… Wait, what should we do about backup?"

I took a second to think about who I could ask. Junior's men or whoever we could get from Gardener or Cloud's gang wouldn't be strong enough. Asking Ozpin for backup would probably lead to getting the VPD and maybe the Huntsmen involved, but it also meant a lot of questions and I wasn't sure if we would be allowed to participate. That option was out, partly for how Ozpin would act after it was done, and partly because I think Blake needed to be there. I wasn't close enough with the other teams of Huntsmen to be sure that they wouldn't go straight to Ozpin.

The only other option was…

"Would you be okay if I asked team JNPR?" I asked slowly.

I trusted team JNPR, a thought that surprised me on how confident I was in it.

Her reaction went from complete refusal, to contemplation, and finally finishing on acceptance. "Do you think they would tell the others?" It seemed that she was more worried about our team's reception to her being a Faunus and her past; it was nice to know that she cared enough to hold their opinions above others. Or maybe she was less worried that team JNPR would have a negative reaction.

"If we asked, I think they wouldn't say anything. That doesn't mean the others won't find out eventually, Blake."

"I know, just... not tonight. I'll tell them later, when I'm…" She let the sentence end with a downcast look.

"Alright. Why don't you head down to the lockers and start getting ready while I talk to team JNPR," I suggested. Blake gratefully took the offer with a sharp nod of her head. I guessed she wanted some time alone.

 _Okay, how to play this…_

I knocked on the door across the hall from our dorm room and heard some shuffling inside before Ren opened the door. I saw Nora reluctantly stop jumping up and down on her bed, Pyrrha glancing through a magazine, while Jaune was scratching his head in frustration while looking down at an assignment.

"Good evening, Taylor," Ren said politely.

"Hello," Pyrrha called out happily with a friendly wave.

"Hey guys. Are you busy right now?" I asked.

"Uh, no. Not really. I could use a break anyway," Jaune said, pushing away from his desk. Ren moved aside and let me in the door, which I quietly closed behind me.

"What's up?" Nora asked as she hopped down and bounced off her bed with her butt and into a standing position with both her arms up, like a gymnast would.

"I was wondering if you all would be willing to help me with something?" I asked. "It's something dangerous and not entirely… legal."

"We'll help," Pyrrha stated the instant I had finished speaking, then blushed as she glanced at her team. "Oh, sorry! I shouldn't have spoken for everyone," she apologized.

"I think we'll need a bit more information before deciding anything," Ren prompted calmly, undisturbed by my request.

"Blake and I may have found out where Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are holding their stolen Dust in the city."

There was a silent beat as team JNPR processed what I had said before Nora stood up and walked up to me with a serious expression on her face.

"Taylor, first, I cheered for you to break Cardin's legs." _That's what she had been yelling then?_ "Then you _actually_ did it."

"Uh-" I started before Nora continued her raving.

"Next, you help Pyrrha and I develop the 'Fastball Special'. Which is _amazing._ " She almost sang the last word. _Was it possible for someone to have stars in their eyes like that?_

"Not my first choice for a name, but appropriate," I commented.

"And now, you're asking us to go out with you and smash the bad guys who have been mucking up Vale?!" _This level of excitement shouldn't be allowed for one human._

"Y-yes?" I answered questionably. I was fairly certain I knew where she was going with this, but you could never be absolutely sure with Nora.

She started giggling hysterically and bouncing up and down before she shot off and latched onto Jaune's legs. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Yes, sure, wait. Why are you asking me for permission?" Jaune cried as he tried to shake Nora off unsuccessfully.

"Of course we would ask you, Jaune. You're our leader and we're a team," Pyrrha answered with conviction.

Ren nodded to Jaune in agreement with Pyrrha, and Nora appeared beside Ren to do the same.

"Well… Taylor's helped us with a lot of stuff, especially me," Jaune added the last part shyly. "I think that we should repay her if we can. Besides, going after those guys is what Huntsmen do… right?" Pyrrha looked proud of Jaune's answer. "B-but I don't want to tell you guys what to do if you don't want to."

"Taylor, shouldn't this be something to tell Ozpin or the other Huntsmen about?" Pyrrha asked.

"I would rather not. At least, not yet. I was wondering if you could keep this between us and Blake for now," I responded.

"Just you and Blake? What about the rest of team RWBYT?" Jaune questioned.

"…What I'm about to say is a secret okay? You won't be telling anyone," I stated firmly and got a chorus of nods. I hadn't meant it to sound somewhat like a threat, but old habits die hard. "Blake is a Faunus. She wants to personally find out why the White Fang have resorted to such brutal methods lately and Ozpin would likely forbid us from going if we tell him," I explained. Hopefully, I could get by with not telling them Blake used to be in the White Fang.

"Wait, Blake's a Faunus? Why would she hide that?" Jaune asked confusedly.

"Because, she's worried about how people would treat her," Ren answered sadly.

"It's just awful what the Faunus have to go through. I'm sorry that Blake felt that it would be better to hide who she is," Pyrrha remarked sympathetically.

"That's why she wears the bow!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

I watched the collective realization wash over the rest of them.

"Is that why Blake was so distant and absent up until now?" Pyrrha inquired softly.

"She was trying to find answers," I replied.

"Blake hasn't told the rest of team RWBYT, that's why you aren't including them," Jaune deduced. "You told us before your team?" he questioned.

"That situation is a bit more complicated and we needed the help sooner than later. It's why I want you guys to keep it to yourselves. Blake will tell them, but only when she's ready," I answered.

Pyrrha stood up, her magazine long since forgotten at her side, and walked up to me. She reached out and I let her take my hand into hers. "Taylor, thank you for trusting us with that, and I will do everything I can to help," Pyrrha stated with finality.

I looked into Pyrrha's eyes and I saw unwavering faith. She believed in me and _wanted_ to help. Not just because it was a good cause, but because _I_ had asked.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. Really," I said, squeezing her hands as I did.

"Then it seems we're all in agreement," Ren said warmly.

I felt a knot of anxiousness unravel.

"So, when is this happening? And what should we expect?" Jaune asked.

"We believe they are either going to be there tonight or tomorrow. So, we're getting ready to head out now actually."

"Yahoo! Team… Okay, that's a lot of letters to make a color. We'll work on that on the way. But we're off to save the day!" Nora declared as she grabbed Ren and rocketed toward the lockers to get their equipment.

 _Well then, I guess I'm off to fight a gang of criminals. Just like old times._

 **Chapter 15 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to Juff and PastelStoic! I will carve your names into the annals of history with blood and fear! All shall know of you and bow in reverence and resignation of their fate!**

So, yeah. Blake and Sun didn't meet this time around. Everything else happens basically like in canon during RWY's expedition. So, Penny and Ruby still meet and such. I'm not quite sure how Weiss got the rumors that a team from Vacuo was arriving early, but whatever.

The warehouse they're looking at is the one from Volume 2 Episode 1 that Roman, Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder are in.

In canon, Roman does the robbery for the incoming shipment that Blake and Sun go and bust the next day.

Just a little while longer and Taylor can finally have her arm so that I don't have to worry about accidentally writing her doing something like she still has both arms.

And my upload schedule is still up in the air. Maybe more chapters, maybe less. Finally, now we've had our RWBY fun and fluff, time to bring in some of that good old Worm suffering for a while.


	20. Chapter 16: Playing the Game

**Chapter 16: Playing the Game**

* * *

 _Taylor_

"Soooooo, you've known Blake was a Faunus for a while?" Jaune blurted out before immediately clapping his hand over his mouth. I guessed the tense silence was getting to him. The rest of team JNPR grimaced, but their eyes glinted with curiosity.

I shook my head and looked toward the sky. The sun had almost completely set, and the streetlights had already begun to illuminate the sidewalks.

"She figured it out on her own. Apparently, she knew since the first day of classes. She didn't tell me she knew until just a little while ago," Blake answered stoically.

"How did you find out?"

"Blake's ears move with her reactions," I explained.

All eyes went to the bow on her head that scrunched up with her ears. "Stop staring!" Blake snapped abashedly.

Again, we fell into a restive silence.

"How much fuuuuurrrther?" Nora complained, her shoulders slumped as she began to drag her feet along the sidewalk.

"Just a little bit, and then we'll be watching to see if they even show up tonight," Pyrrha replied, having remembered what I had already told them, or at least actually listened past 'beat up the bad guys'.

"So, we might not even get to fight tonight?" Nora groused.

"They'll either be there tonight or tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long," Ren placated.

Blake took some strides to walk ahead of the group with a sullen look. I frowned and set my bug-filled crate in a side alley before I moved to catch up with her.

"Ummm, Taylor? You're just leaving your trunk there?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes," I stated, not taking the time to explain further.

Her eyes flickered to mine as I matched her pace. She knew I noticed her mood, and I knew that she knew. So, I walked in silence until she was ready to talk, focusing on moving my swarm out of their container and scouting the area.

Blake broke the silence after a couple more minutes. "I wanted to argue with Weiss, back at the dorm. She didn't know if that Faunus they saw was actually in the White Fang or if he was just some random person... But then I thought of everything that the White Fang had been doing. How most Faunus have either been forced into the White Fang or have been ostracised for not joining. The crimes, the attacks, the deaths… I couldn't… I couldn't make myself argue against her, even if her views were discriminatory. What person wouldn't see the White Fang that way? Especially in Vale?" All her turmoil from the dorm came out at once.

"The Schnee's have bad blood with the Faunus. And Weiss has mostly been growing up with the White Fang after Sienna Khan came into power. So, she's been living with her family and members of her company getting attacked." Blake grimaced and nodded solemnly. "You weren't there for it, but she did condemn Cardin's actions and those like it. She doesn't hate Faunus, just the White Fang. I think the line blurs for her and sometimes she says more than she means. It's not a reason to absolve her, but it is to understand her mindset. She wants to be a Huntress and a good teammate. She didn't say those things to upset you, and she wouldn't have if she had known… or at least, she would have put it more tactfully and thought it through more."

"So, what? I'm 'one of the good ones' to Weiss?" Her words were accompanied by an eye-roll and a scowl.

"I'm not saying her casual racism was okay. I'm saying that it's okay to confront her on her bullshit, and work through it. Same with you explaining to everyone what you've done." _Even if it is hypocritical for me to say it._

"Like she'll listen to me. Especially when she finds out-" Blake grumbled before I cut her off.

"You aren't part of the White Fang, Blake. You _were_ in the White Fang, but you left. You left because you didn't approve of what they were doing. _Then_ , you decided to become a Huntress, partly so that you could make up for what you did. Weiss isn't going to hold what you've done against you. You've changed, moved on, worked to do better."

"How do you know that?" Blake shot back, eyes narrowed. "While I wasn't involved directly in any of the attacks on the SDC board members, I was still part of the organization that orchestrated those attacks!" she shouted in fearful exasperation, her fists clenched at her sides and her steps struck harder against the pavement.

Team JNPR had absolutely been in earshot of most of the conversation with how loud Blake was being, but they were letting us walk ahead and pretending not to have heard. From what my bugs could make out of their expressions, they had worked through the added context to fully understand the situation.

"Did you know that Weiss complained to the teachers when she wasn't made team leader?" I asked, shifting gears in the conversation and lowering my volume so that only Blake would hear.

"I- What? She did that?"

"Yes. It was after she snapped at Ruby, after she fought the Boarbatusk on the first day of classes. She talked to Professor Port, who got her to realize how she was being unfair to Ruby by not giving her a chance. Weiss realized she was wrong and moved on. Now, though getting her to admit it would be a _challenge,_ Weiss has acknowledged Ruby for her skillls."

"I see, I didn't know-"

"Then, she forgave _you_ for your falling grades and absences after you apologized and said you would do better," I continued. "She even offered to help you with catching up on your schoolwork, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"Weiss can be… Weiss, but she won't hold your past against you. She's had the Schnee name held against her since she was born. You know how people see her — the spoiled princess or the Schnee tyrant. She understands wanting to move on. I think that's why she became a Huntress in the first place, to make up for everything her family has done and leave a legacy she can be proud of. That's why if you point a problem you have with her, she'll address them and work to fix whatever it is."

It dawned on me that I'd profiled my teammates almost to the degree I had for the Slaughterhouse Nine members. That… probably wasn't healthy.

"I think I can agree with you on that. When I found out that the Schnee heiress was going to Beacon, I could only shake my head. I thought she would be some haughty, pompous brat who would expect everything to be hers just because of her name. While Weiss was conceited and snooty, she was also skilled. She must have worked hard to get into Beacon and didn't just flash her name to be accepted," Blake recounted with an air of admiration.

"So?" I prompted.

"Thank you, Taylor. I don't feel as nervous about talking to them anymore… and talking to Weiss about how she says things would probably go a long way," Blake conceded. "Even if Weiss does say something like that again, I won't back out of telling them." I just gave her a smile and a nod in response.

Both our scrolls suddenly began to beep, and we stopped. Team JNPR froze too, keeping their distance from us and shuffling awkwardly about.

It was Ruby sending us messages in the team chat.

 **Ruby** : HEYYYYY what r everyone's plans 4 winter break?

 _I hate text speech._

 **Ruby** : yang and I wanted to invite everyone over to our house in patch!

 **Ruby** : wait

 **Ruby** : weiss says she's going back to atlas soon cause she's boring

 **Ruby** : but what bout you both?

 **Y** **ang** : PARTY PARTY!

 **Weiss** : I am not boring!

I turned to Blake. "Thoughts?" I asked.

"I did just say I wanted to tell them. This seems like a good opportunity," she remarked.

 **Taylor** : I'm free.

 **Blake** : I think it would be nice.

 **Ruby** : YAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Yang** : Party confirmed

 **Ruby** : this will be awesome! everyone will get to meet our dad and ZWEI!

 _Who was Zwei?_

 **Yang** : well, everyone minus weiss-cream

 **Weiss** : If everyone is going, then I guess I should come as well.

 **Weiss** : Also, don't call me that.

 **Yang** : awwwww, she doesn't want 2 be left out

 **Weiss** : That is not the reason. I just think that if the rest of my team is there then I should make the effort to go as well.

 **Yang** : you guys can't see, but weiss is totally blushing right now

 **Weiss** : I AM NOT.

 **Ruby** : it's okay, there's nothing wrong with wanting to hang out!

 **Yang** : lololol, weiss is yelling at rubes irl now.

 **Yang** : we're thinking of heading home tomorrow so how does the day after sound?

 **Taylor** : That would be fine for me.

 **Blake** : Same.

 **Weiss** : It would be unbecoming of me to decline when everyone else has accepted.

 **Weiss** : Surely that isn't so unexpected.

 **Weiss** : You all understand, right?

I closed my scroll and motioned for team JNPR to join us.

"Roman will either be there tonight or tomorrow night, so as long as nothing goes wrong we should be fine," Blake said to me.

"Why does that sound like you just jinxed us?" Jaune joked nervously.

Blake's face was stiff as team JNPR tried to act casually, but the tension was obvious.

"It's fine… I'm sure you guys heard about… what I used to do, but could you please keep it to yourselves? There are… _others_ I need to tell personally," Blake asked pleadingly.

"Also, telling people about her past could make someone try to take revenge for something Blake didn't do," I added.

"Oh, of course! I mean- S-sorry for eavesdropping!" Pyrrha apologized. "We didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault," Blake cut in.

"You don't have to worry, Blake," Jaune stated. "We know you've been working to try and fix some of the things the White Fang have been doing lately. And you're trying to be a Huntress."

"From that, we know you're a good person," Ren said softly, continuing Jaune's speech. Nora beamed a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Blake replied shyly.

* * *

Lookouts were stationed on the surrounding rooftops, scrolls in hand as they idly looked around for anyone getting close. I pointed them out as we peeked around the corner of an alley down the street.

"Looks like they are there tonight," Blake stated with a mix of determination and anticipation.

My bugs were already marking the people inside. Forty-three people were present in and around the warehouse. Forty-one of them were White Fang members who were moving crates and making room within the three Bullheads they had parked outside the warehouse. Roman Torchwick stood idly with a look of exasperation as he shouted orders to the White Fang around him. The last person was a smaller woman, a little less than five feet tall by my guess, with pink and brown hair. I noted streaks of white in the pink half of her hair. She had heterochromatic eyes, her right eye brown and the other pink. Then, the strange girl blinked, and suddenly, both her eyes were brown.

 _Did that have something to do with her Semblance? Like how Yang's eyes change- Wait, now one of her eyes is white! Is she actively using her Semblance right now?_

I hadn't seen the new person or heard any rumors about her. She was lying on a crate, next to a lacey parasol that matched the Neapolitan color-scheme she seemed to wear, reading a fashion magazine. She didn't seem to be a Faunus, so she was probably Roman's partner or minion. She didn't look like hired muscle, but with Aura, anything was possible, though she wasn't carrying an obvious weapon.

"So, what's the plan?" Nora asked, her muscles tensed with excitement, ready to spring at any moment.

"Pyrrha, can you take away their scrolls?" Jaune asked.

"If we get close enough, yes. But they're too spread out for me to be able to get more than one of them," Pyrrha replied.

"That'll be fine. We're planning on making a commotion anyway. If we take out the guard that's watching the wall behind the warehouse, then we should be able to get in before the others notice anything's up and make the first strike," I said.

"Then Ren and I will take out the guard right as Pyrrha gets his scroll," Blake suggested, receiving an agreeing nod from Ren.

"What about when we're inside? What do you want us to do?" Jaune inquired.

"Blake and I will head for Roman, if he's there. If not, we'll head for whoever is in charge. You guys will need to deal with the grunts, so we don't get swarmed. If you can, take out any vehicles they have first, so they can't escape," I explained. "How you do it is up to you, Jaune. We've gone over situations like this, so you should know what to do."

"Right. Don't get surrounded. Don't get cornered. Don't let them use their numbers effectively," Jaune listed robotically, a haunted look passing over his eyes from recollecting how many times I had him repeat those tips. Good, it meant he would know it by heart.

"Most importantly, if things get bad, get out. You're more of a liability if you're in over your head. I'm guessing there will be at least forty of them, but I don't think they will be very tough," I instructed. "Also, we'll be surrounded by crates of Dust, so be careful with your aim and where you're hitting people toward." I gave Nora a pointed look and she gave me a salute in return. "I'll be messaging the authorities as soon as we start to go, so if things get bad we just have to hold out till they arrive." Which meant we only had so much time to find out what was really going on.

Blake moved first, and Ren followed, both moving swiftly and silently toward their prey. Then, the guard's scroll flew toward Pyrrha with a subtle yank of her Semblance and a blur of green and black descended on the unsuspecting lookout.

Pyrrha handed me the scroll as we rushed to join the others. The guard had left it unlocked to quickly message the others. _Amateur_. Still, we only had so much time before the other lookouts noticed one of them was missing.

I quickly sent everything I could find on the White Fang member's scroll to Junior before pulling up my own scroll to send my prewritten message to Ozpin.

Two of the lookouts were gazing where we were aiming for, but two bugs assailed them just in time for us to leap down behind the warehouse.

A few moments of silence went by before we sighed. No eyes on us yet.

"I can't believe I made that jump," Jaune whispered in amazement.

"It's because of all your hard work," Pyrrha commented quietly.

"Three Bullheads in front. You guys head straight for those while Blake and I slip in," I directed.

A collective nod was our signal to move.

"Pyrrha, take one. Nora, another. Ren and I will hit the other one," Jaune stated as we jumped to the top of the warehouse and dashed across it.

The roofs were tiered to allow for windows along the catwalks of the warehouses. They provided a good amount of cover from the opposite side, but we were clearly visible to anyone looking our way.

Then again, it didn't matter if the lookouts spotted us now, they wouldn't be able to give any warnings fast enough to stop us.

"Come on you mutts. We're getting a big shipment in tomorrow, so we need to make some room. Hey, you! Bring me the shipping manifest, and for god's sake, grab the right one this time. I know you lot love playing fetch but we're on the clock here," Roman demanded as the White Fang members begrudgingly got to work. His voice was clear to my bugs but muffled to my own ears.

Blake and I stopped in front of a window that led onto the catwalk of the warehouse as the others continued across the roof. The smell of ozone, brimstone, morning dew, and other elements emanated from the warehouse; it was the smell of various Dust types all mixed together.

"Blake, I might say some… questionable things to Roman to try to get him to talk. Just play along," I said.

Blake raised a brow quizzically but nodded.

Nora's gleeful laughter and the crunch of metal was our sign to break through the window. Two more explosions followed by angry shouts resonated throughout the area.

"What the hell is going on?!" Roman yelled as he looked out the main door of the building to see team JNPR standing on top of the now-broken Bullheads.

"You know, I'm getting _real_ tired of eventful evenings," Roman commented sardonically, holding a lit cigar out and tapping the loose ash off the end.

"And I expected you to be less messy than you've been. I guess we're both disappointed," I shot back from on top of the catwalk. For types like Roman, you had to play their game to get them to talk, because criminals like Roman _loved_ the sound of their own voice.

Roman turned to where my voice was and glared, while his short partner set down her magazine down with a look of annoyance and sat up. The grunts working in the warehouse froze as they watched the exchange.

"I've got this whole kingdom running scared, lefty. Gotten away clean with every job. So, don't go off spouting things that are obviously too complicated for you to figure out," he insulted smoothly.

"Actually, I would call myself rather knowledgeable about all this. Name's Stella, by the way."

"Roman Torchwick," he introduced with a mocking bow. "I would say it's a pleasure but- wait. _Stella_? As in the girl that's been butting in on my jobs for the last few months? _That_ Stella," he said with a face like he tasted something bad. I gave my own mocking bow in return.

"I see you've heard of me, and I agree, it's not really a pleasure at all," I stated coldly. "But I wanted to offer you a deal, Roman." Blake had an expression that moved between looking confused at me and scowling at Roman.

"Oh really? You become an increasingly annoying thorn in my side and now you think you've earned a spot at the big kid's table?"

Outside, swarms of the White Fang members were being steamrolled by team JNPR. Jaune advanced on a squad firing at him with his shield blocking their shots while Ren followed behind, firing at anyone trying to flank them.

"Nora, Pyrrha!" Jaune called out, causing Pyrrha to leap into the air towards Nora.

Pyrrha crouched on her shield as she slowly dropped toward her teammate while Nora spun around with her hammer, building momentum with every rotation.

"Fastball!" Nora yelled out.

"Special!" Pyrrha finished, just before Nora struck Pyrrha's shield with all her strength, sending Pyrrha rocketing towards the cluster of White Fang members. She brought her shield back up just in time to slam into them.

To liken what happened next to a bowling ball barrelling over a set of pins would be a huge understatement. A better comparison would be a cannonball crashing through a series of walls as Pyrrha annihilated the group of criminals. Their bodies ricocheted off the missile that was Pyrrha while their bodies left cracks and imprints from their points of impact. They were not getting back up.

Pyrrha landed in a roll right outside the warehouse's main doors.

"How are things going?" I shouted casually to her.

Pyrrha took a moment to glower at Roman before turning to me. "Things are going well," she responded before spinning around, knocking a scimitar away with her shield before riposting with a straight jab that sent the White Fang grunt flying into another member behind him.

"Useless mutts," Roman murmured. "Neo," he invited to the shorter girl.

Neo rolled her eyes then put on a confident smirk. She grabbed her parasol and strutted outside straight toward Pyrrha.

"Now, as I was saying, I would like to hire you," I stated passively to Roman. My bugs caught Blake stiffen beside me.

"I- you want to what?" he sputtered in confusion.

"Thirty million upfront plus a monthly retainer, then we'll negotiate pay for each job," I offered.

I didn't have any intention of actually paying for his services. That much money for one person was absurd, not that I had even close to that amount anyway. How he reacted to my offer was what I was looking for.

"Thirty. Million. Just as a start?" he asked, obviously intrigued. Then he shook his head and I caught a look of disappointment get replaced by his usual sly smirk. "I'm flattered, at least someone understands my worth, but I'm already on the winning team and I don't plan to get off of it."

"More like you _can't_ get off it. Who's holding your leash, Roman?" I asked with a slight edge of condescension. "There has to be _someone_ who's got you and the White Fang in their pocket for the two of you to be working together."

"If you haven't seen already, I'm the one holding the leash, thank you very much," Roman sneered as he waved a hand at the White Fang grunts.

"Of course. I'm sure your _master_ enjoys letting you out for these walks too," I stated derisively. Roman twitched scornfully and I knew my suspicion was right. "We both know only an idiot would turn down that kind of money, and you're not stupid, Roman. All I want to know is who I'm actually playing against."

"You're out of your league here, kid. And I've run out of patience," he snapped angrily. "Kill-"

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! Why are you doing this?!" Blake demanded almost desperately, stepping forward and dropping the ribbon that had once been her bow as she did. "You're working with this _scum_ "—she drew her sword and pointed it at Roman— "attacking Faunus run businesses, murdering those that get in your way. How is this supposed to benefit the Faunus?"

The White Fang members shuffled slightly but didn't answer.

"The White Fang and I are in a mutually beneficial arrangement here, kitten. Fighting against a common enemy. Right now, that just happens to be _you_ ," Roman quibbled. "Enough of this, get them!" he commanded, causing the White Fang members still in the building to break from their stupor and draw weapons.

They moved into firing positions and aimed their rifles at us. Roman raised his cane, which popped open to reveal a small iron sight.

 _I guess we'll have to find out more of what's happening after we capture them._

Blake used her Semblance and pushed herself left, shooting Gambol Shroud to implant it into the roof and swinging down like a pendulum to kick one of the grunts into the others. I had already been diving when my bugs told me they were aiming at us.

Gunfire and a single fiery explosion blasted apart the section of catwalk we were on. I was able to jump down into the aisles of shelves that held rows of small kegs.

The shelves were just metal frames and I wasn't particularly hidden in them, so the White Fang members had no trouble targeting me.

"What are you animals doing?!" Roman shouted angrily. "If you hit the Dust you'll blow us all to hell!"

The grunts looked at each other and a group drew scimitars and moved to confront me while the rest rushed at Blake.

My bugs told me everything that was happening outside. Jaune had just flung Ren off his shield to accelerate Ren's whirling dervish. Ren acted like a bladed tornado as he sent three gang members flying back.

Right after he made the throw, Jaune took two painful slashes across his back, causing his Aura to dip greatly. Jaune twisted around, just in time to block an upwards crossing slash from the dual-wielding White Fang member that had attacked him.

The dual wielder followed up with a brutal double chop downwards, with enough strength that it brought Jaune to his knees from the effort of blocking. He grinned maliciously as he pressed his blades harder down against Jaune's shield, forcing him down even further.

Then, Jaune shifted sideways and his shield retracted into the shape of a sheath. The White Fang member stumbled forward with the sudden lack of resistance as his blades past on either side his foe. Jaune sprung up, hitting his foe right in the middle of his face with his sheath.

Jaune looked down at his knocked-out opponent incredulously, then looked at his hands with an expression of pride. It almost cost him his head as another grunt swung at him, but a well-timed spray of bullets from Ren saved him.

A series of pink explosions rained down on another group of gang members. Nora was too strong for them to block the swings of her hammer, so they decided to keep their distance and fire at her. This only made Nora switch her weapon into its grenade launcher form and devastate them from afar. Nora was smiling the entire time.

Pyrrha was currently sizing up Neo, who was, in turn, confidently eyeing the Mistral champion. A ring of defeated White Fang members formed an impromptu arena around them as Pyrrha shifted into a battle stance. Neo only threw her hip out and smirked, her parasol resting comfortably on her shoulder.

They stood there, waiting for the other to start.

"Sorry, you aren't going to yell or monologue at me?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Neo gave Pyrrha a very obvious look up and down before motioning to Pyrrha's outfit, then she made a 'so-so' gesture with her hand while making a face of disapproval.

"Uh-I-you-" Pyrrha faltered before twitching in annoyance. Neo's smirk returned in full force.

Pyrrha's weapon fired a shot as it shifted into a spear, accelerating the change in the weapon's form as well as adding power to her thrust. Neo moved with a surprising amount of speed and dropped her parasol off her shoulder, letting it slide down the upper arm of the hand that held it, and deftly smacked Pyrrha's stab downward. Then, Neo nimbly stepped onto the tip of the spear and held it against the ground with her heeled boot.

Pyrrha didn't pull her weapon away. Instead, she pivoted to face away from Neo and dipped her right shoulder under her weapon. Then, she used her shoulder as a fulcrum and pulled down on the end of her spear, launching Neo up and off it.

The smaller girl used the momentum and backflipped, then opened her parasol to slow her fall. Pyrrha threw her shield with a twirl, then continued to rotate while taking another step toward her opponent.

Neo was forced to retract her parasol to knock the flying shield aside, causing her to descend normally again. Neo's eyes widened as she fell into the perfect range for Pyrrha's spinning two-handed spear strike to crash against Neo's blocking parasol.

The smaller and lighter girl went flying backward and slammed into one of the wrecked Bullheads. Neo got up and patted off some dirt scuffs and her expression morphed into one of contempt.

Pyrrha took a few steps forward and stomped down on the side of her curved shield with enough force to send it flipping up into the air before it latched onto her arm with her Semblance, before putting on a smirk of her own.

My focus on team JNPR was interrupted as two groups of White Fang members came rushing at me from each side of the aisle with weapons drawn.

Four months ago, I would have been hard-pressed to defeat more than one at a time. Now, they moved so _slowly_. A downward chop to my right shoulder from the first grunt never connected as I stabbed him in the gut, his Aura catching the blow but sending him flying into the others behind him.

At the same time, I extended Starfall into its polearm form, the hilt smashing into the throat of the grunt attempting to skewer me from behind.

I jumped over the sprawled gang members in front of me so that I was just past the confined space of the aisles. Now, I wasn't restricted in my movement, but they would all be funneled toward me.

Like lambs to the slaughter, they came.

The first lunged desperately forward with a jab meant to disembowel me. The butt of my weapon slapped it aside with a backhanded swing and I followed through to slash him, slamming the blade against his exposed side and knocking him away. The next grunt charged with a ferocious battle cry but I had kept whirling after my previous strike and a revolving right kick to the temple sent them away.

I leapt with my kicking leg still in the air as a harsh horizontal slash cut through the space I had just been in. I slammed the blade end of my polearm into the ground and swung around it to deliver a kick to my attacker. A spider crawled out of my sleeve and deftly scurried down to the trigger mechanism of Starfall as I landed back on the ground.

Instead of pulling Starfall out of the ground, I kicked the back of the blade as hard as I could, sending a shower of concrete as it dislodged from the floor at my attackers. Then, I tossed it high into the air before grabbing it right above the butt of the polearm and had my spider pull the trigger. I turned the blade to its side and brought it down on top of the four gang members in front of me. The enhanced weight and force of the blow crushed them into the ground. Had I not turned the blade to the side, I would have most likely cleaved one or two of them in half.

After a few seconds, Starfall lightened as the gravity Dust wore off. I stood and retracted it back into a regular sword.

The groans of the White Fang members in front of me were quickly overtaken by the constant ring of steel against steel as Blake began an assault on Roman, having already dispatched her own foes.

Roman spun with the force of Blake's diagonal chop, letting him flow and weave about in tight, controlled circles as he consistently knocked Blake's rapid slashes aside, before he suddenly stepped forward and uppercut her hard in the stomach. The bugs I had on Blake heard her wheeze before Roman followed the blow up with a two-handed baseball swing of his cane.

The brutal attack phased through the image of Blake as the clone flashed out of existence. Blake's Semblance had pushed her down into a crouch in front of Roman, ready to stab at his exposed belly.

Roman pressed a button on his cane and the curved handle rocketed downward, smashing into Blake's hand as she attacked before a front kick sent her rolling back with a grunt of pain.

 _Damn, Roman's a much better fighter than I would have expected him to be._

I grabbed one of the Dust kegs and ripped the top of it off, before dumping the contents onto the floor. I then pressed the lid of it back on before charging toward Roman.

"Hey, Roman!" I called out.

"Ugh! How can it be so difficult to kill two-" Roman began but was cut short as he noticed the keg under my arm.

"Catch!" I shouted as I threw the small barrel as hard as I could at him.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Roman's arms cradled around the keg to lightly catch it, right before I cut straight through it and across his chest. Roman hissed in pain as he caught my follow-up slash with his cane, and with a quick twirl of his wrist, brushed it aside, only to be hit by a glancing shot from Blake.

"Now, you've gone from annoyances to _pests_ ," he berated.

Blake moved up to flank Roman. There was nowhere to escape for him now.

As I stepped forward to begin our joint assault, I realized what was happening outside.

 _Was Pyrrha… losing?_

Pyrrha had just fired a barrage of bullets that battered against Neo's open parasol to no avail. Who charged forward, but... didn't?

The bugs I had on Neo and what the bugs were seeing suddenly gave me two different scenes of what was happening. Pyrrha did a sideways swipe of her shield on the image of Neo that my bugs and I guessed Pyrrha saw. The bugs I had on Neo told me that she had swerved in a slight arc to arrive at the spot her image was just after Pyrrha had swung her shield.

The image of Neo shattered like glass, allowing for Neo to slap her parasol against Pyrrha's face, then elbowed her in the gut, before spinning under Pyrrha's retaliatory sword swing and trying to sweep Pyrrha's legs.

 _Fuck. Some kind of illusion. Not a master… Probably a shaker who can create an image over an area._

Pyrrha hopped over the kick and spun her blade around her neck as it shifted into its spear form. She then caught its hilt as it rotated around her neck and cleaved at the shorter girl. Neo promptly backflipped, showing a great amount of flexibility by kicking toward her shoulder and doing the splits upright to build momentum for the maneuver, before landing gracefully while posing confidently with her umbrella.

 _Damn, Neo only has a metal belt buckle on. Pyrrha can't use her Semblance to dodge Neo's attacks or shift their course. It's one of the worst match-ups for Pyrrha. She'd have to go all out and totally reveal her Semblance, otherwise, she'll slowly get beat down by Neo's illusions._

Ren fired a barrage which was blocked by the parasol. Ren frowned but moved in to help Pyrrha. I wanted to go and help too—my bugs were perfect for fighting someone like Neo—but Roman was nothing if not persistent.

He and Neo fought somewhat similarly, making minimal movements while dodging and attacking. Quick and precise strikes that wore at the opponent. If it was just me fighting him, I doubted I could have hit him with my sword at all.

Luckily, I had a partner with me. Roman's cane danced around him like lightning in a storm, spinning and battering away our strikes, but there were simply too many attacks for him to deflect. They were only glancing blows, but they were adding up. He was constantly trying to slip away so that the two of us weren't on either side of him but the moment I felt his muscles shift, I moved to block his path.

His cane went down and smacked Blake's cleaver aside, then spun it from the handle with enough force that it deflected my sword along with Blake's other blade with its spin. Roman took the chance to pivot forward and sucker-punch Blake in the face with his fist, causing her to stagger back slightly.

I extended Starfall as I brought it down on his head. He caught the swing with his cane and was about to deflect it before I pulled the trigger. Starfall lived up to its name as it slammed down, forcing Roman to use his other hand to brace against the sheer weight of the blow.

Roman's arms trembled against the weight while I placed my foot on the butt of Starfall to brace it against the floor. Next, I let go of my sword, letting its weight and my foot keep it locked with Roman.

Roman's eyes widened in surprise as he watched me rear back and punch him across the jaw, sending his bowler's hat tumbling to the ground.

He grunted in pain just as the gravity Dust's effect ended. Starfall was pushed aside as Roman looked at me triumphantly, raising his cane high into the air to bring it crashing down on my unprotected head.

A gunshot sounded behind him as Blake fired her weapon to launch it forward while holding the attached ribbon, and it wrapped around Roman's cane before Blake gave it another sharp tug. Again, the gun fired and ripped Roman's weapon from his grasp.

Roman was left staring at his now empty hand. "Well, I don't suppose it's too late to talk about that deal-" My knee to his gut cut him off before Blake followed up with a kick across his face. Roman pirouetted before falling ungracefully onto his face, out cold.

Pyrrha shattered another image of Neo only for it to reveal the actual Neo pummeling Ren a short distance away. Ren tried an open palm thrust that Neo snaked around, her left shoulder braced against his outer elbow while her right arm kept Ren's arm straight. Neo held her parasol in the middle as she struck Ren in the face with it, then rotated her wrist to strike him in the stomach.

Neo's leg then shot straight up into a standing split kick at Ren's head. She then let go of Ren's arm to allow him to reel back, pivoted with her standing leg, and brought her heel down on his shoulder in an axe kick.

My bugs heard a sickening crunch as Ren's shoulder caved under the force of the blow and sent him to the ground. Neo grinned maliciously in satisfaction.

"Ren!" Pyrrha yelled in alarm as she rushed forward.

"Pyrrha, to the right!" I warned as I drew my gun and fired.

My shot broke apart Neo's illusion and she stumbled back as the bullet whizzed past her face.

She looked toward me in shock before she spun around at the last moment to block Pyrrha's harsh slash, making her jump back and away from Ren.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Neo turned abruptly and dived to the side as a raging Nora careened into the space she was just in, annihilating the concrete with a mighty swing from her giant hammer.

I fired again and another illusion broke. Neo was visibly distraught now, her eyes glancing about until they rested on the fallen form of Roman. A haggard Jaune was now also approaching after having beaten down the last of the White Fang members, cutting off her last avenue of escape.

Both Neo's eyes blinked to white as she frantically looked between all of us and Roman. For a moment, she held her gaze on Roman with a guilty expression before sprinting at Jaune.

Jaune yelped and wildly hacked at her with his sword. Neo easily sidestepped the slash and jumped onto his shoulder before kicking off him, sending him stumbling into a charging Pyrrha. Neo then opened her parasol underneath her, just in time for Nora's hammer to slam into it. Just like team JNPR's 'Fastball Special', Neo flew into the sky before she bled the momentum with her parasol.

"Crap…" Nora griped bitterly.

Blake and I began to fire at her, but she had already flown outside the warehouse perimeter and quickly disappeared into the alleyways.

I moved to try and pursue but she was outside my bug's range moments later, her Aura enhanced speed letting her move at the speed of cars.

"Ren!" Nora cried as she hurried to his side, worry and fear marring the usual energy and pep she had.

"Jaune and Blake, tie up anyone you can," I instructed as I grabbed a handful of zip ties from my belt and handed it to them.

I moved to Ren to see the damage. His collarbone and right shoulder were broken. Nothing obviously life-threatening, but I ripped off a strip of cloth from an unconscious gang member's uniform and wrapped his arm in a sling. There wasn't much else we could do for him here.

 _Now to help tie up the rest and hopefully find my-_

The sounds of sirens and the spotlights of VPD ships approached, breaking my train of thought.

"Of course, they show up now," Blake complained, though there was a hint of relief and cheer in her voice.

Despite Ren's injury, we had caught Roman Torchwick, possibly recovered most of the stolen Dust, dealt a crippling blow against the White Fang, and interrupted whatever plan their secretive master was preparing.

I turned towards the advancing Bullheads and sheltered my eyes with my hand from the spotlights.

 _Now, to deal with this._

* * *

My fingers droned against the metal table of the interrogation room where I had been left to wait, even after giving my statement. At least I wasn't in handcuffs this time.

We had all been brought into the VPD headquarters to go over what had happened, and despite the hours passing, we were still there.

 _I didn't miss the bureaucracy of all this._

Ozpin was finishing up speaking with Blake. Their back and forth had been interesting, Blake had admitted her past history with the White Fang after some prompting from Ozpin. I had suspected he knew about Blake already but their talk confirmed it. I did catch Blake's somber expression of having to reveal her secret to someone who wasn't one of the people she had promised herself she would. Ozpin had also officially stated that Blake wouldn't have to worry about any legal problems in regards to her past actions, which left Blake with a relieved expression as Ozpin headed toward me.I had already given my statement and had been left to wait in my interrogation room.

"Good evening," I stated as Ozpin opened the door.

"A good evening to you as well, and if I may say, a nostalgic sight." His hand gestured across the interrogation room.

"How are things looking?"

"The White Fang have been detained, Roman Torchwick as well. The VPD are currently doing inventory on the containers but I've been told that almost all of the stolen Dust is accounted for. Along with a few miscellaneous items," he listed, with a twinge of amusement at the end.

"I would very much like my arm please."

"I've already made arrangements for it to be delivered to Beacon," he assured me as he took the seat across from me.

 _Good. Phantom pains were annoying, and Remnant's prosthetics apparently helped diminish the number of episodes._

"Thank you."

"You didn't have to go about ordering one through what I suspect was a source of dubious legality. We did offer to have one ordered for you."

"But this one is custom, and its mechanism complements how my current weapon works."

"It was likely very expensive as well. Now, where did a student with retrograde amnesia and no previous resources come across the funds for such an order?" he wondered out loud.

"I'm sure you've already put the information together."

He hadn't, not entirely at least. I had already heard him and Professor Goodwitch talking about it through my bugs. He knew I had been working with Junior, he just didn't know how I was getting the information I was selling.

"Your nightly jaunts into Vale haven't gone unnoticed, yes," Ozpin confirmed.

I waited a moment for him to continue but he seemed content to sip at his cocoa instead.

 _Well, if you aren't going to press than I'll leave things there._

"So, you have my statement as well as everyone else's."

"Yes, how fortunate that your group happened to 'spontaneously' come across the operation," Ozpin stated with slight sarcasm.

We had gone over what we were going to say to the police on the airship ride from Beacon.

"Indeed. Was there anything else the VPD or you needed?"

"Just one thing that I wanted to inform you of. The rest of your team hasn't been informed of what happened"—he didn't question why we hadn't brought the rest of team RWBYT along, but I felt the slight disapproval nonetheless—"but the city council has already expressed interest in giving you, Blake, and team JNPR commendations for your actions. It won't be a secret for long," Ozpin advised.

 _Damn politics._

"Thank you for the warning," I replied.

He nodded and stood up, and I followed him out the door.

 _Now what?_

The question shot through my head with a disharmonious ring.

I had gotten the bad guy and retrieved the stolen goods. The authorities would question him to try and figure out who they were working for. I had no information to go on, not unless Roman's mysterious backer made a move.

Once again, I felt the familiar sensation of being aimless.

 _What was there for me to do now?_

 **Chapter 16 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to garneredAcrimony, Juff, and Nick M for channeling their dark magic to empower this fic with words and wisdom.**

So yeah, Cinder doesn't tell Roman to move everything to Mountain Glenn till Volume 2, so literally all the Dust they stole is still in that warehouse (Maybe a little bit is offsite but most of it is there). So, while it's taken a while, canon slowly going more and more off the rails. I can't see things going _completely_ differently (Cinder is still gonna try to kill Amber and Ozpin, hijack the Atlas soldiers, plant the virus into the CCTS, etc. She just can't go about doing those things the same way. Though, that's not to say things might continue to change).

Neo's umbrella and necklaces might be made of metal, but I'm going to say they're not. The umbrella will be carbon fiber or something (Except for the giant needle inside it, but I think Pyrrha needs line of sight or knowledge of the metal for her Semblance. Otherwise, she would have known about Mercury's legs and been able to say something after Yang 'cripples' him).

Blake and Ozpin's chat was different from canon, kinda. Blake's less focused on hiding who she is, and Ozpin/Blake know that Taylor is the reason they had the info on the White Fang's activities etc. But the convo followed the same beats as in canon (Volume 2 Episode 2) and I didn't want to re-hash the scene with only minor differences.

I'm gonna say that in canon, everyone's winter break plans are pushed back a little after Blake runs away.

Apparently, a bunch of the insects and animals of Remnant actually get described in RWBY: After the Fall, so I'll probably be going back and editing past chapters with the canon descriptions of them (If they're cool).

I'll change the chapter if I think I can approach the Weiss/Blake stuff better (Oh look, open communication is the answer once again, how unique). It's a very complex issue so I want to make sure I'm approaching it respectfully (And hopefully not defending anything bad or misconstruing delicate issues).

Lots of talking next chapter… and the one after that… and maybe the one after that (I think). Then we're back to action… probably.


	21. Chapter 17: Avow

**Chapter 17 Avow**

* * *

 _Taylor_

I looked at the quaint house before me. It was a large log cabin styled home with a well-worn path through bright flush green trees leading to it. A chimney poked out of the roof overlooking a porch beside the house. A shed stood alone, nestled in the tree just to the side of the house, and my bugs noted the basic tools of the workshop/garage.

The best way to describe it would be relaxing. It practically bled the 'small town' vibe, though everything on Patch did. It was a place that I could see someone calling home.

I knocked on the door and waited, my bugs slipping in to see the place. It was fairly large, with the bottom floor being encompassed by a large living room, kitchen, and dining area. Judging by the two beds with pillows that matched their colors, Yang and Ruby shared a room. An office room and another small room that seemed to be a storage space occupied a section of the upper floor, along with a guest room painted a clean white. Their father's bedroom stood apart from the rest, pictures lining most of its surfaces. The photos were free of dust while the dresser they sat on held a light coat - _he must pick them up to look at often._

One of the photos showed a woman that looked like an older version of Ruby smiling brilliantly while waving a white cape, as though they were wings. _Summer Rose, Ruby's mom._

Ruby and Yang's father was the only one in the house- _wait_. A black and white corgi was… holding a dustpan while Taiyang Xiao Long swept dirt into it.

He was confused by the knock, but told Zwei, the corgi, to dump the dust outside while he walked comfortably content to get the door.

 _Smart dog._

Taiyang was a blonde muscular man with a light soul patch and stubble. He wore brown cargo shorts and a tan shirt with a darker brown vest over it, a tattoo of what looked like a tribal styled heart made of two curved lines marked his upper right arm. A red bandana was wrapped around his left bicep, the same red as Ruby's cloak.

The door opened with a faint creak, a noise that brought to mind of having to step over the rotten step of my own house for some reason.

"Well hello there, you must be Taylor." He reached out his hand and gave me a friendly handshake. "We weren't expecting you so early. Ruby and Yang met Weiss in town and dragged her off on a little tour of Patch. I thought that they would have been back by now. I'd bet that Yang has something to do with it, for some reason." He smiled at his own joke, making me smile in return. "Well, let's not just stand here, come on in." He turned and walked towards the kitchen, beckoning me with a wave as he went.

I liked Taiyang instantly. He was openly caring in every expression he made. People like him were usually honest in everything they did. Although, some people put up that front just to _appear_ trustworthy.

"Knowing Yang, I wouldn't be surprised," I mused out loud as I followed him in.

"I hope that doesn't mean she's getting into any trouble," Taiyang said over his shoulder, amused with a light undertone of worry; the sound of protective fathers everywhere.

"Nothing I think she would want me telling you about."

"Well of course not… but you wouldn't let her get over her head, would you?" His tone shifted to something between playful begging and soft scolding.

 _Make that very overprotective._

"Don't worry Mr. Xiao Long, I'll make sure to tell you about all the parties, alcohol, gang fights, crimes, smuggling, street races…" I deliberately let the list fade off as I arrived in the kitchen to see Taiyang fumbling as he moved to put the broom away. I chuckled as the look on his face told me why.

"Street races?! I told her no more bike races! I don't care if the other person challenged her or not! I…" He whirled, and froze upon seeing my face as I allowed a smirk to grow, a matching grin breaking out on his. "Oh, ha ha. Alright, that's fair. And please, call me Tai. I get enough of Mr. Xiao Long from my students." _Right, he's a teacher at Signal._ "Oh sorry, do you need help with those bags?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The unused muscles of my right arm disagreed as they burned with the strain of clutching the grocery bags. "I actually was wondering if it would be okay if I made dinner for everyone. It's why I showed up early."

It was odd; I had thought that having my robotic prosthetic would make me dive into training with it. Instead, I found myself wanting to cook, something I had never really had time for these past years.

"Oh wow. I don't see any problem with it. In fact, I think that would be great." There was a small beat of silence as I set my bags on the counter. "How are you finding it?" he asked casually, nodding toward my arm. Ruby or Yang must have mentioned it because it was currently hidden by my sweater and gloves.

"It's… different than what I thought it would be like. I was expecting some big revelation or something after finally getting it, but it was really lackluster."

"Like you had never lost it?"

"Exactly."

"Do you like it?" His head tilted and his tone shifted softly.

"I think I do. I have to be conscious not to trigger it by accident, but I think it'll prove really useful in the future." It felt like I had a muscle that wasn't there before, and if I unintentionally tensed it, I would inadvertently fire off a deadly weapon.

"Hmmm, that's good. May I ask why you're wearing gloves to hide it then?"

"It's a habit I want to get into. Anyone who's seen me so far will notice it, but anyone else won't. It'll be a nice surprise for them." I began taking the ingredients out of my bags as I talked.

Tai took a moment to examine me before he frowned slightly. "Most kids don't think that way, though I guess a 'secret agent' would." His frown reversed entirely as he finished into a dopey grin.

I sighed loudly. "Ruby is very… imaginative, at least." Tai just laughed. "Also…" I pulled the bottle of bourbon that Junior had gifted me out and set it on a counter. "I got this as a gift, but I don't really plan on drinking it."

"Oh, thank you! That's very considerate of you, but it would be a shame to drink alone." He walked over to a cupboard and produced two glasses. "Well, would you like to share a drink?"

"Should you be offering a minor a drink? Aren't you a teacher?" My eyebrow raised accusingly.

"It's fine. From what I hear, you're the most adult of the group anyway."

 _Well, that is… probably true. Why not try one?_

"I'm not much of a drinker, only ever had a bourbon tea cocktail before."

Revel had snuck it in for us a month after I had joined the Wards. I was more than surprised that a tight-laced no-nonsense hero like Revel was the one to sneak in alcohol, but she said it was a bit of an initiation, to help build camaraderie. I smiled every time I thought of her pouring us drinks, then immediately monitoring our health and making sure we didn't have more than she had strictly designated, asking if we needed water every ten minutes.

"Do you like that drink?"

"It was fine. Company was nice too." Nostalgia colored my tone.

"Perfect then. I needed to use up those oranges anyway. I'll mix us up a bit and we can talk about how my girls are doing at Beacon," he stated with satisfaction.

I hadn't actually agreed to drinks, but only shrugged in response. My smile deepened at his plan to find out what his daughters were up to, beyond all the phone calls and letters Ruby sent him.

I didn't think I would normally be this open with someone I had just met. Maybe it was because it reminded me of how my dad and Kurt used to talk. Well, how they talked on Dad's good days.

 _Dad…_

I sucked in a breath through my nose as I pushed those memories down. I didn't need to look at that scar right now. _New arm, meeting team's family, trying to relax a little for once._

My sweater was loose against my torso but was tight against my arms, and the white fabric caught on the more angular forearm plate of my new arm as I rolled up my sleeves and peeled off my gloves. The gunmetal sections and circular black joints glistened under the sink water as I washed my hands. I took extra care to get into the nooks and crannies of the robotic limb. I also took out the Dust cartridge from just below the elbow and tucked it away. Best not to accidentally fire off my arm and skewer Tai's kitchen.

"Mind if I ask how it happened?" he asked almost offhandedly as he dug out a kettle.

"It got crushed, had to have it burned off," I replied, keeping my tone light despite its contents.

I heard Tai grimace behind me as I grabbed a cutting board he had placed out at some point. "That must have hurt like no other," he remarked in a jokingly matter of fact way.

"More than the bullets through my skull actually."

"Ha!" A joyful smile returned to his face. "Worst one I ever got was probably when I got gored by a Telphus." He circled three sections of his body, one on his leg and two on his stomach. "Luckily, my team got me out of there in time, but boy, did it ever hurt."

"A Telphus? That's those huge stag Grimm, right?"

"Yup. Pretty normal for Grimm to take something like antlers and make them like swords."

"Too true."

I knew I was letting myself think of my own dad during all this, guiltily socializing with Tai to somehow vicariously remember the times I spent with my own dad. I realized it the moment I started talking to him.

 _Or, maybe it was like what I wished talking to my dad was like before… everything._

It felt wrong, almost like taking advantage of Tai's caring nature for the sake of my nostalgia.

 _But… just for a bit. I just want to remember Dad a little more. Just for a bit._

"So, what are you planning on cooking and how can I help?"

"I'm making lasagna." _I haven't made my mom's lasagna in… I don't even remember._ "I should be fine on my own but thank you." I could have used the help, but I wanted to do it by myself.

"Lasagna? Never heard of it. What's in it?"

 _What?_

I fished out my scroll and did a quick search, finding nothing.

 _For fuck's sake Remnant. You literally have Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but you don't have lasagna?!_

"It's like… a spaghetti casserole, I guess."

"Huh, sounds interesting. I'm looking forward to it."

We made more small talk before setting everything in the oven. A salad that just needed dressing sat idly in a bowl while strips of garlic bread lay ready to be toasted when the time came. We stood leaning against the counters before Tai handed me my drink. He then held his glass out and I clinked mine off his.

Orange wedges floated amongst ice cubes in the chilled tea. Heating up tea just to let it cool always felt barbaric to me, but the sweet, soothing taste accented by the bourbon was refreshing enough for me to let it go.

I took some long breaths to force myself to relax, drinking somewhat quickly in hopes the liquor would loosen the constant tension I felt.

There was no imminent apocalypse, no necessary plans to get right last minute, no looming threat.

 _You're at a teammate's house for dinner, having a casual drink. You're allowed to relax, to open up a little._

 _Just don't think about how Contessa might suddenly appear to take you away for whatever reason she left you on this world in the first place, or all the terrible things you've done, or the talk you're going to have with your friends tonight- Relax damn it!_

"So, what do you think of your team, Taylor?" Tai asked.

"Your daughters specifically or all of them?"

"I would like to hear about what they're all like: Blake, Weiss, and my daughters. Ruby and Yang have talked about you guys, but Ruby wouldn't say anything really bad about anyone and Yang would just go with the flow and keep her judgments to herself. Deal with things on her own and not tell me about them. Or, if there was a problem she wanted to address, she would do so head-on. So, I guess I'm looking for a more honest idea of them. How is Ruby as a leader? How is Yang as a teammate? What are Weiss and Blake like? Stuff like that."

"Well, Ruby is… awkward, socially. Talking to anyone outside her group of friends makes her freeze up nervously, but she's also caring and gets attached to different people quickly. Breaks down barriers, makes you feel welcome." _Even when you don't deserve it or don't reciprocate._ "She ummm… She told me I was like a big sister…" I mumbled the last part shyly. It felt almost arrogant to say out loud.

"Like an older sister to her, one older than Yang?" Tai's eye's crinkled as he smiled wider.

"Yeah."

"I can see it," he agreed amusedly.

"Yang and I… don't get along." His grin twitched downward. "Our motivations are fairly opposed, so it's caused some friction. Yang and I have made very different choices regarding how we approach our goals, so we can't help but disapprove of each other a little." Yang realized her search for her mom could hurt those around her, so she held herself back for the sake of those she cared about. I did the opposite. I separated myself from those I loved to make sure I completed my goals. "We've been able to talk it out though." _How tonight goes might change that…_ "That being said… I came across something that I wanted to ask you about." _Well, something that I actively had people search for me._ Tai's expression invited me to continue. "Why haven't you told Yang about Raven? About what she's been doing and where she is?"

Tai's breathing hitched, and he seemed to get smaller. "You uh, know about Raven?"

"Raven Branwen. Bandit leader. Current guesses are that she and her tribe are in western Anima right now."

"How'd you find all that out?" Curiosity mixed in with his solemn tone.

"Yang had mentioned it before… I called in some favors to look into it."

Tai smiled through his gloom. "I'm happy that Yang was willing to open up to you guys about that. It says a lot… I haven't told Yang because I'm worried about what she would do with it."

"If she would go after her? Demand answers?"

"I don't want my daughter tearing across continents to track down bandits. It's too dangerous, and Yang is too… passionate to go at it with a level head. She would go rushing for answers… and I don't know think she could handle them. It's why I've been waiting to tell her..."

"You don't think she could handle it?"

"I don't think Yang would understand that Raven has already chosen to not be her mother…" Tai closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. The thought must have been weighing on him for years now, and I'd barged in and dragged it out.

I thought of everything I did in preparation for Jack Slash. I thought of Blake's fixation on the White Fang's actions and what it did to her. Unlike Blake or me, I didn't see Yang as someone who could hear the information and react rationally to it. Blake stepped back and let me handle things because she understood that I would be able to help her, and that she would need to be in a better state to deal with the White Fang when I found them.

Yang wouldn't though. Despite vowing to not let her desire to find her mom become an obsession, I didn't think Yang would be able to see the danger in it all. There wouldn't be a happy ending, and I doubted any explanation would justify Raven abandoning her family to go around raiding villages and leaving them for the Grimm to pick through afterward.

And if Yang found out her that's what her mother had been doing? She would need to find out why. She would just be pulling a wagon with her sister in it all over again, but this time she would be alone.

"I understand, and you're right. Right now, learning about it would… well, I'll hold off on talking to her about it." _More secrets…_

 _I'll tell her after the school year ends… We'll all go. It'll be safer, we'll have time, be more prepared._

"Thank you. I plan on telling her, just maybe when she isn't going around to places and beating them up for answers," he said, his tension washing away.

"Oh, you heard about that?" I wouldn't have thought Yang would have mentioned that she beat up everyone in Junior's nightclub for information.

"Wait, she actually did that?!" _Oops, he was joking._

"Anyways…" His brow furrowed, and he looked in the direction of town where Yang was with an expression that told me he was going to have words with her later. "Weiss is a good partner for Ruby. Weiss pushes Ruby academically while Ruby pushes Weiss… socially. Blake and Yang… Blake has had some personal issues that have kept her from the team for a while, so they aren't as close as the other two." I swirled the contents of my drink, watching the light dance within it before taking another sip.

"I was wondering. Yang stopped mentioning anything particular about Blake after the second week of school," Tai remarked.

"Things have hopefully calmed down for her. We plan on talking about it tonight."

"Sounds serious, but why do I feel like that 'we' means you and Blake talking with everyone else," he pointed out with surprising insight.

 _I didn't think I hinted at anything, I guess he just understands his daughter that well._

"I helped Blake a little with her troubles, yes." Tai nodded to himself in confirmation of his suspicions. "I think that Blake will work toward mending any problems with the team. She understands that being distant wasn't something anyone wanted, and she plans to make up for that."

There was a beat of silence as Tai seemed to ponder my words. Zwei wandered into the kitchen and stopped to examine me. I stared back, and my mind flashed to times with Rachel.

Instinctively, I gave Zwei a sharp look and the corgi straightened instantly, somehow looking almost serious. He marched over to me and sat by my feet, my own little guard dog. Rachel would have been proud.

"He's usually a little more… dopey than that," Tai commented perplexedly as he watched Zwei. "Anyway, it sounds like my daughters are on a good team. Thank you for indulging me."

"No problem."

"Would you like another?"

"…Why not?" I shrugged.

Tai finished his own glass and quickly mixed up another two batches. I realized that he had made a full kettle worth of tea, enough for a few more glasses for each of us.

 _All there was left to do was to wait for the others._

* * *

My bugs caught Ruby, Yang, and Weiss approaching the house leisurely. Weiss's eyes were downcast, and she seemed to be thinking deeply about something while the two sisters didn't seem to notice. Yang was teasing Ruby about all the praise she had apparently gotten from the Patch locals for being admitted into Beacon early while Ruby was doing her best to match the shade of her face with her cloak.

Weiss finished psyching herself up and stopped, taking a deep breath in.

"What? Not big enough for you, Weissy?" Yang probed playfully as she gave a thumbs-up point toward her home.

"What? It's fine- I mean- it's a lovely home," Weiss sputtered as she lost any composure she had just built.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked with concern, stepping closer to her partner.

"Yeah, you've been kinda quiet for a while now," Yang commented, losing her comedic tone in favor of concern.

"I wanted to say…" Weiss cleared her throat and stood up straight before falling back into an embarrassed posture. "I wanted to say that I appreciate that you… that you were willing to take me to see your mom with you," Weiss tip-toed her words.

"Well, of course, I took you. Why wouldn't I want to introduce my partner to my mom?" Ruby asked as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Yang beamed with pride, moving up to ruffle Ruby's hair despite her sister's protests. As for Weiss, I could only describe her smile as intimate. One made for her friends and them alone.

"C'mon Taylor. You can't just blank out when you're telling a story," Tai complained.

I shook myself from my bug's senses. "What is there to tell after describing how she basically psychologically tortured those people!" I shot back.

"But they were criminals and it wasn't really torture, more like pranks," Blake argued casually, having arrived a drink ago.

"Fine. I'll just rearrange your books every day and see how you make out."

"Never mind, I take it back."

"I think it's hilarious. What did she do exactly?" Tai inquired.

"We're ho~me!" Ruby announced as the door swung open.

"Welcome back! We're just in the kitchen," Tai called back.

"Oh, is everyone-" Ruby came around the corner and her eyes instantly snapped to my robotic arm. I had forgotten to roll my sleeves back down. "Taylor! Your arm!" Fireworks burst within the young girl and suddenly she was next to me, groping and feeling up my new appendage. "Oh my gosh! What does it do? Is this segment here to reduce recoil? Oh! And the forearm plate rises up near the wrist! And that's not an ammo slot- Dust? Looks like it superheats- is that why the insides are so insulated? For temperature resistance?" She was poking a finger inside the hole that Dust cartridges were loaded into. She buzzed with child-like curiosity, a veteran's discerning eye, and something like a tinker fugue all mixed into one.

As Yang entered the kitchen, she was also as mesmerized as her sister, but for another reason.

"You're letting them drink!" Yang's fingers pointed between Blake, me, and the bottle of alcohol on the counter.

"I've only had this one," Blake said passively before taking another sip of her bourbon sour. Tai talked me into trying a different drink, same liquor but different taste. A bit sweet for me but not bad.

"Taylor was nice enough to bring some-" Tai began.

"Then I'll have one too," Yang stated, as though her words were enough to confirm it was happening.

"No. Absolutely not. You and Ruby aren't allowed alcohol until you're twenty-five. Same with boys."

"That's so not fair!"

"Dad card!"

"That's not a reason!"

 _Hypocrite._

"The wrist joints are made to resist heat too… Long periods of exposure? It shouldn't stay hot that- oh! Unless the Dust continuously heats it! But is that for a flamethrower? No, it would need a bigger casing and it wouldn't need the recoil dampener," Ruby continued to ramble.

"Zwei. Hurt," I commanded, and a blur of fluff and love barreled into Ruby's face.

An onslaught of licks came from the corgi.

 _Close enough. At least she's not transfixed on my arm anymore._

Blake shuffled away from Zwei and glanced at the dog contemptuously. She gave me a look that threatened great vengeance should I ever do that to her.

I went to lean back on the counter, but as I moved backward I didn't feel the counter. My eyes went wide, and I moved to grab hold of something before my butt met the counter's ledge.

 _Oh, it was just farther back than I thought? Stupid drinks, making my body feel light and ready to move but also making me clumsy._

"Zwei, stop. Ha. Down. Haha, stop! Traitor!" Ruby groused before dissolving into giggles.

It was Weiss's turn to be captivated. She sped toward Ruby, picked Zwei up, and immediately began cuddling the dog, who reciprocated the affection.

"Oh wook at da wittle pupper, we're going to be best fwiends. Yes, we are. Yes, we are." She froze as she noticed everyone was looking at her. Zwei gave her one last lick on the cheek before Weiss stiffly set him down—causing Ruby to groan as Zwei landed on her stomach—and cleared her throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Xiao Long. Thank you for letting us into your home." She finished with a curtsey, a small blush the only reminder of what happened.

"No, thank you for coming over. Anyone on my daughter's team is always welcome," Tai answered, before he made the curtsey motion himself, resulting in Yang and Ruby snickering.

"Anyway, you never answered my question," Yang questioned her father again.

"Sorry honey, Taylor was just finishing up a story."

I shook my head at the obvious deflection. "She would go into their houses and rearrange the furniture. Just a little though, only enough to be noticeable but not completely out of place. Or she would make noises. Sometimes leave messages," I listed as Tai devolved into chuckles. Blake was shaking her head but smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Yang inquired.

"I had a friend whose Semblance was to make people forget about her. I was just saying what she did to the criminals in town."

"She _haunted_ them?"

"Basically." Now Yang was giggling.

"That's a terrifying Semblance," Weiss remarked.

"It was. Strangers are scary like that. Aisha could have walked up to someone in a crowd and slit their throat and no one would have remembered she had done it."

Ruby made a face as she got back up. "That's pretty scary, at least she used it only for pranks," she said with a shaky smile. I sipped my drink to hide my face and a few sets of eyes widened. "Oh," Ruby finished darkly.

"What did you mean by 'strangers', Taylor?" Weiss asked.

' _Strangers'? Shit, I didn't even notice I said it._

"It's a classification for types of Semblances," I lied, using my robot hand to rub my chin in thought. The metal was chilly from holding my drink. "I guess teaching you guys about it would be good. Especially Master/Stranger protocols." _People like Neo were an active concern, especially now._

"Master/Stranger protocols?"

"It's basically stuff to do for when your opponent can hypnotize people, make illusions, change perceptions, control people." My voice hushed at the last example. "That kind of thing. Stuff so that you can make sure your teammate coming toward you is actually your friend and not an enemy in disguise." _Didn't slur my words, so I'd say I'm not that drunk._

"That sounds practical," Weiss praised.

I caught Yang examining me with an amused look. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I honestly can't tell if you're drunk or not. If you are, then it's really sad that even alcohol can't liven you up."

"I'm not drunk." The syllables snapped in the air. My protest didn't seem to convince Yang at all.

"See, it's a blank face, three-second smiles, or glower. Nothing else."

A ding on the stove rang through the room.

"Shall I throw on the garlic bread?" Tai asked, and I nodded in response. "Alright, Yang and Ruby, why don't you set the table since Taylor was nice enough to make dinner."

"Coach's cooking?" Yang wondered aloud.

"B-but… robot arm…" Ruby whined weakly as she gestured to my arm.

"It's not going anywhere, Ruby," I said dryly.

"Can you at least tell me what it does? I can't see the mechanism under the plating."

I looked away to avoid the puppy dog eyes. "I guess it's like a stinger?" I mused. _Wait, did I say that out loud?_

"Like on a bee?"

"Like on a fire bee." _Wow._ _Maybe I should just stop drinking for a bit._

"Okay, maybe I do like drunk Taylor," Yang snickered.

"It lights on fire?!" More sparkles bloomed in Ruby's silver eyes.

"Ruby!"

"Oh! Sorry, Dad!" With a burst of rose petals, she was grabbing cutlery.

Weiss stood there examining the two sisters as they set the table and I watched the vein twitch on her forehead.

"Knives on the right, blade facing in," the heiress chided before making her way over to correct her partner.

"Hey Taylor, can I talk to you for a second?" Blake asked before motioning me to the living room.

"Whaaaat's up?" _Why did I draw that out?_

"I was talking to a friend of mine, one who used to be in the White Fang. Apparently, he was approached by some of the other Faunus who aren't in the White Fang that are coordinating a rally for Faunus, to talk about everything that's happened, and try to make a change," she whispered feverishly.

"Is that a good thing? I'm guessing they're trying to work with the rest of the Faunus to condemn what the White Fang have been up to." Blake nodded but still held her serious expression. "But you think that the White Fang may interrupt this rally?"

"It's a possibility. They were coercing Faunus who weren't in the White Fang to join, so I don't think they would take kindly to a gathering of Faunus that were speaking against them."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to be there when it happens, just in case."

"With everyone?"

Blake turned away from me and sighed. "I… Yes. Having everyone there would help in case something does happen. _All_ of team RWBYT, and team JNPR if they want."

If they were still willing. I hadn't been able to visit Ren in the hospital yet, nor had I seen anyone from team JNPR after we had gotten back to Beacon. The texts I had exchanged with Pyrrha didn't give me a good enough idea of how they were doing after what happened.

"But that depends on what happens tonight, right?"

"Is it okay? Asking for something like this right after I tell them I've been lying to them for months? That we went ahead without them to attack a criminal organization?"

"Suuure, I mean- wait. When is the rally?"

"I'm not sure. Not for a while at least."

"Then we read the mood. If it seems like the right time, then ask them. If it doesn't, then it can wait. There's no rush, and we can hopefully look into if the White Fang are planning a response as we go. Also, ask me again after dinner just in case." _When I have some food in me to help clear out this alcohol._

"R-right. Thank you, Taylor. Talking with you about these things… it's nice to have someone who can help and isn't… distracted or biased by what's happening."

"What? All I'm good for is being human?" I joked.

"No! That's not what I-" She noticed the playful grin on my face. "Oh, ha ha." She rolled her eyes, but I could see her fighting to keep a smile from her face.

We moved back into the kitchen just as the timer on my scroll was about to finish. I grabbed a set of oven mitts and took out the lasagna from the oven.

I set the dish on the table and shuffled my hands out of the oven mitts so that they would act as heat pads.

Dinner was served.

* * *

"That was very good," Weiss announced, almost surprised at the fact.

"What was that Taylor?" Ruby asked, a smudge of sauce bouncing with her cheek as she spoke.

"A completely original dish… apparently." I began gathering the empty plates before Tai waved me off with a smile and took over the job.

My mind felt clearer now. I hadn't even noticed how the alcohol was making me feel. I didn't think I'd be drinking much in the future; not having full control over my thoughts and actions irked me.

"You made it up yourself?" Yang inquired incredulously. "Cause I never really pictured you as the cooking type…"

"It's a family recipe for something that I thought was a common meal," - _Well, it is a common meal, it just isn't one here-_ "but I couldn't find it online or under a different name, so I guess so."

"What's it called?"

"Technically, it's lasagna al forno, but I've never really used the full name. Always just called it lasagna..." Mom only ever called it lasagna. I found out the difference only after she died.

"Thank you again for dinner Taylor. Why don't you girls go talk while I clean up?" Tai suggested as he lugged the stack of dishes to the sink.

Blake shot me a look and I nodded. _I guess it was time._

"So, what do you think of our small-town life, Weiss?" Yang probed playfully as we made our way to the porch.

There was a circle of cushioned, wooden chairs that were covered by a slanted roof. The sun was deep into setting, and Yang flicked on a pair of wall lights to illuminate us.

"It's… nice here. I've… never been over to a friend's house before. At least, not in a way that wasn't my father having me build relations with a business partner's child," Weiss confessed shyly.

She made it sound so natural, how she thought her father was using her. There was no gratitude for having been brought along to meet potential friends. No, Weiss knew intrinsically that those visits were always about schmoozing, and she considering that completely normal.

Blake sat down first, her movements somewhat stiff as she prepared herself. It wasn't purposeful, but the seating arrangements ended up with Blake and me on one side with the others slightly opposite us. It was just how the chairs were set up, but I hoped they wouldn't read into it.

"So… what do you guys-" Yang began before Blake cut in sharply.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you all about." Blake locked herself into a state of calm. "And it's… well, it's pretty important to me." Her tone was stern and focused; she was ready.

Yang was rapt with attention instantly, but her posture felt skittish, like she was worried that moving would scare Blake away.

"Sure, what's up?" Ruby asked innocently, only partially feeling the edge in the air.

"Okay… just." Blake took a shuddering breath and her hands slowly crept up to her bow. Everyone looked confused but didn't break the silence.

Blake's hands quivered as they grasped the midnight cloth. Then with a final glance at me and a steadying breath, she steeled herself and pulled. The bow fell gently onto the ground.

Blake's eyes were focused on it, too afraid to look up at her teammates. I placed my hand on her shoulder and felt her trying to contain her trembling. Blake looked guilty, of all things. I wasn't sure if that was because of how she felt about hiding who she was or for how she felt about being a Faunus. I didn't like it.

Finally, Blake looked up. Yang looked like revelations were exploding in her head while more questions were coming out of the debris. Weiss was simply shocked and confused. Ruby…

"You have cute kitty ears!" Ruby proclaimed as she pointed at Blake's ears.

My metal hand met my face. It hurt a little; I would have to remind myself that my hand was made of solid metal and do so in a different way than smacking myself in the face each time.

"Yes, Ruby, I do," Blake said with quiet amusement. The younger girl's gushing cut down the weight on Blake's shoulders, but not all of it. "Also, ten months ago… I was a member of the White Fang."

A breeze chilled the air as the others froze.

"Explain," Weiss bit out accusingly.

"I was… born into the White Fang. I went to every protest and participated in every boycott. We had been promised equality, yet we were still discriminated against everywhere we went. Then, the leader of the White Fang stepped down, Sienna Khan took over-"

"How is this pertinent to you being-" Weiss started.

"She's giving context, _Weiss_ ," I cut in. "Context in how despite winning the war, the Faunus were still treated like shit, abused by companies, or outright banned from work and villages. For decades the Faunus were kicked around, but instead of retaliating _again_ for their mistreatment, they started a protest group to try and fix things. Only after that didn't work, did the White Fang take a more extreme approach."

"Are you trying to justify what they've done?!" Weiss questioned.

"No, what I'm saying is that it's a complex issue and it really isn't surprising what eventually happened," I shot back.

"You realize you're defending a group that hates humanity, right? They're pure evil!"

"Even the Faunus that were forced into the White Fang? All because they didn't want to be discriminated against by both humans and their fellow Faunus, and were forced to pick a side. Are they evil too? What about Faunus that were so poor that they had no other choice than to join the White Fang for survival? Painting all Faunus, or even all Faunus in the White Fang, with one broad stroke is ignorant and discriminatory."

"They've been attacking my family since I was a child!" Weiss shot up from her seat. "I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, tons of Dust stolen or destroyed." Her expression morphed into a scowl. "Everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very unhappy childhood."

"Weiss…" Ruby murmured sadly.

"So, don't you tell me how I-"

"Weiss, don't blame the Faunus for your dad being a shitty person," I countered coldly, causing Weiss to stagger back. "Yes, they're responsible for the attacks on the board members and your family, but your father's actions are his own. Nothing's black and white. There are heroic criminals and villainous heroes in the world."

"Enough," Blake complained. "Thank you, Taylor." She cleared her throat and glanced between Weiss and the heiress's empty chair, who sat back down with rigid motions, seeming to have decided to simmer until Blake was done. "Anyway," Blake began, more hesitantly and with a slight shake to her voice. "I left the White Fang after… well, I didn't want to use my skills to help in their violence." Her voice became steadier and more confident as she went on. "So, I decided to become a Huntress, and hopefully try to make up for the things I've done and help the Faunus in my own way," Blake finished passionately.

"Does… this have anything to do with why you've been so busy up till now?" Yang asked, her tone and posture far more reserved than normally. _She must be waiting to hear everything before making any judgments._

"…Yes. I was investigating why the White Fang had escalated their actions in Vale. It didn't make sense. They weren't helping Faunus or their cause, they were just hurting people... Honestly, I didn't get much done until Taylor confronted me."

Yang's breathing hitched for a moment. "That's why you two were working together, you found out about Blake…" Yang muttered before standing up and punching Blake on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I thought you hated me! Oh my god, this makes so much more sense." Yang started pacing, her hands emphasizing her words. "It was because you were worried how we'd react and didn't want us involved. Ah!" Each flustered step seemed to melt another layer of anxiety off Yang. "Man, that was bugging me!" She flopped back down and then noticed the confused stares from everyone. "Uh sorry… that really wasn't the time for that, was it?" She scratched the back of her head as she flushed with embarrassment.

"You thought I hated you?" Blake asked warily.

"Well, yeah! You were always gone and avoiding us, nothing I did was helping, waiting wasn't doing anything. Taylor had to talk me down after I blew up at our little slumber party. Whew, sorry, I'm steering us away from the story. So, Taylor confronted you?"

"I… didn't know I was making you feel like that, you have nothing to be guilty for, Yang. I was the one who-"

"It's all good. Really, Blake. I was the one beating myself up over it. And you're trusting us now, and I can't complain about that."

"Thank you Yang, and I promise I'll try to make things up to you. Anyway, Taylor knew I was a Faunus from the first day of classes-"

"What?"

"Really?"

"And you decided not to inform us?"

"Her bow moved with her ears. You would have noticed if you'd pay attention. And it wasn't my secret to tell."

Blake cleared her throat. "Taylor helped me track down where the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were basing their operation in Vale."

"Wait, how did Taylor do that?" Ruby asked.

"I've been doing my own search on them for a while now… I moonlight as an information broker for some groups in Vale, keeps me informed about some things. It's also an okay way to make money. We found out that Roman and the White Fang were working out of a small warehouse district."

"So you're telling us because you want us to go bust baddies together!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

Blake and I shared a look. "Actually, two nights ago, Blake and I, along with team JNPR, attacked them at the warehouse."

"What?!" Ruby and Yang cried in synchronized dismay, Ruby looking hurt while Yang looked angry.

"You just abandoned your team to go battle a group of dangerous criminals on your own!" Weiss rebuked sharply.

"No… we didn't. I was actually going to reveal who I was and ask you all if you would help, but…" Blake glanced at Weiss.

"What did I do?"

"You were talking about the White Fang being degenerates… and that Faunus we chased, the one from the boat…" Yang recounted before realization blossomed and her hand met her forehead. "The one you had been calling a rapscallion or whatever."

"And? What about that?" Weiss asked.

"It… made me second-guess how you would all react to me telling you I was a Faunus," Blake stated honestly.

"B-but they were criminals! It's different!" Weiss protested.

"I used to be a criminal, Weiss," Blake said softly.

"Me too," I added, drawing shocked stares.

"Wait, _you_ were a criminal? But you're so…" Weiss swirled her hands, as if it would be able to conjure up the words she wanted.

"Yes. I used to be in a local gang in my city. Did a lot of bad things before I eventually turned it around." _Well, I became a hero. It didn't mean I made the right choices._ "Am I a degenerate then?"

"I didn't mean that _you_ were any of those things, Blake. I was r-referring to-" Weiss stammered.

"Weiss, I understand that the White Fang have done a lot of wrong. That _I've_ done a lot of wrong. You have a right to be angry with the White Fang. All I want you to understand is that they aren't all bad people. That all Faunus aren't bad because of that one group. And I hope that you could be more tactful with your choice of words. I'm not really familiar with how it went, but that Faunus who stowed away doesn't deserve to be placed in the same category as the extremists in the White Fang. Nor does any Faunus that makes a mistake or does something bad," Blake stated earnestly. I took my hand of her shoulder. She didn't need the support anymore, she was doing fine.

"I- but- I- I wasn't-" Weiss faltered before setting back into her chair in contemplation.

No one spoke, all waiting for either Weiss to respond or for Blake to continue. Seconds passed uncomfortably slowly as the silence permeated. Finally, Weiss looked up at Blake.

"Blake, I apologize. I didn't think my words would have made you not trust me enough to… well, I'm sorry."

Blake got up and walked over to Weiss. Each step clattered against the wooden planks of the porch. The white-haired girl blanched and glanced around nervously, unsure of what was about to happen. Weiss flinched away from Blake's hand as it shot forward.

Instead, Weiss blinked rapidly as Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"Thank you," Blake whispered to her. Weiss hesitated before returning the gesture.

"Blake, I'm sorry too!" Ruby stated sincerely. "I-I didn't know, and I didn't think that-"

"It's fine, Ruby," Blake said as she released Weiss, who drew a hand across her eyes to wipe them clear.

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry too, Blake. It's like Taylor said in the cafeteria, we just sat there," Yang said.

"I didn't do anything then either, but I get what you mean. How some Faunus are treated, it's just become normal. I'm not asking you guys to pick up a sign and start protesting or anything; _this_ has been more than I had hoped for already."

Ruby and Yang embraced Blake before they all sat back down. Blake seemed comfortably relieved, more relaxed than I had ever seen her. _Were we the first group of humans that she's opened up to about everything?_

"So, um, how did the thing with the White Fang and Roman go?" Ruby asked.

"Blake and I got Roman, while team JNPR took out their transport. Roman had a woman with him, Neo, who was able to take on Ren and Pyrrha at the same time." That got some shocked reactions. "Her Semblance is to make physical illusions that can hide herself or entire areas, so she was tricky to deal with. After we knocked out Torchwick, she ran off, though she hurt Ren pretty bad first. He's in the hospital right now with a few broken bones but he should be fine."

"Is that why Pyrrha and Jaune aren't texting me back?!" Ruby cried, worry in her voice.

"Probably. We asked them to not say anything until Blake talked to you all. We should go visit him tomorrow actually. Anyway, we did manage to retrieve most of the stolen Dust, and Roman was arrested along with a bunch of White Fang members." _Now, I just have to look into who was backing Roman._

"That's awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, um, congratulations," Weiss added.

"But, you both will include us from now on… right?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Actually, there's a Faunus rally that I'm worried the White Fang might attack. I wanted to ask you guys for your help… depending on how things went tonight."

"Of course we'll help, Blake." Ruby's smile radiated warmth, and Yang and Weiss nodded in confirmation as well.

 _I'm glad I met these girls. Maybe, with them, I can learn to do things right._

 **Chapter 17 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to Juff, TheSleepingKnight, and garneredAcrimony! I shall (Insert something about murdering and/or blood sacrifice in their honor) for their wonderful help.**

 **I'm making a separate thread for omakes of RoaW, because reviewers are right, it does break up the flow. So there's that.**

Next chapter is suffering… Maybe. I've got RWBY: After The Fall on my desk so we'll see if that spawns anything that I think should happen before the agony begins.

I don't know Remnant's drinking age, so I'm just gonna say it's 19 for now. Junior said Yang looked young at 17, but she wasn't carded or stopped from ordering her drink… whatever, it's 19 now.

I totally guessed how long it had been since Blake left the White Fang and accidentally got it right.

I'm unsure about how well Taylor's logic about not telling Yang about Raven plays out. I'll tell you guys if I go back and change it.

We're finally farther than Volume 1 in terms of timeline, yeah… It only took us… Well, Volume 2 will be going by much faster at least.

Was hoping that **Mirrored Eyes** , **Picking up the Remnants** , or even **Princess** (Though that fic only came out a few weeks ago) would do their ideas for Taylor's Semblance first so I could compare and contrast my ideas, but I think I'm going to be the one to blink first.

I hated the entire train stolen line, it always felt too much of a callout to Blake's trailer for me rather than something that Weiss would have actually said but that's probably just me.

Didn't realize the whole lasagna thing was fanon until Juff pointed it out.

I hope it's not coming off as Blake justifying people not helping Faunus with her 'how they're treatment has become normal' thing. It probably doesn't (because it shouldn't), and I'm overanalyzing how people may interpret it because I'm overly anxious about making sure I'm tackling something like racism correctly.

Also, I WAS GOING TO CUT BLAKE'S HAIR FIRST! *Grumble grumble*. Anyway, Volume 7 costumes are out, look cool. Weiss's is actually pretty similar to what I was going to do for her spider silk costume (Which I'll change now).


	22. Chapter 18: Crack, Break, Shatter

**Chapter 18: Crack, Break, Shatter**

* * *

 _Taylor_

"I release your souls, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

A hundred pinpricks of information burst into bonfires as my connection to the bugs on my skin heightened like never before.

I had been correct, it had been bugs with unlocked Aura that had felt off to me. The amount of Aura each had was dismal at best, producing no color visible to the human eye. My scroll couldn't even pick up their signatures.

What I had discovered is that I could make my bugs flare their Aura, just enough to activate a Dust crystal. I couldn't control the effects through my power, but I would be able to set off uncontrolled explosions with them without needing to have an enemy attack the Dust or find a way to forcibly make the Dust react.

I sent my newly awakened swarm back and prepared for the next batch to sneak their way into the Beacon gardens, but stopped when I noticed a familiar figure strutting down the path toward me.

"Hey, hotshot," I heard from behind me. I turned to see a pair of shaded aviators being pulled down to give me a once over. "What happened to the stuff I picked out for you?" Coco asked, a mix of appraisal and vexation in her voice.

"It's been a while, Coco, and hotshot?" She took the seat across from me.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Coco continued, ignoring me in favor of my outfit. "I don't recognize the brand or style…" she mused, more to herself than to me.

"I made it."

"You _made_ it?" She leaned forward and took off her sunglasses with a smooth flourish, her face morphing into an almost predatory expression. "I wanted to talk with you, but now, I _need_ to talk with you," she stated with rapacious intensity.

" _Hotshot_?" I reiterated.

"Hey, you're the one making waves, miss 'first-ever liaison for all the first-year teams'."

"It's just how things turned out, miss 'leader of the number one ranked team at Beacon'." I hadn't known that team CFVY was famous at Beacon until a few weeks after school had started. They were known for being strong, smart, and completing every mission they had taken.

Coco smirked as she slipped her sunglasses back on. "Touché."

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. I want your opinion on something." I flipped through my scroll to bring up the sketches I had made for the designs of spider silk outfits I was spinning for everyone. I had already made some simple clothes that needed to be dyed. I'd accidentally stained large blotchy sections on my first attempt at everyone's outfit, due to the composition of Remnant's spider's silk not agreeing with the usual dyes I used. "I wanted your opinion on these. I know Aura is easier to use through outfits the person likes, so I wanted to make sure these were… fashionable, I guess." I passed my scroll over to let her skim through the sketches.

"Hey! There she is!" a new voice announced loudly.

My bugs had watched their casual stroll toward us, but I didn't expect that they were looking for me.

The speaker was a blond boy with an open shirt that showed a muscular physique, pointing at me with excitement. A hole in his rolled-up jeans was made for a monkey tail that swayed with his steps.

Beside him was a light blue-haired boy with a smile that tried to ooze charm. A white button-up and tie hid under a red coat, and yellow-tinted goggles sat comfortably on his brow. Both boys were tall, the blond maybe an inch taller than me while the other boy was a couple of inches taller.

"Can I help you?" I asked. _They're students from another school… No uniforms. Posture doesn't fit for an upcoming Atlas military personnel. Most likely from Shade or Haven then._

"Well, yeah. No. Kinda?" The spikey-haired Faunus scratched his head. "We just heard about some awesome drill sergeant that Beacon's first-year students have who beat up a bunch of those White Fang creeps! So, we came to meet her."

Coco smirked amusedly, enjoying the show. "Drill sergeant?"

 _I wasn't_ that _bad._

"Sorry, we didn't get introduced. Name's Neptune." His white smile seemed to sparkle for a moment. "May I ask the names of you two lovely ladies?" Sun rolled his eyes.

"Coco."

"Taylor." _I guess everyone has heard about the White Fang takedown by now. Then again, a spot in the paper of us being presented medals wasn't exactly conspicuous._

"Oh, and I'm Sun," he added, pointing to himself.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Moments went by as Coco returned to her silent judgment of my clothing designs while the two boys waited there with smiles on their faces.

"Was there something else you needed?" I asked.

"I was kinda waiting to see if you would go do something cool, like go bust up a crime ring or something. Vacuo was pretty intense, and Mistral usually has some kind of funny business going on, but you don't get the spy stuff like that in either," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't have any plans to do something like that right now."

"Not right now… but you're planning on doing it later! Right on." He pumped his fist in excitement. "I can't wait!" _Can't wait for what?_ "We'll see you then! Come on Neptune, let's check out the rest of the school," he declared before heading off.

"Hope to see you two later," Neptune stated smoothly with a wink before following Sun.

"I'm not sure what just happened," I said.

"Seems like those boys invited themselves to your next crime date," Coco remarked. _I doubt that's what they meant._ "Also, these are… fine. They're just boring. You have a problem with showing a little skin or something?"

"I've never been a fan of having openings that scream 'stab here' on them," I remarked dryly.

"That's what Aura is for. Nothing wrong with making them cute if you can." She didn't wait for my permission as Coco began editing my sketches. "Outfits show people who they are. That's why you can't trust a person who doesn't fit their fashion."

"I was worried they were a bit bland. Designing for looks isn't really my thing."

"Well, you came to the right girl." She handed my scroll back. "There, simple changes. I'm more of a shopper than a designer, but most of the time, all you need are the little touches to make an outfit."

"Thanks for the help." _At the very least, I hoped the others would like them._

"Consider it payback for what you did for—well, speak of the devil."

Velvet Scarlatina had been timidly waiting for a group of other students to pass before she continued her hurried pace toward us. Blake was making her way from the opposite direction, ignoring the surprised stares she got as she went.

"Coco, there you are-" Velvet froze when I turned my head to reveal who Coco was speaking to. Velvet's eyes flashed with uncharacteristic anger. "Coco, I said that I wanted to talk to her."

"It's not like I planned this. Besides, you were taking too long, and I haven't said anything yet."

Velvet frowned before turning to me, and she instantly shifted to a more nervous stance. A habitual thing I noticed she did with anyone that she didn't know. "Thank you for stepping in before, in the cafeteria. I know it's long overdue but… thank you." There was a subtle resentment that hid behind a curtain of sincere gratitude.

"I should have handled it better than I did. I'm sorry for bringing that kind of attention to you," I answered.

Her ears drooped for a moment. "No, it's fine, I—Thank you again."

She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped short as Blake arrived.

"Taylor"—Blake glanced between Coco and Velvet—"I didn't know you knew team CFVY."

"I met Coco just before school started, and I'm technically only meeting Velvet for the first time." I turned to Velvet. "I wouldn't call our last interaction as being introduced to each other. Anyways, this is my teammate, Blake." Blake gave a small wave.

"Of course we know who she is, everyone in the school was watching her holding that spitfire between her legs"—Coco's smile twitched into a teasing smirk—"as they swung across a canyon to save you," she finished.

Velvet stood speechless, transfixed on Blake's cat ears before she looked at Blake with an understanding gaze. Lately, Blake had forgone her usual disguise. No one on the team said anything, only giving their silent support.

"Anyway, Weiss wanted me to grab you so that you could help plan for our trip to town later," Blake said, not amused at Coco's phrasing.

"She wants to do an itinerary?" Blake nodded, and I sighed. "We'll see you around Coco, you too, Velvet." We waved them goodbye before heading off to join the rest of our team.

* * *

The students from other schools had arrived earlier that week.

The other Huntsmen-in-training were an… interesting bunch. There were many… overtly weird characters in Remnant apparently. One group from Mistral had gone as far as to check their room for listening devices and cameras, their leader ordering them against discussing anything important until they were done. So far, they had checked with two different devices that I guessed picked up microphones and cameras before they got to work making sure their scrolls were secure. A little too paranoid, but it was understandable.

In Vale, the hazy outline of the Amity Colosseum had finally appeared on the horizon. It was barely a dot above the water, but the floating structure must have been immense to be seen from so far away. It would still take a month and a half to arrive at the location above Vale to host the Vytal tournament due to how slow it moved, but the fact that Remnant had created a man-made flying island was more than impressive.

"We agreed on some Mistral cuisine!" Weiss argued, her voice carrying over the sounds of the pedestrians we passed on the sidewalk.

"But that's what we got at the last movie night. We should try something else," Ruby protested.

My bugs caught a couple walking toward a nearby park before they abruptly turned down an alley and began circumventing the park entirely. It wouldn't have been notable except both were discussing going to the park, and neither seemed to notice their change in direction.

 _A Stranger effect?_

"I'm down for anything," Yang said.

"I wouldn't mind some sushi," Blake chimed in.

"See, Blake agrees with me!"

I watched three different groups turn away from the park as well, and my bugs moved to investigate.

"That's only because she wants fish!" Ruby objected. "Taylor, what do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind trying somewhere new—" My entire world narrowed to one person.

She was sitting alone at a table in the middle of the park. She was older than I remembered, looking to be around my own age instead of the young teenage appearance she wore before. How she was able to seemingly age several years in a matter of months wasn't a real surprise. She was one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, at least, from all the worlds I had seen. She wore a sky-blue lacy summer dress and wore her hair in a thick braid that tumbled down her right shoulder. It was unsettling seeing her wear something so mundane and normal.

There was no mistaking it was her though, not with the three ghostly specters that shimmered behind her. Each infringed on the natural order with their very presence. One of them I recognized immediately and I knew there truly was no chance to escape.

Poise and presence led her every move. There was palpable confidence that bled sophistication as she drank a cup of tea. Across from her was an empty cup in front of an empty chair.

 _Glaistig Uaine_. She was waiting for me.

 _She knows I'm here, expecting me. It'll be useless to fight her, not with her actively using Gavel. A show of force? No, it's insurance so that I would join her. She could bring out Eidolon if she really wanted to display her power._

"Taylor? Is something wrong?"

 _Is she here to kill me? Or… is she here to take me away?_

"Yo, coach, what's up… Taylor, seriously _,_ you have a scary look on."

 _Am I going to be taken from my friends again? Can I even say goodbye? No, they would either try to come with me or stop me… I won't be the cause of their deaths._

"I've changed my mind. Let's get some Mistral food. There's that place by CCT tower, right?" I did my best to keep my voice as collected as possible.

"That's a bit of a walk," Yang stated, studying me as though trying to find something.

"Good, we'll get to see what other attractions are being set up."

"I'm glad that at least one of you looked at my schedule for today," Weiss huffed.

"You all go on ahead." _I'm sorry._ "I want to pick something up quickly. I'll catch up to you," I lied.

"Alright then, we'll meet you there, I guess," Yang said.

Ruby gave me one last look of concern before walking off with the others.

Each step I made seem to echo another lament as I made my way. It was a cold kind of peace; after all, some things were just inevitable.

 _Only have my Stinger in my wrist, only enough bugs for basic scouting and they're mostly fruit flies, and I don't have any time to prepare. Fuck._

I didn't tremble or hesitate. I felt guilty that I didn't. I wasn't sure if it was because I was resigned to whatever happened or not. There was no time to think it over anyway.

The sunlight slipped through partings in the leaves where she sat. Slowly, she turned toward me. Or rather, until she looked _behind_ me, where my passenger was.

Her verdant eyes lit up in confusion then narrowed. "…Shining?" she murmured, an edge of bewilderment and suspicion in her voice.

"Faerie Queen," I greeted politely.

Pride, anger, spite; they didn't matter to the Faerie Queen. She knew my abilities and I knew hers, and there would be _nothing_ I could do against her if she decided to end me. All I could hope to do was to mitigate whatever fate she had chosen for me.

She knitted her brow at my greeting, a small, tight frown that made her look uncomfortable grew on her face. "Greetings. I will say, I have abandoned the title of 'Faerie Queen', as well as set aside that of 'Glaistig Uaine," she stated, the announcement stunning me for a short moment.

"I apologize." Manners were paramount when dealing with… her. "What shall I call you then?"

"I believe we two are above titles or personas at this juncture. You may call me Ciara," she answered. _Is that her real name?_

"Then you can call me Taylor," I replied, feeling unsteady on my feet.

Her smile was small and rare, like a gemstone that never got displayed. She gestured to the seat across from her. I noted that _she_ was the one who made the motion instead of one of her ghosts. Although, one of her ghosts motioned with their hand and the tea kettle in the center of the table rose up and filled the cup in front of me.

 _So, a telekinetic and some kind of Stranger power in use. I don't know which ghost is using what or who they are._

"I was wondering when something like this would happen, though I had suspected that Contessa would be the one that showed up," I stated, taking the chair opposite her.

"That is curious, why would you have thought the champi— _Contessa_ would be the one to greet you?" she asked inquisitively.

I frowned. "Aren't you here at her request?"

"No. I am here for… my own reasons."

"Oh… I thought I would finally found out why she left me on this world."

She blinked twice at me, the only indication of her surprise. "Contessa was not the one that left you here. I was," she explained curiously.

 _What?_

"No, wait. That—Ruby arrived just in time to save me. That couldn't have been a coincidence," I argued.

 _I was left here for a reason, wasn't I?_

"Yes, I consulted Contessa to give me a location on this world that would guarantee your survival when I left you here."

 _There had to be a reason._

"So, what? You just left me here on a whim?" I gaped at her. "There had to have been a reason for leaving me here." _Had I been wrong? Was there really no Path or purpose for why I was here?_

"I chose this world for you because I thought it was beautiful and in need of someone like yourself," she answered.

One of the ghosts seemed to brighten before fading, like smoke dispersing into the air. Another specter of pale white took its place, a wispy flame of bright colors flickering in its torso. The flame danced from an invisible wind and a series of portals opened up around us. It stood with a slumped posture that emphasized his smaller stature.

 _Doormaker._

One portal showed a never-ending forest of blood-red leaves that fell like gentle rain. Another was of a misty forest with vibrant hues of green and blue, the trees spiraling around one another to corkscrew into gargantuan spires that blocked the sky. The next was of a dark cavern with luminescent violet and magenta crystals that lined and ripped through the brown and steely stone.

More and more portals opened up; showing skylines of impossible colors and beauty, scenery of fantastical nature, and other wonders around Remnant that were bewitching in their perfection.

I had seen some photos on my scroll of Remnant, but none could have done it justice.

 _But that beauty couldn't be the reason why I was here, right?_

"Is that really it? I'm here because you liked how this world looked?" I questioned with disbelief, my voice quiet and frail.

"My warriors indicated that you would be either killed or permanently imprisoned if you weren't sent to a world where no one knew you."

"Then why this one?! I saw the other Earths; why pick this one and not one that was like Earth Bet?!" I was shouting now, but I didn't care about restraining myself for Glaistig Uaine, not right now.

"Would you have been satisfied on a world where you couldn't go out and help others?" A disappointed furrow formed on her brow.

… _No, I wouldn't have._

So many of the worlds I saw, they didn't have the level of threats that I would have been used to. They were… peaceful. And because of that, I didn't think I would have been happy living on them.

 _God, I'm fucked up._

"I… I just thought… that there was something _more_ for me to do." I took a few steadying breaths. "I apologize for my outburst." My scroll buzzed, I ignored it.

"There is no need. It was a very… human reaction," she said, with a hint of… envy?

 _Had I still held onto the hope that there was some higher purpose for me out there? Something more important for me to do? How arrogant am I?_

"I enjoy it here. There are no agents haunting the people here." The way she said that, it was like she was admitting to being _disturbed_ by seeing other's passengers. Then again, I could only imagine what kind of nightmarish visage she must see behind every parahuman she had encountered. "No, they exude a radiant spectrum that rivals the most beautiful of sights," she stated fondly.

"The people have lights?"

"Some do, many don't. You appear to have one, the Queen Administrator as well."

"Wait, my passenger is _glowing_?"

"Yes. Your light is a somber grey, like the ashes of a brilliant blaze. The Queen Administrator bursts with a starry silver. I haven't seen such a phenomenon before."

"My power has been acting odd since I arrived. Ever since Ruby…"

 _Ruby unlocked my passenger's Aura when she unlocked mine._

Like ice spreading across a lake, a wave of dread ran down my back.

"I see. In what way?" she asked.

I held out my hand and let one of the Rapier Wasps whose Aura I unlocked land on it. I was about to explain, but I caught the surprised look on Ciara's face as she stared at my bug.

"How are you doing that? My warrior should be canceling your control right now."

"Sorry, what? You're using a power nullifier on me?"

Ciara's attention snapped to behind me. "What are—"

Like stars vanishing from the night sky, my connection to my bugs vanished. It was all just… gone.

I staggered in my seat, bracing myself on the table as a wave of nausea crashed on my head.

The Rapier Wasp on my hand went ballistic, writhing and stinging my hand in a berserk fashion. My Aura hummed in response to each impact as I tossed the insect away.

Ciara grabbed her head in pain. Gavel disappeared and a different shade took his place. It was a small child with long hair that reached the ground. The child lifted her hand and an eerie turquoise light erupted from it. As Ciara was enveloped her strained face eased, and the Rapier Wasp stopped moving as well. Instead, it froze in place and took up an unnatural stillness. It wasn't dead, it had just stopped moving entirely.

My body was pressing into my chair, ready to bolt instinctively despite there being no way I would escape.

Then, all at once, a piercing spike of concrete information lanced through me. My metal arm clamped even tighter onto the table, bending the metal around each finger with my grip.

My connection to my bugs snapped back into place along with a dull pounding headache.

"What… the fuck?" I was gasping for air, letting the sudden pain slowly fade.

Ciara righted herself, an echo of discomfort still on her face. "So, that is what it is like to hold dominion over so many things. I must say, the backlash was more intense than I expected."

"Wha—you—you took my powers?"

"No. It seems that the Queen Administrator decided to gift them to me for a moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, the Queen Administrator is ignoring my attempts to block its connection to you. Not only that, it thrust control over the living onto me for a short moment. I am… unsure of how such things are possible."

 _Because you are blocking me from using a parahuman power. But if my passenger had a different power…_

"The glow, the one around my passenger, did it do anything just now?"

"It grew, for just a moment."

"Fuck." _A Semblance?_

"You understand what happened?"

 _No point lying to her, I'm sure she has ways to find out or know if I'm not telling the truth._

"On this world, there's a thing called Aura. They say it's made of a person's soul." I displayed my undamaged hand. "It can shield a certain amount of harm. It can also manifest into what they call a Semblance. A unique ability that can range from telekinesis, memory manipulation, or anything really. It's very similar to parahuman powers."

 _Does that mean my passenger's Semblance is to give people the powers I had? Why? Did it somehow make sure that its Semblance would manifest in that way? Was it because of how we were connected as Khepri right before its Aura was unlocked? Why hadn't it transferred my powers onto anyone else so far?_

"Fascinating… and concerning."

 _If it is my passenger's Semblance, then I could lose my insects at any time. Just like that… gone._

I let out a heavy breath that hissed through gritted teeth.

Doormaker faded and a rounder, more feminine ghost whose body seemed to be made of thousands of overlapping dark grey ripples appeared. It stood hunched over, reminding me of an old crow. Ciara blinked, and her eyes flashed with the same light as her ghost.

She examined me for a full minute. The silence grew along with my heart rate as I waited for Ciara to finish whatever she was doing, hoping that she might have some insight into what my passenger was doing.

Finally, the color in her eyes slowly melted back into their original brilliant green. She frowned, the melancholy look seeming to reverberate through her posture as she leaned back. Even her ghosts looked downcast.

Ciara opened her mouth and—

I was standing, my chair lying on the grass a few feet behind me. There was a ringing in my ears, there were spots in my vision, and my movements felt dull and uncoordinated. It felt like I had been hit with a stun grenade. My bugs surrounded us—I must have called them closer to me at some point. The blade in my wrist was out, already cooling in the air.

"Whawu?" I babbled. I had to open and close my mouth to force blood flow back through my cheeks. "What happened?" I spoke slowly, making sure each bit of punctuation came out correctly.

 _I was… in a park? Fighting? Where were the others_ — _Wait, Remnant. I was in Remnant. Shouldn't I be with_ — _Glaistig Uaine._

I blinked away the haze and turned to the former Faerie Queen. "What did you do?" I snarled.

"Maybe the most human thing I've ever done," she answered evenly. She hadn't moved from her seat. The grey ghost had been replaced by an androgynous one that was made of violet waves that crashed against the air around it. "We had a... discussion. One that forced you into a role that was… not something you should have to be." She took a drink of tea, and I saw how tightly she was gripping the cup. "Thus, I expunged the memory."

"You erased my memories?!" _How fucking dare she_ —

"Yes. I can assure you, nothing would have changed from you knowing what was discussed. While it is terribly rude to violate a peer in such a manner, I have come to learn that being selfish is perhaps one of the most human qualities one can possess. Pardon my lack of etiquette."

 _Are you kidding me? Not only did she fucking invade my head, but she's also only asking forgiveness for being impolite instead of what she fucking did!_

"You think that you can toy with my memories just because you want to play at being a shitty person?!"

"We can change and grow into whatever we wish to be. But sometimes, things above us force us into roles that we have to play. I used to see our agents as being those things. I will not be that for you or anyone, not again."

"Whatever it is you told me, I'll be the one to choose how I deal with it. Not you," I ground out.

"This was above you, and you deserve to live your life as you have without it. You will come to know it in time regardless."

 _Come to know what?! FUCK! Whatever it was, it was enough to make me consider_ attacking _fucking Glaistig Uaine._

I vibrated in rage, letting my swarm bite and flail about as an outlet for my fury.

 _In for four. Hold for seven. Out for eight._

 _Okay, I don't think Ciara would lie to me. She's very cryptic and nonsensical at times, but not a liar. She genuinely believes that not telling me is for the best and that it won't change anything even if I did know._

"So, I'm just supposed to accept what you did to me and that's it?"

"No. You should be angry and distrustful of me. I have wronged you, it would only be natural." _Well, great. I'm allowed to be angry with her but can't fucking do anything about it._ "Would you be willing to sit with me once more?" she asked carefully and somewhat uncertainly.

I debated leaving. From her question, I didn't think she would stop me, but there were still things I wanted to know.

The sliding metal of my Stinger hissed as it retracted back into my arm. I took my time going back and grabbing my chair before sitting back across from Ciara. My scroll buzzed again in my pocket.

"Thank you," she stated. "Now, do you know why I came here?" Her tone was subdued now, almost hesitant.

"That's it, we're just going to ignore what just happened?"

"I will not speak on the matter any longer, and you, naturally, do not have the power to change that." Her voice resonated through the air and her ghosts looked ready to pounce forward at me.

 _Fine then, you fucking bitch._

"Then no. To answer your question, I don't know why you're here. Not anymore."

"Would you allow me to be selfish for a moment?" I scowled at her choice of words. "I have been…" She took a moment and seemed to collect herself, then her posture eased slightly. "I have lost my anchor." Memories flashed by; scenes of death, enslavement, and battle. "There are decisions I must make and for the first time, I find myself unable to find answers, both within this new model of thinking or the one I had before." I was stunned, seeing the crack in her facade, the vulnerability she was showing. "Thus, I wanted to ask you, one who has also experienced a deep connection with your own agent." _Khepri._ "What grounds you now?"

 _Nothing._

I surprised myself by how quickly the answer came to me. I took a moment and reflected before I gathered myself enough to answer.

"...What grounded me then and what grounds me now won't be the same thing for you. I will say that I didn't know what it was for a long time being here on this new world. I still don't know what I want to do here or what I should be doing here, but I did find an anchor." Ciara leaned forward slightly. "Well, it would be better to say that they found me."

I sighed heavily. _Admitting that was easier than I thought it'd be_. I let that feeling envelop me like a hug.

"I see," Ciara stated.

"It will be up to you to find what works for you. The only things of worth I've ever done in my life were for bigger goals than myself, but that path also led me to do things I would never do again. What helped me might be different for you, but I think it is good that you _are_ looking."

"Thank you, Taylor, for your time," she replied somberly. Whatever answer she was looking for, I didn't provide it.

"May I ask some questions of my own?"

"Of course." As repayment and recompense, I guessed.

"How are things, after Scion?"

"They are rebuilding. The heroes have created the Wardens, their new attempt at stability." _Wardens, huh? Well, I just hope they're better than the Protectorate was._ "The Endbringers have gone dormant." _Thank god_. "And for now, and for years to come, humanity will limp toward retrieving its previous status. Although, the wounds from the great attack run deep. It will take time."

"The Undersiders, my old team. Tattletale, Imp, Rach—Bitch, and Grue? Do you know how they're doing?"

"I have heard of their actions from the Wardens. While they act on separate worlds at times, they are known to be companions." _They're all on different worlds now?_ "Tattletale centers herself in many things, as informant and mastermind." I couldn't help but smile. I shouldn't have even asked, it was obvious what Lisa would be up to. "Imp leads a group known as the Heartbroken, a collection of children from Heartbreaker." _So Imp's still leading them_. "I hear little about the one called Bitch." She did mostly keep to herself, but I trust that no news is good news for Rachel. "And I do not know one called Grue," she finished.

 _So, he stayed in retirement?_

"He produces black smoke that blocks people senses and lets him gain a version of their powers. He retired during the battle with Scion though. I guess it's good that he hasn't drawn any eyes."

Ciara sat straighter for a moment and her brow furrowed. Her eyes reflected something that I couldn't make out.

"…I believe I collected such an individual during the Gold Morning."

"What do you mean?" My tone was calm and quiet, like a wall of ice holding back a flood.

"He joined the dead at the battle on the oilrig. You were there, did you not see?" Slight curiosity in her polite voice.

For an instant, my heart stopped beating. Then it came in a thunderous, painful beat that raged with the storm clouds in my head.

 _They wouldn't have lied to me… would they?_

"You're lying." I left any attempt at placating her behind, venom bleeding into my voice.

 _If this is some kind of sick joke, I'll kill her._

Ciara gave me a pitying look, closed her eyes, and the child shade vanished. "I am sorry, Taylor."

Black smoke poured out from nothingness and coalesced together, forming into a humanoid shape. Tall and bulky, a skull-like head obscured behind the infinite torrent of midnight smog that moved around him.

It was Brian.

 _They lied to me… because they knew what it would do to me. Just like how I avoided learning about my dad's fate._

My laugh was short, bitter, and full of self-hate.

 _I killed Brian. He tried to leave, and I made him fight. It was my fault._

"I believe it would be best if I took my leave. Farewell, Taylor. While you may not remember it, I will keep my promise," Ciara stated before Doormaker appeared once more.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a hollow breath, so I weakly nodded to her.

Ciara stepped through a portal, and I was left alone.

I leaned back in my chair, letting my head slump back to look at the canopy of trees and the bits of sky speckled in it.

 _Even as Khepri, I had enough sense to spare my friends. To save them from me._

Sounds droned in the background, and my hair shifted with a slight breeze. I didn't feel it, I was already too numb.

 _But all it took to kill Brian was regular old Taylor. The girl who chose to throw away her friends. Who was willing to sacrifice everything for her goals. Who chose to become a monster. Not Khepri,_ me _. I was the monster._

I sluggishly stood up, knocking over my chair as I stumbled toward the bushes.

 _Who's the next person I care about that I'm going to hurt?_

I put a hand against a tree for support and began to vomit, spewing bile and then empty heaves when I didn't have anything left to puke.

 _Skitter, Weaver, Khepri. I was trying to be better. What a joke._

People began to make their way to the park. Their voices echoed amongst the trees.

 _I need to get away._

I started to walk aimlessly, heading away from the city.

 _There's nothing for me to do here. Nothing important, nothing with meaning._

My footsteps fell harder on the concrete as I began to jog.

 _I don't even have full control over my powers. My passenger can just give them away to someone else on a whim._

Buildings and people blurred by me as I started to sprint. The pounding of my heart and my haggard breath felt dull in my chest. The noise of the city faded away.

 _I need to be alone… just for a bit._

I wasn't sure where I was, but I didn't care.

 _My passenger played a hand in what I did as Khepri, in my degrading mental state. I didn't have that excuse for killing Brian._

I finally reached a dead-end in some back alley. I ran to the end and slammed my hand against the brickwork before slumping down to the ground.

 _I thought I was doing better, opening up and maybe even moving forward. But how could I be better to the people I care about if I'm ready to abandon them the second the opportunity comes? How can I do anything to help people if I can't trust my powers? How can I do better if I don't even realize how many people I've hurt in the first place?_

Everything else faded to nothing except for the single damning thought.

 _I'm still the monster I've always been._

 **Chapter 18 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to Juff, TheSleepingKnight, and garneredAcrimony (:D) for their help. I shall prepare the baby goat slathered in mustard for each of you, as promised.**

A thank you to Twei for offering to let me spitball ideas at them.

Am really unsure about this one. The ending didn't come out like I wanted it to. Add it to the pile of chapters I may come back and touch up or rewrite a bit later.

I have been told that my idea for Taylor's Semblance is 'serviceable' so expect a mildly adequate reveal at some point soon.

Gonna be 2-5 more chapters in this 'arc' and then this fic will 'take a break' as in maybe take an extra week or two to update. I don't have the next arc planned out how I'd like and I've been having trouble writing for this fic for a little bit. So, I might take a week to write on some other fic(s) I have been experimenting with just to get those ideas out of my head and be able to focus on RoaW again. OR maybe writing Ciara just stalls be every time I do it and I'll be able to hammer out the next arc like normal. We'll find out together. Also, I technically have to do boring adult stuff so that might take my time away from writing for the next little bit.

Finished RWBY After the Fall. I found it… remarkably unremarkable. Anyway, we learn about team CFVY, mostly that Velvet was way better friends with team RWBY (Specifically Ruby and Weiss) than shown, and that they're apparently pretty famous and implied that they're one of the strongest teams at Beacon. Also, Velvet is pretty sassy to her team, which was interesting to see.

I've _really_ botched the timeline. Apparently, Beacon's first semester starts in November (Maybe?). Which makes sense considering what time of year it is at the end of Volume 3 along with other remarks from characters. I may go back a fix that all later. Which would be good to lengthen Taylor's hospital stay and everything. But a lot of the earlier chapters need a good rewriting, so we'll see.

Mistral cuisine? Mistralian? Mistralese? Whatever.


	23. Chapter 19: Help

**Chapter 19: Help**

* * *

 _Ruby_

"She's not answering…" I grumbled.

I rested my chin on the table and let my arms spread straight out, holding the scroll while I willed it to make Taylor's reply appear.

"It's Taylor, I'm sure she's fine," Yang remarked with a wave of her hand, a cold drink in the other.

"But she always answers me, like right away!" _Straight away! Except for that time I texted her about her arm… and her sword… and her gun… Okay, maybe not_ all _the time. "Y_ ou don't think anything would have happened, right?"

"She probably just got held up with whatever she was doing. It hasn't been that long, anyway." _It's been a super long time, I think. Besides, she isn't answering any messages!_ "Taylor's perfectly capable of handling herself, regardless," Weiss stated.

 _But that look Taylor had before she left…_

The heel of my foot bounced rapidly as I sent another message.

 _Come on Taylor…_

"Rubes! Slow your roll! You're shaking the table!" Yang stated, lifting her drink so that it stopped vibrating with my leg.

"Sorry! I just feel like something's up."

"I'm sure Taylor is okay, but if you're worried, we can go check on her. She's just in the park," Blake said.

"Right on! Let's go— wait, how did you know where she was?" I asked.

Blake sheepishly turned away and slipped her scroll into her pocket. A small flush spread across her pale face. _Awwwwww, she was already checking on the location of Taylor's scroll._

"Okay, I'm going to run off ahead—I'll see you guys there," I stated quickly before zipping off toward the park.

I heard Weiss cry out behind me, but I was already down the street and leaping up onto the roofs for a quicker route.

 _Oops, I didn't pay for my drink… Weiss will get it._

My Semblance helped me reach the outskirts of the park in just a couple of minutes. I hoped that I wouldn't get in trouble for jumping across the rooftops.

I checked my scroll and Taylor was still in the park. So, I headed straight in her direction and—

 _Why am I going this way?_

Glancing around, I noticed that I had somehow had turned and gone around the park instead of into it.

 _Huh._

I jumped down to the street level and made sure that I was on a street that was a straight line to the park. I rushed down it, only to find myself suddenly down a side street heading away from the park.

 _How? I was moving straight to it… is someone using their Semblance?_

The cold hand of fear brushed down my spine.

 _Taylor's in trouble!_

I leapt back onto the rooftops and got close enough that I knew I could make it in one jump. I faced toward the middle of the park before I got down into a sprinter's position. My Semblance erupted through me and the feeling of suddenly being propelled forward heightened each of my movements as I rocketed off the roof with a mighty bound.

My rose petals flooded the air behind me as I slowly began to drop into the park.

 _Even if someone's using some kind of Semblance to keep people away, they can't change my direction in mid-air!_

The park flew by beneath me and I quickly overshot where I was aiming for.

 _Oops, too fast—_

I did not squeal as I crashed through a series of branches, and I did not land butt first onto a rose bush.

After a moment of _not_ picking thorns out of me and peeling leaves and sticks out of my hair, I brought out my scroll to check Taylor's location.

 _Annnnnnndddddddd she's left the park._

I groaned out loud and moved to follow her. At first, Taylor was only a couple of blocks away, but her signal was moving pretty fast from the park, like she was running...

 _Oh no! She's being chased!_

I sent a quick message to Yang to get everyone to hurry. My finger hovered over the button to call my locker with Crescent Rose in it.

 _I don't have time to wait… but what can I do without Crescent Rose?_

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh!" I shouted out loud in frustration before I started after Taylor. _What was the point in Taylor always beating me up if I didn't actually use those hand-to-hand lessons?!_

Taylor headed further from away from the crowded streets as I quickly caught up to her.

I caught a brief glimpse of her before she veered around a corner into an alley.

Taylor didn't look hurt, and I didn't notice anyone chasing her. What I did see worried me way more.

I reached the mouth of the alley and saw that it was a dead-end. Taylor ran straight up to it and slammed her fist against the wall before she crumpled down against the wall. She sluggishly turned around so that she was seated, leaning against the wall.

I took a step into the alley and noticed the giant spider that was on the wall. My hand shot over my mouth to cover my scream. Then I saw another… and another… Oh god, there were so many spiders.

They didn't do anything though; they just sat there, perfectly still.

 _Huh, I thought the CCT did that thing that bugs didn't like so they wouldn't stay in town? Not the time, Ruby—focus._

Taylor had brought one knee up to her chest but didn't move to acknowledge me or do anything at all.

I opened my mouth to say something but gasped instead as a grey humanoid flashed into existence between Taylor and I. It looked like it was made of a million vibrating motes of light, but as it moved it produced no sound, like an eerie phantom or something. It ran at Taylor, its long hair flying behind it as it went.

"Taylor!" I screamed in alarm and bolted forward.

It had appeared too close to Taylor and even with my Semblance, I knew I wasn't going to get to her first.

"Don't you touch her!"

Instead of heading directly at Taylor, the figure smashed its fist against the wall beside her. The impact cracked the brickwork where Taylor hand already hit it before it slumped down, just like Taylor had, before it moved _into_ Taylor's body and seemed to overlap with her. I watched the outline of the figure move slightly off where Taylor was positioned before it seemed to fade away.

I tried to skid to a stop, but my hands slammed into the wall painfully anyway.

 _At least it wasn't my face._

"Taylor, are you okay? What happened? You didn't answer your scroll…" I trailed off as I noticed her expression.

She looked so… lifeless. Two trails of tears that had already stopped ran from her eyes. Her usual serious face was gone, instead, there was just nothing there. I hated it.

I stood there, frozen, not sure what I should do. It was _Taylor_. I couldn't even imagine anything that could do this to her.

"Ruby, I… I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Taylor stated tonelessly, breaking me away from my hesitation. She didn't move her gaze from the ground in front of her as she talked.

"What do you mean? Taylor, what happened?"

"I wanted to do better, but I don't think _I_ can. I just make the same mistakes, push people away, ignore others to do what I want." _Where was this coming from?_ "I… I found out I killed Brian." _She_ killed _someone?! Who was Brian—her old boyfriend. Oh no._

"Oh Taylor," I said sorrowfully.

I didn't believe her when she said she killed someone. Taylor wouldn't do something like that, but she obviously felt like she had and that was just as bad.

She hadn't started crying again, but I started to feel tears prick at my own eyes. I crouched down and hugged her.

I didn't think hugs would fix this, no matter how much I wanted them to. I… I didn't know what else to do. How could I even help her with something like that?

"The thing is… I'm not even surprised. Not really. But…" She was trembling now, but I realize it wasn't in sadness as she shot up out of my grasp and began to pace furiously. "God damn it! I shouldn't be feeling like this! It's fucking hypocritical! I knew, I _knew_ what I was doing. I knew the consequences. Other people died." _What_? "Why the fuck is _this_ what gets to me. It was always like this. _I_ was always like this. I shouldn't be surprised, it was all so fucking obvious if you just take a fucking second to look at every choice I've made! God damn motherfucker! I shouldn't— I should have— I… I just…" Taylor's breathing grew ragged and harsh as she spat every word like a curse aimed at herself. "But… still… I killed him. I did all those things." Her fury drained away and she returned to her state of self-defeat. "It was never just Skitter, or Weaver, or Khepri…" _What is she talking about?_ "It was all me… and I…" Each word grew wearier and more condemning. She slowly slumped and leaned against the wall.

 _Say something, say anything! Encourage her, support her, get her mind off it for a moment! Anything that could help!_

"You, uh, erm, you unlocked your Semblance!" I blurted out and immediately smacked myself in the face. _Changing the subject was_ not _the way to help._

"I felt it… A Semblance based on me repeating my own actions, how _appropriate_." For an instant, there was a razor edge of hatred in her voice before it disappeared completely. "Even my own soul is telling me that I can't change." _No no no, bad. Not what I wanted._

An impact hit the street and I turned to see a panting Blake standing above a small crater with frantic fury in her eyes. Her hands were out as though she was ready to fight. As soon as she saw us she let out a heavy breath and let her hands down. Then she noticed Taylor and a new worry replaced her relief.

"Taylor, are you okay? Ruby, what happened? Did the White Fang attack?" Blake asked as she hurried toward us, alert and ready to fight. I saw a slight limp in her step. She must have rushed here less safely than she should have.

"I-I don't really know. Taylor's…" _Unresponsive._ "She wasn't attacked from what I can tell. She said that…" _Should I say it? That Taylor thinks she killed her old boyfriend?_ "Nothing… she didn't mention anything. I just found her like this…" _I'll tell them when we get back… yeah._

"Okay…" She looked at Taylor for a long moment. "Let's get her back to our room," Blake said as she placed a hand on Taylor's back and slowly began to lead her forward. Taylor didn't resist or comment. I didn't know if she was lost in thought or just in shock.

—

The trip back to Beacon felt like an eternity. After explaining to Weiss and Yang about what happened and trying to answer their questions, a tense silence filled the air that none of us dared to break.

After her initial concern, Weiss had been glancing at Taylor with a confused expression, like she was struggling with something. I wanted to ask her about it, she was my partner after all so I was the best person to talk to her, but I decided to wait till later when… things were less intense.

Yang was keeping a weird distance from Taylor, which I didn't get. We were all friends and teammates so why wasn't she trying to help?! Yang always worked to cheer me up when I was feeling down, but now she was just sitting there and letting us do all the work!

Other students noticed us as we slowly made our way down the halls in a group, guarding Taylor from all sides. Well, except for Yang who was dragging behind us slightly.

After we turned the corner to dorm building, I saw a blond boy making his way leisurely toward us, his hands resting on the back of his head as he walked. It was nice to see someone with an easygoing smile, despite it feeling out of place right now.

"Yo, you're team RWBYT, right? Taylor's team?" Then he picked out Taylor and his smile dropped. "Hey, Taylor get hurt beating up more baddies? I thought we were gonna do the crime-fighting thing together?" he said disappointedly. "You need help getting her to the med bay?" He then saw Blake and gave her a weird wink for some reason. "Hey, I haven't seen you before—"

Blake cut him off with a look that sent shivers down my spine. "Piss off," she growled and just like that, she had dismissed the blond boy from her life and focused on helping Taylor.

He flinched away from her and Yang stepped up. "Now's not the best time," Yang stated.

I gave him a little wave before continuing along with Taylor, who didn't react to the conversation at all.

Weiss moved ahead to open our dorm for us, but Taylor pulled away toward team JNPR's door. Before we could say anything, Taylor gave a half-hearted knock on the door. Everyone shared a concerned look before the door opened to reveal Jaune in casual clothes, the rest of team JNPR lounging behind him.

"Oh, hey guys, what's…" Jaune trailed off as he noticed Taylor's state. "What happened?" he asked seriously, concern and shock evident in his voice.

"Taylor!" Pyrrha shouted and was next to Jaune in an instant. "What's wrong? What happened?!"

"Ren," Taylor snapped, not looking up from staring at her feet. "I need you to use your Semblance on me."

Pyrrha covered her mouth and I saw the pain in her eyes, pain from seeing a friend like this.

"Taylor, I… I don't think—" Ren started, worry breaking the usual calm cadence of his speech.

"Ren!" Taylor interrupted fiercely. Then slowly, Taylor raised her head to look at them. Her expression almost broke me. "Please," she calmly begged.

Ren looked around to his team; Jaune gave him an unsure nod, Pyrrha was only focused on Taylor as she fought with herself on what to do, and for the first time, there was no grin on Nora's face. The rest of team RWBYT stood helplessly behind Taylor with mixed expressions of apprehension.

Carefully, Ren approached Taylor and put a hand on her shoulder. The colors of both her and Ren's clothing shifted into a duller shade and Taylor seemed to immediately become… stronger. That was the word I would use, and it made me feel queasy to do so.

More silence, more waiting, more not being able to help.

"Taylor?" Pyrrha asked cautiously, daring to inch closer. "Are you okay? Wha-what happened?" Pyrrha was pleading almost.

"I found out that I was responsible for the death of one of my closest friends," she stated serenely. "Among other things." I winced at how casual she'd said it. Everyone else stiffened too; Ren almost let go of Taylor by how taken aback he was. "It's fine. He's not the first person I've killed." Everyone _stopped_. "...I can't just be better than them, I _am_ them. They always were, I just didn't want to acknowledge it. How can I trust myself to do better when I'm the problem?" Taylor continued calmly, almost jokingly in her bitterness toward herself. "I… shouldn't be in control of how I do this."

"I… I think that's enough, Taylor. I'm going to let go," Ren warned as he slowly retracted his hand.

The moment Ren's Semblance deactivated Taylor gasped from the weight of whatever she was feeling and Pyrrha's arms were around her. Taylor softly leaned into the hug and gently placed her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. I joined the embrace immediately after.

I almost wished she was sobbing. That would have been better than this.

More arms wrapped around us as we huddled together, half in the hallway and half in team JNPR's room. All of us held Taylor with all the warmth we could, not knowing how else to help.

If there was one thing I could accomplish with my life, I'd make sure that my friends never had to go through something like this.

Never again.

* * *

We were eventually able to lead Taylor to her bed. She had softly stated that she was tired, and no one disturbed her as she got under her covers and drifted to sleep.

We'd left team JNPR in their room, looking pretty worried. We promised we'd call them over once Taylor had rested, and they'd decided that giving her space was for the best. Pyrrha looked like she hated the decision, but I didn't think she knew what else she could do. None of us did.

I braced myself for the interrogation I'd expected everyone was going to give me, but it didn't come.

Blake had wordlessly elected to stay in the room with Taylor. Yang said she was going to take a walk to clear her head, which I didn't get. We should have been talking about how we could help Taylor! I got why Blake wanted to watch over Taylor, but Yang just left! I wasn't very happy about it, on top of the whole mountain of unhappy I was already feeling.

That left Weiss and me in the floor's lounge to talk about what happened, but we ended up just sitting beside each other in silence. We snuck glances at one another, waiting for the other to start.

 _Things aren't going to get better if I don't do something!_

"What are you thinking about?" _That's a start, I guess._

"I… I was thinking about my sister, Winter," Weiss stated.

"Aren't you worried about Taylor?" I asked, but then flinched when it came out like an accusation.

"Of course I am, you dolt," she rebuked casually. It was her regular Weissy self, except with a sprinkle of sadness, but my words were sprinkled as well... that thought made more sense in my head. "I didn't realize it before, but I thought of her and Taylor as being similar. They're both strong, independent, and work toward what they want to achieve with strident devotion." Weiss never talked about anyone like that unless they were really great. "Seeing Taylor like this… so… hurt under her regular demeanor. I can't help but wonder if Winter is like that too. Hiding her pain, regrets, or faults under a mask. Leaving it there until one day the mask gets ripped off. Maybe I didn't see it before because I was so focused on the aspects I admired about her. I'm worried that I missed signs that Taylor needed help because I didn't think someone so put together would have them. If that's the case, then I've done the same to my sister." _I should have been the one to see the signs. I'm supposed to be the team leader…_ "And now that I know there's a problem… I don't know what to do," she admitted.

I took a deep breath and leaned into Weiss, who blustered but didn't move away. Progress. "Taylor… we both lost our mothers and… when I see her I see who I might have been if I didn't have Dad or Yang with me when it all happened. She was like a robot at first! She didn't react to jokes or anything. I just want to help her in some way, but I can't. Because she's taking care of me, of us, of a bunch of teams at Beacon. Not doting on us but trying to make us better Huntresses. I wanted all of us to be heroes when we became a team, yet Taylor has done more to make us heroic than I could ever hope to. But, I don't think I've helped her very much and…" I began to sniffle, and trying to hold it in wasn't helping. "I want to help her more. To be better friends. To be Huntresses together! With all of team RWBYT. I feel like Taylor's taken so much on herself and I'm just sitting on the sidelines." I wiped my eyes with my sleeves to clear up the moisture clouding my eyes. "And now I'm sitting here crying instead of doing something and—"

"It's okay Ruby."

"No, it isn't! I'm supposed to be the one who helps with this kind of thing. I'm—"

"It's okay." _But it wasn't._ "I'm your partner Ruby. If you can't do it… then we'll figure out how to do it together."

… _That's right. We're_ team _RWBYT._

I looked up at Weiss; she was looking slightly embarrassed and growing more so as I watched her. Then, I gave her my biggest hug yet.

"Oh Weiss!"

"Gah!"

 _Together, we can help._

* * *

 _Yang_

My walk hadn't helped loosen the knot of unease gnarled within me, so I just headed back to the dorm. Hopefully, things had calmed down a little.

I knew I shouldn't have walked off, but what else was there to do? It wasn't like we could have helped her.

Taylor was a _murderer_ , by her own words. Except, that wasn't all she was. She always helped others work better together, even though she did everything by herself. She spent her time brainstorming how combinations of Semblances could best be used. She'd helped Blake with her problems, and Ruby with how to lead a team in the field.

I couldn't stop my grimace as I thought of Taylor advising Ruby. Before it had been great. Now… I didn't like the idea of a murderer teaching my little sis… but it was _Taylor_ , the responsible influence, after me, naturally, for the team.

 _Well, I thought she was, at least._

I realized it with how Taylor helped Blake when I couldn't. Sometimes, you can't fix a problem no matter how much you try. This was one of those times. Taylor had killed people, was a former criminal, and obviously had other issues.

 _Can we help her? None of us are exactly equipped for something like this._

Ruby was great at being there for everyone she cared about, but I doubted that this was something smiles and joy could fix. Weiss was all about Taylor, not in the fun way, but I could see Weiss justifying Taylor's actions to herself. Not a good start. I… I wanted to be able to help Taylor… but I couldn't do it.

That left Blake.

I opened the door to our room but stayed in the doorway. Blake was sitting on a chair a bit off of where Taylor was sleeping with a book in her hand.

I mouthed 'want to talk' at Blake, who glanced at Taylor before quietly closing her book and passing me into the hallway. I gently closed the door behind her and followed.

Ruby and Weiss were in the lounge, but I moved ahead of Blake and purposely went by them. The two were talking, but I didn't catch any of it. Blake raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I wanted to get her say on things before talking to the others.

We settled on an empty classroom. I made sure it was a different one than the one we had talked in the last time we had a serious conversation.

"Sooooo," I drawled. "Thoughts?"

"Eloquent," Blake remarked.

"Sorry, can't think of a better way to do it right now."

"I get it." Blake sat down on top of one of the desks. "I think all we can do is wait, so that she knows we're there for her when she's ready to talk."

 _That was surprising._ "You want to just wait? Don't you have questions? Shouldn't we be doing something?" _Or maybe it should be someone else._

"Taylor didn't force me to open up when I was going after the White Fang. She told me what she knew, offered to help, and that was it. I was the one who chose to talk about what I had done. She gave that to me. That's why I'll wait for her, as long as she needs." _Well, I guess Blake isn't going to be a good option for helping either._

"Just waiting isn't going to do anything for her, Blake. I couldn't do anything for you and it _sucked_." Blake looked away from me. "Taylor was there to help you but what if she wasn't? Was I just supposed to wait for you to talk after? When would that have been? After you got killed by the White Fang because you went after them alone or in the hospital because you worked yourself half to death!" _I was still a bit angry about all that._ "She needs help and being there for her isn't going to be enough. She needs people who can actually help her. To get away from all this and deal with whatever shit she has."

"You don't think we can help her?" she questioned.

"This is a bit above something we can deal with. She's a _murderer_ , Blake. That's… a whole lot of stuff and none of it good."

"I was a criminal too, Yang."

"Don't try comparing what you did to actually _killing_ people."

"We haven't even heard why she did it! How could you judge her before she even had a chance to talk!" Our words were getting faster, sharper, and louder.

"Because it wasn't her first-time killing, Blake! Taylor didn't make it sound like it was her second or third time either. I get being in a bad spot and having to… well, having to do what you gotta do, but how many times can you do that before it becomes a habit?"

"Sometimes, you end up doing bad things even when you're trying to do good. We haven't heard what the circumstances were to say if they were actually bad or not," she defended.

"I think killing is definitely in the 'obviously bad' category."

"Huntsmen kill people too, Yang."

"But they're only supposed to do that for designated individuals. So, unless Taylor was making friends with extremely dangerous people, I don't know if she had an excuse."

"So, that's it? We should just shuttle her off to someone else?" Blake stood up with her words.

"I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't have to make ourselves get used to tolerating killing just so that we can help Taylor when we really can't help her with this!"

Blake glowered at me and spoke in a quiet voice that pierced the air. "I'm going to be there for my friend, Yang. You better decide if you will too." With that, she stalked out of the classroom, the door slamming loudly behind her the only indication of her anger.

I stood alone in the classroom, trying to hold in my frustrations until I thought Blake was far enough away to not hear them.

"Damn it!" I finally let out, my Semblance bursting to life in flaming wisps as my fist hammered through a desk.

 _This wasn't about not being there for Taylor, it was about actually helping her!_

I hurried to one of the practice areas and went straight up to one of the punching bags. I let loose on the thing, not holding back in the least.

The bag ripped off its stand after five minutes, so I moved onto the next one. After that one broke as well, I felt better.

We were just a bunch of kids at school, trying to learn to beat up bad guys and Grimm. Taylor needed help from someone who could deal with stuff like this. Taylor needed therapy and maybe a vacation. Something to actually get her to have a bit of enjoyment instead of dealing with terrorist members and other serious shit.

 _God knows being happy for a bit would probably help her out, and she wasn't doing that here._

* * *

 _Taylor_

My sleep was restless at best. I felt sore and anxious as my eyes fluttered open. I vaguely remembered a nightmare, but I couldn't remember anything about it, only that it was bad.

I hoped it wasn't more nightmares from Earth Bet. Those had finally quieted down and I had been enjoying my dreamless nights.

Everyone else was already up and in their uniforms, meandering around the room but watching me cautiously as I moved to get ready.

"Morning Taylor," Ruby said. She sounded like she was hoping for a good reaction.

"Morning," I replied, weaker than intended. My response made Ruby's face light up.

They were worried and probably wanted to know what happened. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I hadn't fully processed everything yet either.

"Taylor, do you want to take the day off?" Yang asked, though it felt like a suggestion.

"I…" _That sounded great, honestly._ "I think I would."

"Okay, we'll see you after classes today," Yang stated before heading off.

Everyone waved as they left. Blake hesitated by the door and brought out her scroll and nodded to me. A silent 'call me for anything' and then the door closed.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, thankful for the silence and solitude.

It was an escape really, from everything. Then again, everything started from me wanting to escape. I had gone out that night looking for an escape. I continued following the path I did because I found worth in that escape. Maybe I valued that feeling enough that, when I started to find people I cared about, I pursued that feeling even if it meant pushing away the things I began to treasure.

I realized that, and I wanted to do better. Be better to everyone I cared about, and to not make the same mistakes again.

But I had been thinking about things wrongly. I knew that now.

I had made terrible decisions throughout different stages of my life, and I compartmentalized them. I thought of them as being… separate people, almost. Taylor, Skitter, Weaver, Khepri. It made it easier, easier to justify what I had done and move on if I just thought of it as that specific stage in my life.

Now, I saw the common thread through all of them.

I closed my eyes and moved my bugs throughout Beacon's vents, hid them in rafters, and scurried them into the various hiding places I had found.

It had taken time to build up enough bugs to adequately cover most of Beacon. My swarm was now into the billions and growing. Rapier Wasp hives were strong enough to act as support beams, something I made extensive use of in the underground tunnels I had made them dig out.

My insects trickled into their positions and I listened. I missed a lot most of the time thanks to what the bugs could make out, but I caught enough to work with. I normally only took note of anything that might be important. Today, I really took in the everyday conversation.

There was no real reason behind it, no introspection, nothing interesting that was being said.

It was all… naïve and aimless chatter, but still, I just laid back and listened.

* * *

Classes finished and my team was talking, arguing about how or if they should approach me.

I didn't mind talking with them about it. I knew I would need to ask them… Well, as soon as I knew what _it_ was, then I'd ask them.

The door opening slightly and a pair of silver eyes peeped in. I was sitting up and staring right at them through the crack.

I heard a yelp from Ruby as she was startled, then a series of dull thuds that created a tangle of limbs.

"You clumsy—"

"I didn't mean to!"

"This is not how I pictured this would go."

They shuffled into the room, each nursing a different body part.

Blake went to her bed and grabbed a book, moving to her usual reading posture, except she tilted her book slightly so that I could see her eyes. It was just enough that she could watch me and read. She had been my silent guardian since yesterday, and I didn't know how I'd thank her for it.

 _Then again, I should thank them all. For a lot of things._

Ruby was obviously trying to put on a happy smile, but worry slipped through.

Weiss cut through the heart of the matter as soon as she finished brushing off the dust from their tumble.

"Taylor." Everyone else stiffened and looked at Weiss with gazes that were wordlessly shouting 'what are you doing?!' "I… I wanted to ask you about what you said last night."

"We shouldn't force her to talk, Weiss. It's only been a day, she can talk to us at her own pace," Blake stated firmly, her book abandoned.

"But we can't help unless we know what's wrong," Ruby protested, moving to Weiss's side.

"Ruby, this may be a bit more complicated than just trying to comfort Taylor," Yang said.

"I know that! But we can't just do nothing!"

"Sometimes, you have to do just that…" Yang stated somberly.

"No! I'm not going to just sit here and wait. Taylor is my friend and I want to—"

"It's not always that simple Ruby!" Yang snapped back, anger rumbling in her voice.

"What did you want to ask me, Weiss?" I asked, my voice softer than I meant it to be, but the quiet words seemed to cut through the sisters' argument.

"Oh, um…" Weiss looked nervous now. "You said you had… killed people. I wanted you to elaborate on that." Her voice grew quieter and less confident as she continued.

I didn't even hesitate, didn't even think to. "I have killed more people than just Brian. I guess it started when I was sixteen, with a man named Thomas Calvert. He was the first person I killed."

"Why did you do it?" Yang asked with an edge of severity. Her eyes were full of disapproval.

"…There were lots of reasons. He wasn't a good person, and he wouldn't have stopped doing bad things otherwise."

"That's it? He was a bad guy so you killed him? No other choice?"

"There was a young girl with a very useful Semblance," I began. "Calvert kidnapped her and got her addicted to drugs so that he could use her addiction to coerce her into using her power for him. He had maneuvered to become the head of the local police force, as well as moonlighting as the head of the local gangs. Couldn't report him to the authorities, and he was trying to kill my friends and me."

"A-are you serious? Someone really did that?" Ruby asked, shocked and scared.

"Killing isn't something I've ever thought I would do, right until I got into the situation where I did it. I would say I was forced to do it, but mostly I thought it was the best or only thing I could do in some of the circumstances. I'm not saying what I did was justified or right. Some of them weren't. But… I don't regret killing Calvert. Out of all the deaths I've caused, I don't regret that one."

"Fuck," Yang muttered. "I knew it would be complicated, but fuck." Yang moved up to me, her expression easing into something that resembled sympathy, and also silent judgment. "Taylor, I think you should go into therapy or something. Maybe even…" She looked away guiltily. "Maybe even get away from Beacon for a while."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled before I could respond, angry at the perceived betrayal.

"Look, this isn't something we're equipped to help with. Not something that we _should_ be helping with." Yang looked at me. "I don't mean it to sound like I'm trying to get rid of you or that you should stop being a Huntress, but I think you would be better off getting help with a professional or something. Taking some time away from here."

"No! Yang, we're not gonna just leave Taylor on her own! I get that this is complicated and I don't know what to do but that's all the more reason we have to stick with her!" Ruby argued passionately.

"Ruby, you don't understand—"

"Yang," I interrupted. The blonde's stern expression flashed with guilt as she stopped to let me speak. "I get what you're saying, more than you know… but even after this, after everything, I _can't_ stop trying to make a difference. Even if it's hard or bad for me, I don't think I'd be able to take a vacation or anything when I could be working toward something." Yang's frown deepened and pity grew in her eyes.

For a moment, Yang just stared at me sadly. "Taylor… I don't think you're ever going to be happy like this," Yang finally said.

"Maybe," I answered. "But you are right, I should talk to somebody. Therapy… well, I think it would be good."

"I think so too," Yang answered.

Ruby sputtered, trying to formulate words. Her whole body moved between confusion, anger at her sister, hesitance toward me, and a few other emotions that shifted too fast for me to properly read them.

"Um," Weiss muttered. "Do you mind us asking what happened with your—with Brian?"

I really didn't. If anything, I was tired. Tired of needing something like this to show me that I had been ignoring all my little faults and mistakes, right until they became something bigger. I didn't want to have to need something like this every time I needed to change myself.

"I found out that I'd caused his death. That made me realize a lot of other… similarities in some of the things I regret that I hadn't really acknowledged," I stated.

"I see." I didn't think she really understood, but her expression told me she understood enough to be satisfied. "Thank you… and Taylor, we're…" Weiss faltered, looking away as she looked like she was searching for what to say.

"We're here for you, whatever you need. However we can help, just ask," Ruby answered for her. Weiss nodded in agreement.

' _Just ask'._

"I…" I petered off. I tried to find the words to say what I wanted, what I _needed_ to ask. None came. "Thank you."

The rest of the day passed in relative silence. Everyone tried accommodating me in their own ways, but I didn't leave my bed, so there wasn't much they were able to try and help me with.

My mind dragged me from one decision to the next, trying to find out what I should have done, where I went wrong, and what to do next. Eventually, I drifted off into slumber.

* * *

I awoke from an uncomfortable sleep, feeling more groggy and tired than I should have. Another nightmare filled night. I could almost taste the salt water and iron from my dreams. I hadn't dreamed of the oilrig for a long time, though it was appropriate right now.

I tried to move but felt an irregular weight on my right side, and something wrapped around my left hand. I looked down and saw the sleeping face of Ruby. She was sprawled over me, tangled in my blanket and her own. She had a dopey face as she slept. On my other side, I found Blake sitting on a chair, having fallen asleep sitting there while holding my hand.

For a long moment, I couldn't think. I could only take in the scene.

 _They're so much better than me, without even trying._

I froze again, for a different reason.

 _Maybe that's it. I can't rely on just myself to do this. I_ have _to rely on others._

I let Ruby's rhythmic breathing soothe me, and before I realized, I found myself asleep again.

* * *

No one said anything when I opted to take another day off.

Blake and Ruby were too red-faced to say anything anyway. Both had been surprised by the other when they woke up to Yang taking a picture of all of us.

Apparently, Blake had fallen asleep there first, and Ruby hadn't seen her there in the dark, but both had noticed my troubled sleep. They had each tried to comfort me in their own way.

I spent most of the day thinking, not about what I wanted to do, but how I was going to do it. I read and stretched, but not much else. I was feeling restless, but I knew that I couldn't start doing anything until I figured things out, otherwise I would push my issues behind me again. I needed to deal with them now.

The others came back after their classes; Weiss had taken notes for me.

Team JNPR had asked how I was doing, but Ruby only shook her head in response.

That night, I caught Blake's eyes narrow as she set down her scroll. A brief glimpse of the screen told me it was an article that I had read earlier. It described Roman Torchwick's escape thanks to the aid of unknown assailants. I had suggested tips for dealing with Neo's Semblance, but I guessed the police didn't use them or they weren't enough.

Blake finished reading and bolted up, moving to leave before she slowed to a stop. She glanced at me, then to the door, before she quietly made her way back to her bed.

Part of me wanted to berate her for not going, for not heading out to deal with it; another part of me wanted to start searching for the criminal myself; and one last part was happy that she had stayed.

I would have gone, and I wasn't sure how I felt about myself for that.

 _I knew it. I can't learn to be better by myself._

An uncomfortable chill lightly ran down my back as I tried to prepare myself, but I couldn't gather the words or picture them in my head.

Again, I wordlessly covered myself in blankets and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up from another bad sleep with Weiss on my side. It was a bewildering sight to see the uppity heiress like that.

 _How were they like this?_

The words I had been grasping for began to fall into place. I hoped they would form the blade from which to cut the thread that linked all of my regrets.

Weiss's groggily opened her eyes and they met mine.

I watched as her face went from confusion, to realization, to embarrassment.

"This was— I mean— I didn't— don't tell the others," she stated with a blushing finality, only to freeze when she heard the click of a photo being taken.

Yang beamed triumphantly as she looked at her scroll.

"Wow, you somehow managed to sleep with the entire team except me," Yang remarked with a straight face that almost immediately broke into a laughing smirk when I met her eyes.

"Tha— Yang Xiao Long, you better not be implying what I think you are," Weiss huffed with a growing blush.

"Really, cause your hair is still a mess after last night."

"It's just messy from sleeping!"

"Exactly!" Yang shot back with a wink before she needed to hold her stomach to try and contain her laughter. Weiss's flush had covered her entire face.

I reached out a grabbed Weiss's hand. "Weiss, thank you."

"It was n-nothing worth mentioning." She turned away to hide her expression.

I wished she and the others knew just how grateful I was for them being who they were. Hopefully, as I worked through some things, I'd be able to express it to them.

Weiss sprang up from the bed, cleared her throat, and then went straight to get ready for the day while making sure not to look Yang and me in the eye.

Yang's laughter doubled and I joined in lightly. The blonde brawler smiled at me as she left to go for a run, and I didn't miss her look of relief as she took one last glance at me before heading off.

I grabbed my scroll and began typing, making sure to get all the sentences right. I felt dumb writing everything down, but I knew that saying it was going to be… tough, and any bit of help would be for the best.

* * *

 _Okay, okay. Do it tonight._

I was pacing the room, rehearsing what I was going to say in my head. Wordlessly, I practiced every cadence and inflection, but nothing felt right.

It wasn't fear or guilt, but I was brimming with an anxious pressure that only built as I waited for the rest of my team to finish their talk.

Another conversation about wanting to talk with me and another argument between them about how they wanted to do it.

Honestly, to know they were spending so much time for me…

 _Fuck… I'm acting like a kid. I'm only going to talk with some friends, it's nothing compared to an Endbringer or the end of the world._

I went through a round of breathing exercises.

 _After everything I've dealt with, this isn't scary._

The thought was the ax that I cleaved my nervousness with.

"H-hey Taylor, how's it going?" Ruby asked as she entered the room. Weiss slapped her forehead while Blake shook her head.

"That's how you start?" Weiss muttered in disbelief.

"I panicked," Ruby whispered back.

"I'm doing better." Ruby's face lit up with relief. "How was your day?"

"It was good! We got to meet some of the students from the other schools, which was cool."

"You didn't talk with any of them until they mentioned their weapons, Rubes…" Yang remarked.

"I did too!"

"That was because we already met Sun before, and he only talked with us to try and talk with Blake." Blake scowled lightly but didn't speak. "Yeah, Blake made that face and Sun left all sad, so you didn't even say anything to him afterward."

"Still counts!"

"Ruby! Do you remember the plan?" Weiss admonished.

"Oh, uh, yeah, ummm…" Ruby blanked, like she didn't know what to say.

 _That makes two of us, Ruby._

"Fine! I'll go first!" Weiss stated angrily as she grabbed a chair and sat opposite me, the others taking similar positions around me. Ruby looked guiltily at Weiss but didn't interrupt. "Alright, I wanted to say that… I understand that you've realized some… bad things about yourself, but I wanted you to know that I admire you regardless of any of that. Your tactical prowess, your professionalism, how dedicated you are to doing things right. That's the Taylor I know and respect, and I don't think she is a bad person in any form." There was a small flush, but it was overshadowed by her sincerity, her utter conviction about what she was saying. The others held their own stances of agreement and support, each unyielding in their own right.

There could never have been any expression a person could make that could have solidified my resolve more than the one they gave me then.

"Well, I admire you too, Weiss. Same with all of team RWBYT."

"Huh?" Weiss seemed honestly surprised. I didn't know if it was because of my shift in tone or from what I said.

I took a deep breath and brought out my scroll. I brought up the wall of text that I I had prepared earlier.

 _Huh, that is more than I remember writing… Better start, this is going to take a while._

"Weiss"—the girl sat straighter at her name—"you are so quick to see your mistakes and learn from them. I've always gone back and tried to justify what I've done, instead of taking responsibility and admitting my mistakes. It takes a big person to do something like that… bigger than me."

I had already gone off the script, which didn't help the nervous machinegun fire of my heartbeat. Getting annoyed at myself for already losing the calm I had just gathered didn't help either.

"Blake, you and I share a similar history." Blake gave me a slight nod. "But unlike me, you didn't separate yourself from your time in the White Fang. You carry it with you, always." Blake's ears curled down. "I isolated my time as a criminal from how I think of myself now. I thought of that person as someone else and based my progress on how I was different from her. Blake, you're moving forward with your regrets. It makes me see that maybe I can do that too."

Nothing I said felt right, like I wasn't saying enough to really describe what I wanted.

 _I'm doing this wrong, I'm screwing this up. The one thing I really wanted to get right!_

Ruby's eyes were like a lighthouse beacon in a storm. I let myself fall into them, steadying myself so I could continue.

"Yang"—the blonde seemed surprised that she was being mentioned in all this—"you live your life for the sake of being happy, and making sure everyone in your life does the same. I don't think I'll ever be the type of person who can do that, but I envy someone who takes happiness so seriously in that way." Yang visibly bristled, but a touch of embarrassed pink slowly filled her cheeks.

My mouth was dry. I felt sweaty and hot, and the air couldn't have felt heavier.

"And Ruby… Every bad thing in my life has made me change who I was in hopes of preventing something like that happening again. But you, you're… pure. I didn't believe that someone like you could exist, because I never thought the world would allow for someone to keep that light for very long." Ruby shyly scratched her head and blustered with embarrassment. "Thank you, for being you, and for showing me that I was wrong."

My heart was a hammer and my chest was its anvil. I had never felt so sure I needed to do something and so unsure of how I was doing it in my entire life.

"I've been relying on myself to try and do better than I once did, to not make the same compromises and mistakes, but…"—I put on my mask, letting my features go blank and settling into a familiar stoic calm. I didn't want to, but I needed it. Just for a moment—" I can't trust myself with this. I keep… slipping back." My mask began to slip. "I can't keep doing things like I have been... So… could you help me… learn to do things better than I used to?"

Ruby was shedding tears like rain, unable to form words as she barrelled into me. She must have sensed how important this was to me and was showing it in her own way.

Blake moved beside me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Taylor, you… you never have to ask for something like that Taylor," Blake stated. Her grip on my shoulder was ironclad, matching the conviction in her words.

Weiss sat beside me. "I swear on my name, if I can do anything to help, I will." She opened her mouth again but slowly let it close. Instead, she chose to just sit beside me, her way of showing she was with me for this.

"Well, fuck. When you put it like that…" Yang said awkwardly. "I guess we're in this together coach, just, uh, put me into whatever spot on the field is best," she joked, but it didn't have the confidence behind it that she usually had with her humor.

I shed a few unbidden tears. Whether they were of relief, or of joy, or of gratitude, I wasn't sure.

* * *

 _Just one._

"Taylor, do you wanna play?" Ruby asked.

She always asked if I was interested, and I'd always said no.

"Sure," I said.

"That's okay, maybe next tiiiiiiii…" She held the last word in confusion as she processed what I said. "You said yes."

"I did."

"You want to play video games?" _Not really._

"Why not?"

"Taylor wants to play video games," she said to herself rather than me. "I… I don't know where to go from here."

"I don't know any video games, so maybe just an easy one and we'll go from there?"

"O-okay, uhm, yeah. 'Gladiator Robot Ninja' it is!" She began thumbing through her scroll to find the game.

"That's not actually what's it called, is it?"

"No, it's actually 'Gladiator Robot Ninja: The Return of the Spacezilla' but that's a mouthful." Her face scrunched up. "And not anywhere as good as 'Gladiator Robot Ninja: The Final Clash'. There were like three sequels. Bunch of liars…" she added in a mutter.

 _One step at a time._

* * *

 _And maybe…_

I watched as Nora put the impromptu funnel made out of a sheet of paper in her mouth while Yang and Ren stood beside her with two buckets of popcorn. Yang looked eager while Ren looked worried; Nora simply gave a thumbs up before tilting her head so that the funnel was upright. The pair began to pour the popcorn and I watched the kernels slowly vanish until there were none left. Yang double-checked her bucket in astonishment while Ren shook his head.

"Told you I could do it!" Nora announced happily.

"B-but how?" Yang asked.

"I stopped asking years ago," Ren stated quietly.

I had given team JNPR a shorter version of what had happened to me and why. They had been happy that I was feeling better. Ren and Nora had accepted it immediately, which raised questions about their past for me but I'd decided not to push. Jaune had been shy about it, saying that he'd been told stories about his grandpa so he knew what Huntsmen had to do sometimes. He had admitted to not having thought much about it, so I hoped he was now. As for Pyrrha...

I glanced at the Mistral champion, who gave me an uneasy smile before turning away to watch the movie.

We hadn't really spoken since I explained things to them, though not for lack of trying. Pyrrha seemed to try and avoid a direct conversation or would have others join in so that I couldn't talk with her alone.

I didn't know the exact problem, but I guessed it was something to do with me being a killer. I could only hope that she'd be able to get comfortable enough with who I was.

 _No, I'll talk with her about it. I can understand why she would be hesitant, I don't want that to come between us. Though, that's a conversation for later._

Ruby howled with laughter at something that happened on the screen.

It wasn't really a movie for me, which was why I had Blake next to me, so that I could read her book with her when the dumb slapstick sections of the movie came up.

It was nice, just spending time with people like this. Enjoying peace was something that had eluded me for some time.

 _Just maybe…_

* * *

 _I can be better._

"How was it?" Yang asked.

"I was referred to someone more… experienced with people like me." Like retired Huntsmen and people with PTSD, I guessed.

"Shouldn't you just, you know, stick with one so that you actually start getting help?"

"Finding the right therapist is probably the most important part of the therapy process Yang. If you find the right one, then going to therapy becomes easier." _If only there was a Jessica Yamada in this world._

"I guess you're right on that. I know I suggested it, but I don't really know much about the whole therapy thing."

"I would recommend it, especially with the lifestyle we live." _Why I hadn't thought of suggesting it before is beyond me._ "Being Huntresses will be a stressful job."

"But an exciting one," she remarked.

"One that could lead you into becoming someone like me, Yang," I stated seriously.

Yang stopped at that, but then smiled. "That's okay, if something like that happens, I'll have you all there to help deal with it," she said cheerfully.

 _Maybe that was it all along._

"I guess if it comes down to it, I'll kill the person for you then." Yang tripped and almost went headfirst into the hallway wall.

She glared at me with a look of accusation and disapproval, then I flashed her a smile. Then, she glared at me for a different reason.

"Oh, har har, you got me," Yang grumbled playfully. I just chuckled before we continued on.

 _I can be better._

 **Chapter 19 End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Praise be to Juff. Juff is love, Juff is life.**

Sorry this chapter was a late one! Oh god, a _really_ late one. I got the chance to do an impromptu vacation to my parents, which turned into a week of helping them landscape. I also had to put up an ad for a new roommate… and ended up getting about 30 emails a day about it. So I was spending _lots_ of time just doing showings. And the place I work at closed down, so I'm on the job hunt. So yeah, so much boring adulting. It might make the next chapter late too, but hopefully that's the last one it'll affect. And being jobless has really axed my productivity in writing for some reason.

Also, I've been distracted by another fic I'm playing at, and all of my ideas lately have been for that one instead of this one, which I want to write. It's been pretty annoying actually.

So, this isn't supposed to be a 'fix Taylor' chapter. Taylor's been trying to 'do better' but this is her realizing that the best thing for her is to give up control of the situation to others so that she can accomplish that goal. The change is moderate, but will come out subtly (If I can write good). It's the beginning of the recovery process. Only like two weeks pass during the skips at the end, not long at all.

Yang had her offscreen chat about what kind of person her mother is, but that was also from a post-volume 3 mindset. I think this is how she'd react without the months of time she had to contemplate her mom being a bandit and the PTSD. It'll be interesting to see how she does react to her mom when she actually finds out though.

Oh yeah! Semblance. We'll go more into it, that's just Taylor's perspective on it, lots of different themes regarding it, yadda yadda. I was told it was serviceable, and sorry if it's not what you hoped for.

Also also, apparently the events of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse are canon, but I haven't decided if I'll delve into them because, honestly, it's a pretty boring, inconsequential story.

Also also also, there's now a RWBY comic (different from the manga) but, thankfully, it looks like it will take place post-volume 3. Though, I can already feel all the flashbacks coming...

* * *

 **Weiss section that didn't make the cut:**

This part wasn't long enough for me to want to do another switch in perspective, so I just put it down here because I didn't want to just banish it to the shadow realm:

My eyes fluttered open and I tried rubbing the sleep out of them, to no avail. I let out a hearty yawn then clapped my hand over my mouth. I frowned and silently chided myself for the display but realised that it was still night and no one could have seen me in the dark.

I slipped out of my bed and quietly used the washroom. As I returned, I heard one of the sets of breathing turn more erratic than the others. The sound of fidgeting and moving blankets clashed against sounds of steady slumber.

 _It must be Taylor, having another nightmare._

I moved closer to Taylor's bed, and the sounds of movement confirmed my suspicions. I snuck to my desk, grabbed my scroll, and changed it to a very low light. It barely enough to make out the features close to it, and went back to check on Taylor.

 _She looks like she's in pain._

Taylor would twitch sharply and then go still, her face looking tense despite being asleep.

 _She doesn't look very good… She can't keep having nights like this, it isn't healthy!_

I glanced at my partner, sleeping obliviously in some contorted position. Unhelpful. Blake wasn't moving either. Yang's soft snores were enough to tell me her state.

 _What do I do? Do I try to help? Wake her up?_

My head shifted between Ruby and Taylor as I tried to decide if I should wake Ruby up or try to do something myself.

… _Then again, I'm sure Ruby's suggestion will just be to sleep next to Taylor like she had before…_

My fingers drummed against the silk of my nightgown.

 _Should I try to get her a drink of water? No, that would just mean waking her up, which is probably worse than just letting her sleep, even if the sleep isn't good._

I shuffled over to Taylor and began waving my hands to try and fan her, hoping the cool air would somehow help.

Judging by Taylor's hissed breath through her teeth and soft shudders, it didn't. Also, I felt ridiculous.

Taylor suddenly sharply inhaled, but I didn't hear the air come out.

 _Oh god, oh no, what do I do?!_

It was only a moment before she finally exhaled but it had felt like an eternity. An eternity of me panicking in the darkness and fumbling to try and search for what to do on my scroll.

I was glad everyone else was asleep, it meant they wouldn't see my disastrous indecision.

Taylor began to toss and turn again, her cycle of discomfort repeating.

 _Fine then!_

I softly grabbed Taylor's hand and tried to hold it in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

 _I'll just follow Blake's example and wait till Taylor calms down a bit, then I'll head back to my bed—_

I gripped only empty air as I tried to reach for a chair. Taylor's hand tightened around mine as she struggled for a moment. She eased, but her grip was still strong.

My face felt hot as I stood dumbly beside her bed, not daring to try and break free in fear of waking her up.

I sighed as I realized what I was going to have to do.

 _Mental note: yell at Ruby tomorrow for putting me in this situation._

I gently eased my way next to Taylor, moving her hand and mine onto her stomach.

 _She seems even taller when I'm next to her like this._

Time passed but I made sure not to close my eyes and drift off. Slowly but surely, Taylor's breathing steadied and her movements calmed down.

 _Naturally, she'd be comforted when I'm doing something like this._

My eyes felt heavy and they threatened to close at any moment. I had waited longer than I had expected for Taylor to settle.

 _Now just have to—_ I yawned. _Just have to set my scroll to vibrate and wake... me up… so that… no one sees…_


End file.
